Random Subject Prompts
by Celestial Law
Summary: A collection of Kagome Higurashi one-shots, featuring guys from multiple Anime/TV shows/Movies, etc. The length of each chapter varies. Considered 'Complete,' but I'll keep adding chapters as I write them, so the rating may change. Please review! Latest installment: Hatori Sohma (Fruits Basket)
1. Klaus Von Reinherz

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, only the following plots and prompts – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

Chapter 001: Klaus Von Reinherz

 **Anime** : Blood Blockade Battlefront

 **Prompt** : Chess/Patience

 **Chapter Warning** : none

 _ **RSP*RSP*RSP**_

Klaus enjoyed having Kagome in his office. If he could, he would assign her permanently to Hellsalem's Lot, but he knew it wouldn't be right. As the world's only surviving priestess, not to mention a being of legend as the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, her powers and abilities were in high demand. But one day, maybe, she would consider calling his city her home… If that were to become a reality, Klaus could be patient.

For now, he'd settle for their usual chess match. Playing through an online gaming system just wasn't the same as face-to-face. It was a lot more personal, for one thing.

And being able to (discreetly) stare at her angelic features was definitely a nice bonus.

Not that he would ever admit such a thing out loud. Klaus was very aware that he wasn't charming like Zapp or smooth like Steven. He was just… Klaus. He was the leader of Libra; he was composed and honest to a fault. He was also described as having an unshakeable will. But, at his core, he was a gentleman.

"Are you going to make your move?" Kagome inquired, amusement shining in her sapphire eyes.

Klaus immediately snapped to attention, straightening in his seat on the couch. Embarrassed, his cheeks turned as red as a tomato, and he became noticeably flustered.

"I-I apologize, Kagome. I became distracted."

She picked up her cup of tea, calmly sipping the fragrant liquid. "It's fine, Klaus, although it's not like you. Is there a case in Hellsalem's Lot that's bothering you?"

"No," he answered, trying to focus once more on the chess game. Anything to change the subject from his current thoughts about the young woman seated across from him. "It's nothing like that. Things have actually been rather quiet."

"I flew in at a good time, then." Placing her tea cup down, she graced Klaus with a wickedly sensual smile. His heart skipped a beat, and he could feel his face become hotter, if possible. "Now I get to have you all. To. My. Self."

Absently, he moved his chess piece, his entire attention on Kagome. What she was able to do to him… It was absolutely _sinful_.

He was still in a daze when Kagome's sudden, triumphant, "Checkmate!" caught his attention.

Klaus's gaze snapped down to the board. His jaw dropped.

Kagome laughed. "I win again, Klaus."

Well… she wasn't wrong. And, really, he should know better than to underestimate Ms. Kagome Higurashi. She had a way of playing that made her one of the most challenging of chess opponents. Though Klaus would never allow it, he had to wonder how she'd fair playing Prosfair with Arlelelle Eruca Fulgrouche, a mob boss of the alterworld and one whom Klaus called friend.

And, of course, there was the unfair advantage she had over Klaus, namely his attraction for her being the biggest one.

However, a loss was a loss, and he had enjoyed the game. He could admit defeat graciously and with a genuine smile.

"That was an excellent game. What would you like as your prize this time, Kagome?" More often than not, she always demanded oden. He didn't think this time would be any different.

Kagome smiled with a hint of mischief. "I want you to take me out on an official date."

Again, Klaus found himself blushing and flustered, struggling to find the correct words – or any words at all. Sooner or later, the woman was going to give him a heart attack!

"A-A da-date?" he stuttered out. He couldn't remember the last time he actually stumbled over a sentence that badly before. His hands even started fidgeting, fixing his glasses and straightening his clothes of nonexistent wrinkles.

"Yes. Our first official date." Her smile became soft and sweet. "I think I've been patient enough when it comes to you and me."

"Oh. Well." He scratched the back of his head, flattered and more than pleased by the turn of events. Suddenly standing from his seat, he smiled at the raven haired beauty while he gave a perfect courtly bow. "Then, may I please escort my lady to lunch?"

"You may, gentle sir," she replied, playing along. Her tiny hand fit just-so in the crook of his elbow, and Klaus led her out of the Libra office without a backwards glance.

From his silent vigil on the sidelines, Gilbert smiled. He'd been watching the two's steady but slow courtship ever since Kagome had joined the organization. It was nice to finally see them progressing in the right direction. Patience was a definite virtue when it came to them.


	2. Gray Fullbuster

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognizable. All of the characters belong to their respective creators. I just own the plot/one-shot ideas. Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 002: Gray Fullbuster_

 **Anime** : Fairy Tail

 **Prompt** : Train journey

 **Chapter Warning** : none

 _ **RSP*RSP*RSP**_

In order to keep positive relations between guilds, Master Makarov had decided to send Gray on a mission with a member of Mermaid Heel. Well-known for being an all-female guild, Gray mentally wondered at the 'odd' pairing, but had shrugged and accepted. If the Master wanted him to go, then he would.

Besides, he'd needed a break from Juvia and her constant clinging. At first, he had just thought she was weird – nothing new, considering which guild he came from – but now it was getting exhausting. He wasn't sure what to do about her, how to explain that he didn't feel the same way. Probably never would, as cruel as that sounded. Although beautiful and strong, Juvia wasn't Gray's type.

To be completely honest, he didn't think he would ever consider dating any girl from his guild. Don't get him wrong, they were all special, independent, and gorgeous. But they were _nakama_. Family. If the relationship turned sour… He shuddered. He didn't want to even imagine the repercussions.

And he especially didn't want to feel the wrath of Erza. His scarlet haired team mate would definitely beat him black and blue if he made any girl cry.

A piercing whistle brought Gray out of his thoughts, and he glanced around the train station. He'd been so deep into his musings he hadn't realized he had made it to his destination.

Even more shocking – all of his clothes had remained on his person.

 _Well, that's probably a good thing_ , he decided. He wasn't sure what to expect from a member of Mermaid Heel. From past experience, those girls could be as scary as Erza was or as delicate as Lucy was when it came to personal sensibilities. First impressions were important, and Gray would rather start off the mission on good terms.

"Now, I just have to find her," he muttered under his breath, navy eyes carefully scanning for anyone who resembled a mage from another guild. All he knew was that her name was Kagome Higurashi, and that she was Mermaid Heel's darling.

In other words, if anything happened to her, Gray was a dead man. In more ways than one.

"Excuse me," a soft, feminine voice spoke from behind. Gray jumped, startled, teeth gritted as he kept a yelp from escaping. "But, could you help me? I'm not familiar with this town…"

Whipping around to face the owner of the voice, the Ice-Make mage had his mouth open to scold said individual for sneaking up on him, but paused, stunned. Unknowingly, his cheeks heated with a flush as he continued to gaze at the young woman.

She had raven colored hair that had a natural wave, and mesmerizing amethyst eyes. The colors contrasted perfectly with her sun-kissed skin. He also noticed how petite she was, with delicate hands and fine bones, but her bust size was rather impressive – not that he was looking, of course. Her facial features also included a pert nose, kissable pink lips, and a jaw that was appealingly stubborn.

Currently, the young woman, whom looked around his age, wore a fitted, long-sleeved white blouse tucked neatly into a pleated green mini-skirt. A matching ribbon was tied within her dark tresses, giving her an almost girlish appearance. On her feet, she wore black thigh-highs, and traveling boots that had a slight heel. Lastly, she carried a ragged yellow backpack over one slim shoulder, obviously prepared for a long journey.

"Um, excuse me?" her voice sounded once more, and Gray snapped to attention, embarrassed. He hadn't meant to space out like that, but she… she was just so… _pretty_ , his mind supplied.

"Uh, right," he stuttered, rubbing a nervous hand on the back of his neck. "Right. You were asking for directions, weren't you? Where are you looking for?"

She smiled sweetly. "It's more like a person I'm looking for," she replied.

"Your-Your boyfriend, I take it?" he guessed, feeling disappointed. Although, he really shouldn't. He was about to go off on a mission for who-knows-how-long, and it wasn't like he knew anything about her or vice versa.

"No," she answered, amused. "I'm actually a mage from Mermaid Heel, and I'm on my way to complete a job, but I was supposed to meet my partner here. The problem, however, is that this is the first time I'm meeting him, since he's from another guild. The Fairy Tail Guild."

Gray blinked, dumbfounded. No. No, his luck couldn't be that good, right? This couldn't be… "Kagome Higurashi?"

It was Kagome's turn to blink. "Yes. Are you… Are you Gray Fullbuster?"

He smiled. "Yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you." _Really_ nice, actually, but it wasn't like he was going to say that out loud. Instead, he held out a hand to shake.

Kagome accepted, smoothly slipping her smaller hand into his bigger one. "Nice to meet you, too." She released a light laugh, causing butterflies to take flight within his stomach. "What a coincidence. I thought you were a mage by how you dressed, but to actually be the one I was looking for…" Her eyes glinted with amusement.

"I was thinking the same thing – about looking for someone dressed as a mage, I mean," he quickly corrected. His eyes unconsciously took in her outfit again, cheeks flushing once more.

A cheeky smile appeared on her face. "This is just my traveling clothes. What I normally wear for missions is different." She winked, turning flirtatious. "Don't worry. You'll be able to see it in no time."

With that, she flounced away to find the correct train they would be taking, leaving a dazed Gray behind. Mentally, she laughed. She wasn't normally so playful, especially with people she had just met, but Gray Fullbuster… There was something definitely special about him. She wasn't sure what, exactly, but their current job wouldn't be boring, at least.

Glancing over a shoulder, she smiled at the other mage, who still stood in the same spot she'd left him in. With a little laugh, she called out, "Gray, come on! Our train is leaving soon, and we still have to find seats."

That seemed to gain his attention. With a smirk settling onto his handsome features, he quickly caught up with his temporary team mate. Even if the mission turned out boring, at least the train journey wouldn't be.

And the best part was that he and Kagome would get to spend a lot of time together. Plus, he wouldn't have to worry about Natsu, that flame brain, puking all over the place due to his motion sickness.

Oh, yes, this train ride would definitely be Gray's favorite.

"Uh, Gray? What happened to your clothes?"

"Damn it!"


	3. Takeru Fujiwara

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter 1 – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 003: Takeru Fujiwara_

 **Anime** : Prince of Stride: Alternative

 **Prompt** : Legs/Shoes

 **Chapter Warning** : It felt like I wrote this only when I was high on sugar, so I'm sorry for that

 _ **RSP*RSP*RSP**_

After her adventures in the Sengoku Era ended, Kagome had hoped for a peaceful life. The jewel had been purified and returned to within her body, where it would remain inactive and safe with its rightful guardian. Her friends had settled down and started their own lives after Naraku's demise.

And now it was her turn. She had studied hard and long in order to get into Honan, where her older cousin Ayumu Kadowaki attended. It also helped that Shippo had found and reunited with her in present-day Japan, so the commute wasn't terrible. Moving in with the now-full grown kitsune had been a no-brainer. He was also insanely successful, having founded a sporting goods brand that was popular with athletes of any sport, though 'Stride' seemed to be Shippo's biggest buyer. Kagome had never heard of it before, but Shippo had given her the basics. It sounded interesting, but the last thing she wanted to do was run and jump over obstacles at high speed. She'd done enough running in her life, thanks to the Warring States Era.

Of course, that didn't mean she let herself go. The constant activity and traveling had instilled a type of need for exercise, so now she went running every day for a couple of hours. Shippo also liked using her as a model for his athletic wear, so Kagome owned a steadily growing collection of the latest and best gear. She didn't really mind, especially when she got to test out the archery equipment.

Shippo pulled over his convertible to the curb in front of Honan, his dark sunglasses blocking his emerald eyes from the early morning sunlight. "I'll pick you up right here after school, Kagome."

"Sure. Thanks again for the ride, Shippo." Grabbing her bag, Kagome smiled and got out of the car. She ignored the stares she received, knowing it would pass soon enough. She leaned down to peer at the redhead. "Don't forget – I'm trying out for the archery team. If it looks like it'll run late, I'll call you."

He grinned confidently. "You're going to do great! They'll be begging you to join them, I know they will."

"I hope so." She laughed lightly. "I haven't really practiced since I moved out here, so I'm probably a little rusty. But thanks for the vote of confidence – I needed it."

"Anytime. Anyway, you better get inside. I don't want to make you late on your first day."

"Okay. Don't work too hard."

Shippo's grin turned decidedly wicked. "If it's fun, it's not work." He waved. "I'll see you later, Kagome."

"Bye Shippo." With that, he drove away with a roar of the engine. Kagome sighed, half exasperated and half amused. Shippo would always be Shippo. And she wouldn't change a single thing about him.

Turning to face the entrance to her new high school, Kagome smiled. Her path to a peaceful life was about to begin.

 _ **KH*TF*KH*TF**_

 _ **Homeroom**_

The guy sitting on her right – Takeru Fujiwara – was staring at her again. She didn't even need to look to know. She could feel his intense gaze, almost like he was trying his best to drill holes into her. Honestly, it was starting to freak her out. From past experience, when a guy stared at her in that way, Kagome always ended up getting kidnapped and forced into some sort of weird courtship, if not a marriage ceremony.

The top examples were Kouga, who oddly fell in love with her after she slapped him in the face, and Mukotsu, who tried to force her to marry him by poisoning her first. Seriously, her love life sucked, but she just wanted a peaceful high school life. Was that too much to ask for?

 _Apparently_ , she thought, miserable. She could still feel Fujiwara's eyes on her. Didn't the guy know staring was rude? She would've preferred his attention turn back to Riku Yagami and Nana Sakurai.

Did the kamis hate her? They certainly loved using Kagome as their plaything.

Mentally groaning, she sank deeper into her seat. So far, her peaceful life wasn't working out.

Fujiwara shifted just the slightest bit closer in her direction, his startling blue eyes sharpening on her figure, never blinking.

Kagome started to mentally sob, a giant sweat-drop forming on the back of her head. _It wasn't working out at all!_

 _ **KH*TF*KH*TF**_

 _ **Class Break**_

As soon as class broke for free time, Kagome bolted out of her seat, like a shot out of a cannon. She seriously needed to get away from Takeru Fujiwara. If she didn't know better, she'd say he had stared at her throughout the entire morning without once blinking. She knew it was the first day, but still! Didn't the guy take notes for class? Or _breathe_?

Hopping over a stair railing, she easily made her way to the second-year classrooms, while absently dodging other students with a fluid grace that could be mistaken for dancing. She didn't have a lot of time, but she was going to use any excuse available in order to avoid being caught alone with Takeru Fujiwara.

Which meant finding and locating her older cousin, instead of focusing on the panic thumping of her heart. Seriously, she couldn't handle being kidnapped in modern-day Japan! That was just sad and pathetic. If she could take on Naraku – the baddest of the baddies – she could avoid a regular human with staring problems.

Her pride depended on it!

Kagome squeaked when she was suddenly jerked from behind, her eyes widening as her world blurred, and she found herself pinned to a wall in an abandoned hallway. _Oh, come on! This can't be happening right now. Why me?_ She mentally wailed.

"Kagome Higurashi," Takeru Fujiwara intoned. "You're fast."

"Clearly not fast enough," she sulked. Even more insulting, he was almost a head taller than she was, and she could tell by his earlier grip that he was physically stronger too. Oh well, she had faced more dire odds. Still infuriating, though. "Anyway, what do you want?"

She immediately regretted her question when his eyes sharpened and seemed to… sparkle? What the hell?

When Fujiwara crouched, she was confused, but she quickly froze into a stone statue when he started touching. Her. Legs. And it only got worse when he started a running monologue on her how toned and shapely her calves were. Kagome felt her brow begin to twitch when he started commenting on the various muscles, too.

But she drew – she _absolutely drew_ – the line when he started massaging her thighs, checking and testing the muscles there. She couldn't even register the words coming out of his mouth. All she cared about were the hands. On. Her. Thighs. That. Were. Creeping. Higher. And. _Higher_.

Kagome exploded, face the reddest and most heated it had ever been in her life. " _Don't touch me there, you pervert!_ " And then she did the only thing she could do without getting thrown into jail for murder.

She ran.

Takeru watched her, still crouched in the hallway. He blinked.

"So, she's even faster than I expected." His sharp blue eyes twinkled with determination though his facial features didn't otherwise shift. "It's decided. She has to join Stride."

 _ **KH*TF*KH*TF**_

 _ **Lunch Time**_

A dark cloud hung over Kagome's head, her shoulders slumped with tension and stress. Again, she had felt Fujiwara's intense stare all throughout class and, if possible, it was even heavier than before. Seriously, what was this guy's deal? Even more so – What had she done to earn such regard? Wasn't it enough that he had sexually harassed her? And she _hadn't_ beaten him up for it? Back in the Sengoku Era, if Miroku had done the same thing he would've _at least_ been knocked unconscious with Sango's Hiraikotsu.

But no. All she'd done was run away from him. It was still the better option than killing Fujiwara and hiding his mangled corpse.

Right?

 _I want a peaceful life_ , she reminded herself. Kagome closed her eyes, using the breathing exercises needed to center her emotions. It had helped tremendously when learning how to control her purification powers. And it had the added bonus of keeping her homicidal tendencies in check, especially in situations like the one she currently found herself in. _I can still have a nice, peaceful life if I just ignore this one guy! You can do it, Kagome-girl!_

"Kagome Higurashi," Takeru said, starting to stand from his seat. "Come with me—"

"NOO!" With that, Kagome took off again without once looking back.

Takeru stared in the direction the raven haired beauty took off in, blinking. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face, truly pleased and admiring. "She's definitely more than she appears."

And then he took off after her with that same smile on his face.

On the sidelines, Riku Yagami blinked in confusion, his yakisoba bread halfway to his gaping mouth. "God, that guy is so creepy." He shuddered as a cold shiver traveled down his spine, then focused his attention once more on his lunch.

 _ **KH*TF*KH*TF**_

"Kagome Higura—"

"NOO!" She immediately sprinted away at the sound of his voice, screaming at the top of her lungs.

 _ **KH*TF*KH*TF**_

Takeru turned a corner, seeking one specific female classmate. When he saw her talking to one of their teachers, he zeroed in on her position.

"Kagome Higu—"

She stiffened. Then, without even glancing over her shoulder, she bolted straight ahead, not even paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying anymore. Her pace didn't even slow when Yujiro Dan, their homeroom teacher, called out to her in concern.

"NOO!"

As Takeru passed him, Yujiro fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Of course he recognized the younger male, especially his reputation as a pretty famous Stride competitor and runner, but that didn't explain why Takeru Fujiwara would adamantly chase Kagome Higurashi.

"I'd… rather not get involved." With that, he turned to go back into the teacher's room.

 _ **KH*TF*KH*TF**_

Kagome panted, mostly out of panic rather than because of all the running she was unexpectedly doing. Takeru was persistent, she gave him that, but it was totally unwanted and she. Just. Wanted. Him. To. Stop!

"Hey, are you alright?" a male's voice asked, concerned and a little bewildered.

Squeaking, she jumped nearly a foot in the air, heart hammering against her rib cage. For a second, she'd thought she'd been found by that molesting weirdo, but when she looked up, she gave a mental sigh of relief.

"I'm fine," she assured, getting her breathing under control and standing straight – not that it mattered. The guy appeared even taller than her tormentor, with light brown hair that was held back with what looked like a black headband. By his features, Kagome could also tell he wasn't full Japanese, though… Did she see him somewhere before?

Her eyes squinted thoughtfully, head cocked like a curious puppy. "Um, have I seen you somewhere before?"

Heath Hasekura stiffened, eyes widening in alarm. "Uh," he stuttered, slowly backing away from the younger girl. "N-No! I can't imagine what you mean!" He waved his hands in the air, starting to panic. "I don't know what you're talking about – It's not like I've modeled or anything like that! That's insane – Do you hear yourself?" Laughing too loudly, he backtracked further and further away. "You seem fine, so I'm just gonna… go… now. See ya!"

Kagome blinked, watching the older boy run away in the opposite direction. A light bulb seemed to flicker on in her head, and the side of her fist smacked the palm of her other hand. "Ah, I know where I've seen him now. Heath Hasekura. Shippo mentioned how scary senpai's older sister was, and how she would force her only younger brother into modeling gigs for her new fashion lines." Really, the guy practically spoon-fed her everything. Poor senpai.

She must have somehow found herself on the third-year floor, while running away from Takeru Fujiwara in blinding panic and sheer fear. Seriously, didn't that guy ever get tired? She was beginning to think he wasn't human…

"Ah, Kagome Higurashi," the devil himself spoke, as if the mere thought of him summoned his presence. Kagome stiffened, eyes widening, like a deer in the headlights. She turned to stone when she felt hands. Touching. Her. Legs. _Again_. "I have finally found you."

How… How did he get so close without her feeling his presence? It defied all laws of physics!

Short of kicking him away, Kagome scrambled, arms clawing at the air, on jerky legs until she was out of his clutches. Comical tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she prepared to run for her life again today.

"NOO!"

As she hopped over the stairway rail to get to the lower level faster, Takeru pouted as his prey got away from him again. Fixing his glasses, he gave serious thought to changing to his contacts in order to properly run after her. As it was, he was barely putting half of his speed to good use, and Kagome Higurashi had proved to be a lot more fun. Not many could evade him as effectively as she did, let alone outrun him.

Standing straight, he patted the nonexistent dust from his school uniform as he prepared to give chase once more. He was determined to get Kagome to join Honan's Stride team. He really wanted to run with her, and Riku Yagami and Nana Sakurai. He just had to catch the little raven haired minx first…

From his hiding spot after running away from the female underclassman, Heath Hasekura felt his lips twitch in amusement. When his unusual show of panic had died, his mind cleared enough to remember that girl, Kagome Higurashi. That damn sister of his had mentioned her before, how she wanted Kagome to model for their company rather than one of their biggest competitors. Though, Heath admitted, Higurashi was in really good shape, if that little scene he'd witnessed was anything to go by.

And that boy… If Heath wasn't mistaken, that had been Takeru Fujiwara. Fujiwara definitely wasn't a slouch either, not by any means. Even wearing a school uniform he was fast and light on his feet.

If only Stride were still a club… Heath sighed, shaking his head. "It would be best if I didn't get involved."

And he _definitely_ didn't want to get involved if Fujiwara continued to sexually harass Higurashi. That was just trouble Heath didn't need in his life.

 _ **KH*TF*KH*TF**_

Hozumi Kohinata was waiting for his friend, Ayumu Kadowaki, when he saw the most amazing thing.

A cute girl doing acrobatic parkour in the building right across from where he was standing.

Hozumi's eyes sparkled with excitement. He had never seen anyone move so fluidly, like him, especially when faced with obstacles and other objects. He found it absolutely amazing how the unknown girl's skirt didn't flash anything indecently, too! That took some pretty awesome skills.

And, as a man, he found it a little disappointing. But still! The more important thing was watching the tricks she performed without missing a beat.

Hozumi pressed his forehead against the cool glass, wishing he were closer to see clearer. He watched, amazed, as the raven haired girl easily flipped over a rather large box, then using a chair to gain leverage in her next jump. The impromptu springboard worked in her favor as she spun in the air, stuck the landing, and kart-wheeled with the momentum a few feet before finally stopping at the stairway.

The way she glanced over her shoulder had Hozumi blinking in confusion. What was she doing? Was someone following her?

His questions were answered within a few seconds as another student – this time male – came running down the hallway the unknown female had just vacated. Hozumi blinked. What was going on here? Getting a closer look at the guy, the second-year student had to rub his eyes at what he saw.

"Hey, Hozumi," Ayumu's voice cut in. "Sorry about that. I didn't think it would take that long – Hey, what are you looking at?" Eagerly, he started glancing around outside the window as if he could spot what had his friend's rapt attention. "I don't see anything."

"… smiling."

Ayumu gave his best friend a bewildered look. "What? Smiling? Who was smiling?"

"He was smiling," Hozumi quietly repeated, his facial features unreadable. Shaking his head slightly, he grinned happily at Ayumu. "Never mind. Let's get going!"

"Good idea! I've been meaning to challenge Heath-senpai to another Shogi match." Flames of determination suddenly burst behind the glasses-wearing male. "As the King of Shogi, I have a reputation to uphold! He won't beat me this time – just watch, Hozumi!"

A sweat-drop formed behind the other male's head, laughing in a strained manner. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Ayumu."

 _ **KH*TF*KH*TF**_

 _ **Back of the School**_

Kagome sat with her back against the building, panting, and wiping the panic-induced sweat that beaded her forehead. She felt as though she'd been running nonstop since lunch time… which actually wouldn't surprise her. She had said it before, but she'd say it again:

Takeru Fujiwara was one determined and persistent guy!

No matter what she did, she just couldn't shake him off her trail. And if she did manage to lose him, he somehow found her within a few minutes. It was like he had a sixth sense that homed-in on her position, no matter where she was or where she hid.

 _Seriously, was that guy even human?_ She was beginning to have her doubts.

"Excuse me, miss," a deep, smooth voice suddenly spoke up. Kagome jumped to her feet, her fight or flight instincts kicking in hard. How had that pervert found her so quickly?

"NOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then, just like she'd been doing all day, she bolted in the opposite direction without once glancing back. There was no way that perverted guy was touching her legs again!

Kyosuke Kuga blinked, surprised. When he'd seen the younger girl crouching and out of breath, he'd thought she had needed medical assistance. But, when she'd jumped up and screamed, he'd been proven seriously wrong. It had been a long time since he'd seen anyone move as fast as she did.

Vaguely, he wondered what had her so spooked. It was obvious she was running away from something – or, perhaps, someone?

"Interesting," he muttered under his breath. He thought about asking his old friend, Heath, about her, but shook his head. He didn't feel right about talking to Heath or anyone else, for that matter, from his old life.

Besides, Kyosuke was sure the younger girl would be okay.

"Excuse me," a male's voice intoned, and Kyosuke turned to face the speaker. If he wasn't mistaken, Takeru Fujiwara was now standing in front of him. He was pretty famous in the Stride community, after all, even though Kyosuke took great pains to avoid it. "Have you seen Kagome Higurashi? I believe she passed by here not too long ago."

Was that the girl's name?

Kyosuke pointed in the direction the now-identified Kagome had run off in, without saying a word. He blinked when Takeru nodded in appreciation then took off running in the same direction. A glint had entered his too-blue eyes, and a small smile appeared on his stoic face.

Only after Kyosuke could no longer see Takeru did he wonder if he had done the right thing.

 _I'm sure she'll be okay_ , he reasoned. Placing his motorcycle helmet on, he smoothly got onto the powerful bike and took off from school.

 _ **KH*TF*KH*TF**_

 _ **After School**_

Like a demented squirrel, Kagome kept glancing left and right as she quickly walked through the hallways in search of her cousin. Thankfully, Takeru Fujiwara hadn't managed to corner her again, but she was still keeping her guard up.

As it were, people were giving her a wide berth. It hadn't taken long before everyone had heard about the reoccurring incidents involving her and a certain someone, so they obviously figured she was weird. Her paranoid state wasn't helping either. She was positive people were conspiring against her, which explained why Fujiwara had kept finding her so easily throughout the day. It was the only thing that made sense.

But the day was over, so she had a chance of avoiding her stalker… until she had to deal with him once more tomorrow.

Kagome sighed, clutching her books and binder closer to her chest. If she wasn't so determined to try out for the archery team, she would be well on her way home by now. However, she had to check in with her older cousin, tell him her intentions, then leave to find the archery range.

It shouldn't be too hard. Ayumu had said he was in the chess club. All she needed to do was find the right room. Not difficult at all.

 _ **KH*TF*KH*TF**_

She should have known nothing was ever easy, especially if they involved her. Locating the chess club's room had been harder than she thought necessary, and it took so much time, she was sure all of the spots on the archery team had already been filled. Ayumu seriously needed to learn how to give better directions.

Exhausted and frustrated, Kagome slammed open the door, almost tearing it from the wall. It wouldn't have been hard either. The space and area was so worn-down, she wondered why they even bothered to stay. And what the hell was up with those signs on the door? Which club, exactly, belonged there? Chess or Stride? She'd never seen two clubs sharing one room before.

"Ayumu," she started then almost choked on air when her eyes landed on… _him_. Instant panic and fear flooded her system, and sweat beaded her brow. Her palms turned damp. " _You_ ," she hissed under her breath. The corner of her eye twitched, and that feeling of being a demented squirrel came back. "What are _you_ doing here?" To add emphasis, she pointed accusingly.

Takeru Fujiwara smiled almost boyishly, changing his entire facial features from stoic to charming, even handsome. He was obviously pleased at her untimely arrival. "Kagome Higurashi. You're just the one we need."

The eye twitch became a spasm that wouldn't stop. "No," she exclaimed, backing away from the room swiftly without bothering to look at its other occupants. "No! I'm not letting you and your creepy little friends touch me again, Fujiwara. Stay back!" She dropped her books and binder in preparation to start running for her life again.

Takeru frowned softly, obviously not expecting that response. "But Stride needs a strong, fast runner like you," he started, but was cut off.

"You're probably gonna dip my legs in some weird concoction, too," Kagome continued, completely missing his words. Her pointing finger started to tremble as her imagination got away from her. "Or maybe you need my legs for some sort of dark ritual, where you perversely touch a poor girl's body! What, do you think they're like magic lamps or something? They aren't magical! No genie is gonna come out because you rub them."

From the sidelines, Riku Yagami rubbed the back of his head. "I am so confused right now," he said to no one in particular. At his side, Nana Sakurai was blushing with her hands cupping her cheeks.

Ayumu's mouth was dropped open, beyond speechless. He had no idea what was going on, but he seriously didn't want to know all of the details. Touch her? What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Takeru waved off her words, like they meant nothing, and continued with what he was saying. His eyes trailed over her form, stopping at her feet. "You'll need better shoes," he commented. "I bet you'll be even faster that way. Your stamina is impressive, so—"

"Oh, Kami-sama," Kagome yelled in horror, interrupting him once more. Face paling, she placed her hands to her cheeks as she took another step away. "You have a _foot fetish_ , too? I have the most horrid luck in existence!" Comically, tears started to cascade down her cheeks as she mourned over that fact.

"Foot fetish?" Heath muttered under his breath, shocked that an underclassman could have such an extreme kink. The things you indirectly learned about some people…

Hozumi clapped a hand over his mouth, finding the situation entirely hilarious. Who knew Ayumu's cousin would turn out to be the pretty girl he'd seen earlier? She was definitely related to his overly-excited friend, if the current conversation was anything to go by.

Her words seemed to finally penetrate. Takeru frowned deeply, brows furrowed in confusion. "Foot fetish?" he slowly said, as if unfamiliar with the term. He suddenly smiled. "I suppose I have one, but only if they're your feet, Kagome Higurashi." His face turned serious once more, as if his words hadn't just released a bomb in the small room. "Now, about your shoes… What size are you?"

Enough was enough.

Her entire body twitching, not just her eye anymore, Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she turned and started running back the way she came.

"NOO!"

Takeru blinked. Then a smile stretched across his face once more, and he instantly took off after the elusive girl.

A stunned silence fell over the remaining occupants. Then, Riku broke it.

"What… What the hell just happened?"

Ayumu fell over, twitching foot suspended in the air. "Foot fetish…" he mumbled incoherently. "Touch… Kagome… Legs… Shoes… Foot fetish… What…?"

Hozumi sympathetically patted his best friend on the shoulder. "There, there, Ayumu," he soothed, though his sunny smile made the others wonder how sincere he was. "Look on the bright side – when those two get married, their story about how they first met will be hilarious!"

As Ayumu started crying comical tears, Heath barked out a laugh.

Hilarious story, indeed.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this latest installment (: and sorry if no one really recognizes this anime :P I ran across it one day, found it absolutely hilarious, so I wanted to share it with you (:_

 _I was also wondering which guy people would like to see Kagome with? I know who I want, but what about you guys? Let me know in a review, and I'll try to make it happen! (: Thank you so much for reading!_


	4. Bucky Barnes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, especially the characters used. I only own the plot. Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 004: James "Bucky" Barnes_

 **Marvel Universe** : Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Civil War

 **Prompt** : December

 **Chapter Warning** : slight spoilers from _Captain America: Civil War_

 _ **KH*JB*KH*JB**_

 _ **December 1991**_

He was in a daze. He didn't – couldn't – understand it. Why? He did what he was supposed to, he completed his objective, so… Why? It wasn't like assassinations were anything new to him. He'd done it dozens, if not thousands, of times.

So, why did killing Howard Stark utterly shake him to his core?

His chest was starting to feel tight. When he thought about the confused, bewildered expression Stark had worn just before the killing blow… when he had said _that name_ … What did it all mean? It didn't make sense.

Hand clutching the front of his uniform, he knew he couldn't go back to the base. Hydra didn't allow weakness. When they demanded the mission report, what was he going to say? They always watched him, his expressions, so carefully. The only time he got any sort of freedom was when they sent him out to kill someone. And was that really freedom?

He had a feeling he deserved better. More, maybe. His life was meant for… _more_. But in what way? He didn't understand – had never, honestly, thought this way before.

Or had he?

Killing Howard Stark and his wife had definitely shaken something within him. Something he hadn't realized was still there. Something… _human_.

It was equal parts liberating and down-right frightening.

Pulling his motorcycle to the side of the road, he closed his eyes and let the cold, snowy wind brush against his face. He had never taken the time to do something like this, just clearing his head, before. Hell, his head was always 'clear' thanks to those Hydra doctors and scientists. They wanted a perfect killing machine.

He just wanted things to _stop_.

"Are you lost?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

Reacting without thought, going on instinct, he instantly attacked the person who had snuck up on him. Stupid. That was stupid. He shouldn't have let his guard down. How many times had he waited for his targets to do the exact same thing before striking? It was the fastest way to get killed.

But the unexpected happened.

The woman, he concluded based on her voice, easily dodged him. Using his momentum, she flipped him over her shoulder and sent him flying into the nearest bush. He laid there, still dazed and now stunned, wondering what his next move should be. Normally, he would keep going, keep attacking, but… But.

"I'm so sorry," the unknown woman said, sounding genuine and even a little panicked. "I didn't mean to do that. I shouldn't have approached you so suddenly – at least not without making myself known. You were just defending yourself." Fabric rustled as she made her way towards his position. "Are you alright? I didn't injure you too badly, did I?"

 _She spoke with a slight accent_ , his mind catalogued vaguely. _Asian_.

Her voice rose an octave. "Oh, Kami-sama, I didn't just kill an innocent man, right?"

At that, he had to scoff. Her? Kill him? Maybe in a different lifetime. _Maybe_. And innocent? Had he ever been considered that? He couldn't remember.

"Oh, good. A sign of life," she cheered, an obvious smile in her voice since he couldn't see her face. "Hey, mister, do you speak English? If not, I could try something else? Oh! I just learned Romanian. Do you speak Romanian?"

Great. She was the type who talked, and talked, and talked. A natural-born chatterbox.

But, seriously, why Romanian? Of all the languages she could learn, why that one?

Well, he shouldn't be one to mock her. He could speak that particular language, too, after all.

"Mister?" she called out. Bushes rustled, and a soft curse floated on the night breeze as she cussed – in Romanian – at a branch that snagged at her clothes.

Okay, he could admit she sounded pretty hot speaking Romanian. But he would never say it out loud, not even if his life was threatened. Instead, he continued lying where she'd thrown him, motionless.

"This is getting ridiculous," she muttered, though he could still hear every word. "I swear I did _not_ throw him this far."

He should move and leave while he still could. It would be simple enough to sneak passed her, get on his motorcycle, and drive off. He didn't need this right now. He had… things to figure out.

Her voice was suddenly a lot closer, and his startling blue eyes locked onto a pair of mesmerizing amethyst. "Ah, I found you," she exclaimed happily.

Silently, he stared at her.

Unperturbed, she stared right back, smiling. "What are you doing out here? It's December, snowing, and driving around on that bike of yours could be dangerous." She blinked as she took in his attire. "Whoa, what an interesting outfit. Are you some kind of soldier or something, mister?"

His cheeks became uncharacteristically flushed as he continued to examine that smile. Didn't she realize she shouldn't be associating with guys like him?

 _Then again_ , his mind rationalized, _she did throw you over her shoulder easily_. It proved she wasn't completely helpless, but still. Something foreign bloomed within his chest the more he stared at the petite young woman. She was beautiful with creamy, sun-kissed skin and delicate hands. Her eyes were unusual enough to catch anyone's attention, and he could barely glance away from their soul-deep depths.

But the way she stood, open but cautious, and the way she had moved when countering his initial attack… She was a warrior, perhaps a solider like himself. She'd seen battle, had probably fought her own wars, her own demons.

It was… fascinating.

Not in the least bit put off by his unresponsiveness, she continued to smile. "My name is Kagome, by the way. Kagome Higurashi. Do you have a name? I don't want to keep calling you 'mister'… mister." She released a tinkling laugh at her small joke.

His lips almost twitched with hidden amusement, but he refused to allow the reaction to be seen. He had to stand firm, not become… _friends_ with this strange woman. His heart was as cold as ice, damn it, his mind coolly calculating. Hydra didn't allow friendship. Hell, the only thing keeping an organization like it together was their solidarity in bringing down SHIELD. If not, they'd all be at each other's throats.

When he only continued to blink at her, Kagome hummed. "Did I break you?" she wondered out loud, mostly talking to herself. She glanced left and right, as if searching for something. "I don't think I did. You don't seem fragile to me." Her eyes met his once more, and they positively twinkled despite it being so dark out. "Do you have somewhere to stay? If not, you can bunk at my place tonight. You don't look familiar around these parts, so you must be some sort of traveler."

He refused to speak, refused to acknowledge her words. Was she _insane_? How could she just invite a stranger into her home? Didn't she realize how dangerous that was? How dangerous _he_ was? If Hydra ever found out about her, they'd probably order him to kill her.

 _IF Hydra found out_... His mind played with the idea, turning it over, left and right. He could keep one secret, couldn't he? Just one…

Besides, better him than some other man who would take advantage of Kagome Higurashi. If nothing else, he would make sure she was safe while in his company.

But if she picked up any more 'strays' along the way… Well, he wouldn't be responsible for having to run them off. He was just… protecting her. He _wanted_ to protect her.

Being ordered to assassinate Howard Stark had shaken something deep within him, even deeper than he would ever come to realize.

Because, now, he had something he wanted to do – for himself. Hydra couldn't control him anymore. Not over this. He wouldn't return to them, not until he absolutely had to. If it meant keeping the strange woman safe, if it meant keeping her out of Hydra's reach, from them finding out about her… Yes. Yes, he would go back.

He didn't know what it was, this feeling that clenched his heart as he looked at her. He didn't understand why it had to _be_ her, but it felt _right_. It felt right in a way that he hadn't experienced in a very long time, if ever. When he gazed at her, at those mesmerizing amethyst pools of wisdom and understanding… He was equals parts liberated and down-right frightened. But in a good way.

Kagome seemed to read his mind. Her smile got bigger, and she held a hand out to help him up and out of the bush. "Good," she said, pleased. "You're gonna like it at my house. I have hot chocolate. It's Swiss," she added, as if to entice him. "Do you have a name? If not, I'm just going to call you something random."

"Not… really," he said, finally speaking his first words of the night. The other operatives of Hydra just called him Winter Solider, but he didn't want to hear that damned nickname coming from her. He hated it, hated the very idea of what it represented.

"He speaks," she cheered brightly. When he stood – towered, actually – in front of her, she didn't release his hand, the metal one. Thankfully, the glove he'd put over it kept it from freezing her own appendage, but he wasn't used to the casual touch. He had to work hard not to squeeze too tightly. "What should I call you, then? Do you have a preference?"

"Not… really," he said again.

Kagome started to lead him back towards his bike. "Okay, that's not a problem. We'll try out a bunch of names until we find something that you like. How does that sound?"

"Alright."

"Not much of a talker, are you?" She threw an amused smile in his direction to show she wasn't offended. "Are you shy? Or just the type that likes to brood and be mysterious?"

 _Brood?_ Was she serious right now? _Well… maybe I do_.

"Brooding and mysterious, it is," she decided, nodding once to add emphasis. They reached his abandoned motorcycle, and she reluctantly released his hand. He instantly missed the contact, but didn't let it show. "My house isn't far from here. You could probably walk your bike the rest of the way. Is that okay? I have somewhere you can store it until you decide to leave."

She made it sound like he was staying indefinitely rather than just one night. He really hoped she didn't do this sort of thing often. If she did, it was a miracle she had remained unscathed, not to mention _alive_.

He nodded once to show he heard and agreed with her plan, then followed her back to her house. During the entire journey, she chattered almost nonstop about anything and everything that seemed to cross her mind, while throwing out names she could call him. When he didn't give suitable reactions, she huffed then started thinking of the most ridiculous things to identify him as. The most offensive – one that caused even him to stop and glare at her – was 'Raccoon Man.' Where the hell did that even come from?

By the time they reached the edge of her property, which turned out to be about an acre of land in a forested area, Kagome sighed in exasperation. "I should just call you Mister December."

He gave her a blank stare, silently conveying his disapproval.

She waved a hand dismissively as she led him to a barn that was painted in the stereotypical red. Inside, it was warm and insulted from the snowy weather, with bales of hay and gardening tools strewn about. From his quick scan, the barn was mostly used for storage and a makeshift garage, if the tarp covering a car was any indication. Surprisingly, he also noticed targets here and there, obviously used to improve aim and accuracy with a bow and arrows. Did she know how to do archery?

"Okay, okay," her voice caught his attention once more, "I admit, that sounds like a nickname you'd receive after posing in one of those firemen calendars. You know, only wearing half of your gear and stuff, posing all sexy and shirtless. I'll think of something else."

Was she indirectly saying he wasn't attractive enough to pull off a look like that?

As she led him to her house, which appeared to be two-stories high with a wrap-around porch, she started naming off a few nicknames that he could possibly find appealing. All were shot down when he didn't even twitch in response.

When they made it inside, he glanced around cautiously. The first floor was an open area concept, with a spacious living room and kitchen. The staircase that led upstairs was sturdy and polished to shine even with minimum light. A fireplace was warmly crackling, giving the entire floor a cozy feeling. Her furniture and personal belongings were strewn around every surface, giving the place a feeling of home, of comfort and safety. And he could instantly tell they were alone.

"Oh," she exclaimed, catching his attention away from his observations. "How about I just call you Soldier? Or even _Heishi_? That's Japanese for the same word. What do you think? You already look the part."

It wasn't very imaginative, but he liked how simple it was. As long as she didn't add 'Winter' in front of it, he would be fine.

" _Heishi_ is… acceptable," he gruffly said.

"Yay," she cheered, beaming. "I'm going to start the hot chocolate. Make yourself at home, _Heishi_."

When she flounced away towards the kitchen, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He'd never been in this sort of situation before. What did he do? When he was at the Hydra base, he basically slept, ate, trained, and so on, whenever he was told. He had never been ordered to 'make himself at home.' What did that even mean?

Kagome came back several minutes later, two cups of steaming hot chocolate in her hands. She blinked, surprised, as she saw her guest in the same spot she'd left him. His handsome facial features were contemplative, yet bewildered. It was obvious he didn't know what to do.

Her heart clenched. From his aura alone, she could tell he'd been through a lot. His body was also frozen into its current state by something unnatural, and something terrible must've happened to his arm before he'd gotten the metal one. His life had been difficult, perhaps unforgiving. Cruel. She would do anything and everything possible to help him. It wasn't because she was a bleeding heart.

It was because she knew he was _good_.

Setting the cups down, she gently grasped the metal hand as her eyes stared into his, determined.

" _Heishi_ ," she softly said, making sure he heard every word she spoke. "Stay here for as long as you want. Okay? And even if you leave, you'll always be welcomed back. You're safe here, I promise."

His eyes closed as his shoulders relaxed, her words a balm on his battered senses. Warmth spread through his entire body, absorbing her promise like water to parched nerves. Her very presence, so close to him, was soothing. Comforting. When was the last time he'd felt like this before? He couldn't remember if such a time had happened.

"Thank you…"

 _ **KH*JB*KH*JB**_

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

It was surprisingly easy to live with someone he'd just met a few days ago. Kagome was very bright, talkative, and intelligent. She could hold an entire conversation by herself, especially since she knew he wouldn't contribute much. But he always listened, even when she said things that utterly confused or confounded him. And she didn't pry into his business. She could've asked about that night she'd found him, but she didn't. She talked and interacted with him as though they had known each other for years.

Of course, she was careful about how she approached and handled him. She always made sure he heard her when she moved around the house, and she hummed random songs in the mornings when she woke up and cooked breakfast. It was those considerate little things that made her so easy to live with, to be around. He didn't feel the need to be so antisocial because of that.

And her smile was pure gold to him. The way her entire face lit up was like seeing a sunrise for the first time.

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. He couldn't stay with her in that cozy, warm house for much longer. Hydra would no doubt start looking for him if he didn't report in soon. The last thing he wanted was to let them invade this haven he'd found.

"Do you really have to go so soon, _Heishi_?" Kagome mumbled sadly, her eyes downcast and mournful. The way her delicate fingers picked and fiddled with the hem of her clothes, how her head remained bowed, was heartbreaking.

He sat on the seat of his motorcycle, reluctant but resigned. "I'll… come back." Maybe. Hopefully. Even if they wiped his memory clean, he honestly had doubts he would forget Kagome for long. She was truly unforgettable. Her, and the house she willingly shared with a complete stranger on a cold, December night.

She looked at him, then, eyes pleading. "Promise?"

"Yes. I promise…" He just hoped he could keep it. "I… don't know when I'll be able to come back."

"I'll wait for you," she solemnly said. A small smile quirked her lips up. "But if you take too long, I'll have to track you down and drag you back."

His own lips twitched, wanting to smirk. "Deal." With that, he revved the bike's engine and took off before he decided to stay – damn the consequences.

However, he couldn't fight the urge to take one last glance at the woman who changed everything for him.

As he watched her wave at his retreating form, he swore silently to himself that he would find her again. Her, and that warm, cozy house she had shared with him.

No matter what.

 _ **KH*JB*KH*JB**_

 _ **Present Day – December**_

His name was James "Bucky" Barnes. It was… weird to finally have an actual name, a true identity. And it was all thanks to a guy who apparently knew him from over seventy years ago. Steve Rogers or Captain America, as SHIELD liked to call him.

Bucky knew he could've gotten more information out of him if he'd wanted, but… There always seemed to be a 'but,' somewhere. He had pulled Rogers out of the water, saving his life, so it wasn't like he had completely burned that bridge (even if he had shot Rogers in the stomach prior to that).

However, he currently had a much more important mission to accomplish.

Finding Kagome, and the unintentional haven she had provided for him so long ago.

How many years had passed since that cold, December night? Too many, if he were honest. Much more than he intended.

But he had known one thing for certain: She was the first memory he remembered clearly. That bright, sunny smile, and her mesmerizing eyes. He could even remember all of the silly names she'd called him. Raccoon Man was still, by far, the worst thing he'd ever been called.

Bucky pulled his bike over to the side of the road, eyes carefully scanning the landscape. It was amazing how little it had changed over the years, and he hoped it remained that way. It was peaceful, almost like scared ground.

Like his first night, he walked the powerful cycle the rest of the way to Kagome's house. He didn't know why, but it felt like a tradition he couldn't break.

Finally, he reached his destination and, again, he was amazed how little it had changed. It was also comforting, in a way, like the land had kept its promise to wait for him. Just like Kagome had done.

Putting his bike in the barn, he slowly made his way to her front door, a backpack full of his few possessions slung over one shoulder. The ragged baseball cap was still pulled low, but it was mostly because he was worried about any passing satellites in space. Tracking a person down was quite easy now.

As soon as he stepped onto the porch, the front door flew open. He braced himself, ready for an unexpected attack, but nothing could have prepared him for the small bullet that was Kagome.

" _Heishi_ ," she exclaimed, equally relieved at seeing him and upset that he had taken so long to return. "You're back!" Flinging her arms around him, she effectively tackled him to the ground, head cushioned against his firm chest. "What took you so long?"

Bucky grunted upon impact, but made sure she was safe from any harm. His metal arm securely wrapped around her trim waist to keep her anchored as he slowly sat up. As relieved as he was to be reunited with her, he didn't want her getting sick because her clothes were soaked with melting snow.

"Sorry," he gruffly said, not used to being remotely apologetic about anything. "I was… busy." An understatement.

Kagome pulled away just far enough to examine his facial features. "Busy doing what?"

"I found out who I am. Bucky… My name is… James "Bucky" Barnes."

A radiant smile nearly split her face in half. "That's great," she said. "How did you figure that out? Did your memories come back on their own?" She didn't know much about his past, if anything important, but she accepted everything he told her without missing a beat. She was just so… nonjudgmental. So easy to talk to, to confide in.

"I… met someone who knew me… From before." He wasn't going to tell her he had tried his best to kill said person. Not yet, anyway. "He said we were friends… best friends. He was sure that I was dead." The expression on Captain America's face when he firmly said he wasn't going to fight him flashed before Bucky's eyes. But he shook it away. If he had it his way, their paths would never cross again. He already had somewhere he wanted to be.

Kagome gently grasped his metal hand in that comforting way she had. Her smile was softer. "I'm glad you got to see your old friend again – even if you didn't recognize him."

He nodded once in acknowledgment. He supposed, if he hadn't run into Steve, he would still be under Hydra's control. Or in SHIELD custody. Neither option was appealing for various reasons.

"I left…" he slowly said, eyes locking with hers meaningfully. "I left the… organization."

The laugh she released was both happy and relieved. She stood, holding out a hand for him to take, like she'd done that fateful night in 1991. "Tell me everything that happened since you left," she smiled beautifully, "Bucky."

His mouth quirked into a smirk, and his hand grasped hers to stand. Neither let go nor looked away from each other.

Without his knowledge, his free hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb smoothing over the silky skin almost reverently. "How… do you still look like you did all those years ago?" he softly inquired. He had expected her to look a little older by now, but he'd been so eager to see her again it hadn't registered how she hadn't aged a single day until that moment.

Kagome laughed. "Looks like I have some things to tell you, too. Now, come on. I have hot chocolate." She added, enticingly, "It's Swiss."

He nodded. "Alright."

"Ah, still a man of few words, huh? Still broody and mysterious, too?"

In response, he gave her a blank look.

Kagome nodded in mock-understanding, doing her best not to laugh. "That's okay. I totally go for guys who like to brood and be mysterious. Bad boys have always been 'in,' you know."

"No." He had a feeling this would be one of those conversations where she left him utterly confounded and confused. But a slight thrill went through him when she'd said she liked guys like him. That was a good thing, right?

She patted his arm sympathetically. "It's okay, Bucky. We have all the time in the world now to catch you up on everything you've missed." Her eyes brightened as she led him into the house, warm from the fireplace and everything just as he remembered. "Do you know what a cell phone is? It's…"

As she continued chattering excitedly, while preparing the promised hot chocolate, Bucky quietly sighed in relief. He'd finally found the place where he belonged – and the person he wanted to hopefully spend the rest of his life with. He didn't know what the future held for them, but he was sure it would be an adventure. And it may have been fast, and a lot still needed to be said on both sides, but it felt _right_.


	5. Superboy

**Disclaimer: Check out chapters 1 and 2 for this – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 005: Superboy/Conner Kent_

 **Anime/TV Show** : Young Justice

 **Prompt** : Kryptonite/Weak in the Knees

 **Chapter Warning** : minor violence, and a short scene of two stubborn individuals butting heads

 _ **RSP*RSP*RSP**_

She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, which was saying something, because he'd been surrounded by beautiful women since he'd joined the Justice League in order to be somewhat closer to Superman. All of the female members were powerful, independent, stunning, and deadly.

But she – Kagome Higurashi – outshone all of them.

At least, to him, she did.

Their initial meeting was on his first day of school. He hadn't wanted to attend, finding it pointless and a waste of his time, but the moment his eyes had connected with hers, his world had shifted on its axis. It was the most peculiar thing.

His heart had started hammering within his chest. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, not even if he tried. His palms had started sweating.

And he'd gone utterly weak in the knees.

Conner had never experienced such a reaction before, especially not when staring at another. For a vague moment, he'd thought he was getting sick – which was impossible. But no. It was because of Kagome Higurashi. She had brought out all of those new feelings without a single word. All it took was one look.

One look and he was a goner.

 _ **KH*CK*KH*CK**_

It took a while – and a lot of embarrassing fumbling on his part – but he had managed to get the girl. Between missions, training, and nosy teammates, Conner was surprised Kagome had even accepted one date with him. But one date had turned into two, then three, then he was escorting her home every day he wasn't busy, and by the seventh date, he felt confident and secure in the relationship.

Until he'd had to reveal his true identity.

It was the weekend, and Conner had managed to snag a few hours to see Kagome. The League members were still unsure about his control – especially his anger management issues – but even they could see that being around the raven haired beauty was good for him. Thus, he was allowed more time outside of the Young Justice headquarters, and without escorts (chaperones).

They had been eating lunch at a café Kagome favored, talking and laughing.

Then hell had broken loose when, across the street, the front of a bank blew up. Conner had reacted instantly, knocking Kagome down to the ground, and covering her with his own body.

As screams and sheer panic erupted on the streets, everyone running and trying to call the police department for help, Conner slowly sat up, sharp blue eyes scanning and making sure the robbers didn't get away. From underneath him, Kagome coughed to clear the smoke from her lungs.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured. Amethyst orbs carefully took in the destruction and chaos flaring around them. "What happened?"

"Looks like someone is robbing the bank," he answered, frowning. It was his duty to stop the bad guys, but what about Kagome? He couldn't leave her right in the middle of things. That would be irresponsible, not to mention dangerous.

Before more could be said, gun shots rang out, a line of bullets spraying in random directions.

"Shit!" He could immediately tell they were about to get hit, so he did the only thing he could.

Conner covered Kagome with his body again, acting as a shield. It wasn't like bullets could hurt him and his only thoughts were on protecting his girlfriend. She was his number one priority at that moment.

"Conner," she called out, concerned. When his body twitched as he was struck, tears filled her eyes, but he refused to move. His clothes were being shredded from the holes, but he had more important things to worry about.

Like coming up with a perfect explanation as to why he wasn't injured or filled with new holes when this was over.

When the shots abruptly stopped, Conner looked over his shoulder to see what was happening. He blinked, confused and surprised, when he saw the robbers were struggling with their guns. Said weapons were, oddly enough, glowing pink. What…?

"Go and stop them," Kagome said, strangely calm.

His attention snapped back to her, eyes widening when he saw her own eyes were glowing the same pink as the guns. What was going on? Was she doing that?

"Kagome," he started, but was cut off.

"Go and stop them before they get away, Conner," she repeated. Her lips quirked into a small smile. "I guess we're going to have a long conversation when this is over, huh?"

He blinked, then felt a smirk spread across his face. "Yeah, looks like it. Stay here." With that, he easily jumped to his feet, confidently stepping forward to take care of the criminals. Kagome's display of power had left him oddly energized and a little weak in the knees. It was the strangest feeling, but he was starting to be familiar with it when dealing with her.

Maybe this was what falling in love felt like?

 _ **KH*CK*KH*CK**_

Their biggest argument happened when Conner found out Kagome had been offered a position with Young Justice. What made it worse was that _Superman_ had been the one to approach her.

Conner had always known how fiery her temper could be, how stubborn and hardheaded she was. They were qualities he had found attractive, mostly because he'd needed someone emotionally strong in order to handle his own short temper and argumentative personality. When he pushed, she pushed back just as hard if not harder.

Right now, however, he wished she would just give in and listen to him. Just follow his orders for once in her life. Couldn't she see he was just trying to protect her?

"I don't understand why you're so against this," Kagome exclaimed, cheeks flushed with anger and from yelling for the past two hours. Thankfully, they were in the room he'd been given at the Young Justice headquarters. If not, everyone for miles around would've heard the couple.

Conner tried his best to reign in his temper, but it wasn't doing any good. "And I don't understand why you can't just listen to me for once," he yelled back. "I don't want you joining Young Justice, Kagome. It's as simple as that."

"It's not simple at all, Conner," she spat, eyes narrowing. "If Superman thinks I can do this – that I'll be an asset to the team – then I'm going to do it. You act as though I don't have any training or experience. Has it occurred to you that I can even spar with you without getting seriously hurt? I'm not defenseless!" Not anymore. Journeying around the Warring States Era of Japan had made sure of that, as she'd told him (and the others) countless times.

She missed the adventure. She missed her old friends, her second family. Joining Young Justice would be a good way of memorializing everything she'd been taught and learned. Being a normal teenager just wasn't enough anymore.

Conner slashed a hand through the air. "That's different, and you know it. Sparring and real combat isn't anything alike. You could get seriously hurt."

"It's not like I'm going out there alone," she argued. "That's why we're a team. We have others who will watch our backs, like how we would watch theirs."

He released a gusty breath, exasperated and frustrated with her. "I said no, and that's final, Kagome," he said firmly, eyes the hardest she'd ever seen, especially when looking at her. "You can't join Young Justice. I won't let you."

Tears were starting to sting her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. The entire conversation was so frustrating. It was almost like dealing with Inuyasha all over again. Wasn't she good enough? Wasn't she good enough to stand by Conner's side and fight with him?

"You haven't even given me a chance to prove myself," she said softly, bottom lip trembling.

He shook his head, not wanting to meet her eyes right then. He knew if he did, at that moment, he'd cave. When it came to Kagome, Conner would do anything for her. She was his ultimate weakness. If anything were to happen to her… No. He refused to think about that. It wasn't going to happen. He'd been doing his best to keep her safe, then _this_ had to happen.

Kagome sat heavily on his bed, head bowed. Her hands clenched onto the fabric of her skirt until her knuckles turned white. There wasn't a point in joining the team if Conner didn't want her around. They wouldn't be able to work together, and that would put a strain on the team dynamic. Someone could end up getting seriously hurt because of that.

Shoulders shaking, she let the tears loose, trailing hot paths down her cheeks, to drip onto her hands. She was such an idiot, thinking she could stay by Conner's side.

When she sniffled, Conner tensed, the anger draining from him, knowing he'd just made his girlfriend cry. Shit. He felt like such a jackass. He hadn't meant for things to go this far. Fixing the situation, however, would mean letting her join Young Justice. He'd been so sure that he would be okay with stopping her by any means necessary, but at what cost?

Sighing, he slowly walked towards her. When she didn't move – didn't acknowledge his presence – he flinched.

"Kagome," he gently said. When she turned her head away, he sighed again. Easily lifting her, he took her previous seat, and settled her into his lap. When she still refused to look at him, he nuzzled the area where her shoulder and neck met, breathing in her sweet scent, as his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Gods, she was so tiny compared to him. It would be so easy to hurt her. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

"Why won't you let me join the team?" she whispered.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Don't you know that it would destroy me if anything happened to you?" he answered, equally soft.

Kagome finally looked at him, eyes wet with tears. Even this upset, Conner still found her the most beautiful girl in the world. "Then, wouldn't it be better if I fought by your side? We could watch each other's backs."

"I'm a bit more… immune to certain things than you are," he dryly pointed out.

Her chin lifted arrogantly, a trait she _may have_ picked up from him. "I can form barriers around both of us."

Conner leaned forward enough to press a kiss against said chin. His lips twitched into a small smirk. Gods above, he adored her. "You know I'm still against this, right? There's no way you're leaving my sight whenever we go out on a mission." He touched his forehead to hers, eyes locked. "I'm going to be stuck to you like white on rice. I hope you're ready to be really annoyed."

Her smile came back, every breathtaking inch of it. "As if you don't do that already," she teased. "So, you're really okay with it? With me joining Young Justice with you?"

"Not… completely," he told her honestly. He cupped her cheek, enjoying the silky texture against his hand. "But I'd rather be able to stay by your side – to protect you – rather than us fighting and being mad at each other."

"You won't regret this, Conner, I promise."

He scoffed. "We'll see about that." Flipping their positions so that she was sprawled out on his bed, he hovered over her as his gaze softened. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Kagome."

"Conner…"

He cut her off by slanting his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply and with every emotion he felt for her. He knew the answer to his statement, had known it since the very beginning. He wouldn't be able to go on without her. It wouldn't be just a 'crash and burn.' He would lose himself to the sheer grief. It drove him crazy just thinking about it.

As he pulled their clothes off, their touches and kisses becoming more passionate and heated, Conner was certain of one thing:

Kagome was his Kryptonite.

 _ **KH*CK*KH*CK**_

 _ **Time Skip – 5 Years Later**_

He was glaring holes into her, but Kagome didn't care. She just wouldn't look at Conner, like she always did when she got injured during a mission. Besides, it had been to save _him_ , so why was he so mad? It didn't matter that he would've walked away without a hitch – it was the principle of the matter.

If she could take a hit meant for him – or for any of their other teammates – then she would. She wasn't a teenager anymore. She was an adult, therefore, could make her own decisions.

Kagome placed a hand over her ribs, pain pulsing throughout her body. Luckily, she could tell nothing was broken, but she suspected her ribs were cracked. Bandaging it would be a little problematic, but she'd dressed injuries that were far worse.

"You should head to the infirmary and get that looked at," Nightwing said, concerned. "That was a pretty nasty hit you took."

She nodded, grimacing. "Yeah," she agreed, "I'll do that. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Kagome slowly but steadily made her way to the infirmary. When she got inside, she immediately went to the cabinet that held the supplies she needed. And pouted.

"Why would someone put the bandages so high up?" she muttered bitterly to herself. "They know I'm short, I bet that's why. Yeah, make fun of the short, Asian girl… Jerks." Now what? She'd have to find a stool or something to stand on.

"I got it," Conner's voice suddenly said, easily reaching up, thus caging her between his body and the cabinet, to retrieve the necessary items.

Kagome huffed. "I bet you're the one who put it there to begin with."

"So what if I did?" he replied, still obviously annoyed with her. When he got the supplies, he held it, refusing to hand it over.

"What are you even doing in here?" she snapped. She didn't turn to face him. Watching his reflection through the glass was more than enough.

Conner sighed. Over the years, his anger management issues had gotten better, but a part of him would always have a short fuse when it came to Kagome, especially when criminals decided to kidnap her or otherwise target her in any way. Their latest mission had been a good example. After she'd taken the hit meant for him, was sent flying several feet before crashing, he'd seen red. It had taken everything in him to stop from outright beating her attacker to death.

"You know why. Now, let me see your injury. We should wrap it before it gets worse."

Kagome hunched her shoulders defensively. "I can do it myself," she mumbled.

"Don't be stubborn, Kagome. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Her cheeks heated in embarrassment, and she whipped around to finally face him. "W-Who said anything about getting n-naked?" she sputtered. She would've slapped him on the chest for the comment if her ribs weren't so sore. Besides, it wasn't like he would actually feel it. Stupid mini-Man of Steel.

Conner smirked arrogantly – and damn her heart for fluttering at the handsome expression. "It got you to face me, didn't it?"

Faster than she expected, he easily shifted and moved her body to his liking, shedding her top off, and quickly bandaging her ribs, and all without causing her the slightest twinge of agony. What the hell? When had he learned to do all of that? She sure as hell hadn't taught him, considering he barely got injured like the rest of the team.

"Hey," she protested when his hands started checking her for other injuries. Or, rather, his hands started traveling to more _intimate_ areas. "W-What are you doing, Conner? Someone could walk in at any moment."

He scoffed, "Like that's stopped us before."

"And look where that's gotten us," she retorted, cheeks flaming the hottest they had ever been in a while. "Megan still can't look me in the eye. And I swear every time I see her, Black Canary gives me this _look_ , like she did when she caught us the first time all over again."

Conner rolled his eyes, but stopped his ministrations. It wasn't like he was actually going to make love to her right then. Her ribs were cracked, for Christ's sake. "Megan won't look you in the eye, because she's _Megan_ ," he said, like it should be obvious. "And Black Canary is a closet pervert. You're the only one just figuring that out." He didn't actually have proof about the latter, but he had his theories.

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. "I can't believe you just said that."

He brushed the current subject away, focusing on something much more important. "Whatever. Can't you just thank me for helping you?" His expression turned pinched, shoulders tensing. "You did, after all, take a hit meat for me – as misguided as that was, by the way."

Her nose scrunched up cutely. "And can't you just thank me for taking that hit meant for you? As misguided as that _wasn't_ , by the way."

"… Thank you." He touched his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes. "I love you," he softly said. Watching her fly through the air like that had zapped him of his strength, leaving him weak in the knees. Having her there, standing in front of him, reassured him that everything was going to be okay. That _she_ was okay. But that didn't mean he wouldn't worry, wouldn't try harder to protect her.

She was, after all, his Kryptonite.

Kagome smiled, eyes softening with affection. "And thank _you_ for bandaging me," she replied. "I love you, too, Conner. So much."

He smirked. "I know." Easily lifting her into his arms, he started walking out of the infirmary. "Let's go back to our room."

"Whatever my dear fiancé wants," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

Conner snorted, though his lips twitched into an affectionate smile. "When has that ever been true?"

* * *

*Special Thanks to: _**ame to ai -**_ You are so awesome for being the first reviewer! (:

And thank you to everyone else for reviewing, following, and adding this to your favorites list! :D I can't keep posting chapters without your support! Please keep reviewing and being amazing!


	6. Mamoru Chiba

**Disclaimer: Like it was mentioned in previous chapters, I do not own anything recognizable. I only own this story idea/one-shot plot(s) and any mentioned OCs, who are obvious. Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 006: Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields_

 **Anime** : Sailor Moon

 **Prompt** : What would you dream about tonight?

 **Chapter Warning** : none

 **Author's Note** : _If anyone has any prompt ideas they would like to share/see, please leave it in a review (: Thank you!_

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

He was dreaming again.

Not that it was anything new, but this particular dream had been occurring since he'd entered high school. Ever since he was a child and lost his parents in a car accident, one dream had been a source of comfort to him. A dream that he'd held close, had treasured when he was lonely. But now, he dreamed of something… _more_.

He now dreamed about finding a family just for him; of finally having that connection again with another human being. One that couldn't be severed by time and space, could weather any storm or obstacle thrown their way.

He now dreamed of finding his heart, his every waking desire, and everything he'd ever wanted or needed.

Mamoru now dreamed about finding his soul.

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

His dream started just like the one from his childhood. The landscape was breathtaking, with fields of flowers that were different in size, color, and shape, for as far as the eye could see. The mansion he was visiting was large, elegant, and seemed to softly glow with an inner light that mesmerized any who stared upon its magnificence.

The best view, however, was the one he could see of Earth. As the prince of such a beautiful and bountiful planet, a surge of pride always entered his chest when he thought about it.

Mamoru felt said surge as he stood beside a gently gurgling fountain, his navy eyes glued to his home planet. He'd traveled far to be present on the Moon, but the trip had been worth it if it meant peace. He just hoped his father, the King, worked out the negotiations with Queen Serenity. She seemed like a fair and just ruler, and Mamoru knew their common enemy would be a good incentive for an alliance between them. The negative forces grew stronger each day, and it was becoming more difficult to drive them off.

Sighing, Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, the other gripping the sword at his side, as if to reassure himself of its presence. Now days he didn't go anywhere unarmed. It wasn't safe or smart. And wasn't that a hell of a thing to admit?

Soft footsteps from behind caught his attention, and he glanced over his shoulder to see who was approaching. A kind smile lifted the corners of his mouth, and he turned to fully face the newcomer.

"I knew if I stayed here long enough you'd notice me," he said, voice low so that his words wouldn't carry far on the breeze.

The young woman stopped a few feet from him, dainty hands clutched together in front. Her long, wavy raven-colored hair was loose, falling in a thick waterfall down her back and ending near shapely hips. Her skin was pale, giving her an ethereal glow in the little light provided, but it just made her amethyst eyes stand out that much more. The rest of her facial features were delicate and smooth, not a single blemish in sight.

Currently, she wore a cream colored dress that seemed popular for those native to the Moon Kingdom, with thin straps, and soft designs that added emphasis to her natural beauty instead of taking away from it. On her small feet was a pair of matching cloth flats. Around her neck, she wore a pinkish-purple bauble that hung from a delicate chain.

Kagome gazed at him with a mixture of caution and sorrow. "We can't keep meeting like this, Prince Mamoru," she gently reprimanded. "You must have heard by now. Your father and Queen Serenity are arranging a marriage between you and the Moon princess to solidify the alliance."

His jaw tensed, lips thinned to show his displeasure of the situation. "I have heard the rumors," he conceded. His eyes turned pleading as he took a step closer. "But, Kagome, we both know there's a chance it won't happen. We don't need an arranged marriage between anyone for this alliance to work. Our enemies—"

"Grow stronger every day, yes, we know," she cut in, unmoved. Her hands clenched, the only sign of distress she allowed. "History has shown, however, that once a common enemy has fallen, the allies are quick to turn against each other sooner or later. A marriage as significant as this could be integral for everlasting peace. No one from Earth or the Moon Kingdom would dare attack the other if the prince from Earth and the Moon princess were wedded."

Mamoru argued, "That is not always the case. Civil war is also a high possibility in times like these or after." Placing a hand over his heart, he continued speaking. "I swore, right here in this very spot, that if I were to wed, it would be to you. No one else, Kagome. It has to be you."

His passionate words warmed her from the inside, flowing through her veins to every part of her body and centering in her heart. Kagome had always known it was love from the moment their eyes had met, but she'd also known it would be foolish to fall for him. Her little speech about history and war had been true but a cover. Uniting two families through marriage was nothing new, whether they were warring with each other or with a common foe. War, unfortunately, would always be there. Someone greedy for power, money, anything, would always be there, somewhere. A marriage between two kingdoms wouldn't stop a civil war either, as Mamoru had pointed out.

But Mamoru was a prince, while she was just a priestess. And there was the other issue, the biggest of them all…

Kagome whispered, "Princess Usagi is in love with you."

He didn't bat an eyelash. "I do not love her."

Eyes watering, she finally tore her gaze away, knowing she was about to rip her own heart out. "We may not have a choice. Let's just end things here. This will be the last time we meet like this, Prince Mamoru."

When she turned to walk away, he caught her wrist and jerked her into his arms. She fell against his chest with a small cry of surprise, and Mamoru tucked her head under his chin as his arms wrapped around her petite frame.

"Prince Mam—"

"You know I don't like it when you call me that, Kagome," he softly reproached. He was silent for a moment, absorbing the feel and warmth that radiated from the young woman, before speaking again. "I'll talk to my father about the rumors. If they are true, I'll make it clear to him that there's only one girl for me – and that's you, Kagome. I won't let us end like this." His voice lowered, became intimate. "I love you."

Kagome closed her eyes, letting her senses soak up his presence and his words. They were a balm to her tattered soul. She'd been so sure that this would be it for them. That their relationship, though a carefully kept secret, would come to an end. She'd been so afraid of losing him, of having to watch him marry someone else. Her heart wouldn't have been able to take it.

Giving in, she wrapped her arms tightly around Mamoru, burying her face against his firm chest. Her tears instantly dampened his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. He just held her closer, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

"I love you, too… Mamoru."

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

The constant, annoying beeping of his alarm jerked Mamoru awake. Staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, he let the dream sink in, slowly processing what he'd seen, felt… remembered. Having flashes of his previous life had become normal for him, but the new series of dreams he'd been experiencing the past few years were a bit startling, to say the least.

Growing up, he'd been under the assumption that (in his previous life) he'd been in love with the Moon princess – whoever that actually was. He remembered being betrothed, of feeling protective and willing to do whatever it took to keep the princess safe.

But now… Now he wasn't so sure. Everything was mixed up, confusing. According to these new dreams, these new memories, Mamoru was actually in love with a priestess serving the Moon Kingdom named Kagome. How had that happened? Where had Kagome come from?

Mamoru sighed, finally shutting off his alarm as he sat up in bed. His questions wouldn't be answered, he knew from experience, and he needed to get ready for school. If he still wanted to attend University in America, he couldn't afford to miss a single day of class or even a single day of work at his various part-time jobs.

Besides, he knew he'd be able to see Kagome again that night in his dreams…

 _I love you, too… Mamoru_.

His eyes unknowingly softened as her words echoed within his head. His heart.

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

Sitting at his desk, ignoring those around him, including Motoki, his best friend, Mamoru's mind couldn't stop thinking about his dream from last night – but, more importantly, Kagome. He couldn't shake the feeling that something… something _big_ was about to happen. It was that electrified sensation of anticipation, of awareness, that had Mamoru practically on the edge of his seat. But what was he waiting for? It didn't make sense. None of his previous dreams had ever affected him like this before.

 _What did it mean?_ He inwardly questioned, gaze locked outside a nearby window.

"Did you hear that, Mamoru?" Motoki asked, nudging his friend in the shoulder. It jolted Mamoru out of his daydreaming, turning his attention onto the current topic of discussion.

"Sorry, what?"

Motoki raised an eyebrow, slight concern in his eyes. "We were just talking about the new student that just transferred into our class," he replied. "You okay, man?"

Mamoru waved off his words, smiling reassuringly. "I'm fine," he answered. "But a new student? That's a little weird, considering this time of year."

"That's what we were saying," another classmate interjected. "We were wondering why it was so sudden, and if anyone knew if it was a boy or girl?"

"Well, I guess we're going to find out," Motoki said, catching sight of their homeroom teacher.

"Everyone, please take your seats," the teacher said by way of greeting. Quickly, the lingering students found their assigned desks and quieted down. Mamoru cupped his chin in a palm, only slightly interested in hearing about this supposed-new student entering their class. "As I'm sure most of you have heard by now, we'll be welcoming a new student to our classroom." The teacher gestured towards the doorway. "Please, come inside and introduce yourself."

The moment Mamoru caught the first glimpse of her, his entire world slowed down, heart hammering within his chest and thrumming in his ears. His eyes widened, surprise and shock clearly painted across his features as he stared at the newcomer.

He would recognize that long, wavy raven-colored hair anywhere. The slim, petite frame was exactly the same, too, as were the delicate hands and small feet. Her skin was just as luminous as he remembered, and just as creamy and soft, he bet. But it was her eyes, those mesmerizing amethyst orbs that had his breath catching in his lungs. Her eyes were the exact same shade that had been haunting his dreams for the last few years.

 _How?_ His mind exclaimed, even as his eyes hungrily drank her in, absorbed her presence into his being like a starved man. _How is she here?_

"Kagome," Mamoru muttered under his breath, still dazed and confused.

As if hearing him, Kagome's eyes immediately darted in his direction. Navy and amethyst clashed, an electric current passing between the two, as their respective worlds shifted and realigned.

Just as quickly, reality snapped back into place, and Mamoru could breathe again, a hidden weight leaving his shoulders. Unknowingly, his gaze softened, became tender, and he wondered…

He wondered if she, perhaps, had dreamed of him too. If she remembered what they had shared a lifetime ago. If she, maybe, recalled the love they had felt for the other.

His thoughts continued to whirl, but his eyes never once wavered from hers. The two were caught up in their own world, both silent, emotions swirling within, as they ignored the confused glances of their audience.

Finally, Kagome parted her lips to softly murmur one word:

"Mamoru."


	7. Ringo Tsukimiya

**Disclaimer: Check out the previous chapters for this – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 007: Ringo Tsukimiya_

 **Anime** : Uta no Prince-sama

 **Prompt** : Androgynous

 **Chapter Warning** : very minor suggestive themes (at the end)

 ***Special Shout Out to** : _kakashixangela_ – I actually have a prompt I want to do for Ren Jinguji (: but I hope you'll settle for this one in the meantime!

 _ **KH*RT*KH*RT**_

Kagome sighed, exasperated, as she leaned against a wall with her arms crossed over her bandaged chest. Currently, she was dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt and matching blazer, with steel-toed boots on her feet. Her normally silky, waist length, raven-colored hair was tied into a long, thin braid that was casually laid over one shoulder, with her bangs styled to frame her flawless features, in particular, her mesmerizing amethyst eyes.

"Ringo," she questioned, "why am I doing this again?"

Her boyfriend, who was cheerfully patting on face powder as he gazed at his reflection in the vanity mirror, hummed giddily. "Because you love me, Kagome-chan!"

One finger rose to tug at the collar of the starched shirt, obviously uncomfortable. "I'd love you more if you didn't make me wear men's clothing," she bitterly muttered. The corner of her eye suddenly twitched. "What kind of event is this, anyway? Normally, you'd drag Ryuuya into these sorts of things if you felt the _need_ to cross-dress."

Ringo pouted, his crystal-blue eyes connecting with her amethyst orbs through the mirror. "You're usually so busy working. How else am I going to make sure you don't leave me for some other guy?" Cheeks becoming puffed up with anger and jealousy at the thought, he turned to face Kagome with his fists clenched near his face. "Or is that it, Kagome-chan? Did you already find someone else? Is he better than me? More manly?"

Kagome sweat-dropped. "This coming from a man dressed in an evening gown…" There was also the cotton-candy pink wig, the makeup, and the ultra-feminine behavior. Sometimes, her beloved boyfriend acted more girly than she did – and he would be dressed as a guy!

He only seemed to prove her inner monologue right as he tsk-ed, displeased that she didn't understand his choice of attire. "This evening gown is currently this season's…" and as he rambled and explained, and explained, Kagome only smiled indulgently as she tuned him out. These moments were one of the reasons why she didn't follow Ringo onto the path of show business and fame.

 _But_ , her eyes softened as she continued to watch him talk, adding hand gestures now, _this was also one of the moments where he really seemed to shine and become passionate about his career_.

And, to her, that was especially cute.

"Are you listening to me?" Ringo demanded, cheeks puffed again but this time in indignation. His hands were placed on his hips, showing he 'meant business.'

"Yes, Ringo, I heard you," Kagome answered, though they both knew she was lying with a straight face. They had been together long enough to know each other's quirks and habits. She changed the subject before Ringo could scold her. "Are you ready to go?" From her understanding, the dinner they were attending was a big deal, with Shining Saotome as the host. STARISH and their composer would also be in attendance, and Kagome knew her boyfriend had invested a lot of time and effort to make sure they navigated through the complicated web of show business as their teacher and confidant.

Ringo gasped as he was reminded about the time, and whipped back around to face the vanity to finish his makeup and hair. "I can't believe I almost forgot," he exclaimed, hands moving like lightning.

Smirking in amusement, Kagome pushed off the wall to exit the room. "I'll go make sure the car is ready." One perk of being a famous doctor at a prestigious hospital: she got to drive the best cars.

A small frown appeared on her lips, however, as the bandages wrapped around her chest seemed to tighten and constrict her airway. Seeing as how she couldn't wrap it herself – not properly, anyway, to last the entire night – Ringo had helped her, but he may have wrapped it a little too tightly to suit her.

"Wait, Kagome-chan. One more thing," said male called out, catching her attention.

Before she could turn around to inquire what he wanted, deceptively strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and Ringo laid his chin on her shoulder as he snuggled his front to her back. Being the same height had its perks, and he never missed an opportunity to exploit it.

"Ringo…"

His hot breath brushed over her ear, and Kagome felt her knees weakening. They nearly gave out completely as he whispered huskily, "Later tonight, I'll help you take off your chest bindings too." Nipping the shell of her ear, he released a naughty giggle before flouncing away again to finish getting ready.

Cheeks the most heated they'd been in a while, Kagome sighed in exasperation, eyes closed, as she steadied her nerves and heart rate. She hoped she'd be okay to walk on her suddenly noodle-like legs.

Despite how they could both appear androgynous, Ringo Tsukimiya was _definitely_ all male. And he would _never_ let her forget it.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorite's list! (: You guys are awesome! Your continued support and kind words are much appreciated._

 _Not sure what the next installment will be, BUT it could feature one of these options:_

 _Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail)_

 _Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail), sequel to Chapter 2: Train journey_

 _Junpei Hyuuga and Teppei Kiyoshi (Kuroko no Basuke)_

 _Until next time~!_


	8. Junpei Hyuuga & Teppei Kiyoshi

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter one for this – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 008: Junpei Hyuuga & Teppei Kiyoshi_

 **Anime** : Kuroko no Basuke

 **Prompt** : Unrequited Love

 **Chapter Warning** : _Rated T for moderately strong suggestive themes_ (at the end)

 **Author's Note** : _I sort of rewrote the one-shot from a certain point, so if scenes move too quickly for some people, I'm sorry! I did my best with the transitions :P_

* **ame to ai** : Thank you for your reviews and continued support from the very first chapter (: I hope you enjoy this installment, too!

* **chiaki ebooks** : You can make more than one request to see if I recognize any of them, haha I'm pretty familiar with most :P Thank you for reviewing, too! I've never seen a character like Takeru before, so I thoroughly enjoyed writing about him.

* **Wicken25** : I love your suggestion of Zeref from Fairy Tail :D I may do a pairing with him at some point! Thank you for reviewing!

 _ **KH*JH*TK*KH*JH*TK**_

"Do you think it's a total cliché for childhood friends to fall in love?"

From his hospital bed, Kiyoshi looked up from the textbook he'd been studying to the young woman sitting in the nearby chair. He raised a curious brow, though a gentle smile curved the corners of his lips.

"Oh, what's this?" he lightly teased, "Are you finally going to confess that you're in love with Hyuuga, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's cheeks instantly heated, and her amethyst eyes darted away from the tall brunette. "W-What are you talking about, Teppei? Don't be silly."

He chuckled, amused. "I may have been absent from school for a while, but I've noticed some things in the past."

Cautiously, she peeked at him. "… Am I that obvious?"

"Only to the people who know you." _Like me_ , he silently added. A small twinge entered his heart. Hyuuga really was lucky to have a girl like Kagome fall in love with him. Kiyoshi could almost hate the other male. Almost.

But he loved Kagome enough to want to see her happy, even if it meant it wasn't with him.

Kagome sighed in relief, breaking Kiyoshi away from his inner musings. "That's good. I would've been so embarrassed if Junpei ever found out." When she mentioned his name, her eyes became soft, her expression tender with love and adoration.

And he felt his heart break just a little more.

But Kiyoshi smiled as he gently patted her head in encouragement. When she looked up at him questioningly, he said, "You shouldn't be embarrassed, Kagome-chan. Any guy would be lucky to have you." His expression brightened. "You are, after all, the Captain of the Archery team, an active member of the Cooking and Gardening Clubs, and the Class Representative. You also get the highest grades of our class year."

Inwardly flattered but modest as ever, Kagome blushed. "Thanks, Teppei. You always know just what to say to make me feel better," she said, beaming brightly. "Now, let's get back to studying. There's no way I'm letting my star pupil fall behind in school."

A small sweat-drop appeared on Kiyoshi's head. "I'm your only 'star pupil,' Kagome-chan…"

She waved off his words casually. "That's beside the point, Teppei."

As they continued studying, Kiyoshi couldn't help but notice how Kagome's expression would drop, becoming sad, at certain times before she seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts and refocus on the material in front of her. He wanted to ask what was bothering her, but felt it was something she didn't want to talk about – at least, not at that very moment. But, he knew, when she was ready, he would listen. He always did.

 _ **KH*JH*TK*KH*JH*TK**_

 _ **Flashback to Earlier That Day**_

 _"Junpei!"_

 _Hyuuga paused in his steps, school bag thrown over one shoulder, as he turned around to face the owner of the familiar voice. He smiled, spotting his childhood friend. "Hey, Kagome," he greeted._

 _"Hi, Junpei," she replied, beaming. "I'm glad I caught you before you left for basketball practice."_

 _"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"_

 _Embarrassed, her eyes suddenly found the tiled floor very interesting. The toe of one foot began to draw indistinct designs, and her fingers couldn't stop fiddling with the hem of her skirt._

 _"Um," she started, biting her lip. She squeezed her eyes shut, then decided to just blurt out what she had wanted to say. "I heard that you and a few others were forming a study group, and I wanted to see if maybe you wanted my help, too?"_

 _Hyuuga chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You heard about that, did you? Well, there's no need to worry about it, Kagome," he assured. He completely missed the depressed look that crossed her face at his answer. "We're just making sure one of the first-years on the team makes it above the class average on his upcoming tests. Besides, we'll be studying at Riko's house since it's the biggest. I'm sure with her, myself, and a couple others we'll be fine."_

 _Kagome stared at the smile on his face, wondering why he never looked like that when he talked to her. But when it came to Riko Aida, the basketball team's coach… His expression glowed. She could almost hate the other girl for unknowingly having Hyuuga's affections, while all Kagome got were scraps of his attention… But all it did was hurt._

 _"Oh… I see." She bit her bottom lip again, worrying the piece of flesh until it was on the verge of bleeding. "Alright then, Junpei. I won't keep you." She clenched the fabric of her skirt within her fists. "I should go visit Teppei, anyway. He won't be returning to school for a while yet, and I wouldn't want him falling behind."_

 _"That's a great idea," he said, smiling, and patting her on the head. Kagome soaked in the sensation while it lasted, inwardly knowing it didn't mean a damned thing to him but it meant the world to her. "Make sure that idiot doesn't give you a hard time, okay? If he does, let me know right away."_

 _A small smile twitched her lips upward at hearing his teasing tone. "I'll make sure he gets the message," she said. When he turned to walk away, she decided on a last ditch effort. "But if you end up needing my help…"_

 _Hyuuga waved a hand, sending a grateful smile over his shoulder to acknowledge he'd heard her. "I'll call you right away if that happens. Thanks, Kagome."_

 _Kagome returned the wave, watching his retreating figure until he turned a corner and completely left her sight. She sighed deeply, hugging her arms around herself as best as she could. Resignation and depression settled within her being._

 _Despite her offer of assistance, she knew her phone would be silent for the entire night_.

 _ **KH*JH*TK*KH*JH*TK**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Kagome sighed, pencil absently scratching her answer into the correct space. Her eyes couldn't help glancing at her phone from time to time, hoping and wishing for a certain someone to call her. She knew it was in vain, however. Hyuuga was with Riko, after all…

Her hand clenched the pencil so hard, it snapped. Kiyoshi blinked, surprised, and instantly felt worried for the normally bubbly young woman.

"Kagome-chan?"

She blinked slowly, as if just waking up. In the next second, she finally noticed the broken writing utensil and blinked again but in confusion. "Did… I do that?"

"You did," he answered, concerned. "Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Kagome tossed the pencil into the trash and dug out a new one from her school bag. She sent a reassuring smile at Kiyoshi, though he could easily tell something was definitely bothering her. "I'm okay, Teppei. I guess I just don't know my own strength." She forced a sheepish chuckle out of her throat then returned to her homework, hoping to let the subject drop.

Kiyoshi watched her for a few minutes before speaking. His voice was soft with understanding. "When you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

The smile that appeared on her face was more genuine, and he was glad to see the light enter her eyes once more.

"Thank you, Teppei. You really do always know just what to say."

Silently, he thought, _I just wish I knew what to say to get you to fall in love with me instead, Kagome-chan. Then, I would never have to see you make that expression ever again_. Out loud, he smiled his usual gentle smile and said, "Anytime."

 _ **KH*JH*TK*KH*JH*TK**_

Ever since Seirin had lost at the Inter-High, Kagome had noticed how depressed Hyuuga had been acting. She could understand; losing sucked, especially when it came to a sport you devoted your life to and loved. But what could she do to lift his spirits again?

 _Something homemade used to always work_ , she thought, contemplating her options. Currently, she was relaxing at home with a cook book open in front of her. She smiled at the thought of making a bento, imagining his reaction to getting something like that from her. Of course, his teammates would be in awe and envy, but would Hyuuga know the meaning behind such a gesture? Girls didn't make homemade lunches for just any kind of guy, after all.

 _Would he realize how I feel?_ The thought was terrifying, but a giddy sense of excitement fluttered in her stomach. If Hyuuga figured out how she felt… Maybe… Maybe he'd return her feelings?

Kagome's expression dropped into a frown. "Who am I kidding? Junpei is so dense. I've liked the guy for so long and he hasn't even noticed me in that way before. Besides…" Her amethyst eyes turned several shades darker. _It's obvious he has feelings for Riko_. _I would just be getting in the way_.

But that didn't mean she had to give up on him, right? By all appearances, Riko didn't return his feelings in that way. The other girl treated Hyuuga like she treated the other basketball players on her team.

"Right," Kagome muttered, new determination shining in her eyes. "I won't give up yet. I can do this. It's not over. I still have time to confess my feelings for Junpei."

 _ **KH*JH*TK*KH*JH*TK**_

 _ **The Next Day**_

Kagome released a deep sigh, clearly depressed and defeated. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, wondering what had happened this time to get her so down and sad. It upset him that she was so despondent, especially because Hyuuga was being an oblivious idiot, but it wasn't his place to interfere.

Besides, while he was willing to let the girl he was in love with be with someone who wasn't him, that didn't mean he had to help said guy in question realize what a great catch Kagome would be as a girlfriend. There were limits, after all, even for nice guys like Kiyoshi.

"Are you okay, Kagome-chan?" he inquired.

In response, she placed two neatly wrapped bento boxes on the tray that was usually used for his meals. He blinked, not quite understanding.

"I'm sorry, Teppei," she said, catching his attention. When he looked at her face, he saw a happy, genuine smile. "I shouldn't be laying my problems on you, especially not today. I heard the great news – You're finally busting out of this place, and returning to school. You must be so excited."

"There's no need to apologize," he reassured. He smiled in gratitude as he looked at the bento boxes again. "Is this to celebrate my release? Did you make this yourself?"

Kagome scratched her cheek with one finger. "Once I heard that you'd be back, I sort of borrowed the Home Ec room." She pushed one particular boxed lunch closer to Kiyoshi. "I made this one for you, specifically. You can just… ignore the other one."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan." His smile was warm and grateful. As he opened it, he couldn't help glancing at the other even though she said to ignore it. "Was the other one your lunch or something? You shouldn't skip meals, you know."

"You're welcome, Teppei," she replied. Her gaze landed on the other bento, her lips pursing in remembrance and disappointment. "And, I didn't skip lunch or anything. That one was actually… for Junpei." Her bangs shadowed her face, not wanting to expose her emotions. They were still too raw, too vulnerable.

Kiyoshi paused in taking his first bite. Surprise colored his expression. "What? Hyuuga didn't accept your homemade bento?" If Hyuuga had done such a thing, Captain or not, Kiyoshi was going to hit him. It was just too cruel not accepting something as precious as a homemade lunch, especially one Kagome had put her entire heart into.

Kagome instantly answered, waving her hands back and forth, "No, no. Nothing like that happened," she said. "I just… I just didn't actually have a chance to give it to him." Nibbling on her bottom lip, she added, "He was with Riko all throughout lunch. I didn't have an opportunity to even tell him that I'd made lunch for him." By the time she finished speaking, her voice had turned soft and sad. "It… probably didn't even come out good, anyway."

"Nonsense," Kiyoshi immediately said. "You're the best cook I know, Kagome-chan. Your meals always have the most important ingredient. Love." As if to emphasize his words, he took a bite of the food she'd specially prepared for him. And, of course, the bento was filled with all of his favorite dishes. It warmed him on the inside that she would take such care and consideration into every single item she cooked. He could see it from just how she diced the meat, cut the vegetables, and fried the tempura to perfection.

His words had an immediate effect on Kagome. She giggled, feeling better than she had since earlier that day. Being in Kiyoshi's presence had always soothed her, comforted her in a way she hadn't been with anyone else – including Hyuuga. Kiyoshi's mere aura set her at ease, and his words were always encouraging and sometimes even flattering. It worked as a balm to her tattered feelings, especially when she was having an emotional crisis caused by her secret love interest.

"Thanks, Teppei," she said. Opening the other bento box, she grabbed a pair of chopsticks for herself. "We should celebrate your release from the hospital properly. Let's eat!"

Kiyoshi grinned, happy that Kagome's mood had elevated and was once more bubbly. "Yes, let's eat," he agreed, chuckling.

 _ **KH*JH*TK*KH*JH*TK**_

When Kagome answered her front door a few nights later, she blinked in surprise at who she found on her doorstep. "Teppei?"

Kiyoshi lightly grimaced, one hand laid over his stomach as he tried to keep himself upright. It wouldn't be good if he just collapsed right in front of her house. He was, after all, so much bigger than she, both height and weight-wise. There was no way she could lift him, and there's no way he'd make her try.

"Hey, Kagome-chan," he greeted, wincing at the shot of pain he felt in his belly. "Sorry about this. Could I rest here for a little while? Seems like I couldn't make it all the way home." At the last, he chuckled sheepishly.

She instantly waved him inside. "Yes, of course. What's wrong? You look like you're about to kneel over," she said, concerned. She grabbed his school bag and the duffel bag that held his basketball gear, placing the items on the side and out of the way. "Here, let's sit down in the living room. Do you need anything? Water? A bucket?"

Kiyoshi slowly eased down onto the soft couch, his hand still holding his stomach like a lifeline. He grimaced again, but tried to send the petite girl a reassuring smile. "Thanks, Kagome-chan. I think I'll be fine if I just rest for a few minutes." He hadn't wanted to see her like this, but he hadn't had a choice. The stomach cramps just wouldn't let up, and there was no way he'd make it home safely at the rate he was going. The best he could do was make a quick stop at Kagome's house before attempting to get to his own home once more.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, her signature stance when she wanted answers and wanted them yesterday.

"Tell me what's going on with you, Teppei. What's wrong?"

He groaned, closing his eyes for a brief moment, before opening them again to see Kagome's eyes narrowing. He let one of his goofy, dopey smiles cross his face. "Ah, well… Riko sort of… cooked for us, that's all."

Horror instantly colored her facial features, lightning striking behind her in a dramatic fashion.

" _She did, what?_ " she exclaimed, mouth dropped open and eyes wide, incredulous. "And you just ate it? Are you stupid, Teppei? You want to be admitted into the hospital again that badly?" However, even as she continued to reprimand him for his stupidity, her hands started fluttering over his being, worried and panicking about the repercussions of his foolish actions. "Oh no, oh no. What should we do? What should _I_ do? I should be calling an ambulance, right? It's a miracle you even made it this far, Teppei."

Despite the pain and the nauseous feeling in his gut, Kiyoshi couldn't help but smile and watch as Kagome darted around the room, obviously trying to find something that would magically cure him. If she had been thinking straight, she would have given him medicine as easy as aspirin, but he could read her actions like an open book:

She was so worried about his health, so worried that he would 'kneel over' when she wasn't looking, that she wasn't chancing leaving his eyesight while she tried to look for something to help him. He could tell by the way she would immediately come back to his side, asking if he was okay, when she was only gone mere seconds before that.

It warmed something inside Kiyoshi, that Kagome could care so much about him. In this moment, he had her complete and undivided attention. For a little while, at least, he could pretend that they were the only ones in the world.

"There's no way you're going home tonight," Kagome suddenly declared. Kiyoshi blinked, his attention once more on her. What had she said?

"What?"

Kagome scowled, but her eyes reflected their concern. "I said, there's no way you're going home tonight," she repeated, imperiously. She placed her hands on her hips, daring the tall brunette to challenge her authority. "You're too sick, Teppei. In fact, I should be calling for the paramedics, at least, but I think I can handle anything you need. So, you're staying here tonight – and I don't want to hear any complaints, got it?"

Kiyoshi chuckled sheepishly, knowing better than to argue when she got into one of her 'moods.' It just wasn't smart. She'd get her way, regardless of what she had to do to achieve it. Besides, despite his size and obvious advantage he had on her, he wouldn't put it past Kagome to fight dirty. Her fiery personality was quite famous, which was how she had managed to accomplish so much in only two years of high school.

"O-Okay," he acquiesced, "I understand, Kagome-chan. Sorry for the intrusion."

"Nonsense," she replied, smiling sweetly now that she'd gotten her way. "I'll get the bedding and some other stuff." Before she turned to do just that, she narrowed her eyes warningly. "Call me if you start feeling worse. Alright, Teppei?"

He waved his hands in surrender. "Alright, Kagome-chan. Alright." When she finally disappeared from his view, he chuckled under his breath.

He could no longer say he regretted coming here. In fact, he was definitely pleased with the outcome. It made him think about eating more of Riko's cooking if Kagome taking care of him was the end result. He cherished being in her presence, and she'd just given him the perfect opportunity.

Kiyoshi laid his head back, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted towards his other teammates, wondering if they were okay and recovering. He, after all, hadn't been the only one to experience Riko's dangerous cooking. In fact, he and Hyuuga were the ones who ate most of the 'curry.'

A frown suddenly appeared on his usually happy face at the thought of the basketball Captain.

"There's no way I'm telling Kagome about his condition," he murmured decisively, nodding once to emphasize his words. _Sorry, Hyuuga_.

Kiyoshi had no plans of sharing Kagome tonight.

 _ **KH*JH*TK*KH*JH*TK**_

"Ah, so you guys are going to the beach to train, huh?" Kagome commented. She was currently in her bedroom, on her bed, on her stomach, feet kicking lightly back and forth, as she gazed at the dark-haired male seated at her desk. Hyuuga was furiously doing his homework, angry tic marks pulsing on his forehead, as he struggled from one English translation to the next. Despite the stereotype of people who wore glasses, Kagome thought it was a miracle Hyuuga was even graduating on time. She figured she had basketball to thank for that; bad grades meant he couldn't play.

The corner of Hyuuga's eye twitched, entirely focused on the sheet of paper in front of him. Why did the assignments have to be so much harder than the actual work they did in class? It was so annoying!

"Yeah. Apparently, we're going to be training at the beach and in the mountains."

"That will be good. Running on the sand is like resistance training. You and the others will feel lighter when you run on the basketball court."

"Oh yeah?" He grunted. One hand rose to rub his temple, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. His other hand squeezed his pencil, as if the writing utensil would leak out the answers he sought with enough pressure. When that didn't work, he loudly sighed.

Kagome huffed, bouncing up and off her bed to peer over Hyuuga's shoulder. She instantly saw the problem.

Expression dropping to resemble a dead fish, she bluntly said, "That's the wrong page, you idiot."

Hyuuga froze, becoming as still as a statue.

In the next second, he shot to his feet to point accusingly at the work book and homework sheet. " _What?_ " he exclaimed. "I can't believe this! I've been working on this stupid assignment for the past _two hours!_ And it's the _wrong page?_ What the hell?"

To stop his ranting before it developed a life of its own, Kagome placed a calming hand onto his shoulder. The moment he paused, she shoved him down onto the desk chair once more.

"Calm down, will you?" she said when she had his attention. "I'll help you, Junpei. Okay?"

Hyuuga released a deep breath. She always knew what to say – and in the right tone – to keep him cool-headed. Kagome had been his first friend when they were younger. She'd always been bright and cheerful, and had always been supportive of whatever he did – even when he'd dyed his hair blonde. Hyuuga honestly couldn't imagine his life without her. Outside of his basketball family, she was the most important person in his life.

"Alright, I'm good. Thanks, Kagome." He smiled at her to prove his words. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She lightly laughed. "Let's hope we never have to find out." Turning her focus back onto the matter at hand, she replaced the homework sheet with a new one then flipped the work book to the correct page. "For the assignment, we're supposed to translate these Japanese phrases into English, then fix any grammar and punctuation errors…" She continued the mini lesson, pointing and explaining things further when Hyuuga didn't understand.

Gradually, his expression went from frustrated confusion to understanding. The furrow between his brows eased. His pencil glided over the paper rather than jerky scratches. As the tutoring continued, his shoulders began to relax and he became more and more confident about the material. He'd never realized it before, but Kagome was a great teacher. She was patient, and her examples and explanations were easy to follow.

It made Hyuuga wish he had taken up her previous offers of help sooner. And he could now understand why Kiyoshi liked being tutored by Kagome. It made Hyuuga almost envious of his teammate. Almost.

When they were more than halfway done, they took a break.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kagome gazed longingly at Hyuuga. He stretched his arms over his head, a satisfied smile on his face. He was clearly pleased that he was going to get a good grade on his homework for once, but she just liked spending time with him. Of course, he'd never see it that way. He would only ever see her as a friend, his childhood friend. She could already tell by the way he gazed at Riko in comparison.

Knowing she would never beat the other girl in his heart, Kagome murmured in English, " _I love you, Junpei_."

And, of course, he didn't hear her, oblivious as always.

It was time for her to give up on Junpei Hyuuga. It was time… to move on.

 _ **KH*JH*TK*KH*JH*TK**_

"I've decided to give up on Junpei."

His drink halfway to his mouth, Kiyoshi blinked, shocked. "W-What? Kagome-chan…?" he asked, confused and incredulous. Had he heard right? "Why… Why so suddenly?"

The smile that appeared on her face was resigned and… peaceful.

"I sort of decided this a while ago," she confessed. "You guys passed the Winter Cup Preliminaries, and now you're on your way to becoming the best team in Japan. I have faith you guys will win." She paused for a second, before continuing. "Win or lose, I know Junpei is going to confess his feelings to Riko. It is… inevitable."

Kiyoshi tried to argue, "You don't know that – not for sure."

"I do," she softly cut in, and he hated that expression on her face. It spoke of utter heartbreak. It made the tall brunette want to punch something – namely a certain Captain – but he knew it wasn't what Kagome wanted nor needed right then. "If you guys lose at the Winter Cup, Riko will make each of you strip naked and confess to the one you like. Junpei is honest enough that he'll do it, too. If you guys win… Well, that's pretty self-explanatory."

Tears brimmed her eyes, but she valiantly kept them from falling. In a whisper-soft voice, she added, "Either way, I lose."

"Kagome-chan…" For once in his life, Kiyoshi had no idea what to say.

"It's okay, Teppei," she reassured, wiping her eye with a finger. The smile that appeared next was slow, starting from the corners of her lips. It rippled across her entire face in a breathtaking transformation that ended at her eyes. The amethyst orbs shined and sparkled like the gems they mimicked. He felt his lungs seize up, his heart thudding heavily in his chest, as his eyes widened at the expression. He'd never seen that one before, and he doubted anyone else had either.

She continued speaking, not realizing the effect she had on the tall brunette. "I realized that I was being selfish, wanting to confess my feelings for Junpei when he already had a special someone in his thoughts. Hoping and praying he would change his mind about me… I don't think I would've liked the person I was turning into, so I gave up on him. Besides," she chuckled, "if he had any romantic feelings for me, I'm pretty sure it would have come out by now. Right?"

All Kiyoshi could say in response was, "I… guess so." Honestly, what could he say? "So… you're planning to… move on from Hyuuga?"

"That's the plan, though I know it'll take some time." Placing a hand over her heart, she closed her eyes. "I think I've learned some things about love from this experience… and some things about myself, too." When she reopened her eyes, she grinned happily at Kiyoshi. "You know something, Teppei? I think I'm excited about falling in love again."

He chuckled, eyes soft. "Oh, really? With who, Kagome-chan?"

"I don't know, but he's out there somewhere, right?"

 _Or he could be standing right in front of you, waiting for you to notice him_. But he could wait. He'd wait an eternity for her.

Because Kiyoshi didn't want a few months, a few years, with Kagome.

He wanted forever.

"He's definitely out there, somewhere, Kagome-chan," he answered, smiling his usual smile. "And he's going to be one lucky guy."

 _ **KH*JH*TK*KH*JH*TK**_

 _ **Epilogue – 3 Years Later**_

Hyuuga heavily sighed as he sat across from Kiyoshi at the diner they had started to frequent when they found it near their University. The two had gotten in on basketball scholarships, and were now currently playing for their college's team. Of course, they missed the old team back at Seirin, but they all still got together when schedules allowed. Right now, however, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were only grabbing lunch before their respective classes started.

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Still depressed about your breakup with Riko, Hyuuga?"

"Not… exactly," he answered, focusing on the menu a little too hard. After winning the Winter Cup during his second-year of high school, he'd confessed his romantic feelings for the basketball coach. They had been dating since then until about six months ago. Riko had broken things off when she decided to follow in her father's footsteps and attend University in America. Hyuuga had wanted to make their relationship work, but… "She didn't want a long-distance relationship. I respected her wishes." It didn't mean it hadn't hurt like Hell, though.

"Then what's up with you?" Kiyoshi cocked his head to the side, curious.

Hyuuga was silent, contemplative, until the waitress came to take their orders then left. When he finally looked up at his long-time friend and teammate, his eyes were serious.

"Do you think it's a total cliché for childhood friends to fall in love?"

Kiyoshi nearly choked on air, his eyes wide in surprise by the sudden question. He had a sense of déjà vu, remembering when Kagome had asked the same thing all those years ago.

"W-Why are you asking that?" _And why now, after all this time?_ It made something inside him clench with worry.

Hyuuga rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. "To be honest, I've thought about asking Kagome out for a while. Even when we were still in high school, but… The timing never seemed right, you know? And most of my time back then had been with Riko, so it was only natural for my feelings for her to grow. If I had asked Kagome out during that time, it wouldn't have been fair."

Kiyoshi swallowed thickly. His palms were starting to sweat, and he was tempted to run away. He really didn't want to have this conversation any longer. If they had been still in high school, he might have encouraged Hyuuga to confess his feelings to Kagome, but… _But things are different now. We're not in high school anymore_.

Suddenly, the tall brunette's eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. "Are you only thinking about asking Kagome out now because Riko is no longer in Japan?" he demanded to know, fists clenched on the tabletop.

"What?" Hyuuga blinked, surprised. "Of course not, Kiyoshi. Why would you even think that? You know how important she is to me."

Appeased, Kiyoshi nodded. "Right. I just wanted to be sure you knew what you were saying. Kagome has been a good friend to me, too. I wouldn't want her getting hurt…"

Hyuuga smiled, chuckling lightly. "Well, it's good that she has someone looking out for her." His expression abruptly turned guilty. "I know I haven't. After getting together with Riko, I was caught up in my relationship and basketball. I told myself I wasn't going to do that, but…" At the end, he shook his head, clearly ashamed and disgusted by his actions. "Kagome had always been there for me. I didn't notice… I took it for granted." And he'd apologized for his lack of common decency, of not being a better friend. Kagome had laughed, waving off his words.

The fact that she could do that – could smile and treat him as if he hadn't been a complete dumbass for neglecting her – showed Hyuuga just how much she meant to him. He hadn't noticed that a heavy weight had been steadily forcing his shoulders down until he'd seen that smile, one he'd never seen before. It had completely and utterly taken his breath away.

Kiyoshi's next question caught his attention, and Hyuuga looked up at the tall brunette sitting across from him. "What made you realize your feelings for her?"

Hyuuga's mouth parted slightly, debating on how best to answer. "I guess… it was right after Riko broke up with me," he finally settled on. "I had immediately called Kagome afterwards. I wanted to… talk to her. Just hear her voice – hear her say that everything was going to be okay. She has a way of calming me down. No one, not even Riko, has ever been able to do that."

He paused for a moment, his thoughts drifting to that time six months ago, and Kiyoshi waited patiently for his friend to finish.

"We hadn't… talked a lot, not like that, since I started dating Riko, but… Kagome was immediately there for me. She came over to my house, and just… _listened_ , said how sorry she was that I was going through such a hard breakup." The more he thought about that night, the more a smile started to appear on his face. Kagome had always been the nurturing type. It shouldn't have surprised Hyuuga how much of an overprotective kitten she could be, how fierce and true her loyalty was.

As he got deeper and deeper into his thoughts, he missed the frown that crossed Kiyoshi's face. If the tall brunette wasn't mistaken… Hyuuga's expression right now… was the one he wore when he used to think about Riko.

The expression that spoke of love yet could shatter another's heart instantly.

Back then, Kagome's heart had been the one to shatter, but Kiyoshi refused to allow that to be his fate.

She was the one thing – the one _person_ – he refused to lose to anyone, including Hyuuga. Maybe even _especially_ to Hyuuga.

 _ **KH*JH*TK*KH*JH*TK**_

After having lunch with Hyuuga, Kiyoshi immediately made his way back to his apartment. Skipping his afternoon classes hadn't been part of the plan, but what he needed to do was far more important, especially after that 'enlightening' conversation.

Entering the small apartment, he dropped his school bag at the entrance before making his way to the bedroom.

When he slid the door open, Kiyoshi breathed a sigh of relief at the rumpled sheets and the petite, naked figure that still snoozed on the futon. The soft, cotton blankets were wrapped snuggly around her pale, creamy flesh, like a jealous lover, her more intimate parts teasingly hidden strategically.

Silently, he started undressing until he was only in his boxers. Slipping into bed, he securely wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into her sweet-smelling hair, comforted and soothed by her presence.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Kagome mumbled sleepily, amethyst eyes cracking open the slightest bit. Her arms, however, wrapped around his much-bigger frame as best as she could to snuggle her head under his chin.

He chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest, as his fingers tangled in her hair to massage the back of her skull. The purr she released was sexy and content, eyes drifting closed once more.

"I skipped my afternoon classes," he answered, voice low. Intimate. "There was something I wanted to tell you."

"Mm? What?"

His mouth found her ear, nipping the shell with his teeth, before soothing the sting with his tongue. The shiver that raced down her spine made him smirk. "Happy One-Year Anniversary, Kagome," he whispered. "I love you."

The smile that appeared was the one he loved most – the one she showed him for the first time three years ago. It started from the corners of her lips, and rippled across her entire face in a breathtaking transformation that ended at her eyes. The amethyst orbs shined and sparkled exactly like the gems they mimicked.

And, just like three years ago, he felt his lungs seize up, his heart thudding heavily in his chest. Only Kagome had ever made him feel this way.

"Happy One-Year Anniversary, Teppei," she softly said back. "And I love you, too. So much."

Kiyoshi leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, savoring the sweet contact. It was meant to be a short exchange of affection, but he quickly flipped them to hover over Kagome's prone form. His large hands easily gripped her, pulling her closer to his body. His mouth moved down her neck, nuzzling the soft skin.

She giggled, eyes gleaming with love and lust, delicate hands running through his hair and wrapping behind his neck to pull him down to her mouth once more. She moaned into the heated kiss when one of his hands reached up to gently coax her mouth open, his tongue instantly surging inside to tangle with hers.

His blood was starting to boil with need. He thought he'd burned most of it off last night, but Kiyoshi should have known better. He would never get enough of Kagome.

" _Teppei_ …"

Her voice, the heated expression on her face, was like a siren's call. And he wasn't going to ignore it, wasn't going to even try to fight it.

Blindly, he reached for the box of condoms he'd kept near. If he had any say in the matter, they wouldn't be leaving the bedroom for the entire afternoon.

And Kagome seemed more than eager to follow his plans.

 _ **KH*JH*TK*KH*JH*TK**_

Later that evening, as Kiyoshi sat at the small table and Kagome used the tiny kitchen to make dinner, she asked, "So, how was lunch with Junpei?"

Kiyoshi was quiet for a moment, thinking, then answered, "He's experiencing what unrequited love feels like."

"What was that, Teppei?" she questioned, glancing over a shoulder. "I didn't catch that."

Instead of replying, he smiled his usual smile. "Nothing, Kagome. He's doing fine." Standing from his seat, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind, his height and size easily dwarfing her petite frame. He gently laid his chin against the crown of her head. "That smells good. Is it ready?"

She lightly laughed, elbowing the male gently in the stomach. "Almost. Just be patient."

"I've always been patient." _Especially when it came to you_. And it had paid off. Kiyoshi was now dating the girl of his dreams, the girl he planned on spending the rest of his life with. Their One-Year Anniversary was just the beginning, because they were going to have many, many more. He would make sure of that.

His love was no longer unrequited.

* * *

 _I'll leave it up to you, the readers, to decide if Kiyoshi had told Hyuuga about his relationship with Kagome ;)_

 _*Next Time: Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead)_

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their Favorites list (: You're so awesome, and your words of encouragement are much appreciated! Who's ready for some Daryl Dixon? ;) I know I am!_


	9. Daryl Dixon

**Disclaimer: Check out my previous chapters for this – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 009: Daryl Dixon_

 **TV Show** : The Walking Dead

 **Prompt** : Rice porridge

 **Chapter Warning** : Considering what show this is, enough said

 **Author's Note** : This takes place during Season 7, though I haven't caught up with all of the aired episodes yet, and some scenes/moments will be out of order if not entirely made up by me

 _ **KH*DD*KH*DD**_

From his crouched position leaning against the wall, Daryl warily watched as Negan escorted a slim Asian woman into the cell. From what he could see through his bangs, she had pale, creamy skin, and a delicate build. She also appeared around Daryl's age, maybe a year or two younger.

She was dressed the nicest he'd seen in a while, probably ever since the dead started coming back to life and attacking the living. The sweater dress she wore was an off-white color and hugged her curves in the right places, with black leather leggings, and ankle boots on her small feet. Around her neck, she had a thin chain that had a pinkish jewel dangling from the end. Her hair was a silky, naturally wavy raven color that was currently tied back into a high ponytail, her bangs framing her facial features – namely, the unique amethyst eyes that stared back at Daryl unflinchingly.

Negan chuckled, grinning his charming yet sinister grin. He wasn't carrying Lucille, but Daryl could spot Dwight hovering near the entrance to the cell.

"This is Kagome," Negan introduced, gesturing with one hand to Kagome. "And, Kagome, this is Daryl. I need you to be a dear and look after him, alright?"

Kagome's eyes never wavered from Daryl's. "Okay," she softly acquiesced. Her gaze abruptly dropped, staring at the ground now. "I'll make him something to eat." She didn't wait for permission to leave, just turned quietly on her heel and exited.

Negan waited until Dwight followed Kagome then turned his attention back onto Daryl. His smile took on a hard edge, and he leaned down until they were nearly nose-to-nose.

"I'm warning you right now, boy, if anything – and I mean anything – happens to that young woman, I'm going to drag your ass back to Alexandria, and I'm going to force you to watch as I kill each and every one of your remaining friends. Understand?"

In response, Daryl remained silent, his eyes focused in the opposite direction. Let Negan think he'd traumatized him – he didn't care. When Daryl got out of this place, he was going to kill Negan in the most brutal way he could manage. And then he was going to hunt down Dwight. The other man really shouldn't have touched Daryl's motorcycle, crossbow, and vest.

His warning given, Negan smacked Daryl's cheek smartly. "Good. Glad we understand each other." Standing straight, he waited until Kagome silently entered the cell once more a few minutes later. This time, she carefully carried a bowl of steaming-hot food. "There's a darling. Doesn't that smell excellent?"

Kagome stood to the side, waiting for Dwight to place a folding chair nearby. She had requested for two, but Dwight had refused. She could have one for herself, but the prisoner wasn't allowed the small luxury.

Negan nodded in approval. "Everything seems squared away, here. I'll just leave you two to get acquainted," he said, a mocking smile on his face. Before he left, he stroked the top of Kagome's head. He signaled Dwight to leave, and the two men left without another word.

Silence settled heavily within the small prison cell. Daryl went back to warily watching Kagome, while said young woman did her best to focus on anywhere else.

Finally, she quietly said, "I made rice porridge. It's… easy to digest."

When he didn't respond, she moved slowly, cautiously, to unfold the chair and placed it as close to Daryl as she dared. She then placed the bowl of food on the hard seat, stepping back when the task was complete.

"Please… eat it." Straight white teeth nibbled on her bottom lip.

Daryl didn't move. He could crouch for hours on end, thanks to his years of having to do the same when tracking animals in the woods. When was the last time he properly sat in a chair, anyway? It seemed like a lifetime ago to him.

Besides, he would rather observe Kagome. Something was… different about her. Off, maybe. He wasn't sure, but she had his attention. In a way, she reminded him of Beth, all big, vulnerable eyes but with a hidden spine of steel. But Daryl had a feeling Kagome was more – much more than she appeared. He just couldn't figure it – _her_ – out.

Kagome sighed, briefly closing her eyes before reopening them to lock with his. Amethyst clashed with blue – and that was when Daryl saw it. That fiery spark that he'd been waiting for without actually knowing it. A fire started to burn behind that indifferent gleam she'd portrayed when Negan had been there. She definitely had a fiery spirit.

Daryl inwardly smirked. _Got you_.

 _ **KH*DD*KH*DD**_

Later that day, Kagome brought in two bowls of food. The one from earlier was still on the chair, cold and ignored, but she didn't seem fazed that her generosity had been wasted. Her mask was back in place, an indifferent façade she'd perfected when around the Saviors. If she didn't let anything outwardly bother her, Negan couldn't do or say anything that would upset her. Most of the time, she felt as though she were observing the world she currently existed in through somebody else. Her heart was effectively closed off, nothing and no one allowed to crack the ice surrounding it.

But Daryl… Daryl had the potential of slipping through.

And she could never let that happen.

Carefully, she placed the new bowl of rice porridge in front of said male. When he didn't move or otherwise react, just continued to stare at her, Kagome sat against the wall opposite of him. She brought her legs up to her chest, and slowly began eating like they did this every day, not caring if her clothes got dirty from the ground.

 _What the hell is she doing?_ Daryl questioned, perplexed, and eyes narrowed as he tried to analyze Kagome's actions. He didn't understand, not even a little bit.

His eyes trailed down to the steaming bowl of food, before looking back up at the young woman directly across from him. He couldn't help looking at the food once more, his nostrils flaring as it took in the delicious scent. The meal itself looked simple but smelled amazing.

Kagome's voice was quiet, nearly faint, when she finally spoke. Daryl's eyes and attention were instantly focused on her once more, with a laser-like sharpness.

"I thought the problem was that… you didn't want to eat alone." She stirred the plastic spoon within the bowl's contents, her eyes seemingly finding the action mesmerizing. "Was I… wrong?"

 _No, you weren't wrong_ , he thought, gaze trailing back to the food again. _But I still can't eat it_. It might show weakness. It might be poisoned. It could be a lot of things.

But he mostly just didn't want to break.

Watching two of his friends being brutally murdered hadn't done it. Being beaten black and blue hadn't even fazed him. The psychological games Negan played were nothing.

But being showed such kindness… And by a girl who appeared like a fresh cut daisy… If he started to care about her – if something were to happen to her because of him…

Daryl grit his teeth until it felt like they'd crack from the pressure.

 _I can't break. I won't_.

 _ **KH*DD*KH*DD**_

"You're very stubborn," Kagome commented, bringing in yet another bowl of rice porridge. The others had been cleared away so that the dishes could be reused, but mostly because the food was now inedible from being out. "Here. I suggest you eat this one."

Daryl was still in the same spot as when she first met him, though he'd changed his position. He now sat Indian style, and almost appeared as though he didn't have a care in the world. The fact that both eyes were as black as a panda's didn't even seem to bother him.

He watched Kagome as she placed the bowl near him, ignoring the chair she'd left in his cell, then took her seat across from him. She'd changed her clothes, and her hair looked damp, though it was still in a high ponytail. She now wore a flimsy, crimson tank top, a cream colored cardigan, black jeans, and the boots she'd worn earlier. The necklace was once more around her neck, and Daryl briefly wondered if it was important to her.

She pulled her legs up to her chest, arms wrapping around the limbs to hold them in place, and laid her chin against her knees. Her eyes didn't flicker around the cell this time, instead staring directly into his boldly.

Her next words were blunt and straightforward. "If you don't eat, you won't have enough strength to escape." Her head cocked to the side, like a curious puppy. "Or kill anyone, let alone threaten them. You'll be too weak to do anything."

His eyes widened in shock, the first real emotion he'd shown since she'd met him the other day. He had obviously not been expecting those words to pop out of her mouth.

Kagome inwardly smirked. _Got you_.

 _ **KH*DD*KH*DD**_

Despite the fact that Daryl remained mute, it didn't discourage Kagome from speaking to him. He found it… oddly soothing. Sometimes, she chose her words carefully, like she was afraid someone other than him might overhear. Other times, she was blunt and brutally honest. And when she wasn't speaking, she seemed to bask in the silence that they shared in that little cell.

But no matter what the situation was, Daryl just grew more and more confused.

Kagome was an enigma, a puzzle that couldn't be solved quickly or thoroughly enough. Normally, he was able to sum up a person within moments of first meeting them, but she confounded him in a way he wasn't familiar with. Her emotions weren't displayed easily, but her eyes gave her away when she was unguarded. Or frustrated with his continued acts of stubbornness.

Kagome gathered their used bowls and plastic spoons, turning to exit the cell. Casually, as if in afterthought, she said, "Whatever you do… Don't leave your cell." She was gone, the door closed firmly behind her, in the next second.

Alone, Daryl furrowed his brows. _What is that supposed to mean? Confusing woman_ …

Later, when he found the cell unlocked and his subsequent failed escape, he understood the warning. He understood it all too well.

 _ **KH*DD*KH*DD**_

Her fist clenched as her eyes stared dully at the photograph Dwight had thrown into Daryl's cell. She'd heard about what happened; how Negan had beaten two men to death with Lucille, because Daryl's group had killed some of his men. She had also heard the second man – she assumed the one in the photograph – had been killed as 'a lesson' to those who opposed Negan's rule and dictatorship. It had been Daryl's punishment for punching Negan in the face instead of bowing and submitting.

"Is this… your friend?" she softly, gently asked. What no one heard, however, was the quivering rage underneath.

Daryl didn't respond, not that she blamed him. She could tell that he was more closed-off than ever. His eyes hadn't even flickered when she entered. He kept staring at that damned picture, as if they were physically connected.

"Can you… tell me his name?"

His mouth moved, though barely any sound escaped. The name he gave came out breathy and strained. "… _Glenn_." It took everything he had to utter that one word.

Kagome nodded. Reaching down, she carefully picked up the photo and tucked it into a pocket. "Glenn… That's a good name. He'll be remembered." Placing the bowl of rice porridge down, she said, "Eat. You'll need your strength."

His eyes still hadn't moved from where the picture had laid, like it was still there. And he didn't make one move towards the food.

 _And just when I got him to finally start eating, too_ , she thought, taking her usual seat against the opposite wall across from him. If she didn't think it would raise unwanted attention, she would've hunted down Dwight and planted her fist in his face.

Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.

"This is probably pointless to say, but… You shouldn't blame yourself for your friend's death. It's not as though you wanted or had anticipated that that would happen. It's not your fault… Daryl." That was the first time she'd used his name, and it did funny things to her inside. "If you want to blame someone, blame Negan. Or Dwight. They're doing their best to break you, but…" Her eyes slowly opened, staring at the ceiling. "But I don't believe you're that weak. In fact, I think you're going to use this experience to fuel your hatred, your rage, to avenge what's been done to you – but more importantly, what's been done to your friends."

When Daryl remained quiet, she sighed and stood to leave.

"Think about what I said."

Before the door could fully close, however, Kagome smiled secretly as she caught the sound of Daryl lifting the bowl and the scrape of the plastic spoon.

 _ **KH*DD*KH*DD**_

It wasn't long after that incident when Daryl started talking to her. His voice was raspy, gravel-rough – and sexy as Hell. She didn't know what about it made her react in such a way, but it was what it was. Butterflies had taken flight in her stomach at the sound of his voice even as she stared in wide-eyed amazement at him.

"Why do you keep feeding me this rice slop?" he asked, scowling at the newest bowl of said 'slop.'

Kagome softly huffed, affronted. She took her usual spot against the cement wall, her own bowl in hand. "It's not… slop," she said, a bite of heat to her words. "It's rice porridge. You haven't had a decent diet in a long time. If you start to eat on a regular basis with regular food, you'll just make your stomach upset as your body has to adjust to the change. There's no way you're wasting food by just throwing it up later."

Daryl turned his scowl onto her, knowing it wouldn't affect her but did it anyway. "Then why the heck do you keep eating it?" If there was regular food to eat, she should be eating it. Was she an idiot?

The look she gave him was dry, dull, and like she thought of him as being the idiot between them. Her next words only proved it.

"Are you an idiot?" she rhetorically asked, not actually expecting an answer. "It's because this is what _you're_ eating. It's only fair I eat the same thing, especially if we're eating together."

At that, he didn't know what to say. All he could do was watch as Kagome went back to eating her portion of the rice porridge she'd made for them.

Then he, too, picked up his bowl and began to slowly eat.

"Thanks… for the food," he gruffly said, uncomfortable. Having good manners hadn't been his top priority his entire life, but that didn't mean he didn't have them. Especially when it came to a confusing young woman with unique amethyst eyes.

Kagome's lips twitched into a small smile. "You're welcome, Daryl."

 _ **KH*DD*KH*DD**_

"Tell me about Negan," Daryl requested – or demanded – during one of their shared meals. He had finished his a while ago, but Kagome was lingering and seemed to find her bowl's contents more interesting than usual.

The way she blinked suggested she'd been lost in her thoughts. But she didn't lift her gaze, her plastic spoon making lazy circles in her leftovers.

"Negan…" she began, voice soft as always, "is complicated and… complex. He can be charming one moment, and beating someone to death with Lucille in the next. He's very calculating, always planning and scheming how best an individual can serve him. Dwight is a good example."

A corner of her mouth lifted, mockingly amused. "Heck, Negan must like you, Daryl. You'd probably be dead by now if he didn't. It's why he's trying so hard to break you – to get you to join the Saviors. Negan would probably even give you Dwight's position in his little gang if you asked."

"Yeah, I'm a real lucky son of a bitch," Daryl sarcastically replied. But he took her words to heart, analyzing and planning how best to use the information she willingly gave him.

Her eyes suddenly sharpened, and her gaze locked with his with an intensity that had him wanting to shift where he sat. Her expression had gone to stone, her mask in place once more. He almost winced. He hadn't seen that particular look for a while, and he was honestly sorry to see it back.

"There are worst things than death." Her words were feather-light, deathly calm. It sent shivers up Daryl's spine. "Negan was the one who found me. I don't know how, but he did. He… saved me from a group of men who…" The way her sentence trailed off said more than enough.

Daryl clenched his fists tightly, jaw locked in anger. Just the thought of Kagome being in that position, vulnerable and trapped, had him seeing red. If he could leave his prison, nothing would've stopped him from hunting those bastards down and teaching them a lesson.

But he had to know. "Did they…?"

Kagome dropped her eyes. "They came very close. One second, they were holding me down, and the next Negan was there, swinging Lucille with this expression of… _utter rage_ on his face. Like I said, he's complicated and complex, but there are some things he is crystal clear on. Rape is something he does not tolerate. All of his wives are with him, because they chose to be."

Daryl wasn't about to thank the man for saving Kagome, but he could appreciate what Negan had done to save her from that traumatic experience. Others weren't so lucky.

"Does that mean you're one of them, too?" Something inside of him twisted painfully at the thought, but the question had been asked before he could stop it. If he could ask the question, then he could handle the answer no matter what it was.

"One of Negan's wives? No," she answered. "I'm… not sure what I am to him. I just know that he treats me differently from the other women here. I always thought it was because of the… _circumstances_ of how he found me."

"So," he carefully worded, making sure their conversation didn't carry passed the two of them, "if you had the chance to leave this place… you wouldn't?"

"Don't misunderstand me, Daryl. Just because I won't raise a hand against Negan, don't plan on killing him with every breath I take, doesn't mean I want to stay here for the rest of my life." Her voice hardened, as did her eyes. "I won't kill him, but… I would rebel against him."

And that, Daryl thought, was all he needed to know.

 _ **KH*DD*KH*DD**_

When the day came to finally escape for good, Daryl made sure to find Kagome first the moment he was released from his cell. He didn't want anything to happen to her, and he damned sure didn't want her disappearing in the ensuing chaos. There was no way he'd be able to find her when she had so many options and directions to choose from. Expert or not, his tracking skills wouldn't be enough.

Weapon poised and ready, Daryl quickly scanned his surroundings and cleared rooms the fastest he'd ever done. He didn't actually have a clue where Kagome stayed, but he had a feeling it would be close to his prison. Negan had ordered her to take care of Daryl, after all. She couldn't do that if she were far away.

"Daryl, we gotta go," Rick yelled out, his favored handgun pointed up to the ceiling, his eyes swiftly moving to make sure no one snuck up on them.

Daryl kept his focus. "Give me a sec." Bursting through the last door, he stopped when he finally found Kagome. She was sitting at a medium-sized table, calmly sipping from a mug. From the light scent in the air, he assumed it was some sort of tea.

Kagome stared at the new arrivals, brow rising in question. "What's this?" she murmured, slight interest coloring her tone. She appeared otherwise unfazed by the intrusion.

Rick called out Daryl's name from somewhere behind him, but Daryl's attention was entirely centered on her.

He lowered his knife, eyes intense and determined. "I'm leaving," he stated. " _We're_ leaving. Get some stuff, and let's go… Kagome." It was the first time he'd spoken her name. Inwardly, he admitted to liking it. It made his stomach flutter in a way he'd never felt before – and he liked that, too.

Hell, he just liked… _her_. Did he really need to examine and have a reason for liking someone? No, he didn't think so. He felt what he felt, and that was that. He couldn't change something that felt so inevitable. Like it was meant to be.

And he knew Kagome was meant to be with him.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, like a curious puppy. Her eyes were unblinking, locked with his as she stared into his soul. Judging his intentions. His will, maybe. "What are you doing, Daryl?"

His only response was one word:

"Rebelling."

 _ **KH*DD*KH*DD**_

 _ **Time Skip – 2 Years Later**_

Daryl quietly entered his house through the backdoor, not wanting to disturb the only other occupant inside. He'd left around dawn to hunt in the woods, his catch strung, skinned, and cleaned over his shoulder. His crossbow was leaned against the opposite shoulder.

He paused when he saw Kagome sitting at their dining room table, calmly sipping a mug of tea. It was reminiscent to the time when Rick and the others had come to save Daryl and free everyone from under Negan's tyrannical rule. Since then, things had surprisingly calmed down. Daryl wasn't used to someone not causing trouble for their group, but he was grateful for the reprieve.

It mostly had to do with Kagome. Everyone had needed time to learn to trust her, not sure what to do with a young woman that had been so close to Negan. And Kagome had had to learn to trust them. Daryl had made her transition easier, and even Carol pitched in her support, taking Kagome under her wing and guidance. The older woman had simply found the attention Daryl gave Kagome extremely cute and wanted to foster their romance into what it was today.

Kagome's amethyst eyes locked onto his form, still sipping the hot, soothing liquid. "You came back rather fast," she offhandedly commented. "I was expecting you to come back later in the afternoon."

He smirked, setting his catch on the side to deal with later. His crossbow was also placed down but within easy reach. "Missed you," he replied. He shrugged off his angel-winged vest to set it over a chair. The piece of clothing had certainly seen better days, but he still wore it whenever he went out. "How long have you been awake?"

She set her cup down, tilting her head back to welcome Daryl's kiss. She hummed in delight, a relaxed expression on her angelic features that had been absent when she was still a part of the Saviors. "Long enough," she answered, voice soft with affection.

Daryl absolutely adored the woman Kagome had bloomed into since getting away from Negan and his ilk. Back then, she'd been closed off and indifferent, sometimes childlike in her actions and gestures. Her manner of speech had been between two extremes; either soft and halting or blunt and brutally honest.

Now, he got to bear witness to the utter sweetness she'd hidden, the glow in her eyes pronounced and beautiful. She wasn't just surviving day-to-day anymore – she was _living_. She expressed herself in various ways, had no trouble starting a conversation with anyone she crossed. She was friendly and outgoing but, mostly, she let herself be unguarded around those she trusted and cared for. She was no longer a wilted flower, but the fresh cut daisy he'd once compared her to.

"Oh yeah?" he replied. "What you been doing?"

She shrugged. "Thinking."

Daryl sat in the seat next to her, brow raised. "Thinking about what, exactly?"

Instead of answering right away, she crawled into his lap until she was straddling his legs, with her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands instantly held her by the hips to steady her, even as he smirked at their new position.

"I think I like where this is going," he huskily said, nose bumping hers gently.

Kagome giggled, the sound sweet and mischievous. She lightly slapped his shoulder as she pulled back from his seeking mouth. When he scowled, it was her turn to smirk. "Don't be a pervert, Daryl. I just… wanted to ask you something." At the end, her tone turned insecure and a little nervous. But her eyes remained direct.

He sighed, but acquiesced. "Fine. What?"

"I wanted to ask this a while ago, but I couldn't find the courage…" She paused for a second. "Why… Why did you take me with you?"

Seeing her so unguarded made his insides turn to goo. Not that he would ever admit it, of course.

Daryl used one hand to brush her bangs back from her forehead. He didn't like public displays of affection but when they were alone, like this, he showered her with as much as he could. He knew she enjoyed it, and this was his physical way of showing he cared deeply about her. Words, he knew, sometimes weren't enough.

"What do you mean?"

She gave him a dry, dull look that questioned his mental prowess. "Don't be dense. I'm asking why you took me with you. You could have just left me there in my room. You could have let me escape on my own, to fend for myself, after you and your group captured and imprisoned Negan. But… you didn't. I was just wondering why."

Back then, he hadn't been completely sure, himself. But…

"Because, Kagome," Daryl answered, making sure she could see directly into his eyes, "you made me rice porridge."

Her one act of continued kindness had been his saving grace. The reason why he hadn't broken, no matter what Negan and Dwight had put him through. That simple dish and their ensuing conversations had led to a forming bond that continued to grow each day they were together.

"Rice porridge?" she questioned, confused and a little incredulous.

He smiled. "Yeah. Rice porridge." With that, he slanted his mouth across hers in a tender kiss as he held her close.

And if Daryl had it his way, he'd never let Kagome go.

* * *

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (:**_

Sorry I won't be able to respond to everyone's review, but _THANK YOU SO MUCH_ for your continued support and kind words :D This chapter is dedicated to all of you, so I hope you enjoyed it (: Have a safe and wonderful December and see you in the New Year! #2017


	10. Laxus Dreyar

**Disclaimer: Check out the first couple of chapters for this – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 010: Laxus Dreyar_

 **Anime** : Fairy Tail

 **Prompt** : Petite/Short

 **Chapter Warning** :

 **Author's Note** : Not sure if this came out the way I wanted it to, but I think it came out okay. Also, check out my other story, " _The Pathway of Fate_ ," if you love _The Walking Dead_ :D (pairing: Kagome Higurashi/Daryl Dixon)

 _ **KH*LD*KH*LD**_

Lucy Heartfilia entered the Fairy Tail Guild, ready for another day of adventure and being surrounded by _nakama_. Knowing Natsu and her other teammates, she was positive something was bound to happen, whether it was another fight in the Guild Hall or another dangerous mission that would blow up in their faces – or her wallet, it didn't matter. She was ready to face whatever challenge presented itself.

"Good morning, Lucy," Mirajane Strauss greeted, smiling, and polishing a glass from behind the bar counter.

Lucy returned the greeting as she took her usual seat. "Good morning, Mirajane."

"Would you like your usual strawberry milkshake?"

"That would be awesome. Thanks," she answered, grinning.

The Take-Over mage winked. "No problem. It's coming right up."

As she waited for the promised cold, creamy drink, Lucy turned on her stool to glance around the Guild, curious to see who was currently there.

The usual morning crowd was present, which she smiled and waved at. Wakaba and Macao grinned back, waving, before going back to their current heated discussion. Reedus was absorbed in whatever painting he was currently doing, happily humming, and brush strokes smooth and precise. Nab was even standing in front of the Request Board, contemplating which job to take, always on the look-out for the fabled 'perfect one.' Alzack and Bisca were seated at one of the tables, their cute, sweet daughter Asuka with them.

Levy and her two shadows, Jet and Droy, were at another table, with Gajeel not too far away. The Iron Dragon Slayer was hungrily consuming iron scraps he – or Mirajane – had found somewhere, but would occasionally glance in Levy's direction every now and then. It was also obvious Levy was staring at Gajeel with equally googly eyes when she didn't think anyone was looking. Lucy found them adorable, impatiently waiting for the day the two would finally confess their feelings for each other.

 _Which reminds me_ , she thought, a little deviously, as she sought out the other Dragon Slayer present.

Laxus was seated at the table as far into the corner of the Guild Hall as he could possibly get without actually being outside the nearest door. It didn't surprise Lucy. The Lightning Dragon Slayer and the rest of the Thunder Legion tended to occupy that particular area, but that wasn't why Lucy had a vested interest.

No, it was the petite young woman the muscular blonde had on his lap that had the Celestial mage giddy and excited.

Kagome Higurashi had appeared seemingly out of nowhere while Lucy and the others had been taking the S-Class exam on Tenrou Island. However, it had later been revealed that she had been traveling with Laxus when everything had been going down, and she'd journeyed with him when he'd felt something was off. Laxus, wanting to keep Kagome safe, had stashed her in a secret location and went to get her once the fighting was over – and they'd woken up seven years later.

Lucy could still remember the first time she and the others had met Kagome…

 _ **KH*LD*KH*LD**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Everyone, including the rescue team, stared in gob-smacked amazement as Laxus was being thoroughly chewed out by a petite, raven haired young woman. Her angelic features were pinched in irritation, amethyst eyes flashing an unholy light, as she poked the much-bigger male in the chest with every reprimand that flew out of her mouth. It would've been rather comical, except the sheer outrage and fury that radiated from her form had even Erza cringing away._

 _"I can't believe you just left me there," Kagome continued to rant, finger jabbing harder into Laxus's chest. Laxus, for his part, at least appeared resigned to his punishment and took it with as much dignity as he could. "What if something happened to you? Huh? Or the others? I could've helped, Laxus, and you know it! I've told you before: I can handle myself! I know how to fight, damn it. Hell, I can take you on, you big dummy! Baka!"_

 _As Kagome continued to scold Laxus, Master Makarov couldn't help chuckling merrily at the sight of his grandson getting put into his place. And by a woman almost half his size!_

 _Makarov, however, couldn't help but watch the two with tender eyes. For a long time, Laxus had been following the path of power and greed, wanting Fairy Tail to be the strongest guild for the wrong reasons. Expelling him from the guild he had loved so much had been the only thing Makarov could do to save the grandson he'd adored and lovingly spoiled so much._

 _Now, as he watched the hulking Lightning Dragon Slayer sulk but continue to listen to every word that Kagome said, Makarov smiled. Laxus had grown a lot since the last time he'd seen him, and he had a feeling it was due to Kagome's influence. His aura and overall personality wasn't so volatile, but now had a certain peace and serenity that had been missing. It was calming and encouraging for Makarov to bear witness to._

 _So, of course, he had to interrupt by cheekily asking, "So, when am I gonna get some great-grandchildren to spoil, Laxus?"_

 _Laxus instantly scowled at his grandfather, while Kagome's face turned tomato-red. She squeaked in embarrassment, hands clapping against her flushed cheeks to hide her expression._

 _Abruptly, however, Laxus's expression turned thoughtful. "Don't know. Kagome can be pretty stubborn."_

 _"Laxus," said young woman hissed, scandalized._

 _He continued speaking, not caring what popped out of his mouth at this point. He loved teasing her, if his smirk said anything. "And she's tiny as Hell. I wouldn't be surprised if she toppled over while pregnant. Let's hope I don't end up getting her with twins. Or triplets, for that matter."_

 _Kagome's jaw dropped, eyes wide with disbelief._

 _Meanwhile, Master Makarov burst out laughing, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes._

 _Freed was nearly unconscious at the thought of mini versions of his idol, with Bickslow trying to snap him back to reality. Evergreen was blushing profusely, her fan open and hiding her expression._

 _"Babies," Mirajane squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly. Lisanna tried to calm her big sister down, knowing it wasn't helping the situation, while Elfman did his best to hide his embarrassment with his arms crossed over his muscular chest._

 _Erza was twitching. "Babies? As in children?" she muttered out loud, mostly talking to herself. "Who-Who gave them permission to do-to do that?" The last almost came out as a wail, her arms flailing. "When did this happen? Where was I? Are they even married? They need to be married first before… before babies!"_

 _Gray scratched the back of his head, sighing. "Ah man, does that mean we'll have to deal with smaller versions of Laxus? As if one wasn't hard enough to beat…" But the challenge of the thought had his blood already boiling with excitement._

 _Natsu was thinking along similar lines. Grinning toothily, he punched a fist into his opposite hand. "I'm getting fired up," he stated, flares sparking to life around his body._

 _Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch. Without any amount of remorse, she whacked both of her male teammates upside their heads. "Don't go picking a fight with children who aren't even born yet, you bakas!"_

 _"I don't know – Salamander may have a point," Gajeel said, a sharp grin appearing on his own face._

 _Levy felt a sweat-drop form on her forehead. "Not you, too, Gajeel."_

 _ **KH*LD*KH*LD**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Ever since then, Laxus had been reinstated into the guild thanks to Gildarts, and Kagome had joined that same day. She'd fit in seamlessly, making friends and becoming an integral part of Fairy Tail as a healer, like Wendy, and the newest member of the Thunder Legion. Evergreen treated her like a sister, while Bickslow and Freed treated her with respect and as a true comrade.

Lucy continued to watch the couple, smiling giddily as Laxus gently stood Kagome up before standing himself. His six-foot-three frame easily towered over Kagome's short height in comparison, her head barely coming up to his chest. For most couples, the difference would be awkward, but the Celestial mage just found it down-right adorable.

"Spying on those two again, huh, Lucy?" Mirajane knowingly questioned. The strawberry milkshake was placed near the blonde's elbow. "Don't worry. I like watching them, too."

She turned around in her seat, smiling. "They're just so cute," she said.

"Tell me about it. Master Makarov is constantly asking them when he's going to be a great-grandfather," Mirajane laughed.

"The crazy old man is just gonna have to wait," Laxus's voice suddenly spoke up, catching the two young women's attention. He and Kagome had approached the bar area in order to take seats at the counter, one of the latter's tiny hands gently engulfed within one of his larger ones. "Like I keep telling him, Kagome is pretty stubborn when she wants to be."

Kagome pouted prettily, no longer easily embarrassed by the things he shamelessly revealed. Fairy Tail and its members were family, after all, her _nakama_ now. "Hey, I'm not the only one," she defended herself. "Who was it that got all sulky because I wouldn't move in with him right away when we returned to Magnolia, huh?"

"I don't remember having any such conversation," he lied with a straight face.

"You are such a liar, Laxus." She rolled her eyes.

He smirked. "You have no proof, Kagome."

The look she gave him was one filled with exasperated affection. "I know you, so I don't need proof," she replied, leaning forward to peck his cheek. "Now, stop putting off the inevitable. Your grandfather wants you to do more paperwork today."

Laxus grumbled under his breath, but sighed in resignation. "Fine, whatever. Come get me when breakfast is ready." With a nod towards Mirajane and Lucy, he stood, pressed a kiss to Kagome's brow, then swept away to find his grandfather.

"What would you like for breakfast, Kagome?" Mirajane asked, smiling at the raven haired young woman. Inwardly, she was squealing and cooing like a schoolgirl over how cute the couple acted with each other.

When Kagome listed off a meal that could feed almost five people, Mirajane and Lucy stared at her incredulously. "Oh, and can I get a chocolate milkshake, too?" she added, smiling brightly. Despite her abnormally large order, her face glowed with an inner radiance the other mages couldn't explain.

"No problem," the Take-Over mage said, eyes wide in disbelief at the sheer amount of food she would have to make. "I'll… I'll get everything started for you."

"Thank you, Mirajane," Kagome replied, beaming. When it was just her and Lucy left, she turned her attention onto the Celestial mage. "So, Lucy, do you have any jobs today?"

Lucy blinked. "Uh, no," she slowly answered. "I don't think so. Natsu normally picks out the jobs." She paused for a second, debating, then plunged ahead. "I know this isn't any of my business, but… isn't that a lot of food for just two people?" The guild's Dragon Slayers were known for their big appetites, but Laxus tended to eat like a normal person – just with extra meals throughout the day. From what Lucy had observed of the Lightning Dragon Slayer, she'd never seen him consume so much food in one sitting.

And, as Laxus was so fond of always pointing out, Kagome was petite. She was about the same height as Levy, but with the generous curves of Lucy or Erza.

The way Kagome blushed caught Lucy's attention, as did the shy expression. Lucy raised an eyebrow, curious and intrigued.

"Kagome…?"

"Um…" Kagome fidgeted, but the smile that curved her lips was telling. It was a mixture of happy, nervous, and excited all wrapped into one. "Can you keep a secret, Lucy?"

"Sure, anything," she instantly said, leaning closer in anticipation. Her brown eyes widened, wanting desperately to hear whatever the older girl had to say.

Kagome grinned. "Master Makarov is getting his wish – He's going to be a great-grandfather," she softly but happily announced.

Mirajane's ear piercing squeal suddenly caught their – and everyone else's – attention as the Take-Over mage set down several plates and the chocolate milkshake. She jumped up and down, clapping excitedly, as she continuously squealed and generally acted like a lunatic at the news she'd overheard.

"Babies! Blonde haired, purple eyed babies! Ooh, or the alternative: black haired, blue eyed babies!"

"Congratulations," Lucy beamed, hugging Kagome tightly. When she pulled back, she asked, "Does Laxus know?"

Kagome shook her head, pleased she was finally able to tell someone her amazing news. "No, not yet. I'm going to tell him soon, though. I just saw Wendy to make sure I wasn't crazy or getting my hopes up."

"This is great, Kagome. I bet Laxus is going to be excited, too."

"Excited about what?" said Dragon Slayer asked, suddenly appearing at Kagome's side. He scowled at Mirajane, whom was lost in her own world as she imagined what sort of children would soon be running around the Guild Hall. "I came out when I heard the She-Devil start squealing. What the hell's wrong with her now? She didn't take her meds again?"

Mirajane stopped her antics to give the bigger male a smile as sweet as sugar. "Shut up, Laxus. If I weren't so happy right now, I'd blast you through a wall for that comment."

He smirked challengingly, arms coming up to cross over his barrel-chest. "Yeah? Try it. I'll take you on."

Before the two childhood friends could start a massive brawl, Lucy quickly jumped up, waving her hands in the air to defuse the situation. "Hey, look! The food is here! Laxus, why don't you take it and go eat with Kagome? I bet she's starving."

At the mention of his intended and her possibly starving, Laxus frowned and automatically grabbed the plates to take back to their usual table, his earlier antagonistic feelings towards Mirajane forgotten in favor of taking care of Kagome.

His brow furrowed when he noticed the sheer amount of food he was carrying. "Geezus, Kagome, I only wanted a chocolate milkshake. Why the hell did you order so much?" he grumbled.

Kagome giggled, following the big, muscular blonde. "Don't worry, I'll eat all of it," she assured.

"A short, petite thing like you? Yeah, right," he snorted.

Unknown to Laxus, Kagome threw a cheeky, conspiratorial wink over her shoulder at Lucy and Mirajane, who laughed quietly to themselves.

"After breakfast, I need to tell you something, Laxus."

"Yeah? Tell me now."

Kagome lightly punched his arm with a tiny fist. "After breakfast. I'm starving," she playfully cajoled, knowing he'd give in immediately.

"Fine, fine," Laxus sighed, setting the plates down. "After breakfast. Now, eat. You're so small you'd waste away in no time."

"I won't be that small for much longer."

He blinked, confused. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

In response, she smiled mysteriously. "You'll know soon enough."

* * *

 **Special Thanks to** : kakashixangela, KuroKat013, Guest (2x), Foxluna, chiaki ebooks, ame to ai, Undertheskys, and Angel4EverLostInLife (chapter 8)

 **Special Thanks to** : Deadpool-girl, Guest, kakashixangela, redangel2463, ame to ai, and daisynaruto909 (chapter 9)

 **And Thank You to** : Unwanted Hero (chapter 3), and PatrinePtn (chapter 4)

 _I hope I didn't miss anyone. If I did, sorry! :P I've been sick for the passed few weeks, so I'm a little muddled with details. Sorry again!_

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this collection of stories to their favorites list (:_


	11. Ren Jinguji

**Disclaimer: Check out the previous chapters for this – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 011: Ren Jinguji_

 **Anime** : Uta no Prince-sama

 **Prompt** : Nickname

 **Chapter Warning** : some suggestive themes

 **Author's Note** : _I think I like how this came out. What do you guys think? :P_

 ***Chapter Dedication to** : kakashixangela – _Hope you like it! (:_

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

Ren would never admit it out loud, but he'd been heartbroken upon discovering that Haruka Nanami had finally decided to date someone. The kind, gentle composer of STARISH had gathered Ren and the others in the shared common room of their dormitory to reveal her news, all the while her fingers fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and her eyes unable to meet any of theirs. Even as she bowed, apologizing for being unable to return their obvious romantic feelings for her, Ren had been dumbfounded and feeling lost.

His only source of comfort – and he figured the others felt the same way – was that Haruka had started to date another composer within the Saotome Agency versus one of them. The guy was, Haruka explained, a year older, and they had met when he'd been working on a song for Tomochika Shibuya.

At the time, Ren hadn't wanted to hear anything about _the boyfriend_. He didn't want to hear how nice and sweet _he_ was. He didn't want to hear about their first date, didn't want to hear how well they worked together, had fun together.

Most of all, Ren hadn't wanted to acknowledge that Haruka was lost to him, possibly forever. She'd been the first girl he'd ever grown serious about; the first girl to actually move his guarded heart. During school, before their debut, while he had loved music and performing, Haruka had _healed_ something within Ren that had broken long ago. Her earnest demeanor and her honest love to inspire people, to touch everyone's heart with her music, had moved him. Had made him care. Had made him remember what love was, and what it felt like if he just opened himself to others again.

Ren had been so confident Haruka would've chosen him in the end. He could get any girl he wanted but the one girl he'd pursued, he had lost to another.

Before Haruka could finish her apology, Ren had turned and left the room without a word. He had needed time to think; to privately mourn the first girl he'd ever cared about. Had maybe even possibly been in love with. His heart wouldn't hurt this bad, otherwise, right?

"Jinguji," Masato Hijirikawa had called out, concern bleeding into his normally proper and strict tone.

Ren had ignored him, continuing to walk until he was out of sight and out of earshot.

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

 _ **One Year Later**_

In his dressing room located on the movie set he was starring in, Ren stared unseeingly at his mirror's reflection. He hadn't thought about the day Haruka told him and the other guys about her boyfriend for a long time. It had been only a year since then, but Ren thought he'd come a long way since.

For one thing, he was no longer heartbroken and feeling like a lost child. It had only taken a couple of weeks to get out of his funk, shrug his shoulders, and realize that as long as Haruka was happy, so was Ren. Of course, he would've liked it better if she'd chosen him but that was human nature – and his male ego.

Besides, the past month had been invigorating. Something had reawakened within Ren, and he was excited about what each new day would bring.

And it was all thanks to one Kagome Higurashi.

Smirking, Ren pulled a green cell phone out of his pocket. By the girly but elegant design, it was obviously not his, but his co-star's. Hacking into the device was fairly easy, and he was instantly treated to her schedule for the next few weeks after filming concluded.

"Jinguji!" Kagome's voice yelled out from outside his dressing room. Ren's smirk widened as he relocked the cellular device and tucked it out of sight on the vanity. By her tone, he could tell she was angry, most likely at him again. "You better be in there, you jerk!"

In the next second, the door burst open. Kagome's gloriously outraged form entered, amethyst eyes flashing murderous intent. Despite that, the orange-haired singer couldn't help but take in her form with a near-leering gaze.

The movie was in a high school setting, so Kagome's costume consisted of the appropriate clothing articles: pressed, long-sleeved white blouse, a green pleated skirt that was almost scandalously short, dark thigh-highs that made him lick his lips, and Mary Janes on her delicate feet. Around her neck was a matching green-and-blue plaid tie, while a silk ribbon was braided stylishly through a section of her raven-colored, waist length hair. Her makeup was light, accenting her natural beauty. All in all, the pretty picture she made had Ren wishing his dressing room door was locked so they could have 'alone time.'

" _You_ ," Kagome hissed, bringing Ren out of his lascivious thoughts. "Where's my phone?"

Ren chuckled. "Koneko," he greeted, knowing the nickname made his co-star twitch with homicidal tendencies. This time wasn't any different, he mused, watching her brow tick. "What brings you in here? Were you hoping for a free show?"

"Shut up, you perv," she shot back. She pointed an accusatory finger at his chest. Seeing as how she was a head shorter than he, her pose wasn't at all threatening. "I repeat: Where's my phone? I know you have it, you klepto!"

He placed a hand over his heart, affecting a wounded look for effect. "Such harsh words. Why would you think I have your phone, let alone stole it?"

Kagome's expression dropped into a blank, dry look. "Because you've had it the last _twenty-five times_ it's gone missing, you – I repeat _again_ – kleptomaniac."

Ren rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, twenty-five, you say? I thought it was more like thirty times…"

At that, she released a noise that was a cross between a squeak, a strangled choking sound, and a wheeze of outrage. The orange-haired singer even watched, fascinated, as her small hands came up to mime straggling him.

Gosh, even at her most pissed off, she was adorable.

Deciding to take 'pity' on her, Ren helpfully offered, "If you really think I took your phone, Koneko, you're more than welcome to search me." The smile that curved his lips was daring and a touch perverse. "Just be gentle, ne?"

"Oh, I'll be gentle. Trust me," Kagome growled, eyes flashing with her volatile emotions. "I'll be extra gentle as I smother you to death with your own arrogance, Jinguji – unless you choke on it first since it's so massive."

He really couldn't stop the following words from spilling out. "I can show you something else that's mass—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," she screeched, horrified, and cheeks flushing red out of embarrassment instead of anger.

Ren laughed out loud, genuinely amused.

Growling, knowing he only said that to fluster her, Kagome didn't think twice before diving a hand into the pocket of his slacks. The sooner she found her phone, the faster she could get away from the maniac.

His hand instantly caught her wrist, and Ren leaned closer, almost towering over her shorter height.

"This could be considered sexual harassment, Koneko," he softly said, eyes intense and staring directly into her own.

Kagome scoffed. "Like what you're doing is any better?" She pointedly looked down at where they were connected, raising a mocking eyebrow. "Besides, you're also a thief. If either of us were to go to jail, it would be you, buster."

Ren sighed dramatically but didn't release her. "So many unflattering nicknames you have for me," he said, mournfully. "Can't you try something like 'darling'? Or how about 'dear'?" His voice lowered intimately. "I would happily accept 'lover,' as well."

Her expression dropped into a blank, dry look once again. "In your dreams, pal." Tugging her wrist free, she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Now, where's my phone? We're supposed to be on set in a few minutes, and I need to make a phone call."

"Have dinner with me tonight and I'll give it back," he bargained.

Kagome asked, incredulous, "Are you actually holding my phone for ransom?"

"Yes," he answered, unrepentant.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't tonight. I have other plans."

"No, you don't."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously this time. "How would you know?" The way he smiled too widely, too innocently, had her gasping in disbelief. He didn't need to say it. She knew. "You went through my calendar," she accused, half outraged and half resigned. "Again!"

"I did," he said, smiling pleasantly.

"You sneaky, phone hacking, egocentric, wannabe—"

Smile still in place, Ren interrupted Kagome's rant. "Do you know why I call you 'Koneko'?"

"Because you clearly have a death wish," she said, too sweetly. They had been playing the same game since meeting, so the abrupt change in topic wasn't anything new. She had a tentative grasp on how his mind worked, which was a scary enough notion, but it couldn't be helped when you spent a month in someone's constant presence.

"No," he answered, chuckling. Leaning forward until they were nearly nose-to-nose, he continued in a lowered, almost purring voice, "It's because the other girls are like little lambs – harmless. You, my wonderful, _fiery_ Koneko have claws – and you're not afraid to use them." At one point, he had even labeled Haruka a little lamb.

But Kagome… Kagome would never be one. And that was probably why Ren liked stealing her phone; why he enjoyed tormenting her into madness and near-homicidal rages. Her anger was the flame to his moth, the temptation to get close too strong for him to ignore. If he had to go up in flames, he wanted to do it with her at the center.

With that thought in mind, Ren quickly closed the gap between them, his lips claiming hers in a scorching kiss as his arms wrapped around her petite frame to hold her close.

And when he pulled back a few moments later, she released a soft, disappointed mewl. His smile was tender as he stroked a thumb against her silky-smooth cheek, staring into her slightly dazed eyes. The way she instinctively rubbed her cheek against his palm was definitely catlike.

"Ahh, Koneko," he murmured, "I may just win you over yet." He kissed her again, savoring her sweet taste, before she could regain her senses.

* * *

 ***Special Thanks to** : Tolazytologin, kakashixangela, secretsrsafehir, Thornado, Aeris Aimara Ciren, Deadpool-girl, Foxluna, Milkalette, Guest, ame to ai, and shaylalyons

 *** ame to ai**: _Thank you so much for the well wishes! I'm feeling much better (: and don't worry, I'm still working on that Gray Fullbuster sequel :D_

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or added this series of random prompts to their favorites list! (: You're awesome!_

 _Also, if you're a total Kagome Higurashi/Daryl Dixon fan, check out my story "The Pathway of Fate" :D_


	12. Dean Winchester

**Disclaimer: Check out the previous chapters for this – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 012: Dean Winchester_

 **TV Show** : Supernatural

 **Prompt** : Coffee jelly

 **Chapter Warning** : more humor than actual romance

 **Author's Note** : Responses to last chapter's reviews are at the bottom

 _ **KH*DW*KH*DW**_

Dean watched, nose scrunched up in disgust, as his girlfriend of five months stirred her cup of milk with 'coffee jelly,' of all things. Wasn't anything sacred anymore? What was wrong with a good, old-fashioned cup of steaming hot Joe? Personally, he liked his coffee straight. No sugar, no milk, and definitely no _coffee jelly_. Who actually enjoys stuff like that? Certainly not him.

Although, he bet Sammy liked unnecessary condiments like that. Sam and Kagome got along well, especially since they were the same age, and both were academic nerds, so Dean wouldn't be surprised if his younger brother actually knew what 'coffee jelly' was. It was almost sickening how alike the two were, but he was just happy the most important people in his life were getting along and were friends.

Kagome watched, amethyst orbs sparkling in amusement, as Dean continued to make various faces while he stared at her drink. "Something the matter, Dean?" she asked, knowing exactly what was bugging the hunter.

"What?" He straightened in his seat, finally tearing his eyes away from the monstrosity that ruined a perfectly good cup of milk. _Did I seriously just think that? Come on!_ "Nothing's wrong, Kagome." His mouth curved into a charming smile. "Why would there be? I'm with my favorite girl, and we're enjoying the morning with a good cup of coffee." He lifted his mug of the dark, caffeinated drink for emphasis.

A slim brow rose, almost mocking. "Or in my case: a good cup of milk – with coffee jelly," she said, teasingly. And, just to watch his face screw up in disgusted horror, she scooped out a cube of said jelly, and ate it with exaggerated delight. " _Mm_ , this is good."

Dean nearly choked, shuddering in horror. "Geezus," he nearly wheezed out. "I still have no idea how you can… how you can _eat_ that stuff." He'd seen some gross, disturbing things throughout his entire life, but nothing made his gag reflex twitch as much as coffee jelly did. It was just unnatural. It was the most inhuman thing he'd ever come across.

Kagome laughed. "It's not that bad," she reassured. "You should try it. It won't bite, unlike some of things we've come across since our acquaintance." She'd met the Winchester brothers during a hunt in a small town. They'd teamed up, because it had seemed like the best idea to get rid of the demon faster, and Kagome had just never left afterwards. Dean had definitely helped with that decision, and she hadn't looked back since.

"Send me into a nest of vampires, shape-shifters, whatever, any day," he said. "But I'm not eating that. Nope. Nu-uh. Ain't gonna happen, sweetheart."

She pouted prettily. "Not even if it meant saving my life?"

"Like there would be anything dumb enough to take you captive," he scoffed, rolling his eyes at the sheer ridiculousness of the thought. His girlfriend happened to be a badass, all-powerful priestess. If any demon or evil being tried to touch her, let alone threatened her, she would simply turn them into a pile of ash.

"Sam might," she countered.

Dean gave her a look of disbelief.

"He might," Kagome reiterated. "Well, he would, if I told him it would get you to eat coffee jelly."

"I knew he would know what that stuff is," he grumbled under his breath, shaking his head in exasperation.

Sam's voice suddenly cut into the couple's conversation.

"Who is he, and what does he know?" The younger Winchester took a seat between Dean and Kagome. The café they were in was spacious, well-lit, with circular tables and tall stools for customers. When Dean shot him a scornful look, Sam smiled boyishly. If his older brother didn't want anyone sitting next to Kagome, he shouldn't have left the space open. "So, what or who are we talking about?"

When Kagome opened her mouth to answer, Dean quickly interrupted her. "Nothing and no one." He took a sip of his coffee for emphasis. From the corner of his eye, he saw the raven haired beauty pout adorably at him for ruining her fun. His mug hid the smirk that twitched his lips upward.

"Okay," Sam drawled, not believing that for an instant. With a shake of his head, he brought out his laptop. "Anyway, I did some research on our next job…"

Going over the information didn't take long. Dean mostly listened, running a mental inventory on what they'd need weapon-wise, while Sam and Kagome heavily debated what they knew about the lore surrounding the supernatural being causing the town's current problems. He knew better than to cut in from personal experience, especially when the two really got into it.

The hunter trio were about to leave when Sam finally noticed Kagome's morning beverage. His entire expression seemed to perk up, and he smiled.

"Oh, this place serves coffee jelly?" he said. "You don't see that very often. I should get some before we head out."

Dean groaned. Kagome laughed. "You're killing me, Sammy," the former said.

"What? Why?" Sam asked, perplexed.

Instead of answering, the older Winchester shook his head. Throwing some money onto the table, he turned to exit the café. "I'm gonna wait outside. I'm not watching another drink get butchered by," he cringed, " _coffee jelly_." With a full-body shake that was reminiscent to a dog shaking water from its fur, he quickly left without a backwards glance.

The last thing Dean heard before the glass door closed was Sam asking, "What's wrong with coffee jelly?"

He gave another shudder of revulsion. "Definitely unnatural," he muttered. A thoughtful look suddenly appeared on his handsome face. "I wonder if that stuff can be exorcised?"

* * *

* **Special Thanks To** : kakashixangela, TeaLovingShrineMaiden, Bunny.W.K, Deadpool-girl, Guest, Daishii Takatsu, and Taisho No Miko (:

 _kakashixangela_ : So glad you enjoyed the Ren chapter :D I had a lot of fun writing it!

 _TeaLovingShrineMaiden_ : I'll see what I can do about a sequel. I didn't plan one, but you just never know, right? :P Haha!

 _Bunny.W.K_ : Despite not knowing much about the anime, thank you so much for reviewing! Your kind words are appreciated (:

 _Deadpool-girl_ : I hope you love this chapter as much as the last :D

 _Guest_ : I wasn't planning on a sequel, but you never know what could happen in the future, right? :P

 _Daishii Takatsu_ : I'm definitely thinking about making another Kiyoshi X Kagome pairing, but it won't be a sequel :P Sorry! But please look forward to it!

 _Taisho No Miko_ : First off, love the name change! (: And secondly, definitely feeling better :D Keeping up with school work is my next nemesis, lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

 _Also, thanks to everyone who followed and added this series of one-shots to their favorites list (: You are amazing!_

 _XOXO Celestial Law_

 _P.S. If you're waiting for the next chapter of " The Pathway of Fate," it's coming out soon!_


	13. Christian Grey

**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable belongs to me but to their respective owner(s). Only this plot idea/prompt is mine. Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompt"

 _Chapter 013: Christian Grey_

 **Movie** : Fifty Shades Trilogy

 **Prompt** : Birthday

 **Chapter Warning** : some spoilers ahead

 **Author's Note** : Takes place during _Fifty Shades Darker_

 _ **KH*CG*KH*CG**_

After his relationship with Anastasia Steele erupted, Christian thought reuniting with Kagome Higurashi had been a sign of fate. He was normally too hard and cynical to believe in a higher power, but the moment the raven haired beauty walked back into his life it made him question his beliefs.

His heart had still been bruised, but Kagome had a way of healing him without even realizing it. Just a few days in her presence drove away the nightmares, and his thoughts weren't clouded with Anastasia. Kagome… centered him. It was the only way he could describe their acquaintance.

Christian stood at the end of his bed, staring contemplatively at the young woman tangled in the silk sheets. They were a dark green, and contrasted beautifully with her pale, smooth skin, raven dark tresses, and overall petite frame. He had to head into the office soon, but he found himself unable to leave Kagome.

The first time they'd met, they were teenagers, and Christian had been Elena Lincoln's submissive for about a year. As a sixteenth birthday present, Elena had somehow arranged it for Kagome to spend the night with Christian. It had been the first time he'd taken the dominant role, and he'd been eager and – admittedly – nervous as Hell.

 _I still don't know how Elena managed that_ , he thought now, a small furrow appearing between his brows. He placed his hands in the pockets of his slacks. It didn't matter, anyway. He was just glad he'd gotten the chance to meet Kagome – have her become a part of his life. Why should he question his good fortune? Anastasia had made it clear what she'd thought of the older blonde woman, and a part of Christian agreed.

But he couldn't change the past. He could only go forward, because that was the only direction left to go. He could hate his childhood, hate what and who his biological mother was, mourn the loss his heart would never get over, but he could. Not. Change. It.

And because his past involved Kagome, he definitely wouldn't change any of it if he could.

He watched as Kagome stirred awake, sleepily blinking open mesmerizing amethyst eyes. Christian had never seen that color anywhere else. They were utterly unique, just like their owner.

Kagome smiled at him, snuggling into the pillow. "Why are you awake?" she asked, voice husky from sleep. "We had a late night. I thought we could sleep in."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand came up to stroke gentle fingertips over her cheek. "I have to go into the office," he explained. "Something came up that needs my personal attention. I'll call you when I'm finished or if it ends up running late."

"Alright," she easily replied. "Don't work too hard, Christian." Her eyes sparkled with her teasing.

"No promises." He smirked, playing along. Leaning down, he pressed a firm, affectionate kiss on her lips. "Have you given any thought to moving in with me." The inquiry came out as more of a statement, obviously a man used to getting what he wanted.

"Christian…"

"I know," he said, resigned. "I know it's fast, Kagome, but you spend most of your time here, anyway. We enjoy each other's company, and we've known each other for a long time." He gazed into her eyes, conveying how serious and earnest he was. "I want… I want to keep getting to know you. I want to learn everything about you."

Kagome was silent for several long, endless seconds. But her gaze never dropped or lowered, so Christian took that as a good sign.

Finally, a beautiful smile broke across her near-angelic features. And she said one word that sent his heart soaring:

"Okay."

 _ **KH*CG*KH*CG**_

Within a short amount of time, Christian and Kagome had had to deal with Leila Williams and Jack Hyde.

The former had been a past submissive and was stalking Kagome in a misguided bid to get Christian back. Kagome had been able to handle the situation without breaking a sweat, showing Leila that, while she enjoyed playing a submissive behind closed doors, she was very much the dominant, predatory figure outside of it. Before Christian and Taylor had burst into Kagome's condo, the raven haired beauty had Leila kneeling on the titled floor while she, herself, was making tea like nothing unusual was happening.

Jack Hyde had been a little more complicated, especially when Christian had come face-to-face with Anastasia Steele once more. He hadn't known she'd started a job at Seattle Independent Publishing, which was also a company he'd been planning to take over in order to further expand his own business. He only worked with the best, and SIP had been it.

And, as Christian held a clearly freaked out Anastasia, his thoughts kept racing with thoughts of Kagome and wondering if she was okay. He'd sent Taylor up to see what was going on, but the resulting minutes that followed felt like an eternity.

Just when he was about to say 'fuck it' and leave Anastasia with the car, Kagome and Taylor came out of the building. Even as his ex-lover clung to him, his eyes sought to make sure his current girlfriend was unharmed.

But Kagome wouldn't meet his eyes. Instead, her gaze was locked onto the pretty brunette desperately clinging to him and crying into his chest. It didn't take a genius to realize how their position looked.

"Anastasia Steele?" Kagome inquired gently.

Anastasia stiffened, sniffled, but turned to face the other young woman. "Uh, yes, that's me," she answered. Her hands still gripped Christian's lapels. "Who are you?"

Kagome smiled. "Jack Hyde won't be a problem anymore. We've already called the proper authorities," she said, completely ignoring the question. "I believe these belong to you." She held out a purse and coat.

Finally letting go of Christian to accept the items, Anastasia nodded in gratitude. "Thank you. I'm not sure how to repay you," she quietly said.

"No repayment necessary. To be honest, I've been investigating some… unusual occurrences, like the fact that Hyde has gone through a number of assistants in a short amount of time. None have come forth to say anything, but it was suspicious enough to raise questions." Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Because of his… nature, shall we say… I've been working to bait him into confessing or revealing what his behavior has been like. I suppose I should be thanking you too for speeding up the process."

Anastasia blinked, not sure how to take that last part. "Um, no problem. I guess," she settled on saying. "So, are you, like, the police or something?" From the corner of her eye, she gave Christian an inquiring look, hoping he'd clear up what was happening.

Kagome released a light laugh. "Let's just say that I have various interests. 'Cleaning house,' so to speak, for SIP is one of them."

"I… see. What happens now? We don't have an editor. And Jack was supposed to go to New York for the book expo."

"I'm sure everything will be sorted out. Just come in to work like usual and help where you can."

Anastasia rubbed a hand against her forehead, feeling a headache forming. "Right," was all she said. Then she turned her attention onto Christian. Her eyes softened as she looked at him, and she nibbled her bottom lip as she struggled with what she wanted to say to him. "Um…"

Kagome still wouldn't look him in the eye, let alone in his direction. It made Christian crazy and frustrated, his hands clenching and unclenching within his coat pockets.

"I'll let you two catch up," Kagome casually said. With that, she turned on her heel and started walking down the street.

Christian took a step to stop her, mouth opening to give the order, but the raven haired beauty was quickly swallowed up by the crowd. His clenched his jaw but turned to face Taylor. "Follow her. Make sure she's safe. I'll handle Anastasia."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

When they were alone, Anastasia gave Christian an imploring look, one she knew he couldn't resist during the course of their relationship. It was that lost, innocent appeal that had first drawn him to her and had made him incapable of leaving her alone.

"Christian, what is going on?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Where the Hell did he begin to explain the things that had happened since their break up?

 _ **KH*CG*KH*CG**_

When Kagome came back to their place, Christian was anxiously pacing in the living room. His cell phone was gripped in one hand, obviously contemplating calling the police to fan out and find her within the city. She didn't know why he bothered – Taylor been with her the entire time.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Christian instantly demanded upon spotting her figure. He stormed over to stand in front of her, hands gripping her in desperation and concern. "I was just about to call the damned cops to look for you throughout the city. Damn it, Kagome, you can't just disappear like that!"

Kagome gently brushed his hands off, taking a seat on the couch to rest her feet. She had mostly walked around, but she had convinced Taylor to grab an early dinner with her before heading back home.

"There was nothing for you to worry about, Christian," she soothed, knowing better than to dismiss his worries. "You sent Taylor after me. He's more than capable of watching out for me. You know that, otherwise you wouldn't trust him as much as you do."

Christian growled. "That's not the point. You shouldn't have left in the first place." He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. When he exhaled, his shoulders relaxed. "I thought you were upset with me," he confessed, voice quiet. _I thought you were never coming back_.

Kagome gave him a startled look. "Upset with you? Why would I be upset with you, Christian?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Because of Anastasia."

"I don't understand. What about Anastasia? I know you two were together, and I know you started to open your heart to her. But so what? It didn't work out and, geezus, how many of my exes have you run into over the years? You didn't freak out. In fact, you do business with a couple of them."

Put like that, he felt like an idiot. But he still had to say it. He needed her to understand his feelings, his concerns.

He dropped heavily into the seat beside her, their eyes locked. "I didn't want you to think that you're somehow her replacement. You're not, Kagome." His voice lowered, became vulnerable in a way he wasn't with anyone else. "Earlier, you wouldn't look at me. And then you just left. What was I supposed to think? I thought you were leaving me."

Kagome's heart softened as did her gaze, and she grabbed one of his hands to squeeze reassuringly. "I'm not leaving you. And I'm sorry about earlier. To be honest, I wasn't sure how much you wanted to tell Anastasia about us, if you wanted to even do that." She paused for a second then continued. "I know what it's like to be someone's replacement. I know what it's like not to measure up to another, no matter how much you wish it or try your hardest. But, Christian, when you look at me…" She smiled warmly. "When you look at me, I don't see any of that. I know you see _me_ , not anyone else. Just like I see _you_."

His heart was full to bursting with an emotion he wasn't entirely familiar with, and his next words were blurted out but the most truthful he'd ever spoken.

"I love you."

The smile that appeared was like a thousand Suns, and he was left dazed and blinded by its magnificence. But not too blindsided to hear her response.

"I love you, too, Christian. So much."

 _ **KH*CG*KH*CG**_

Anastasia sat with Kate, Elliot, Mia, and the others gathered inside Christian's living room. The news was playing, everyone focused intently on the screen in the hopes of hearing _something_ about Christian's current state and wellbeing. So far, the reporters were only talking about the disappearance of Christian's personal helicopter and speculating about where and why it had gone down so suddenly.

All Anastasia wanted was to find out if Christian was okay or not. If they would just say which hospital he was in, she and the others would fly to his side. At this point, any indication of his health would be a blessing, because they were reporting _absolutely nothing_.

Tears spilled down her pale cheeks, her arms squeezing the pillow to her chest tighter in hopes of gaining some comfort from the action. Ever since her abrupt meeting with Christian outside of SIP, her thoughts had once more been consumed with him. She had finally stopped crying over the man, and now this was happening.

It certainly brought things into perspective for Anastasia. She was still in love with Christian. She wanted to give them another chance, no matter how unlikely it seemed. They could just talk things out, right? Learn to communicate better and compromise. That – and the punishments – had been the main thing driving them apart. There had been no complete understanding between them.

The elevator suddenly opened, and everyone – including Anastasia – jumped up, all hoping it was Christian. But only Kagome Higurashi stepped out, her facial features set into calm lines, and her aura practically radiating soothing waves.

Anastasia could admit to being disappointed, in more than one way. She had hoped it would be Christian standing there. She had hoped that he and Kagome had broken up by now. At her last meeting with her ex, he'd explained that Kagome and he were together, but hadn't said anything beyond that. He'd called a car company to drive her home afterward, and Anastasia hadn't seen or heard from Christian since. Because he'd been so close-mouthed about his new relationship, she had thought – had hoped – it didn't mean anything serious, not the way they had been.

But she should have known better. She should have known that Christian wouldn't easily talk about something that was important to him. Something that was clearly close to his heart, like his childhood.

"Kagome, dear," Grace said, trying to smile like usual. It fell short, lips quivering in distress as she stepped closer to hug the raven haired beauty. When she pulled back, she used a tissue to hide her sniffle. "Have you heard anything? Have you heard anything about Christian?"

As Kagome stepped further into the living room, the rest of the Grey family closed in to hear whatever she had to share.

"Not yet, Grace," Kagome answered, using her most gentle tone. She grabbed the older woman's hand, squeezing reassuringly. "I'm sure we'll know something soon enough. I have people down there investigating what happened."

Kate Kavanagh asked, "Who are you?" Her eyes couldn't help switching between the newcomer and her best friend. She knew Anastasia hadn't taken her break up with Christian very well, and this other young woman seemed close with the Grey family – particularly the missing Christian. Close enough to show up at his house, in any case.

Elliot answered, "This is Kagome Higurashi. Christian, Mia, and I have known her since we were teenagers." He paused for the smallest second, his eyes drifting in Anastasia's direction out of concern, but continued speaking. "She's, ah, Christian's girlfriend. She just moved in with him not too long ago."

Even as an arrow shafted through her heart at the revelation, Anastasia dazedly turned when the elevator opened once again. With almost unseeing eyes, she watched as a filthy, slightly blood smeared, Christian Grey walked into his home.

Upon seeing everyone gathered, Christian paused to stare at them with an almost disapproving glare. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too, bro," Mia responded, though her eyes sparkled with tears of happiness and relief at seeing him walking around and overall fine. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to reassure herself that he was there. "Geez, don't worry us like that again. You made Mom cry."

As everyone else converged on him, making sure he really was okay and didn't need to return to the hospital, Kagome stood back to watch the reunion. Her amethyst orbs were soft, her smile warm as she watched the scene.

"Did you know he was okay?" Anastasia asked, stepping up beside Kagome. She didn't know what exactly possessed her to talk to the other woman, but she knew Kagome must've been something amazing to stand beside Christian without flinching or backing down. Unlike what Anastasia had ended up doing.

Kagome hummed thoughtfully. "I wasn't one hundred-percent sure he was okay," she admitted. "But I knew everything would be fine."

"Because he's an experienced pilot?"

The raven haired beauty shook her head. She finally turned to lock gazes with the pretty brunette. "No, not because of that. I suppose you could say it was faith. I had faith that everything would be okay, and that Christian would know what to do in that situation." _That he would come back home to me_.

Before the women could exchange more words, Christian's voice caught their attention.

"Give me a second, Mom. I want to hug my girl." His eyes were locked onto Kagome, making no mistake of whom he was referring to.

Kagome was enveloped within his arms in the next second, her own rising up to embrace him around the waist. She smiled when she felt him press a kiss onto the crown of her head, and the way he murmured comforting words for her ears alone had her smile turning into a grin. While she did have faith that he would be okay, it was still preferable to have him right there, standing in front of her. It was also funny how Christian wanted to comfort her when _he'd_ been the one in an accident.

"Sorry about… them," Christian said, subtly referring mostly to Anastasia's presence. He didn't have hard or lingering feelings for the pretty brunette, but he still found it awkward to have her in the home he shared with Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Christian. They were worried about you, and they're more than welcome to come here whenever they want."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't let them hear you say that – especially Mia," he cautioned, raising an amused but exasperated brow. His sister would definitely invite herself over at the most inopportune moments. He would hate to have to ban her from the building.

She lightly pinched his side, more playful than reprimanding. "Be nice," was all she said in response.

"Yes, Ma'am." He grinned. Then, turning back to face his family and friends, he said, "Thank you for coming, and sorry for the worry I caused. You should all head home now, though. I'll be fine." To add emphasis, he wrapped an arm around Kagome's trim waist to hold her close.

Grace asked, "Are you sure? Your father and I could take you back to the hospital, Christian."

Christian shook his head. "I promise I'm fine, Mom. I'll see you and dad, and the others, tomorrow. Get some sleep, and I will, too."

Anastasia took a hesitant step forward, fingers kneading nervously at the coat over her arm. "You're okay, though, right?"

"Yes, Anastasia," he replied, keeping his tone friendly but distant. "I have Kagome with me," he added, more towards his parents to stop them from worrying about him. "She'll know what to do in case of an emergency."

Grace nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Yes," she agreed, "yes, you're right. We'll leave now, then, and see you two tomorrow night at the house." She gave Christian a stern, motherly look. "Don't you dare try to skip it. I want to see both of you."

Kagome cut in before Christian could even think about opening his mouth. "Of course, Grace. I'll make sure Christian and I make an appearance. It is his birthday, after all." She smiled at the last, knowing without looking that the man in question was rolling his eyes.

"Good, good. Call us if you need anything." With that, Grace led the way for everyone else to the elevator to leave the penthouse apartment and the couple living together. The Grey matriarch smiled when Kagome waved a farewell, while Christian just stood beside her, his arm still holding her close to his side. At first, Grace had been saddened that Anastasia and her son had broken up, but, now, with Kagome in the picture…

 _Yes_ , she thought, _I think she's perfect for him_.

When the elevator doors closed, it was quiet for a second before Kate asked a question that had been racing through the minds of everyone not part of the Grey family.

"So, what does Kagome do?"

Grace answered, "Kagome is actually a doctor at the hospital I used to work at, but she also has interests in various fields. She's done business with Christian, too, though I've heard she only came back to Seattle a couple of years ago."

"Where was she before that?" Anastasia inquired, curious.

"She was in Japan, where she was originally born. Most of her business interests lie there. Her name is well-known."

Anastasia murmured, "I see." She nibbled her bottom lip, inwardly knowing there was no way she could compete with someone like Kagome for Christian's heart. She knew it didn't matter, but it was within human nature to think that way. Christian had been lost to Anastasia the moment he'd reunited with Kagome and formed a relationship with her, had asked her to move in with him. His heart no longer thought of Anastasia the way she still thought about him.

And now, she would have to find a way to live without him.

 _ **KH*CG*KH*CG**_

After Kagome checked Christian for any wounds he didn't give the doctors a chance to examine and dress, and finding nothing to cause worry, she sent him to take a shower to wash off the filth he was covered in from the emergency landing.

While she waited, she stood in front of the window overlooking the city, arms crossed under her breasts. She could finally relax now that she knew he was safe and unharmed.

"What are you looking at?" Christian whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He was so close to her, her back was snuggled to his front.

"I just realized something, that's all. Something about you," she answered. Her tone gave away nothing about what she was thinking.

It caused Christian's brows to furrow. "What does that mean?" He turned her around to face him, his body backing her up against the glass to cage her in.

Her hands slowly slid up his chest, an intimacy he hadn't allowed anyone else, to wrap around his neck. Her amethyst eyes gleamed with amusement and the love he was beginning to be familiar with, especially since his own started reflecting that same emotion.

"It's midnight," she softly stated. "Happy Birthday, Christian."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss Kagome. "Thank you. This is the best birthday I've ever had." He suddenly smirked, a devilish light entering his eyes. "Besides my sixteenth one, I mean."

Kagome playfully rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me," she ordered. When he did just that, she softly moaned when he easily lifted her, and her legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled back a few breathless moments later. "Let me get you your birthday present."

Christian held her in place, eyes gazing deeply into hers. "I want to ask you something first."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her heart skipped a beat, and she was suddenly breathless for a whole different reason. "Christian…" she mumbled, stunned speechless by his proposal.

"I know it's sudden but having a near-death experience has a way of putting things into perspective," he said. "When the helicopter was crashing, all I could think about was you, Kagome. I realized some things about myself – and about us."

"What did you realize?" she softly questioned, wanting to hear his answer.

He smiled, a little self-depicting. "I realized I was an idiot for not knowing you were it for me. I didn't realize – maybe didn't understand would be a better word – that I had already met the one person, the one woman, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And that's you, Kagome. You have always understood me in a way no one else has before. Hell, you're the only one I let touch me. That should've told me right then you were different."

Kagome's eyes watered with happy tears at his words. "Oh, Christian," she mumbled.

"So, what's your answer? Will you marry me?" he asked again, laying his forehead against hers. "And just to be clear, I'm not going to let you say no."

She laughed, arms squeezing him that much closer if possible. "How could I say no to that?" she teased. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Christian."

"Good girl. Like I said, this is the best birthday I've ever had." His devilish smirk came back, and Kagome instantly knew where his mind went. "Now, let's go to bed, future-Mrs. Grey."

As he walked off with her bodily clinging to him, Kagome raised a brow. "It's going to be 'Mrs. Higurashi-Grey' – and don't you forget it, pal."

He threw her onto the bed, smirk still in place, and started unbuttoning his shirt. "As long as I get to call you mine, I don't care."

* * *

* **Special Thanks to** : _Meo Sunset (chapter 10), kakashixangela, Deadpool-girl, Taisho no Miko, Bunny.W.K, and Applejax XD!_

 **Meo Sunset** : Thank you so much for reviewing! Your words are so kind and highly appreciated (: I enjoyed writing chapters 8 & 10, too, so I'm hoping you also liked the chapters that came after it! :D

 **kakashixangela** : Yeah, it felt like that's what Dean would do in that situation :D It was super fun writing that scene! Thanks for reviewing again!

 **Deadpool-girl** : I agree, I love Kagome paired with Dean (or Sam or Castiel, haha)! I think they'd make the perfect combination. Thank you so much for reviewing again! (:

 **Taisho no Miko** : It felt very 'Dean-like' as I was writing the chapter, so I went with it :D So glad you enjoyed it! Chapter 13 is definitely new for me, so I'm just hoping it came out okay :P Thank you again for reviewing!

 **Bunny.W.K** : Thank you! I'm in the same boat as you, haha :P I only heard about coffee jelly within the last year or so, and Dean felt like the best choice when doing this random prompt :D Glad you enjoyed it! Chapter 13 is definitely new for me, but I went with it, so I'm hoping it just came out good (:

 **Applejax XD** : I can't honestly see him liking coffee jelly, lol! That's why he's so perfect for that prompt :D Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter, too! (:

 _Also, a huge thank you to everyone who followed and added this series of random prompts/one-shots to their favorites list (:_


	14. Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: Check out Chapter 1 – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 014: Sesshoumaru_

 **Anime** : Inuyasha

 **Prompt** : Who is the most dangerous?

 **Chapter Warning** : none

 **Author's Note** : The first ever _REVIEW ACTIVITY_ is at the bottom – Check it out! ;)

 _ **KS*KS*KS**_

"Kami-sama, Kagome, I have no idea how you do it," Eri gushed to her friend. She placed a hand over her heart in a dramatic display. "I couldn't put your newest novel down once I started reading it! It was so good, so romantic, and with just the right amount of action and adventure."

Yuka cut in, adding, "Seriously, girl, where did you get your ideas? They're amazing and so original. I love how this all takes place in the Sengoku Era, too. It's the perfect backdrop for demons, lords, goddesses, legendary priestesses, and magic."

Ayumi nodded in agreement. "And your characters are so realistic. I feel as though I actually know them, instead of treating them like fictional beings."

"You guys are being too kind," Kagome modestly replied, lightly laughing off their compliments. "I guess I just had so much time during middle school while being sick that this story came to life. I didn't realize it would end up being so popular."

Eri scoffed, "Popular is an understatement. You should be proud of being a best-selling author. You totally deserve it." On the sidelines, Yuka and Ayumi both nodded vigorously in support of her words.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment. "Thanks, you guys," she said.

"More importantly," Yuka began, a wicked sparkle beginning to light her chocolate-brown eyes, "which male character is your favorite?"

The raven haired beauty blinked, startled by the question. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused and starting to get a little nervous. "I like all of the male characters equally. Besides, they're not real."

"I bet she likes the main character," Eri wagered. "Inuyasha, right? I'd totally go for the bad boy types, too."

Yuka hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know. I totally dig Kouga, the possessive wolf demon and tribe leader. He's rough around the edges, but has a good heart."

Kagome sighed in a mixture of exasperation and affection. "Ah, geez, you guys."

Ayumi cheerfully chimed in, "My favorite is Naraku. He's the main antagonist, but dangerous guys can be pretty hot, too." When the other three women just stared, incredulous, she laughed. "What? There's something thrilling about a guy who's completely dangerous like that."

"Not you, too, Ayumi," the raven haired beauty murmured under her breath. She was ignored as her friends started a whole new debate.

Yuka said, "Well, if we're talking about dangerous, I'd lay my money on Bankotsu. He could lift a halberd single-handedly when it took almost twenty average men to just move it."

"I do consider Bankotsu dangerous," Eri conceded. "But I'd bet that Ryura is way more deadly. At least he was a demon."

Ayumi instantly protested, "No way, he doesn't count. His character was only part of that special edition novella, _Fire on the Mystic Island_. You should pick someone from the main series, Eri."

"But why should I limit myself like that?" she retorted. Turning her attention onto Kagome, she brought the conversation back to where it was supposed to be. "Well, Kagome, what about you? Who is the most dangerous?"

Squirming in her seat, she rapidly tried to think of a response that would pacify her friends. When her cell phone started ringing from her purse, however, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Hold on. I need to take that," she said, smiling a little too big at her companions.

Standing with the cellular device in one hand, she quickly excused herself from the table to find a quiet spot to take the call. The other three women watched her, eyes curious about whom the caller was. From Kagome's body language, they could tell it was someone important or close to her.

The three remained quiet until she came back and grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically, placing her hands into a prayer position. "I have to cut lunch short. I'm really sorry, you guys. I'll totally make it up to you, but I really have to go. Sorry again!" With that, she quickly exited the restaurant without further explanation.

Ayumi cupped her chin in her palm, sighing dreamily. "I bet I know who called her just now," she said.

"Who?" Eri and Yuka asked simultaneously.

She smiled, like the answer should've been obvious. "Her husband."

 _ **KS*KS*KS**_

As soon as she entered his office, Kagome said, "You're a lifesaver."

"Oh? Why is that?" the deep, smooth voice responded from behind the desk. The male who sat behind said desk had stylishly short dark hair, and his eyes were the color of richest amber. If he'd been standing, he would easily topple her petite, five-foot-three frame with his six-foot-even, leanly muscled figure. His suit was made to perfectly fit said figure, and the only forms of sparkle he wore was the solid platinum band on his left ring finger and the gold band placed upon his pointer finger.

"My friends were asking me ridiculous questions," she said, becoming flustered just thinking about it. "I was scrambling for a response when you called me. I used that as my excuse to leave."

He gave her a dry glance, though he would never admit to liking how she'd come straight to him instead of just going home. "All I did was ask if you needed anything from the market," he pointed out.

She affected a pretty pout. "I like going to the market with you?"

A smirk curved his lips, and his brow rose in amusement. "I'm curious, koi. What sorts of questions were your friends inquiring about?" It had to be interesting ones if she ran at the first opportunity.

Kagome's cheeks flushed, and she suddenly found anything but him fascinating to stare at. "Nothing," she mumbled, almost petulantly.

"Kagome," he lightly warned. From past experience, he knew she wouldn't be able to hold out on him for very long. His wife was just too honest about the most amusing of things, especially if they embarrassed her for some reason.

"Okay, fine," she conceded, exasperated. She threw her hands into the air for added affect, and she huffed. "They asked about my favorite male character from my book series."

He smirked. "Oh? And who is your favorite?"

She shot him a glare that should've melted him on the spot. "You know who it is, damn it."

The chuckle he released was sensual and all-too-knowing. "Indeed. What was the other question?"

"You're really going to make me say it?" she whined. When he just stared at her, waiting, she blew out a breath. "The other question was: Who is the most dangerous?"

Electricity practically sparked within the private office, the gold ring on his pointer finger darkening to black before it disintegrated to dust. With the concealment spell broken, it revealed the powerful demon lord of the West in all his glory and prestige. His hair lengthened and lightened to his natural silver coloring, and his magenta stripes were no longer hidden as was the blue crescent moon on his forehead. Deadly fangs and poison-tipped claws were in full view, and his ears were slightly pointed at the top instead of the human roundness they were disguised as.

Kagome felt her breath catch at the easy display of power he'd performed. It always left her stunned and a little awestruck every time he did something like that. It didn't matter how many years they had been together. Her husband simply had that effect on her.

The best part was that she knew he felt the same way about her.

"What would your answer have been if you'd stayed?" he now asked, despite knowing the answer.

"You," she answered simply. She smiled as she crawled into his lap, arms wrapping around his neck. "You, Sesshoumaru. You're the most dangerous." In more ways than one, she knew, because the demon lord had captured her heart with deadly precision and accuracy. She hadn't stood a chance once he'd set his mind to winning her over.

He ran those deadly claws through her hair, both knowing he would never physically harm her. "How fortunate," he murmured softly. "I have always believed you to be the most dangerous as well, koi."

"We're the perfect match, then."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru then leaned down to kiss his mate, holding her close. Even after centuries of being together, she still had a way of softening his heart and filling him with a rush of emotions. She effectively had him wrapped around her finger, this tiny, mortal priestess of immense power and purity. He'd do anything for her.

Kagome claimed Sesshoumaru was the most dangerous but, when it came down to it, the demon lord had to wonder, between the two of them, who was _truly_ the most dangerous?

* * *

* _ **Review Activity**_ : Who do you, the readers, consider the most dangerous, and why? Try not to include any of the males already used within this collection of one-shots! Most of all, have fun :D I can't wait to see everyone's response!

* * *

 _ ***Special Thanks to**_ : daisynaruto909, kakashixangela, Taisho No Miko, and Bunny.W.K! You are super awesome! :D

 **daisynaruto909** : I haven't actually read a lot of stories for this pairing, but the ones I have were interesting, so I gave it a shot (: Glad you liked it!

 **kakashixangela** : I love a confident and self-assured Kagome, too ;) After everything she has been through, I can see her character evolving in that direction. So glad you liked the Christian Grey chapter (: As for how Elena managed to get Kagome... That's a secret! :D haha

 **Taisho No Miko** : Thank you so much! It's taken years of practice to get my writing style to where it is today :P I highly appreciate your kind words!

 **Bunny.W.K** : Don't worry! I've only watched the movies, so I based the chapter on that :P I'm happy you liked it, though (: Your kind words and honest review are appreciated (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

 _Also, thank you so much to everyone who followed and added this collection of one-shots/prompts to their favorites list (: You're rock stars!_

* * *

 _NEXT TIME: Gray Fullbuster (sequel to Chapter 2: Train journey)_


	15. Gray Fullbuster: Sequel

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable, just this prompt idea – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 015: Gray Fullbuster_

Sequel to: "Train journey" (Chapter 2)

 **Anime** : Fairy Tail

 **Prompt** : Pool/Swimsuit

 **Chapter Warnings** :

 **Author's Note** : Just a glimpse into what happens during a mission with these two

 ***Dedicated to** : Taisho No Miko – _Hope you enjoy this! (: Thank you so much for being such an awesome reviewer and for your patience!_

 _ **KH*GF*KH*GF**_

 _ **Akane Resort – With Gray**_

They had done such a good job on their first joint mission that their Guild Masters had decided to send Gray and Kagome on several more. Neither mage had minded, especially after Gray finally worked up the courage to ask Kagome out on an official date.

The rest, as they say, was history.

Currently, Gray was lounging near the pool, dark sunglasses blocking the way his navy gaze tracked his target across the busy area. He and Kagome were undercover as guests to apprehend a mage that had gone rogue, selling his skills to the highest bidder. Gray was alone, however, while Kagome was elsewhere to keep for raising any suspicions.

Their job was rather simple: track and apprehend the rogue mage, and – if the opportunity arose – snatch the buyer, too. The part Gray highly disliked was the fact that Kagome was being used as bait. It seemed as though the rogue mage – alias: Venom – made it a habit to pick up beautiful women.

And, well, Kagome was freaking beautiful, so it wasn't like Gray could complain. It was a job, and they needed to get it done, and he was her backup. There was no way the Ice-Make mage would allow anything to happen to _his girl_ , damn it, and there was no way some mercenary asshole was going to fondle her either. Not while Gray was still breathing, anyway.

Gray clenched his jaw as he continued to watch Venom. The other male – six-foot even, black hair, and almost-orange colored eyes – was making his way towards the cabana that was supposedly the meeting spot. The buyer was already inside, and now Gray just had to be patient and wait for Kagome to make her move.

Abruptly, all noise ceased, and multiple eyes were seemingly dragged towards the most drool-worthy scene they'd see all day, Gray's included. He barely noticed the way Venom paused in his steps, transfixed like the rest of them.

Like a perfectly choreographed movie scene, Kagome slowly stepped out of the Olympic-sized pool, water sluicing off her perfectly toned body. She used the sunlight to her advantage, letting the beams of light play off the water droplets like diamonds. Her swimsuit, which was styled to attract attention and keep it, was doing its job splendidly. It was a plum-colored bikini, with white trimming, that accented her unique amethyst eyes. Her Guild mark, which had been stamped on her left hip, was strategically covered with waterproof makeup.

Mouth desert-dry, Gray watched as she casually stepped all the way out of the pool, running graceful hands through her wet hair. When the nearest pool boy was instantly at her side, offering a white, fluffy towel, he knew the game had started as Venom changed course to talk to Kagome before she could be waylaid by another man.

Despite himself, Gray smirked. "Oh yeah," he muttered smugly under his breath, "she's got you; hook, line, and sinker, you bastard."

 _ **KH*GF*KH*GF**_

 _ **With Kagome**_

Kagome patted her face dry against the towel, keeping her target within her peripheral vision. She smiled at the pool boy, who flushed dark red at her undivided attention. "Thank you," she said. When she moved to wrap the towel around her shoulders, it was discreetly taken away, and she allowed a surprised, "Oh," to escape as she turned to face the 'newcomer.'

Venom smiled charmingly, obviously used to women falling for his movie star-good looks. "Allow me, Miss," he said and, like a gentleman, draped the towel around her while also subtly bringing her closer.

Coyly, she placed a hand against his chest. "Careful. I wouldn't want to get your nice suit wet. It looks expensive."

"It might as well be a potato sack where you're concerned. Even if it's ruined, I would consider it worth every penny," he smoothly replied.

"You flatter me." Kagome wanted to gag. Instead, she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"It's not flattery if it's true." Venom lifted one hand to trail his fingertips across her smooth cheek. "You alone?" His eyes didn't leave her face – or body, for that matter – obviously not worried about a potential boyfriend or rival.

She answered, "Yeah. I decided to come by myself for my own personal vacation." Her eyes went to half-mast, seductive and mysterious. "I'm glad I did, too."

"Good. Me too." He smirked. Finally releasing his hold on her, he kept physical contact between them by holding one of her hands. His thumb brushed against her rose petal-soft skin. "I have an important business meeting I need to attend right now, but don't go anywhere – or off with someone else."

"Important business meeting? Here?" Kagome added just the right amount of incredulity to make her act stick.

Venom raised her captured hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it in a sensual display. "I have to keep my clients happy," he said, slick and suave. "I'll be back in an hour, at most. Order a drink – anything you want – and it'll go onto my tab."

"Hurry back," she said, smiling.

"Oh, I will. Trust me." With that, he walked away, mentally shifting business to the front of his mind while knowing his next bed partner was secured. And Hell, she was so beautiful, he was actually contemplating keeping her for a while instead of one night.

Meanwhile, Kagome watched him go with calculating eyes. When the rogue mage entered the cabana, she smiled and made her way to Gray's prone figure on the lounge chair.

"Enjoy the show?" she teased.

From behind the dark lenses, she watched as a brow rose. "You sure it's safe to be seen together?" he asked.

"Venom isn't known to have associates," she said. "He's strictly a lone wolf – at least until he finds his next conquest."

Gray scowled. "Don't remind me." He sat up, one hand snaking out to grab her wrist. With a simple tug, he had Kagome sitting on the lounge chair with him, between his knees. "So, how long do we have?"

"An hour, tops." She pouted as she stared at his shirt-covered chest. She placed a hand where his Guild mark was hidden. "It's too bad you have to wear a shirt, though I'm more surprised you haven't stripped it off yet."

"I'm not risking our guy splitting the moment he catches sight of a Guild mage." And there was no way he was chancing Kagome's cover being blown because of a… _habit_ … that had formed during his childhood. Venom wasn't just an alias. The rogue mage's magical abilities were poison-based. He could do some serious damage to Kagome before he could be stopped.

Kagome hummed, contentedly cuddling into her boyfriend's chest. Dating-wise, they were still a relatively new couple but she was enjoying their time together, even during missions.

"I can't wait for this job to be over."

Gray pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "Yeah," he agreed. He then sighed, reluctantly letting the raven haired beauty go. "You better go. He may come out sooner than expected."

"Okay," she sighed. Standing, their gazes lingered as she walked away to order a drink and look pretty as they waited for Venom to finish his business meeting. Both of their thoughts, however, were constantly on the other.

And if their eyes sneaked glances towards each other, well, it wasn't like they'd tell anyone, right?

 _ **KH*GF*KH*GF**_

The mission had taken an unexpected turn when Venom's client recognized Kagome as a mage from Mermaid Heel. Apparently, the man had seen her picture in an issue of _Sorcerer's Weekly_ , and became a fan.

But because of his untimely revelation, Venom had acted quickly and attacked Kagome with a blast of acid-green poison. She only had a second to throw up a magic shield then was knocked back into the pool.

Gray immediately jumped up, his hands forming his magic circle, as he moved to defend the raven haired beauty enough to recover and rejoin the fight.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!"

Venom dodged, his body moving sinuously like the snake he mimicked. His own hands started glowing with his magic, prepared to take on his next opponent.

However, when the very Earth seemed to rumble and shake, the two combatants paused. They turned to face the pool, where the disturbance was originating. Venom's eyes widened in panic, and Gray wisely took several steps back.

Kagome appeared, floating out and above the water thanks to the sheer amount of magic she was releasing. Her hair, despite being once more soaked, whipped around with her power, and her amethyst orbs were positively electrified with raw magic.

A lavender magic circle appeared under her feet, and she took her archer's stance as a bow and arrow formed within her hands. Her eyes were locked on Venom, unblinking.

"I just got dry, you jerk." The string of her bow was pulled taut.

Just like that, Venom whimpered and dropped to his knees in surrender. His arms covered his head, incomprehensible words spilling from his mouth as he begged for his life to be spared.

Gray couldn't honestly blame the other man. Kagome, after all, wielded the purest form of white magic in all of Fiore. It was her abilities alone that could take on Zeref, if the two were to ever clash.

For her part, the raven haired beauty huffed in annoyance. "You know," she commented to Gray, "for someone who decided to be a mercenary, he was too easy to beat. The least he could've done was put up a real fight."

The Ice-Make mage chuckled. Was it any real wonder why he adored her?

 _ **KH*GF*KH*GF**_

After Venom was cuffed and sent off with the proper authorities, Gray and Kagome called their respective Guild Masters to give them the news that their job was completed. From there, the client would be informed and the two mages would be paid what was promised. All in all, the day would be ending on a good note and, as a bonus, Gray and Kagome had finished three days ahead of schedule.

Kagome smiled as she stretched her arms over her head. "Despite not getting a good fight out of Venom, this was a fun mission," she said. She playfully batted her eyelashes at her companion. "Especially since I got to spend time with you, Gray."

A smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you, Kagome."

She laughed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he answered then added, "So, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Since we finished the job early, we still have three days before our Guilds expect us back."

"And?" she asked, confused about where he was going with the conversation.

Gray took a deep breath, settling his nerves. What he was about to suggest was completely foreign to him. It was one thing to be at a resort with Kagome when they were working undercover, and completely another when he wanted to actually go on vacation with his girl.

"I cleared the time off with Master Makarov, so… I was hoping," his face flushed with embarrassment, and he could no longer look in Kagome's direction, "I was hoping you… I was hoping you would like to stay with me… here."

Stunned but insanely pleased at the thought, the raven haired beauty wanted to be sure of what Gray was asking. "You want me to stay here – at Akane Resort – with you? For the next few days?"

Gray's navy eyes locked with her amethyst ones. He knew his face had to be cherry-red by now, but he wanted her to know how serious he was. "Yeah – if you want to, I mean," he replied.

Kagome beamed in excitement, wrapping her arms around Gray's neck. "I'd love to go on vacation with you," she said. "And this is the perfect place. This is going to be so much fun, Gray."

Relieved, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. He'd never been so nervous before, and he'd worried that he was moving too quickly. But it was hard to make plans, let alone go on dates, when they were members of different Guilds in two different towns. This sudden vacation would be good quality time for them.

"Yeah," he agreed, grinning. He easily picked Kagome up, swinging her lightly around in a couple of circles. When she laughed, he grinned wider if possible. "We'll actually get to relax by the pool instead of going for surveillance."

A wicked gleam entered her eyes. "And you'll get to take your shirt off."

"You know what the best part is, though? Besides the fact that we'll be together."

"What?"

Gray smirked. "When you wear your swimsuit this time, it'll be for _me_ and not because you're trying to attract a target."

The raven haired beauty almost rolled her eyes. "You really didn't like that part, did you?" she rhetorically asked.

"Hell no."

* * *

* **Special Thanks to** : _daisynatruto909, Tolazytologin, kakashixangela, Deadpool-girl, Taisho No Miko, Meo Sunset, Bunny.W.K, and Sakihinata (chapters 7 & 10)_

 **daisynaruto909** : Thanks! I enjoyed writing Sesshoumaru like that :D I thought it was pretty refreshing, haha

 **Tolazytologin** : Me too! Kagome and Sesshoumaru is, like, my favorite couple! (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

 **kakashixangela** : I like Kagome paired with Sesshoumaru, too; more then her with Inuyasha :P And yes, I've seen so many anime series it was hard to think of just one 'dangerous' guy. There's simply too many awesome candidates! But I love Sesshoumaru, so I went with him :3 Thanks again for reviewing!

 **Deadpool-girl** : I love that! 'Dangerously cute'! :D haha! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

 **Taisho No Miko** : I was so excited that I finally came up with an idea for chapter 2's sequel. I really hope you liked it (: And thank you again for being such an awesome reviewer! Your kind words and constant support is highly appreciated (:

 **Meo Sunset** : Oh man! Crossing paths with Orochimaru (Naruto) or Mayuri (Bleach) would be bad news! I definitely wouldn't want to be experimented on, but at least Sesshoumaru would just kill/ignore me :P haha! But I loved your response (: Thank you again for reviewing!

 **Bunny.W.K** : I love when Kagome is the one who gets to share her experiences through literature, especially when she makes it into a fantasy/adventure story (: It's such a nice concept, in my opinion, mainly because it's so different. As for other Inuyasha characters... I'm not actually sure right now but, if I had to choose, I would go with Miroku :D Or maybe Kouga? Poor wolf, he needs a little love from his favorite priestess, don't you think? ;)

 **Sakihinata** : Thank you so much again for reviewing! I love Ringo and Laxus too :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Yoshinosuke Suzumi

**Disclaimer: Check out Chapter 1 – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 016: Yoshinosuke Suzumi_

 **Anime** : Bonjour Sweet Love Patisserie

 **Prompt** : Dorayaki/Pancake

 **Chapter Warning** :

 **Author's Note** : The episodes of the anime may be short, but it's so stinking cute!

 _ **KH*YS*KH*YS**_

Dorayaki, a Japanese confection, was one of the first desserts Yoshinosuke had learned to make. Because of this, he was confident he could make it perfectly in his sleep.

But for this particular customer, he would not.

This particular customer, one Kagome Higurashi, added a sense of culinary pressure when it would normally be absent for anyone else. She, Yoshinosuke thought, was important.

Kagome was so important, in fact, he'd fought his family for the right to marry her instead of the floozy they had originally arranged. It wasn't like Yoshinosuke had ever met the other woman, and Kagome he had known for a long time. When it came to Japanese pastry greatness, the raven haired beauty was on par with Yoshinosuke – something he hadn't thought possible, but was.

Currently, they were in the kitchen. Yoshinosuke was readily standing near the stainless steel stove and oven, of course, while Kagome lounged on a stool at the marble counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"What kind of dorayaki would you like today?" he inquired, automatically reaching and pulling out everything he'd need.

Kagome smiled, more than happy to allow him to cook and/or bake for her. "Instead of castella, I want chocolate chip pancakes."

Yoshinosuke paused to look over his shoulder, brow raised. "With the Azuki red bean paste?" He was horrified by the combination – and really, was it even still considered dorayaki without the castella pancake-like patties? – but he didn't allow the emotion to show on his normally stoic façade. What she wanted, she got.

"No. I want chocolate filling."

Mollified, he nodded and went back to prepping his work station.

Smirking devilishly, Kagome sweetly added, "And in the chocolate filling, I want wasabi peas."

Yoshinosuke visibly choked, shoulders jerking spastically. At the sound of her delighted laugh, he shot a halfhearted glare in her direction. "Was that your idea of a joke, Kagome?"

She waved away his words, eyes shining with mirth. "I was being serious," she replied, all chipper and sunshine.

Frowning, he set aside his ingredients and mixing bowls to lean against the counter opposite of his lovely wife. "Is that okay to have while pregnant?" he asked, lilac orbs trailing down to her extended belly in concern.

"You worry too much," she said, patting the bulge affectionately. "The baby wants a chocolate chip dorayaki with chocolate and wasabi pea filling. I've been thinking about it since yesterday, you know."

 _Yesterday_ , Yoshinosuke shuddered. Throughout her entire pregnancy, she'd demanded dorayaki for breakfast and, most nights, as a midnight snack. In the beginning, the type of dorayaki had remained classic and traditional but, since yesterday…

Who wanted to eat a dorayaki that had blueberry flavored castella, with green tea filling and chopped tomatoes? At least this morning's request was semi-normal sounding, and could actually be put on a menu, _maybe_.

Kagome's eyes suddenly brightened, and the purple haired man almost physically reared back from the implications that expression could bring. It never ended well – for him, anyway. _Never_.

"If you don't want to make dorayaki, how about a sardine—"

"No," he exclaimed, feeling the area directly under his eye twitch. "No, Kagome. No. I'll make the dorayaki." He held up a trembling hand the slightest bit, distressed. "I promise. Just… Just sit there, okay? Just sit there, and I'll make your dorayaki right now."

Kagome beamed happily. "Okay, Yoshinosuke," she chirped. "I love you."

His expression softened, and he leaned over the counter to press a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, too." Then, turning, his gaze hardened with determination. He'd make her the best darn dorayaki, ever, despite the combination. He'd made this pastry so many times there was no way he could mess it up – even with the added pressure of a pregnant wife indulging her weird food cravings.

 _Kami-sama, it really must be love_ …

* * *

* **Special Thanks to** : _Deadpool-girl, Taisho No Miko, kakashixangela, Meo Sunset, daisynaruto909, Applejax XD, Bunny.W.K, and kitkat113 (chapter 10)_

 **Deadpool-girl** : I love Kagome X Gray too! I wish there were more of this paring around :P

 **Taisho No Miko** : Thank you so much! To be honest, I only started being a complete Kagome X Gray fan late last year :P They are just so freaking adorable! Also, I had to reread chapter 2 a few times, too, before I came up with the idea for the sequel, haha! Again, so glad you enjoyed the chapter! (:

 **kakashixangela** : I had so much fun writing that chapter :D So happy you liked it! I love Kagome and Gray's interactions with each other (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

 **Meo Sunset** : Aw, that's so sweet of you to say! Personally, that was one of my favorite chapters to write, too :D Thank you again for reviewing! And you never know, more Kagome and Gray awesomeness could happen in the future ;) I would certainly love that!

 **daisynaruto909** : Kagome X Gray is one of my favorite crossover pairings :D So glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I really appreciate your kind words!

 **Applejax XD** : Thank you! I love when they're paired together, too :D I just wish more stories featured them :P

 **Bunny.W.K** : I couldn't agree more. I love Kagome when she's strong and powerful in more than one way (: And lol, I love Miroku too. I hope I can come up with something to feature him in soon! Lastly, I always did like how honest and open Kouga was with his affections. I totally ship him over Kagome X Inuyasha, to be honest :P Anyway, thank you for your kind words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too! (:

 _Last but certainly not least: THANK YOU to everyone who followed and added this series of prompts to their favorites list (: You're awesome!_


	17. Yato

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognizable, just this plot/prompt idea – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompt"

 _Chapter 017: Yato_

 **Anime** : Noragami

 **Prompt** : Little green monster

 **Chapter Warnings** :

 **Author's Note** :

 _ **KHY*KHY*KHY**_

Kagome drew back an arrow, heart and soul calm, as she sighted the Phantom within the mental crosshairs she imagined as she took careful aim. With a silent exhale, she released the purifying arrow, its streak of vibrant blue rocketing through the night air before finally hitting the mark. Even as the unfortunate creature dissipated, she turned to look over her shoulder with an annoyed expression.

Could a god be so dense? It wasn't like she hadn't known he was there the entire time, his unnaturally blue orbs locked onto her person. Seriously, what was his deal, anyway? This constant stalking habit of his was starting to freak her out.

And what the heck was up with his _track suit_? Really? Were gods so bold now they could dress so… so… There was no word for it!

Yato grinned, holding Yukine at his side in sword form. "Nicely done," he complimented. "I knew I'd chosen you to be my priestess for a reason – aside from your angelic face, of course. Really, I'm such a good judge of character." His expression had turned into happy and sloppy, obviously proud of himself and not afraid to flaunt it.

Kagome scowled. "Your priestess? I don't belong to anyone, let alone a god I've never even heard of before."

Her harsh words sent a lightning bolt through Yato, turning him to stone. "So mean," he whimpered. "Such cruel words."

"I have more if you want to hear them."

"No," he practically screeched, holding his hands up in surrender. "No. No, that's okay."

She huffed, satisfied she'd put Yato in his place. Again. Ever since their untimely meeting in her cousin's hospital room, the supposed 'god' had been following Kagome around, speaking nonsense and proclaiming her to be 'his priestess.' He claimed that with her by his side, he'd become famous and well-known everywhere by everyone in no time. A god like him should have a powerful priestess like her in his arsenal – or so he'd said.

And then he'd started to rant about how 'Bishamon' would try to steal her away from him. A god of combat? No, thank you. Kagome had seen enough of that to last more than a lifetime.

"Hey," Yato suddenly got into her personal space, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you thinking about? Or should I ask _who_? You better not be thinking about that hag, Bishamon, especially when you already have a god – me!"

Kagome's expression turned blank, a little dull and like a dead fish.

Yato screeched dramatically. "How could you?" he yelled out, like a scorned lover.

"I'm going home." Without another word, the raven haired beauty turned on her heel and started in the right direction. She was tired; she didn't need to deal with Yato and his continuous demands for attention.

Before she could take two steps, deceptively strong arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, stopping her forward progress. Yato laid his chin in the space between her shoulder and neck, snuggling his front to her back. Yukine was no longer in sight, so he must've reverted back to human form – and giving them privacy, knowing better than to intrude on their 'adult time,' as Yato had once put it. The poor spirit was probably beet-red and running away from the area as fast as he could.

Inwardly, Kagome grimaced. _Damn, that perverted Yato. He's worse than Miroku_.

"Don't think about that crazy woman," Yato quietly said, an obvious pout in his voice. "Just thinking about her might summon her here." And wouldn't that be headache-inducing? Not only would Bishamon want Kagome to join her side, it would give the vindictive blonde another reason to kill Yato.

Deciding to mess with the track suit-wearing god, she casually, airily said, "I don't know, Yato. Kazuma is pretty cute. I might join Bishamon if she lets me have him as a… _personal bodyguard_." The last two words came out just scandalous enough to make even Yato blush, though it wasn't like she could see it.

"Shut up," he whined. "I'm way cuter! And just look at Yukine. The kid's way more than a pretty face, you know. We're way cooler and stronger than Kazuma."

"Then there's Tenjin-sama," she continued as though he hadn't spoken. "I've always prayed to him, especially around exam time. Easiest five-yen I've ever spent."

The last made Yato flinch, once again turning to stone, and waterfall tears started to pour down his cheeks.

Abruptly, he tightened his hold around Kagome. His bangs covering his eyes, he said, in a possessive voice, "Tenjin is old – like _super_ old – and a geezer. His decrepit, wrinkly hands would be all over you – gross. Bishamon wouldn't make you happy – You can forget about her ever giving Kazuma to you. And don't get me started on Kofuku. I'd never let her near you before she causes something horrible to happen." He continued, determined to get his point across, "But me? I'm the best option for you. I know you like they never would – and you know it's true, Kagome. I know you work extra hard in school; sometimes too hard, in my opinion. I know you're on the archery team, and will easily become Captain in no time. I know you attend every soccer game your little brother has, no matter what. I know you have an obscene obsession with oden," he added, chuckling. His tone went back to serious in the next instant before Kagome could react to his light jab at mentioning her favorite food. "And I know you dropped absolutely everything the moment you heard your cousin was hit by a bus trying to save me. You really think the others would care as much to learn anything about you? Think again."

Kagome's eyes had softened by the time Yato had finished his little speech, and a small smile curved her lips upward. "Careful," she said now, tone playful, "your little green monster is showing, Yato."

His cheeks heated, embarrassed. He had revealed way more than he'd intended to, but he'd been on a roll and had just went with it. Besides, it wasn't like he was lying to her. He did know all of that stuff, having observed her since their first meeting.

"I'm not jealous," he petulantly said, "especially not of _those_ guys."

She began to tick off a list of things on her fingers, "They've got shrines. They've got patrons – _paying_ patrons. They've got food to eat, a place to sleep comfortably. They've got—"

"They don't have you," Yato cut in. If possible, his hold on the raven haired beauty tightened even more. "And if I have any say in the matter, they never will. You're mine, Kagome."

Although she rolled her eyes, her smile grew bigger. "Not jealous at all, huh? I think the green monster just got larger, Yato."

His tone turned defensive. "I'm not jealous, damn it!" A sudden light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Hey, wait a minute. Doesn't your family's shrine affiliate itself with Amaterasu?"

"Uhh…"

Yato jumped away from Kagome, pointing an accusing finger at her. "It does, doesn't it?" he exclaimed, horrified, and sounding distinctly betrayed. "How could you, Kagome? What do you like more about Amaterasu than me, huh? I'm way better! What does Amaterasu do for you? I let you see and _touch_ me all the time!"

Cheeks flushed by his words and actions as he continued to loudly complain and demand answers for her 'infidelity,' Kagome gently massaged her forehead.

Great. Now Yato would never leave her alone – or let her even go home at this rate.

 _Not jealous, indeed_ , she sarcastically thought, sighing.

* * *

 ***Special Thanks to** : _Deadpool-girl, Bunny.W.K, Taisho No Miko, kakashixangela, TeaLovingShrineMaiden, Whispering Kage, (Chapters 4, 9, and 14), and Guest (Chapters 10, 12, 14, and 16) - You guys are awesome! (:_

 **Deadpool-girl** : Thank you! I thought that particular pairing would be cute too! :D

 **Bunny.W.K** : I've noticed that, too, how Kagome's pregnancies would be one of two extremes. I'd love to read her having a normal one, so that happened! :D It was seriously fun to write, especially when I had to think of crazy food combinations that would make even the most stoic male characters cringe and twitch! It was awesome, LOL. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well (:

 **Taisho No Miko** : Thank you! I liked the anime, too. My only complaint is that the episodes are way too short (only about 5 minutes; can you believe it?!) :P But I would still recommend it - it's totally cute! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

 **kakashixangela** : My thoughts exactly! With that thought in mind, I had so much fun creating and writing this chapter :D Thank you so much reviewing!

 **TeaLovingShrineMaiden** : Thank you! (: I like when Kagome is paired with Mamoru :P It's different but a lot could be explored with them together, haha

 **Whispering Kage** : YES, I totally agree! I love them together (: Fanfiction needs more Kagome X Daryl Dixon!

: Haha, thank you so much! Those three chapters were some of my favorites (: and not just because of the male leads :D

 **Guest (Chapter 10)** : Thank you! Your kind words are highly appreciated (: And you're not the first to request a Daddy!Laxus, so we'll see what happens in the future ;) I don't have anything currently planned, but you just never know what will happen!

 **Guest (Chapter 12)** : It seemed appropriate, LOL! But yeah, I've loved Supernatural since it first started airing, so I was really happy that I could come up with a one-shot for Dean :D Glad you liked it!

 **Guest (Chapter 14)** : To be honest, I always found it weird to have Sesshoumaru and Rin paired together XP I saw them as having a father/daughter relationship. But oh wellz. People have their own tastes, so I choose to respect that :P Thank you for reviewing! I love Kagome X Sesshoumaru, too! (:

 **Guest (Chapter 16)** : Short and sweet, that's exactly how I felt about the anime (: And, I don't know, I liked all three chefs; there's no way I could honestly pick one between them :P This chapter mostly came together because I wanted to see Yoshinosuke Suzumi twitch when faced with a pregnant wife and awkward food cravings XD I know, I'm devious! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, too!

 _Also, THANK YOU to everyone else who followed and added this series of one-shots to their favorites list! You rock! (:_


	18. Yuri Plisetsky

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognizable, just this plot/prompt idea – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompt"

 _Chapter 018: Yuri Plisetsky_

 **Anime** : Yuri! on ICE

 **Prompt** : Otaku

 **Chapter Warnings** :

 **Author's Note** :

 ***Chapter Dedication** : chiaki ebooks – Hope you enjoyed this as much as I liked writing it! (:

 _ **KH*YP*KH*YP**_

 _ **Harajuku, Japan**_

Hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket, permanent scowl etched onto his young face, Yuri Plisetsky kept his head down as he marched down the street. He couldn't believe Victor and that idiot Katsuki! How could they just up and disappear on him like this? He knew Victor was as fickle as a butterfly, indulging his wants and desires like an unsupervised kid in a candy store, and Katsuki was a crybaby, moronic, pork cutlet bowl obsessed…

What was his point again?

Yuri squinted his eyes, unintentionally looking angry, as he thought.

 _Oh well_ , he mentally shrugged. Must not have been important enough to remember where he was going with that train wreck. In retrospect, he shouldn't be surprised since it was those two clowns. Victor, while a brilliant male figure skater, tended to do whatever he pleased without thought or concern. And then there was Yuri Katsuki, who would willingly follow the older male off a cliff.

Yuri breathed out a deep sigh. Coming to Tokyo had been Katsuki's idea of a good time, seeing as how Katsuki's hometown was small, and everyone knew everyone. Tokyo, at least, held a sense of anonymity. But so far he found the trip less than agreeable.

"Excuse me," a cute, feminine voice called out. Yuri stopped, wondering if it was a fan who recognized him. "Do you have a minute? Our store just opened, and we'd love it if you would visit!"

His first reaction was to completely ignore the summons, but he was already turning, hot tempered words ready to fly off his sharp tongue at the presumptuous woman.

"Listen, you—" Yuri abruptly stopped, his light colored eyes widening in surprise. The heat that bloomed upon his cheeks was instant and extremely embarrassing for the fifteen year old.

The young woman, who appeared only a couple of years older than himself, had raven black hair that fell in silky waves down a slim back, highlighting the petite, five-foot-two figure. Her skin was pale and smooth, not a single blemish in view. Because of the competitive sport he participated in, Yuri took special notice that she was athletic, with toned arms and legs, and seemed to possess a natural grace. Her amethyst eyes were unique and mesmerizing.

But the most important quality Yuri cared about were the adorable, fluffy cat ears perched upon the unknown woman's head. And, if his eyes didn't deceive him, she also sported a matching tail attached to her backside.

She smiled questioningly, cocking her head to the side like the curious cat she portrayed. "Would you like to visit our store, _meow~_?" she chimed out.

Yuri jumped, cheeks heating even more at the cute sound she made. "W-What?" he stuttered. "What is this? What are you?"

She raised a gently curled hand, mimicking a paw, as her eyes sparkled with a playful light. "I'm a neko, _meow~_! I work in that store over there." She pointed in the direction she indicated, though Yuri didn't tear his gaze away from her.

"W-Why are you dressed as a cat?"

She beamed. "It's part of my uniform, _meow~_! Isn't it the most darling thing you have ever seen?" She twirled in a circle, elegant and full of grace.

"It's… something," Yuri settled on saying, finding the young woman more and more adorable despite his mental reserves. She played the part of a cat so perfectly, he couldn't help but… _want_ _her_ … like he did most cat-related paraphernalia. It was like his first trip to Japan all over again, when he couldn't stop himself from buying the T-shirt with a lion on it.

"So, would you like to visit our store, _meow~_?" she asked once more, smiling hopefully in a 'please, please, please' way that was difficult to refuse.

Yuri bit his tongue to keep his mouth shut. He needed to find Victor and Katsuki before those boneheads did something incredibly stupid as they were prone to do.

But…

Sweat beaded on his forehead.

But…

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her pleading expression.

But…

 _Damn_ , he cursed. She was using a soulful look now, all big, sad eyes, obviously going in for the kill without a hint of remorse.

But…

Yuri's bottom lip wobbled.

But…!

She leaned in, her facial features morphing decidedly into something feline and predatory. She knew she had him in the palm of her delicate, little hand.

Bu–!

 _Oh, screw it!_ His mind wailed. His head dropped in shame as he finally gave in to his heart's desires. He had thought he could be manly and strong, but there was no way he would've been able to resist the temptation she offered on a silver platter.

"Okay," he conceded in his thick, Russian accent. "I'll go visit your store."

"Yay!" she cheered, bouncing up and down in excitement. "I knew you would be the perfect playmate for me, _meow~_!"

She latched onto one of his arms, all but dragging him to the mentioned store she kept raving about.

"Pla-Playmate?" Yuri stuttered, bewildered and highly embarrassed. "W-What kind of store are you taking me to, woman?"

Kagome grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "An otaku one, of course, _meow~_! This is Harajuku, you know."

* * *

 _ ***Special Thanks to**_ : _daisynaruto909, Taisho No Miko, LittleMoon, Guest, Anon, Guest (BunnyWK), kakashixangela, Speedykitten1643, Kaze (Chapter 3), pupstarstar (Chapter 10), and angellove224 (Chapter 16)! You guys are awesome (:_

 _Also, THANK YOU to everyone who followed and added this series of prompts to their favorites list! :D_

daisynaruto909: Thank you for your kind words! I'm starting to really fall in love with that pairing too :D

Taisho No Miko: Aw, thanks! I really appreciate your words (: They're so sweet and encouraging. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

LittleMoon: I'm not familiar with Ryuji Sakamoto or the anime he's in, but it's definitely something new for me to explore :D Thanks for reviewing!

Guest: Yay! Glad you like these prompts (: I'm trying my best to make it as different as possible :P As for " _The Pathway of Fate_ ," I'm hoping to update it soon! Thank you for being a fan and especially for your patience! (:

Anon: I just have to find the perfect prompt for Levi from Attack on Titan :D Thank you for reviewing!

Guest (BunnyWK): Aw, thank you so much! Your words are always so nice and I love reading your reviews :D I had a lot of fun with Yato, especially after watching the anime. He's actually quite a complex character but that's what makes me love him even more! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! (: I can't wait to see what you say! Haha

kakashixangela: Yato really is adorable, especially when he's jealous, flustered, and/or embarrassed :D I love him! I also enjoyed writing the part of Yukine running away so that Yato and Kagome could have "alone time," haha! That was great :D Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter too! (:

Speedykitten1643: Thank you! (: I hope this chapter was awesome for you, too! I had the hardest time coming up with the perfect concept for Yuri, but I think I really like what came out :P

Kaze (Chapter 3): LOL! I know, I died laughing several times as I was writing it :D It was super fun and entertaining to make that prompt. I don't know about actually writing a full-scale story about it, but you never know what the future holds, right? ;)

pupstarstar (Chapter 10): Yeah, writing Laxus and Kagome together was amazing, but the humor was even more so! Thank you again for reviewing! (:

angellove224 (Chapter 16): Haha, you're the second person to request Attack on Titan. I just have to find the perfect prompt to match a character (who is most likely going to be Levi, let's be real, lol). Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! (:


	19. Takashi Morinozuka

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognizable, just this plot/prompt idea – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 019: Takashi Morinozuka_

 **Anime** : Ouran High School Host Club

 **Prompt** : Cake/Spicy

 **Chapter Warnings** :

 **Author's Note** : For those of you waiting for an update on " _The Pathway of Fate_ ," thank you so much for being patient! Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon! :P

 _ **KH*TM*KH*TM**_

 _ **Midnight Craving Bakery**_

Mori took a deep breath, silently releasing it after a few, heart pounding seconds. His dark grey eyes were focused on the charming store's entrance, and he knew he would have to go in eventually. Standing outside like a creep was the last impression he wanted to leave.

Why was this moment so hard? It wasn't like it was his first time visiting this particular bakery. In fact, his cousin Mitsukuni favored it so much, the little blonde male insisted that Kyouya buy all of the Host Club's sweets from there. Mitsukuni also indulged in picking up more after school and club activities, which was why Mori now stood, like an idiot, in front of said establishment.

Why did he get the sudden feeling his cousin was plotting against him?

Discreetly, Mori glanced over his shoulder towards the nondescript black limo he'd exited upon Mitsukuni's request to pick up his latest order of sugary goodness.

"You can do it, Takashi," the little blonde male called out, cheerful and full of sunshine as always. If this had been an anime, flowers would be floating around his head like a halo. "You have nothing to worry about. Just go inside!"

 _Easier said than done_ , the darker haired male thought, disgruntled. However, this was for his best friend. Facing forward once more, he took another deep breath before placing his hand on the glass door. He clenched his eyes closed even as he pushed it open to enter.

Instantly, his nose was hit with the scent of something spicy in the warm, comfortable air. _Gingerbread_. The treat was normally popular during the Fall season, but the scent was soothing and heartwarming. Almost like he was coming home after a long business trip overseas.

"Takashi," a feminine voice that embodied the emotions he'd just been feeling said. His grey eyes locked with sparkling amethyst, and he felt his cheeks flush the slightest bit. "I was expecting a visit from you. How are you?"

Ah, the reason why he always struggled to enter the bakery.

"Kagome," he greeted, voice deep and velvety. His gaze unknowingly softened with adoration as he looked upon the petite young woman. Although she appeared to be a high school student, she was actually five years his senior. She was also the kindest and the gentlest hearted person he'd met. "I am well. And yourself?"

She beamed happily. From behind the counter, she rearranged her delicious confections to appeal to customers. "I've been doing really great," she answered. "Business has been booming, especially after Mitsukuni started ordering regularly. And that friend of yours? Kyouya Ootori? He drops in from time-to-time to place orders for your club and to pick up cake for his older sister – or so he claims."

Mori didn't really like the thought of Kyouya coming to see Kagome but he easily dismissed it. The Shadow King always had a fatal weakness when it came to his own curiosity. He must have stopped by in order to gain as much information on Kagome as he could, if his initial searches didn't prove fruitful. If any club members became interested in someone outside of their circle of friends, Kyouya had to get his hands on all the data he could.

"Good," was all he said. Then, "Mitsukuni ordered a cake."

"He did," she chirped. She straightened from the display, turning to go into the back where most of the baking took place during the day. "Hold on a minute, Takashi. I'll go get it."

When she was out of sight, Mori released the breath he'd been holding. He placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart, wishing he didn't have such a strong reaction to the raven haired beauty and her mega-watt smiles. She was just so… _pure_. It riled his protective instincts, adding emphasis to why he was labeled the 'Wild' type.

He had just calmed himself enough to once more don his stoic façade when Kagome glided back into view. She held a couple of lavender colored cake boxes, her shop's name beautifully embossed on the top.

"Here they are," she needlessly announced. However, she set them aside and gave Mori a considering glance. It made him nervous but he didn't outwardly show it. She suddenly grinned quite devilishly. "You're going to be my guinea pig."

His brain stalled. What?

"I don't—"

Kagome shook her finger, back and forth, in a scolding manner. "Nope. Nu uh. It's been decided." Placing a hand on the boxes of cakes, she smiled like a Cheshire cat. "If you want these cakes, Takashi, you're going to do something for _me_."

Was that supposed to sound so… scandalous? His brain was officially fried. There was no way this was happening right now, not to him.

"I have a new cake recipe I want you to try," she continued speaking, smiling angelically once more. Like she hadn't almost induced a heart attack.

And yet, Mori felt equally relieved and disappointed in her announcement. But he would indulge her, because she was adorable. Because his cousin liked her. Because even Kyouya seemed to approve of her. Because she was kind and gentle.

And maybe because he was a little bit in love with her.

Again, he couldn't help but wonder if Mitsukuni was plotting against him. Had his cousin known about his feelings for Kagome even before Mori had completely realized them? It wouldn't be surprising, actually, but still… How embarrassing!

Kagome's voice caught his attention again, and he tuned back into the conversation. "I know you don't really care for sweets, especially not the way Mitsukuni does." She giggled at the thought. "So, I've been trying cake recipes I hope would be more to your taste. It's not fair if everyone else is enjoying the sweets, after all. So? Will you try it for me?"

All Mori could do was nod. Her consideration for his likes and dislikes was charming and thoughtful. He was… infinitely touched by the gesture.

"Yay," she cheered, clapping twice to show her excitement and happiness. "Okay, I'll bring the sample out. Don't go anywhere!"

She was back within seconds, obviously eager to see what he thought of her latest experiment.

"It's a spice cake. Try it, and be honest about what you think. I promise you won't hurt my feelings if you don't like it. Okay?" Using a small, plastic fork, she broke off a piece and held it up to his mouth. Of course, with her petite stature, he would have to bend the rest of the way down to reach the morsel.

To Mori, the action reminded him too strongly of newly wedded couples cutting into their wedding cake for the first taste. His tanned cheeks darkened with the image it provoked. However, it didn't stop him from leaning down to accept the bite.

The scent of gingerbread once more assaulted his nose, and he figured it was the ginger that had been added into the cake mix. The spicy aroma was delicious with the soft, spongy texture of the cake itself. The frosting was also light, the perfect balance.

"It's good," he complimented, giving a small smile to Kagome.

Her expression immediately lit up, like a child on Christmas morning. "Really?" she squealed. "That's great! I'm so happy!" Doing a little victory dance that was hilarious and adorable, she quickly went to the back room, calling out, "I'll wrap up the rest for you to take home, Takashi."

As he watched her disappear again, Mori couldn't help the blush that fully broke out across his cheeks. Okay, maybe he wasn't just 'a little bit' in love with Kagome.

He was, very likely, completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with her.

* * *

 **Special Thanks to** : _daisynaruto909, kakashixangela, Tinas86Roses, Tubafox, Bunny.W.K, Taisho No Miko, etolie, Guest, MusicLover315, Applejax XD, Madiline Magnolia, izumooichi, and RebornRose1992_

 _Also, a HUGE thanks to everyone who followed and added this series of prompts to their favorites list (:_

 **daisynaruto909** : He definitely cracked me up when I watched the anime series :D Glad you liked it!

 **kakashixangela** : Yeah! It was especially fun to write that prompt because of this, LOL :D

 **Tinas86Roses** : Thank you! I'm so happy you enjoyed it (:

 **Tubafox** : That would be hilarious! Definitely something to think about ;)

 **Bunny.W.K** : Thank you! I was laughing (quite evilly, I admit) as I was writing out the chapter and Yuri's reactions to Kagome :D It was totally fun! So glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

 **Taisho No Miko** : I was pretty hooked onto Noragami when I wrote that chapter prompt :D And yes, I had a lot of fun with that chapter, and every single you I've posted so far (: Thank you again for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!

 **etolie** : Thanks! (: I don't play games anymore (otherwise I wouldn't write, haha), but I'll definitely check it out!

 **Guest** : Ever since I've read your review, I've been honestly giving that scenario some thought :P We'll see what happens, though. Thanks again for reviewing!

 **MusicLover315** : I'll definitely give that some serious thought! :D

 **Applejax XD** : Yes, it was extremely fun writing Kagome in that sort of role, and with Yuri as her "victim," haha

 **Madiline Magnolia** : Thank you! I thought they would be adorable, too :D

 **izumooichi** : There will be a lot more! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too (:

 **RebornRose1992** : Thanks! I really appreciate your kind words (:


	20. Iori Asahina

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognizable, just this plot/prompt idea – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapters 020: Iori Asahina_

 **Anime** : Brothers Conflict

 **Prompt** : Kissing booth

 **Chapter Warnings** :

 **Author's Note** : Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this series of one-shots to their Favorites list :)

 _ **KH*IA*KH*IA**_

 _ **Bright Centrair Private Academy**_

The school's festival was practically around the corner, so all of the students were scrambling to get everything done and ready. Most classes were doing the classics, like haunted houses, maid and/or butler cafés, and takoyaki food stalls. Iori Asahina's class, meanwhile, had decided on a giant maze that, if the customer made it out within a certain timeframe, would get a prize at the exit.

But Iori wasn't too concerned about their project getting finished. Everything had been measured, cut, painted, and prepped. All that was left was putting the finished product up, and doing a test run to make sure the walls were secure and the passages wide enough for the customers to walk through. Iori had been in charge of the blueprints, so he was confident the design was as flawless as possible.

Casually walking down the busy hallways, Iori tucked his hands into his pockets as he glanced around. A small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. Everyone was working so hard and diligently. For some, like himself, this would be his last year of school festivals, so they had to make it count. Putting the extra effort into their attractions served as a memorable time for them that would hopefully last for a lifetime.

 _Speaking of making things last for a lifetime_ , he thought. Hazel eyes caught sight of the one person he'd been seeking in all of the surrounding madness and excitement. His gaze softened as he continued to stare at one particular senior he'd grown fond of over the years.

Kagome Higurashi. Despite a rough middle school life, she'd risen from the ashes like a fiery phoenix to improve her grades and pass the entrance exam to the prestigious academy with flying colors. With her pale, smooth skin, and dark raven tresses, she was considered the school's Madonna. Her amethyst eyes were unique and soulful, while her impressive archery skills had landed her a spot as the youngest Archery Captain. She was the epitome of the phrase 'beauty and brains.' She was also kind and sweet-natured; however, if provoked, she was known to scare the living hell out of her attacker. Her dual personality traits made her very sought after and popular with both males and females. Iori couldn't help but admire her.

And want her with an intensity that almost frightened him.

Normally, he would've been more aggressive – in subtle ways, of course – when it came to his feelings for Kagome. But he hadn't, and the reason had been simple.

She had a boyfriend.

Akitoki Houjo, Iori believed his name was. Houjo went to another school but that hadn't stopped him from stopping by the academy to visit Kagome and take her out on afterschool dates. Iori even had the 'pleasure' of meeting Houjo a few times when a group of students would plan a get-together to spend time outside of school settings, and Kagome would bring him along for quality time. Houjo's family also owned a small but popular medicinal shop, and he was constantly gifting Kagome with remedies meant for her 'various ailments.'

Iori almost scoffed at the thought. Kagome was one of the healthiest people he had ever met. What sort of 'ailments' could she possibly have? And it was obvious she didn't have them anymore. Middle school had been a long time ago, and she hadn't missed one day of school or club activities – as he should know, because he'd made sure to catch a glimpse of her every day.

It wasn't stalking, he mentally assured himself. He was just… concerned. He didn't want anything to happen to Kagome, plain and simple. The students would probably all descend into chaos if she missed a single day of classes, that's all. Him included. He had gotten so used to her presence. He wouldn't be able to function normally without seeing her.

He sighed, knowing he was doomed and hopeless when it came to that young woman. He had accepted his fate long ago, and there was no point in changing it.

"Iori-kun," Kagome called out, voice happy. Iori instantly looked back at the raven haired beauty, polite smile in place. And if he straightened his posture, shoulders back, it was only to make sure his appearance was as 'prince-like' as people often admired him for.

"Kagome-chan," he greeted back, with a nod of acknowledgement.

She stepped right in front of him, a respectable distance away. Her head cocked to the side, like a curious puppy. "I'm surprised you're here. How are the preparations for your class going?"

"We're just about finished. All that's left is the set up and test run."

"That's great! I heard your class was doing a maze. That sounds like so much fun," she beamed, eyes sparkling. "I bet you're the one who did the design, right?"

Iori chuckled modestly. "You know me too well, Kagome-chan. Will you come by to visit me on the day of the school festival?" He purposely worded his question that way, wanting to subtly push her in the direction he wanted.

Not seeming to get the hint, she laughed lightly. "Of course I'll come by to see you and your class, Iori-kun," she answered. "I'm really excited about this year's festival. Everyone is working so hard, and the decorations look amazing."

"They do," he agreed. "I'm curious, though. I haven't heard what your class will be doing." He raised a curious eyebrow, waiting for a response. It then nearly disappeared into his hairline when a blush colored his companion's cheeks and she could no longer meet his gaze. "Kagome-chan?"

She shuffled on her feet, fingers nervously picking at her skirt's hem. The way she worried her bottom lip with her teeth was too fascinating.

"Promise me you won't laugh," she softly said.

Utterly curious now, he nodded. "Yes. Of course. I won't laugh at you."

Her gaze reluctantly lifted to meet his once more. "Since this is our last year, everyone decided to go all-out…" She trailed off for a second then determinedly continued. "Because of that, everyone wanted to… Well…" Her cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red if possible. "My class is doing a kissing booth!" she finally blurted out, slamming her eyes closed as she waited for him to break out into hysterics.

But Iori just stood there, completely stunned.

What?

 _His_ Kagome was doing… a kissing booth? A _kissing booth_?

As in, she would have to _kiss_ complete _strangers_ for a few _measly dollars_?

 _No_ , his mind raged. _Hell no_. There was no way he would allow that! Boyfriend or not, Kagome was his, damn it, and there was no way she would be involved in a kissing booth. Not even over his dead body!

"I…" For the first time, Iori had no words to say. What _could_ he say? "I… That's… different."

"I know," Kagome practically wailed, more embarrassed than anything. She also seemed unaware of the inner turmoil she'd caused him. "It's completely insane! But everyone said it would be a great gimmick, especially since there are so many students who admire me and want to see me before the school year is over. It'll be one of their last chances." Her hands covered her face. "I didn't even know I was popular! Why? I'm not anything special."

The last snapped Iori out of his surprise. Smiling gently, he pried her hands down and away from her face. "That's not true," he soothingly said. "You're definitely special, Kagome-chan. It shouldn't have to be said." Or demonstrated with a kissing booth, he mentally added, brow twitching in annoyance.

"But still," she whimpered, "I'm so embarrassed. I know I'm going to screw up on the day of the festival. I'll be too nervous."

"You'll do better than you think. And I'm sure Houjo," he grimaced at the name, "will be there to support you."

Kagome dropped her gaze to the ground, but not out of embarrassment this time. Waves of sadness practically buffered against him, and he was instantly alert. What's this? Was there (finally) trouble in paradise?

"About that…" she said hesitantly. "Um, you see, we broke up."

Iori did his best to mold his features into a sympathetic look instead of the smug grin he wanted to reveal. "Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind my asking, when did this happen?" he politely inquired, using his best 'you can tell me anything' voice.

"About a month ago." Her eyes visibly drooped, and she suddenly appeared like a kicked puppy. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but knew he couldn't. At least, not yet.

He cautiously asked, "Was it because he found out about the kissing booth?" Jealousy and irrational possessiveness would be good motives to break up with someone, especially when they were as popular as Kagome was. And although Iori didn't like the thought of her kissing others that weren't him, it still wouldn't have been enough to end their relationship.

The raven haired beauty scuffed the toe of her shoe against the ground. "Well, yeah, but it was more than that," she answered. "I applied for universities in the states. Akitoki didn't like that we'd be separated so far, especially since we're already going to different high schools. He wanted me to apply to Tokyo University, where he's going. But…"

"You want to follow your own path," Iori finished, knowing exactly how that felt. His family was supportive, and they would never hold him back from going to the University of his dreams. He'd made it clear he was going to the mainland after graduation, and they had accepted that with praise and remarks about visiting home whenever he could.

Kagome nodded, smiling. "Yes. There's so much I want to do. Going to a University in the states might be what I need to get there."

On impulse, he grabbed one of her hands to hold within his own. His eyes and smile were warm as he gazed at her. "I support you, Kagome-chan, no matter what you choose." Especially if it led her one step closer to him. "What school are you most interested in?"

"It sounds almost like a cliché, but I want to go to New York. I already got my acceptance letter, so I'm really excited." The way she beamed at her post-graduation plans said it all.

Iori smiled. What a coincidence. He'd just received his acceptance letter to New York as well.

And now he just had to dismantle that damned kissing booth, and everything would be almost perfect for what he needed to do next.

Capturing Kagome's heart had never been easier, and he knew another opportunity like this one would never come around again. He'd have to strike while the iron was still hot, as the saying went.

He was, after all, willing to risk it all to love her.

 _ **KH*IA*KH*IA**_

 _ **Day of the Festival**_

So, he hadn't actually been able to dismantle the kissing booth – nor stop its completion – but that didn't discourage Iori. In fact, it only made him more determined than ever to gain Kagome's attention and, hopefully, affections. Without the boyfriend blocking his intentions, he felt confident in attracting the one girl he couldn't have.

Currently, Iori was making his way to Kagome's classroom. His classmates were doing the finishing touches to the maze, so his attention wasn't exactly needed but he couldn't dally either. He was on a mission, one he was determined to accomplish before he got dragged away when the festival started and guests started piling in. His own relatives – those who were free today, anyway – would also be in attendance, and they no doubt would wish to spend time with him.

Reaching his target location, Iori took a silent, deep breath. Then, so as to not over think his actions, abruptly slid the door open and entered like he owned the place.

Murmuring voices instantly stopped, curious and surprised glances on his person, but his hazel eyes were locked onto the raven haired beauty he'd come to see. His normally jovial and polite expression was gone, replaced by one of intense determination.

"Iori-kun?" Kagome questioned just as surprised as her fellow classmates. She was seated behind the booth they'd constructed for the event, making final adjustments to make sure it didn't collapse or was too high. The giant, glass collection jar was placed to the side, painted with hearts and lip imprints to make it clear what its use was for. "What are you doing here?"

Iori marched forward until he stood right in front of her. Casually reaching into his pocket, he extracted a couple of bills and slid it towards her. Hazel remained locked with amethyst, even as the latter widened in understanding.

"Iori-kun…?" she whispered.

When he finally spoke, his voice came out low and husky. "I believe this is sufficient enough funds for what I want." With that, he leaned forward to slant his lips against hers. She froze for a second but melted in the next, and he inwardly smirked at his victory.

She was sweet, like he'd always imagined, but she had a spice that was distinctly 'Kagome.' He could easily get addicted to her taste, if he wasn't already. As it was, he didn't want the kiss to end. But it was inevitable; they both needed to breath, and they currently had an audience.

Iori broke the contact reluctantly, enjoying how she licked her lips afterwards to savor his taste as he was sure to savor hers for the rest of the day until he could kiss her again.

"I wasn't going to be okay with you kissing other guys unless I was the first and last," he told her honestly. The grin that curved his mouth was quite devilish. "So, expect me to be back when the day is over, Kagome-chan. I'm not letting you go after this."

Kagome blushed, but a pleased smile had appeared on her near-angelic features. "Iori-kun," she giggled, "I was only supposed to kiss the customers _on the cheek_ , not on the mouth."


	21. Bucky Barnes: Sequel

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognizable, just this plot idea/prompt – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 021: James "Bucky" Barnes_

Sequel to: "December" (Chapter 4)

 **Movie** : Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Civil War

 **Prompt** : Dance

 **Chapter Warnings** : not a lot of dialogue

 **Author's Note** :

 **Song(s) Used** : " _Fly Me To The Moon (In Other Words)_ " by Frank Sinatra

 _ **KH*BB*KH*BB**_

The months following his return to Kagome's were peaceful and filled Bucky with contentment. They were emotions he never expected to feel, let alone experience thanks to his involvement with Hydra. Thankfully, that part of his life was over and he could start anew, with someone who accepted him and stood by his side.

Kagome had been a godsend. With her naturally cheerful and friendly personality, she lit up his once-bleak existence. She was sunshine, generosity, and all things good in his life. Bucky didn't honestly know what he would do without her. She was understanding and listened to him when he just needed to air out his demons. The nightmares didn't help either. He'd killed so many under Hydra's rule. Their faces and screams would haunt him for eternity.

Howard Stark and his wife most of all.

Bucky shuddered despite the summer heat. He was currently near the barn, working on his motorcycle. He didn't use it very often – only on the rare trips to the market for small errands – but keeping maintenance kept his hands and thoughts busy with mindless work. Having insomnia wasn't a walk in the park. But it was either sleep and be plagued with horrid memories full of blood and death or stay awake and hope to keep such scarring images at bay.

The string of music caught his attention, and Bucky perked his ears to listen. Kagome always played songs while she was cooking or cleaning. It never failed to amuse him when she'd also burst into song and, sometimes, dance when she didn't think he was looking. She was a joy to listen to; her English was superb, though she would start singing in Japanese when she was doing something particularly consuming.

 **Fly Me To The Moon (In Other Words)** :

" _Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like"_

The singer sounded familiar, though Bucky couldn't place the name or the face. His voice was smooth and distinct, however. Enjoyable.

The ex-soldier closed his eyes, letting the music seep into his veins. The song definitely spoke to him on an instinctual level. He wanted to hear more.

" _On a-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me"_

Suddenly, he was jerked up into a standing position. His eyes snapped open, and his hands instantly closed around the one who grabbed him, but he didn't squeeze or attack. The last person he would ever physically hurt was Kagome. She was too important to him.

Her amethyst eyes were sparkling, and the grin she sported could only be described as cheeky. "Dance with me," she implored, happy and full of that sunshine he adored.

Bucky hesitated. "I don't…"

"It's okay! I'll lead." Beaming, she did just that.

" _Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for"_

Bucky felt a bit disgruntled. The lyrics were hitting a little too close to home. He understood he already wasn't the most emotionally available guy. He had… issues. Lots of issues, in fact. Ones he may never be able to share with another human being – aside from Kagome, of course. No therapist would be able to fix what Hydra had broken inside him.

But that didn't mean he had _no_ feelings whatsoever. He did. And all of them, the softest, most tender parts of him belonged to the petite, raven haired beauty currently in his arms.

The million dollar question, however, was: How did a guy so screwed up like him keep a relationship with a woman like her from going up in flames?

" _All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you"_

His mind abruptly stalled as the lyrics played through his mind over and over. Love? Was he in love with Kagome? He knew he wanted to hopefully spend the rest of his life with her – but in a romantic sense? They could just end up being each other's companion, best friends even, but as a spouse?

Was that possible?

"Bucky, pay attention," Kagome lightly scolded when they stumbled a little. His mind was racing with his sudden revelations. How could he pay attention to dancing when he had imploded his own world?

"… Sorry," he replied in a low voice. "I was… thinking."

She blinked, curious. "What were you thinking about?"

" _[instrumental-first verse]_

 _Fill my heart with song_  
 _Let me sing for ever more"_

"I'll tell you later," he muttered. While the thought of being in love frightened him on a level he'd never dreamed possible, a wave of calm washed over his senses. His relationship with Kagome couldn't be defined with simple words or terms. They just _were_.

Obviously, they cared about each other. Bucky would do anything to protect Kagome, even kill again. And Kagome, he knew, could defend herself. She had faced her own enemies and demons when she was just fifteen years old. She'd seen combat, blood, and dealt death blows. Her physical body was even trapped in a form of stasis, like his. They understood each other in ways others could not.

It made sense he'd fall in love with her. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he'd fallen for her the first time they'd met in 1991. It would explain so much, especially when his first memories to return had been about her and not Steve Rogers.

" _You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true"_

Kagome hummed with the music, her body swaying to the rhythm. Bucky's arms held her securely, his metal hand and arm especially gentle and careful. He practically cradled her against his solid frame. Not counting the slight stumble from earlier, he moved with graceful instinct. The ex-soldier definitely had known how to dance before Hydra had gotten their hands on him.

Good. She liked to dance, and wanted more moments like this one. Throughout her entire life – which was admittedly long – she didn't have many opportunities to indulge the hobby. Now, with Bucky, she could probably get away with a dance or two every day.

The guy was such a softie, at least when it came to her. And she loved every second of it.

" _In other words, in other words  
I love __[3 piano notes]_ _you."_

The song came to an end, and Bucky reluctantly let Kagome go. When she smiled brightly at him, he shifted on his feet, uncomfortable.

"Thank you for the dance, Bucky," she said.

"Welcome," he replied. The word came out a little clipped, but it was mostly due to his raging emotions. He could call himself emotionally constipated, but was he honestly so dense he couldn't figure out he was in love?

But hell… He really wanted to tell her. From day one, he'd known being with her was _right_. But could he? _Should_ he?

Kagome cocked her head to the side, like a curious puppy. "So, what were you thinking about earlier?" she inquired.

If he'd had the emotional capacity, he would've seriously twitched at the question. It was only natural she would ask, but he wasn't prepared in any way or form to answer.

Instead, his face was its usual stoic expression, maybe a little overly bland to not make her suspicious. "I'll… tell you tonight, Kagome." Now, _why the hell_ did he say that? It was like chopping off his nose to spite his face. Now, no matter what, he was practically obligated to tell her about his feelings. _Damn_.

Kagome smiled. "Okay," she said, "sounds good. I'll go back inside to finish dinner then. I'll call you when it's ready. We're having your favorite!" When he nodded once in acknowledgement, she turned and went back into the house she shared with him. The music was turned up a notch, but the sound was muffled under the roar of his thoughts and mental recriminations.

"Stupid," he muttered about himself. Bucky closed his eyes, taking a single deep breath to center his chaotic emotions. He needed to get a grip.

His eyes suddenly snapped open. "Frank Sinatra." That was the singer's name. No wonder the voice and song were familiar. He had listened to Sinatra before, a lifetime ago. The man had always managed to pull his heartstrings, and today was no different.

A smirk curved the corner of his lip. And, as he listened to Kagome belt out lyrics about pure love and finding one's soul mate, he grinned.

"I'm going to tell her," he vowed. "Tonight." Bucky was going to tell her he loved her.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this series of prompts to their favorites list :) You're awesome!_

 **WickedOnna** : Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)

 **animefan** : Haha! Yes, super sweet and super awkward - That's exactly what I had been going for :P Thanks for reviewing!

 **Ashviqua Kadar** : Before I had even started that one-shot, that one image had kept appearing in my head. I'm so glad I was finally able to type it out, especially with an amazing pairing like Kagome and Iori :D Thank you for reviewing!

 **kakashixangela** : Your reviews always make me smile :) but yes, I can imagine Iori becoming all flustered, especially after such a bold gesture in front of Kagome's classmates :D To be honest, Kagome probably made him misunderstand the situation on purpose just to get him to act on his feelings ;) haha! As always, thank you for reviewing!

 **fallingyuki** : Trust me, I squealed throughout the entire planning and writing process :D I loved writing Kagome and Iori! Thanks for reviewing! :)

 _(Possible) Next Chapter Spoiler:_

 _1\. Kakashi Hatake (Naruto)_

 _2\. Owen Grady (Jurassic World)_

 _3\. Kazuya "Naru" Shibuya (Ghost Hunt)_

 _4\. Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 2014 movie)_


	22. Donatello

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognizable, just these prompt ideas and plots – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 022: Donatello_

 **Movie** : Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

 **Prompt** : Love confession

 **Chapter Warning(s)** : a form of 'nerd flirting,' if you will

 **Author's Note** : _I stopped editing from a certain point, so if there are any mistakes please let me know! Otherwise, enjoy (:_

 _ **KHD*KHD*KHD**_

The night started off as usual. Leonardo was training, honing his swordsmanship and concentration. Every so often his brow would furrow as a particularly difficult mental battle was waged and conquered. Raphael was pounding away at the punching bag, his expression fierce and almost angry. His scowl was present, burning off his inner demons. Michelangelo was stuffing his face with pizza as he sat on the couch, his baby blue gaze focused entirely on the television. Any minute now he would start playing video games, it was inevitable. Master Splinter was even enclosed inside his room, meditating and calmly sipping his ever-present green tea.

And Donatello was happily tapping away at his computer, making improvements and upgrading his various programs. Technology was his ultimate love, and he knew if it weren't for it, he and his brothers wouldn't be as successful as they were when it came to protecting New York. His hacking abilities were one of his better qualities – at least, he thought so, anyway.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Donny's fingers stilled, his eyes blinking owlishly behind his glasses.

Well… this was unexpected.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The Turtle Cave was suddenly flooded with red light, the flashing alarm loud and catching everyone else's attention immediately. They stopped what they were doing, alert, turning to face their genius brother.

"Donny," Leo called out, moving swiftly, "talk to me. What's going on?"

Raph scowled, annoyed. "Shut that thing off, would you?" he demanded, referring to the near-deafening alarm.

Mikey swallowed a bite of pizza, not at all worried and more curious. "Dude, what's going on? Did you get caught hacking into some secret government facility or something?"

"That was one time," Donny instantly defended himself, a bit put-off. But he quickly reorganized his priorities, eyes going back to his computer screens. "But no, that's not what's going on right now." If possible, he paled as a sudden line of code appeared. He instantly started typing rapidly, near panic having his heart skipping several beats. "Someone's hacking into our system!"

" _What?_ " his brothers exclaimed in disbelief.

Leo placed a hand on the back of Donny's chair, his expression half worried and half anxious. "Can you stop them?" The blue-clad leader had never thought it possible, but Donny's computer was actually being attacked – and succeeding, from the look of things. His brother was the smartest being he knew; this _could not_ be happening.

The purple-clad turtle pursed his lips together tightly, his entire focus on the screens and lines of code he was quickly creating to hopefully prevent the hacker from entering their system. He had always thought his firewalls were the perfect defense – he'd created them himself, after all – but clearly this unknown hacker was clever and sneaky.

If it weren't his system being compromised, Donny would admit to being highly impressed and near-awestruck. The program that was steadily corrupting his was a sheer stroke of genius and downright poetic. He could weep with envy – you know, if his brothers weren't around.

"I might be…" he trailed off, sweat beginning to pop out on his forehead. "I could…" He cursed under his breath, abruptly standing and pulling on various cords and plugs. His computer screens instantly went dark, the soft hum of his drives turning off with no power to sustain them. _Damn it_ …

"Donny?" Leo questioned, confused and concerned.

Raph was less subtle. "What the hell is going on? What happened?" At his sides, his hands clenched into fists, clearly agitated. From his side, Mikey didn't say anything but his expression spoke volumes. The orange-clad turtle was nervous.

His breath was almost hyperventilating, but Donny couldn't slow his pulse down. This was bad. _Very_ bad.

"They know," was all he said, his eyes glazing over in shock. His body started to shake with reaction, almost shivering with dread and astonishment. "They know…"

Leo demanded, "Know what? And who are _they_ , Donny?"

The purple-clad turtle finally looked at his brothers. His eyes were too big behind his glasses, and his breathing hadn't calmed yet. It instantly alarmed his brothers, and they straightened to attention to hear what he had to say.

"They know… everything."

 _ **KHD*KHD*KHD**_

 _ **A Few Weeks Later**_

Leo, Raph, and Mikey watched with varying expressions of worry, disturbed, and scared as Donny typed at his computer's keyboard. It wasn't anything new but, ever since they were hacked and their secrets exposed to some new foe, the purple-clad turtle had taken it as a personal insult that _his system_ could be so vulnerable.

It had taken a couple of days before Donny had felt it was okay to plug in the computers once more. It had taken a few more before he felt safe to start reloading everything and reinforcing his firewalls.

And ever since then, he'd holed himself inside the computer room. Dark, indecipherable mumbles could be heard every so often, and the others swore they heard high-pitched, disturbing giggles as he planned the hacker's demise. Not even Raph was brave enough to approach Donny when he was in this type of mood.

Something had obviously snapped within their normally analytical and levelheaded brother. No one had ever breached his (computer) defenses before, and Donny was clearly _not_ handling it well.

So, without saying a word to each other, the rest of the ninja turtles decided to avoid him as he lost his sanity trying to figure out who was behind the sudden attack – and the incredible hacking skills.

Meanwhile, shoulders hunched and tense, Donny stared with unblinking eyes as his fingers typed furiously at the keyboard. He had a personal vendetta, and he was _not_ going to lose to whoever had decided to make a fool out of _his_ system. His reputation – though secret – was at stake!

A small, almost unnoticeable smirk curved his mouth up. If anyone had been around to see it, they would have felt a shiver of dread race up and down their spine. The expression was just… so unnatural on Donny.

He hit the Enter key with a flourish, a feeling of victory puffing his chest out. A sense of arrogance that was normally associated with Raph filled him.

"Take that, you slimy hacker!"

 _ **KHD*KHD*KHD**_

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

April O'Neil blinked, not sure what she was seeing. She had just finished a day at the News Station and had wanted to visit her favorite turtles from childhood.

But… this hadn't been what she'd had in mind.

"What's… Donny doing?" she asked, uncertain but also wondering if she even wanted to know.

Mikey helpfully replied, "He got hacked a while ago – and thus, our secret identities are not so secret anymore – so Donny apparently decided to try to create a program that could hack _them_ back, but it backfired!" He smiled, like nothing was wrong. "He's been having _issues_ since then. Personally, I think he's constipated."

"It's not constipation!" Donny practically roared in self-defense, showing he was still listening to the things that were happening around him. His eyes, however, never left the computer screen – as was normal since 'the incident.' His fingers were a blur as he typed and scowled at the lines of code that popped up. "As I told you before, Mikey – for the twenty-seventh time, I might add – I'm trying to create a tracking program based on the little bit of trail this bastard left behind when they first hacked into the system." And that still left a bitter taste in his mouth, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. "I just have to find the right program to implement my plan. Nothing backfired! It was just a… miscalculation."

"Uh huh," Mikey replied skeptically, "whatever you say, Bro."

April leaned closer to Donny. "Do you need me to do anything to help?" Although she was worried about the turtles' identities being exposed to the public, she was confident they would come up with something. Besides, if someone had wanted to reveal the information they'd stolen, they would have by now. At least, that's what April's intuition told her.

Donny took a second to wave his hand in the air dismissively. "Nah, I got this. This is my personal battle – and I don't plan on losing."

"Again," Mikey chirped, grinning in amusement.

The purple-clad turtle twitched. "Shut up, Mikey."

 _ **KHD*KHD*KHD**_

 _ **The Next Day**_

Donny knew he should be sleeping by now, but he couldn't. Despite knowing he needed the rest, especially if a new baddie decided to pop up on the streets, he couldn't bring himself to leave his computer. He was so close to finishing the new tracking program. It was, quite literally, his best work and he was extremely proud. He couldn't wait to unleash it on the unsuspecting hacker.

Really, he had a lot to thank this new foe for. If it hadn't been for his sneaking into their databases, Donny would have never pushed his mental capabilities as far as he had to try to outsmart them.

But that was all he was going to thank them for. Period.

It didn't matter how amazing this hacker was, how smart and brilliant. The purple-clad turtle knew he could learn a lot from them, but he would never admit it. He would just work harder on his own. It didn't matter how admirable the other person's skills were. Really, Donny would never think of them again… _Really_. Really, really. He meant it, darn it.

He cursed under his breath, his fingers pausing over the keyboard as he gazed unseeingly at the screen. _What am I going to do?_ He thought to himself, mentally debating the pros and cons.

Before he could come to a solid decision, a _ping!_ alerted him to a new instant message.

 _Is that tracking program meant for me, Kame-san?_

Donny blinked, astounded. He mouthed the foreign word, knowing it was Japanese for 'turtle.' This had to be the hacker!

"What should I do?" he mumbled to himself, his breaths coming a little faster. He should be jumping to his feet, alerting his brothers to the hacker's presence. He should be running every program he had to try to track this unknown person. He _should not_ be thinking about responding to the seemingly innocent message.

But he did.

 _What if I said it was?_

Donny held his breath, waiting to see what would happen next. Anticipation had him leaning closer to the computer screen than necessary.

 _So bold!_ the next message said. _But it won't work, sorry ;P_

His jaw dropped. He responded before he realized his fingers moved.

 _Why in the world not?_

The next message threw him off guard.

 _Let's play a game and you'll see why not :D_

His brows furrowed. If he wasn't already bald (and a turtle) he would've pulled all of his hair out by now due to sheer frustration. And maybe a little bit of excitement at the prospect of putting his mind to the test against such a formidable opponent. Intellectually, Donny had yet to meet his equal.

The computer gave another _ping!_ Obviously, the hacker was a little impatient for his answer.

 _What do you say, Kame-san? Want to play a game with me?_

Donny hardened his resolve. He wrote back only two words, but they were ones that would change his life from that moment onward.

 _You're on!_

 _ **KHD*KHD*KHD**_

 _ **New York – Penthouse Apartment**_

 _You're on!_

In the darkened room, the only light source coming from a laptop screen, the owner of the high-tech device smiled brightly. Amethyst eyes sparkled at the challenge, having seriously fallen in love with the firewalls and programs she'd hacked into some time ago. There was no way she was letting this male specimen walk away.

He was, after all, the most intriguing being she'd come across in a long time. Not only was his brain incredibly active and brilliant, he was a turtle! A walking, talking, can-stand-upright turtle. She had never met someone like him before, which was saying something.

Kagome leaned back in her seat, stretching her stiff muscles. The smile never left her face, she was just so happy with the outcome.

"Let the games begin, Kame-san," she said out loud to the empty room.

 _ **KHD*KHD*KHD**_

 _ **One Month Later**_

The games started out small and simple, like online checkers, chess, and Words with Friends. It was through the latter that Donny realized that the infamous hacker he'd been so desperate to "one-up" was actually a young woman. She hadn't tried to hide her gender, for one thing, and it wasn't like she didn't know what he was.

At first, it had surprised Donny but it had quickly turned into open admiration. His naturally chivalrous nature had taken over, and his grudge against her had disappeared. It had taken a few days, of course (he still had an ego), but it was gone faster than it had started.

It also helped that the mysterious female hacker hadn't exposed his and his brothers' secret identities. She never made a single comment about it nor had she asked about it. If anything, she showed interest in getting to know Donny, the man turtle, not the science experiment gone wrong (or incredibly right, depending on how one looked at the situation).

Donny, surprisingly, felt his heart flutter at the thought. It was infinitely flattering to know that someone out there – and a woman at that – would show any real interest in _him_. He could understand females being drawn to any of his brothers. They each displayed their own type of amazing qualities, like Leo's leadership and sense of duty, Raph's secret golden heart, and Mikey's infectious happy-go-lucky personality. But him? He was just Donny. He loved computers and accepted being a nerd.

From the entrance to Donny's computer room, Leo, Raph, and Mikey all cautiously leaned in to peek at their brother. The late night, high pitched giggling and insane, disturbing grumbles had stopped about a month ago. While the others were thankful Donny was once again his analytical and levelheaded self, they weren't sure this new version was any better.

As if on cue, Donny let out a near-girlish giggle. His cheeks would have been flushed pink, too, if his skin hadn't been green. The way his face broke out into a huge grin was different, and the way his fingers moved swiftly over his keyboard was borderline neurotic. If the others were any judges of character, they would say they were looking at a teenage girl trading emails with her first crush.

Raph was the first to break the silence.

"Of course only a couple of nerds would understand this type of love confession."

 _ **KHD*KHD*KHD**_

 _ **~Epilogue~**_

From her penthouse apartment, Kagome lightly giggled to herself. The online game she and Donny were currently participating in was a bit more complex than their regular chess matches but no less enjoyable. Being able to match wits with someone was exhilarating, especially when that someone was as unique as Donny was.

And he was utterly fascinating. Before, Kagome had been intrigued by him (and, by extension, his brothers) because she hadn't met beings like them before, not even during her years of traveling to the Warring States Era. Now, however, things were different.

Donatello was more than just intelligent. He was kind, a gentleman, and adorable. Stumbling upon his and his brothers' secret had purely been by chance, but Kagome was happy with the turn of events. Their ensuing hacking war had been thrilling, their wits put to the ultimate test to see who had the better computer skills. Each person had their own personal code on the web, which told others a lot about them.

 _Then again_ , she thought, smiling deviously as her fingers rapidly tapped over the keyboard, _I've always had the better system_. Being the VP of one of the world's top-leading technological companies did have its perks, after all. Still, she had built her computer from scratch, and she was sure Donny had done the same with his. That put them on equal footing.

Kagome paused the game. Her expression thoughtful, she pulled up an image she'd taken from a security camera a few days after she'd found out the turtles' secret identities.

Four shadowed figures were leaping from rooftop to rooftop. If one looked closely enough, they could make out the distinctive colors each wore, along with their personal weapons. Amethyst orbs zeroed in on one particular turtle that wore glasses and carried a long, wooden staff across his back. A small smile appeared on near-angelic features.

"Maybe it's time we officially met instead of this constant online flirting…?"

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this series of random prompts to their favorites list! (: You've made my day!_

 **The Blue Insanity 8500** : Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **NicoleR85** : Here's the next update! I hope you liked it (: Thank you for reviewing!

 **Nessa Kane** : Silly me, I didn't think about using Iruka Umino! I'll definitely have to think about the perfect prompt for him ;) Thank you for reviewing!

 **PatrinePtn** : I'll definitely need to think of something for that; Bucky needs all the love he can get ;) Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Owen or Kakashi :D

 **kakashixangela** : I'm definitely working on sequels to previous chapters. I'm so hyped up and excited! (: I loved the song when I heard it, and it matched so well with what I wanted to do for that particular prompt :3 Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D

 **BunnyWK** : As always, I love reading your reviews (: Thank you so much! I appreciate your kind and encouraging words. Bucky is one of my favorite characters to match up with Kagome, and I also enjoyed writing that scene ;) he's too adorable! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well (:

 **Applejax XD** : Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well (:

 **RenTenTen** : I hope it was from happiness :D Thank you so much for reviewing!

 **Beautiful Phantom** : Thank you so much! I'm working as hard as possible to make each and every random prompt interesting and different (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D As for Kaldur'ahm, I'll do my best to find him a great prompt! He does need love ;)

 **Lurking Bullfox** : Thank you! I appreciate your kind and encouraging words (: They made my day! I hope you liked this chapter as well (:

 **Coolfire30** : Oh my goodness! So many reviews! Thank you so much, I'm so flattered and totally blushing right now (: I appreciate all of your kind words, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D

 _Please, I would love it if everyone reviewed at the bottom :D Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Let me know what you thought!_


	23. Kakashi Hatake

**Disclaimer: Check out previous chapters for this – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 023: Kakashi Hatake_

 **Anime** : Naruto

 **Prompt** : Blanket/Snuggle

 **Chapter Warning(s)** :

 **Author's Note** :

 _ **KH*KH*KH*KH**_

Kagome shivered as she opened the door to her apartment. Winter in Konoha could be so unforgiving sometimes. It was days like these that she wished she'd bought a heavier coat or at least thicker clothes. She was a Medic-nin, after all; she didn't need the lightweight gear that other shinobi wore (except when she went on missions) or preferred.

All but slamming the door closed to keep the chill at bay, she breathed a sigh of relief as the central heat of the apartment seeped through her layers of clothes and into her frozen skin and bones.

"Hard day at the hospital?" a deep, soothing voice inquired curiously.

Kagome smiled at the other occupant slouching casually on the couch. Kakashi Hatake was her long-time boyfriend, and just seeing him filled her with warmth and love. Many viewed him as lazy and perverted but – while that was still true, she admitted – she wouldn't trade him for anyone or anything. In more ways that counted, he was perfect for her.

"No," she answered. Slipping her coat off and hanging it up, she began the process of unwinding and relaxing in the privacy of her own home. "Just your typical winter in the beautiful city of Konoha."

Kakashi hummed noncommittally, his one visible eye trailing lazily but intently over his girlfriend's form. Although his mouth was covered, a small frown formed. Kagome was petite, barely coming up to his chest, and he constantly worried about her because of her nonthreatening appearance. He knew, of course, that she was quite deadly when necessary. Physically, however, she was still vulnerable to many things that could harm her.

For instance, a brutal winter that made her shiver and rub her arms to generate some heat. The last thing Kakashi would want is Kagome getting sick.

Oblivious to his observations concerning her, Kagome pulled her thick, silky raven hair into a high ponytail. "I'm going to grab a quick shower to warm up. Think of something to eat for dinner, okay? We'll eat in since the weather is pretty bad."

"Sure, Kagome," Kakashi murmured, a little distracted. When she disappeared into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, he sighed. As much as he wanted to join her in said shower, he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. After seeing the state she'd come home in, he had a few things he wanted to put together for her.

With that thought in mind, Kakashi stood on silent feet and got to work. It was fairly simple, but he wanted to make sure everything was in place before Kagome came back. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if she walked in on him halfway through.

 _ **KH*KH*KH*KH**_

When Kagome opened the bathroom door fifteen minutes later, steam poured out but she still shivered a little at the difference in temperature between the bathroom and the rest of the apartment. Winter really was settling in.

Having changed into a navy, long-sleeved shirt with a V-neck and black stretchy pants that were meant to insulate, she wandered back into the living room to see if Kakashi had decided on what he wanted for dinner.

She stopped abruptly, amethyst eyes widening in surprise at what greeted her return.

The lights had been dimmed to a more romantic setting, and the television's volume had been lowered to barely audible. The couch was covered with big, fluffy pillows and numerous blankets made of the warmest material – she should know, she had picked them out with painstaking care. Tea candles had been lit and strategically placed on the low coffee table, framing the two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. One mug was significantly bigger than the other, the one who poured the sweetly warm liquid knowing her a little too well.

"What's… all this?" she wondered out loud, eyes still focused on the utterly romantic gesture awaiting her.

Kakashi suddenly appeared behind her, arms wrapping around her waist to snuggle her back to his front. "Surprise," he whispered, not wanting to disrupt the magic of the moment.

"This is definitely a surprise, Kakashi." She turned around in his embrace, eyes sparkling with happiness. "What's the occasion?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Can't a guy surprise his girlfriend once in a while?" The material of her shirt was too thin for his liking. He'd have to buy her some new clothes, ones that could stand the brutal cold.

Her nose wrinkled cutely. "For a typical guy, yes. But you're not anything close to typical." Kakashi rose a brow, not sure if that was a compliment or not, and she laughed. "Regardless, I love it. Thank you." Kagome gently pulled down his face mask and, leaning up on her tip-toes, pressed a kiss to his lips.

She released a startled squeak when he easily lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the couch. She half-expected him to lay her down but Kakashi further surprised her when he took a seat and placed her on his lap comfortably.

Kagome was about to open her mouth to speak, but delicious warmth enveloped her. Sighing in pleasure, she snuggled closer to Kakashi as he securely wrapped the thick blanket around them, effectively cocooning her in blessed heat.

He chuckled, finding her antics adorable. "Better?"

"Much," she answered in an almost drugged tone. "Can I have some of that hot chocolate, too, please?"

"You don't even need to ask, Kagome."

When the couple was sufficiently settled, Kagome couldn't help but think that she'd been right earlier. While her boyfriend was viewed as lazy and perverted, in many more ways that counted Kakashi was perfect for her. She would definitely never trade him for anything or anyone.


	24. Ren Jinguji: Sequel

**Disclaimer: Do not own – check out chapter 1!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 024: Ren Jinguji_

Sequel to: "Nickname" (Chapter 11)

 **Anime** : Uta no Prince-sama

 **Prompt** : (none)

 **Chapter Warning(s)** : possible spoilers ahead

 **Author's Note** : _Takes place towards the end of season 3 and during season 4 of Uta no Prince-sama, specifically episode 06: "Lovely Eyes." Check it out! (:_

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

"So, are you nervous?"

Ren smirked, crystal blue eyes trailing to the side to rest on his companion. Currently, they were in the back of a nondescript car with blacked-out windows to allow them privacy from fanatic photographers and nosy pedestrians. The driver was taking them to the concert hall that Ren and STARISH would be performing, along with QUARTET NIGHT, to decide which group would be performing for the Triple S competition.

"I have no reason to be nervous," he answered, winking charmingly, "not when I have you by my side, Koneko."

Kagome rolled her beautiful amethyst orbs, scoffing under her breath. "I meant about you seeing Nanami-san, and you know it."

Ren felt the tiniest of twinges in his heart at the mention of STARISH's composer, but easily swept it away. It had been over a year since Haruka had confessed to having a boyfriend, therefore, could not return any of the obvious romantic feelings Ren and the other members had felt for her. Still, a piece of his heart would probably always belong to the gentle, kind young woman he'd met in school.

However, Ren had come a long way since then.

And he had Kagome to thank for that.

He placed a hand over one of her smaller ones, giving the appendage an affectionate squeeze. "I'm fine. As long as Milady is happy, I'm happy." A playful smile suddenly appeared. "Were you worried, Koneko? Jealous, perhaps?"

Kagome's expression dropped into a dry, blank stare. "Not even in your dreams, pal." She jerked her hand away as if to add emphasis. "Besides, what's there to be worried or jealous about? We're not dating – despite the rumors you try to start." She couldn't count how many times Ren had tried to pose them into compromising situations to get tabloids spreading the word that they were 'dating,' especially after their movie had gained popularity. Fans absolutely loved them together, and would 'ship' them whenever possible.

Of course, it didn't help that they had developed a sort-of friendship. Though Kagome still called him a klepto for stealing her phone, they actually had a lot in common and could hold a decent conversation about many subjects. The fact that they had great on-screen chemistry helped too.

And if they happened to kiss every now and then…

Ren put on a wounded expression, his hand coming up to rest over his heart. "Just rumors? I like to think that I'm getting closer and closer to winning your heart."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," he decisively nodded. "You are, after all, accompanying me to the most important concert of my career. Everyone will see us together – and they're going to assume we're dating."

She shook her head in exasperation. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, you delusional kleptomaniac," she replied. While it was true that she was going there to be a supportive 'friend,' she had also been ordered to attend the concert by her agency's CEO. Ren didn't know about the latter, but she hadn't seen any reason to tell him. It wouldn't be the first time her boss had abruptly ordered her to attend some random event, anyway.

The blue-eyed charmer smirked. He couldn't help what came out of his mouth as he said, "I could tell you what would really help me sleep at—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you pervert!"

Ren let out a loud, genuine laugh.

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

 _ **Backstage – With Kagome**_

Kagome would admit, watching QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH perform had been thrilling and exciting. Both groups had great energy, wonderful voices, and extreme talent. The competition was definitely fierce and would be a close vote.

She couldn't help but feel, however, that something big was about to happen…

And when HEAVENS suddenly appeared, she got her answer.

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

 _ **Onstage – With Ren**_

It was a little annoying that HEAVENS interrupted the Triple S competition, but Ren was glad to see they were still together and – even more interesting – were debuting as a seven-member group. While their sound was good before, the extra voices and people added more depth and visual impact. If he hadn't known better, Ren would've thought it was like seeing another version of STARISH.

A more arrogant and displeasing STARISH, that is.

"… and the composer who will be writing all three songs for the decisive concert will be none other than Ms. Haruka Nanami!"

Shining Saotome's dramatic voice finished, effectively catching Ren's attention.

Ren stiffened the slightest bit, though he shouldn't be surprised. Haruka was talented and was everyone's favorite composer. Just because she had a boyfriend didn't mean they wanted to stop working with her. Her songs were the reason STARISH was realizing their dream.

"Hold on." Raging Otori grinned, arms crossing over his barrel chest. His ever-present cigar bobbed up and down as he talked. "How about we make this _even more_ interesting?"

"Even more interesting?" Natsuki Shinomiya curiously questioned, head cocking to the side.

Syo Kurusu muttered, "What is he planning?"

Appearing to know what his father was talking about, Eichi Otori grinned widely in an almost sinister way. The remaining members of HEAVENS all had versions of the same expression, too, which put STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT on edge.

Shining Saotome, intrigued, asked his old rival, "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Raging Otori chuckled arrogantly. "Raging Entertainment will also put forth the talents of their very own composer!"

The audience gasped in surprise, and Ren felt his own eyes widen incredulously. Was the older man serious? Was he really suggesting pitting Haruka against another music composer?

Getting more and more excited as things continued to escalate, Shining Saotome spoke before anyone else could get over their shock.

He spread his arms out as if in welcoming. "Who is this composer you wish to compete with Ms. Nanami?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

The name hit Ren like a typhoon, and he almost staggered back from the shocking revelation.

 _What?_ His mind scrambled, processing and reprocessing the news. His sense of disbelief made him dizzy. _Kagome works for Raging Entertainment?_

The young woman he was fast falling in love with worked for his (and STARISH's) biggest rival?

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

Kagome pasted on a professional smile right before lights flashed onto her spot backstage and a couple of cameramen came into view to broadcast her face to the audience and on live television. Inwardly, she was not amused. In fact, her roiling emotions could be described as seething.

So, this had been Raging Otori's plan? This was why he'd told her to attend the Triple S competition?

A sharp gleam as lethal as a knife entered her amethyst orbs, but she cleverly disguised it before the camera lens could catch her ire.

 _Fine. I'll play your little game_.

She gave a small wave and flirty wink to the cameras, knowing the fans were going crazy over her sudden appearance. Everyone would be expecting her onstage, so she didn't disappoint them. She was careful to keep her attention directly on her boss, stopping when she was shoulder-to-shoulder with HEAVENS. But she wondered what Ren's reaction was. It was oh-so tempting to just turn her head the slightest bit and catch his expression. Was he shocked? Outraged?

A microphone was discreetly handed to her. "So, this is your little surprise, Otori-san," she commented, smiling a little bit wider. A little bit predatorily. "I must say, you have certainly shocked me and quite a few others." The latter earned a few chuckles and laughs from the announcers and audience. "But I accept your challenge." Her eyes finally moved away from Raging Entertainment's CEO and focused on Haruka Nanami. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

Raging Otori grinned. "Good. Good."

"And now," Shining Saotome announced, grinning just as widely, "STARISH and HEAVENS will be paired up – one from each group – to sing a duet to help them prepare for the decisive concert. These will be the pairings!"

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

 _ **Backstage – With Ren**_

Ren leaned against the wall in the dressing room that STARISH was assigned, arms crossed over his chest, as he contemplated the revelations that had been revealed in a span of less than an hour. His mind scrambled to process everything, his emotions effectively scattered in every direction.

"What are we going to do?" Otoya Ittoki asked in a mournful tone. "I don't want to sing with HEAVENS, and I don't want to sing any song unless it's written by Haruka-chan."

Masato Hijirikawa closed his eyes, composed and unruffled as always. "Although HEAVENS is our biggest rival, it wouldn't be professional if we didn't work with them simply for those reasons."

"But what about the other… condition?" Natsuki softly questioned. Honestly, he was curious about Raging Entertainment's composer. When he first laid eyes on her, Kagome Higurashi had appeared elegant, poised, and very, very cute. As a lover of all cute things – people included – it had taken everything not to pounce on her in front of a live audience.

But the look in her eyes… Something inside Natsuki, something deep within him, had told him to be cautious.

Ren opened his mouth to answer, instinctively coming to Kagome's defense, but Tokiya Ichinose beat him to it. It was so surprising that the normally stoic male would speak up that it caught everyone's undivided attention.

"I've worked with Higurashi-san before." His expression was thoughtful, though he wouldn't look up at his other group members. "When I was HAYATO. If rumors are true, she doesn't compose music anymore. She mostly acts." Unexpectedly, his blue eyes sharpened and he finally looked up at each individual in the room. "But I've heard stories."

Syo swallowed thickly, nervous sweat beading on his forehead. "What sort of stories?"

"They couldn't be as bad as you're making them sound," Cecil Aijima added, laughing uncomfortably. "Right?"

Tokiya was silent for a few seconds. "This is just speculation, but… The last time Raging-san decided to… 'volunteer' Higurashi-san into composing music, she…" He frowned, falling silent as worry entered his gaze.

"What?" Ren asked, wanting – _needing_ – to know what happened next. His brows were furrowed in concern, and his hands fisted tightly though no one could see it. "What did she do?"

"She… completely obliterated the opposition."

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

 _ **Backstage – With Kagome**_

"I hate playing games," Kagome bitterly muttered. She was currently sitting in HEAVENS'S dressing room, comfortably resting her head on Eiji Otori's shoulder. She'd known the Otori brothers since she'd joined the agency but she liked Eiji's shy and polite personality rather than Eichi's displeasing one.

Eiji chuckled kindly. "We know, but it's nice that you're coming out of retirement. At least for now, anyway."

"Yeah, Kago-chan," Nagi Mikado cheered, grinning cutely and striking an equally cute pose in front of her. "Why you don't want to compose music anymore is beyond me. You're clearly talented – even more so than Haruka Nanami."

"It wasn't that long ago you were practically singing her praises," Yamato Hyuga teased, referring to Haruka. With a wild grin, he punched a fist into the opposite hand. "But I'm getting fired up. I'm ready to blow those wannabe pretty boys out of the competition."

Shion Amakusa said, in his mysterious and quiet way, "We will, with Higurashi-san composing our music."

Kira Sumeragi nodded in agreement. "Yes. She is a genius. It would be impossible for her to lose against Nanami-san."

Nagi laughed out loud, his excitement getting the best of him. "See? Kago-chan even got Kira to talk. I haven't heard him say so much in a long time."

The raven haired beauty scowled at them, though there wasn't real heat in the look. "You guys are terrible. I've told Otori-san many times that I want to focus on acting now, not music. This isn't the first time he's done this to me, too. Don't encourage him."

Eichi stood in front of Kagome, grinning, and leaned down to gently caress her cheek. He ignored the way her scowl deepened, his grin only growing wider. "But we all know you work best when… backed into a corner, shall we say? If only to get the job done faster."

Kagome scoffed but didn't refute his words.

"I don't know. I think this will be fun," Van Kiryuin commented, smiling boyishly.

"You think everything is fun," she replied, pouting prettily.

Van let out a boisterous laugh. "That I do. That I do, Gome-chan." His expression softened as he looked at her. "Just think of this as a new adventure. Doesn't that make it seem more exciting?"

She looked thoughtful. "A new adventure, huh?" Inwardly, however, she had to wonder what Ren thought about all of this.

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

 _ **Later that Night – Kagome's Condo**_

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Kagome sighed, putting her book down. She had known he would make an appearance sooner or later, which was the only reason she hadn't gone to bed yet despite her (mental) exhaustion. She was surprised he hadn't arrived sooner, actually.

She opened the front door, giving the person on the other side a bland stare. "I would ask why you're here at this time of night, but we both know the answer to that."

Ren frowned, gently forcing his way past her and into the homey but elegant condo. He had been there before but under admittedly better circumstances. And much more pleasurable ones, too.

Standing in the spacious living room, hands on his hips, he turned back to the raven haired beauty. His lips pressed tightly together.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Innocently, she cocked her head to the side. "Tell you what?"

Ren lightly scowled. "Don't play dumb, Koneko. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Kagome casually leaned a hip against the black leather couch. "You mean that I work for Raging Entertainment?" She shrugged. "I don't see how that's any of your business. Besides, you seemed to be the only one who didn't know. Does who I work for honestly matter?"

"Of course it does."

"Why?" she instantly fired back, annoyance starting to spark within her eyes.

Why? Was she really asking him that? Ren narrowed his eyes, his own annoyance peaked. "Because Raging Entertainment is STARISH's biggest rival," he answered, like that would explain everything.

"HEAVENS is your biggest rival," she corrected. "And so is QUARTET NIGHT – and you work for the same company! I have nothing to do with that."

Okay, she may have a point, Ren silently agreed, but… But it was the principle of the matter!

Ren shook his head. "You became a part of this when you were assigned as the second composer for the decisive concert."

Kagome straightened from her relaxed stance, becoming defensive and hostile. "And what? You think I chose that? I don't know if you've heard the rumors about me, Jinguji, but let me enlighten you." She took a prowling step forward, almost causing the orange haired idol to take one back. "I. Don't. Want. To. Compose. Music. Anymore."

He flinched with each word she spoke, like fine needles were jabbing into his person with how forceful she was being. He released a sigh in the next second, though, knowing he had nothing left to say. She was right, after all – she had nothing to do with the intense rivalry he and the others had with HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT and it hadn't been her fault when Raging Otori announced her as the second composer.

Ren had just been… so caught off guard when everything was revealed. He hadn't known how to deal with his mixed emotions, how to handle finding out the young woman he was falling in love with worked for a rival company. Now he (and the other members of the group) had to sing duets with HEAVENS. It had all built up, and he'd lashed out at the one person he shouldn't have.

Guilt burned in his chest. Ren softened his expression, taking a few steps forward in order to grab one of her hands. "I'm sorry, Koneko. I said some harsh things when I knew I should not have. You're not the one I'm frustrated with," he said, sincerely apologetic. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Something within Kagome seemed to relax at his words. "I… suppose I understand how you feel." A small, almost mocking smile appeared. "Besides, my competition is your precious Haruka Nanami. Of course you'd feel a bit protective over the first girl you fell in love with, right?"

He frowned. Logically, her words made sense. A part of him will always cherish the softer feelings the composer instilled in him, perhaps even for the rest of his life. But… But Kagome was important to him, too.

Maybe even more important than Haruka had ever been.

Ren wanted to say it, wanted to confess to Kagome how he truly felt about her. However, all that came out of his mouth was, "I should get going. We both have early days tomorrow."

"Yeah…" The raven haired beauty nodded. But what he didn't see was the gleam of disappointment in her eyes. Or the resignation that she would never be enough.

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

 _ **A Few Weeks Later**_

Kagome sighed, clutching music sheets and her other writing supplies to her chest as she made her way to the meeting room where the others were waiting. Working with STARISH and HEAVENS on their duets had been fun, she admitted, but she definitely missed acting. Because of that, she managed to sneak her way onto a short TV drama. The catch?

Ren and Van were both cast as rivals in the same production. Not only were they each other's opposition in the courtroom drama, they were also romantic adversaries vying for her (character's) affection. And currently she was making her way to their first meeting for writing their duet. _Things could not get more awkward_ , she thought.

The raven haired beauty was stopped in front of the door to said meeting room when her eyes caught sight of Van casually walking from the opposite direction. His hands were in his pants pockets, and his usual friendly grin was in place once he spotted her.

"Ah, Gome-chan," the older brunette warmly greeted. "Are you ready for our first music-composing-date?"

Kagome chuckled. She always did enjoy his free-spirited personality. Sometimes the things he said were so outrageous one never knew what would pop out of his mouth next. It certainly made things interesting and kept one on their toes.

"Van-kun," she greeted back. "I'm about as ready as can be." Her success rate had been a perfect one-hundred-percent so far, but that could always change. Composing music was the life Haruka Nanami had chosen. The only reason Kagome's songs 'won,' she figured, was due to her extensive experience versus true, natural talent.

Van grinned. "You'll do great, like always. I've been listening to the music the others have been performing – they're amazing! I can't wait to finally work one-on-one with you."

Before she could respond, Ren's voice cut into their conversation from directly behind the raven haired beauty. It didn't startle her but she did stiffen upon hearing his voice. They hadn't had time to talk since Ren had showed up at her condo that night. To say things had been left at an awkward moment would be an understatement.

"One-on-one with my Koneko? I don't think so." Ren's crystal blue eyes were sharp as he took in the other male, and his expression said he was less than pleased with the current situation. He suddenly smirked. "If anything, she's going to be working one-on-one with me. _Again_."

Van released a pleased laugh. "You've had your time with her. Now it's mine and the rest of HEAVENS'. Besides," he smirked, "shouldn't you and STARISH be focusing on your own composer? You don't have to worry about us trying to steal little Haru-chan away anymore."

"He's right," Kagome cut in before the conversation could become even more explosive. She sent a vague, impersonal smile over her shoulder to Ren, who stood beside a silent Haruka Nanami. "Raging Entertainment has a composer now. Let's just get started with our meeting, ne? I have a feeling this song will take… a bit more time than the last ones."

Ren appeared as though he wanted to argue but, like a true gentleman, he acquiesced with a small nod. "Whatever my Koneko wants to do."

"Good. Now, let's begin."

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

 _ **A Couple Days Later**_

It was frustrating. _It was really frustrating_ , Ren mentally corrected, as he silently watched Van continue to flirt with Kagome. What did she think she was doing, anyway? Didn't she realize she was giving the other guy false hope? Mixed signals? Hadn't Ren made his feelings for her perfectly clear? It wasn't that he wanted to start 'rumors' about them dating; he wanted it to be fact.

But of course the stubborn woman wouldn't understand that, right? No. No, she didn't. In fact, she most likely thought Ren was still hung up on Haruka. He would have to spell everything out for the raven haired beauty, but that was fine with Ren. He was done being patient. He was done being subtle. He was done being a self-sacrificing gentleman.

He was done having his feelings misunderstood.

Something inside the normally levelheaded idol snapped when Van grabbed both of Kagome's hands to hold within his larger ones. The intent gaze and love-struck expression that appeared on the older brunette's face definitely spelled bad news for Ren.

"Gome-chan," Van started, "you understand me – totally understand me, like no one else has ever before. If our meeting wasn't destined, I don't know what is."

A dash of pink colored her cheeks. "Um, that's very sweet of you to say, Van-kun…"

Was she seriously buying that? Ren thought, incredulous. Kagome was way too smart to believe that load of—

"When filming and the duet are over," Van continued, catching Ren's attention once more, "let's go on a real date – just the two of us! Okay?" He grinned charmingly.

"I-I'll think about it, okay?"

Oh, hell no. Hell. No.

Before Ren could interrupt their conversation, Van was called away to shoot some scenes, leaving Kagome alone. The orange haired idol took this opportunity to slide in beside her, catching her attention.

"Ren…" she greeted, an uncertain gleam entering her amethyst orbs. Inwardly, she wondered how much he'd heard of her conversation with the other male.

"Koneko," he returned. He braced an arm over her head, effectively trapping her against the wall from one side. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Talk about what?"

His eyes narrowed in a serious manner. It was an expression Kagome had never seen before. And with his hair tied back and wearing a suit, Ren Jinguji made quite the picture of male perfection. Of course, she would never say that out loud. His ego was already massive enough, in her opinion.

However, the atmosphere was broken when an assistant called out, "Jinguji, we're ready for you on set!"

When Ren didn't move, not even to blink, Kagome quietly said, "They're calling for you. You better go."

"Fine. But we are going to talk, Koneko. Wait for me."

Kagome watched as Ren walked away to shoot his scenes in the courtroom drama. If all went according to schedule, today would be the last day of filming. Though a short series, she'd enjoyed her time on set. Being able to act while composing had been the perfect balance for her. And being able to work with Ren again was an extra bonus.

"You… like Jinguji-san, don't you?" Haruka Nanami's voice suddenly asked.

The raven haired beauty looked at the music composer. Her facial expression shifted into something neutral as she gazed at her 'rival.'

"Would you be upset if I said that I did?"

Haruka looked startled at the other young woman's response. "Um…"

Kagome sighed. "Look, no offense. I don't like being backed into a corner, like the way Otori-san did when he assigned me as the second composer for the decisive concert." Her eyes sharpened like a lethal blade. "However, that doesn't mean I'll simply roll over and not do my job because I'm unhappy with the situation. I'm a professional. And as a professional, I can guess that you hate that I've been making music for 'your guys,' right?"

The other girl's eyes widened. "M-My guys…? No. No, that's not—"

"You've been composing music for them for a long time. Only you. It's pretty natural that you'd feel a bit possessive." Her tone gentled but still held the impact of a sledgehammer. "So, again, I must ask: If I did admit to having romantic feelings for one of them, would you be upset?" She leaned closer, almost close enough to invade Haruka's personal space. "Would you be upset if STARISH decided they wanted to work with another composer, _not just you_?"

Frightened at the prospect, Haruka took a shaky step away from the other young woman. How had she known? How had Kagome read her so easily? How could she just look at Haruka and know her deepest, darkest secret?

Kagome hummed thoughtfully. "By the look on your face, I already have my answer. But I wouldn't worry. Otori-san is the only one who can order me to compose again. When this little competition of his is over, I'll stop interfering." Her eyes, however, couldn't help trailing back the way Ren had left. "Musically, anyway. I have a feeling that klepto is going to do something crazy."

Without another word being exchanged, the raven haired beauty nodded in farewell to the silent Haruka, turned, and walked away gracefully. Maybe it was out of pettiness or even jealousy that made her say those harsh things to Haruka, but Kagome couldn't take it back. The girl would have to learn that she couldn't remain sheltered for the rest of her life, especially not with a career in show business. STARISH (and QUARTET NIGHT) could protect her all they wanted but that wouldn't help her in the end.

 _Besides_ , she thought with a slight pout, _she already has a boyfriend. She doesn't need to keep Ren in her little reverse harem_.

Okay… maybe she was more than a little jealous.

 _ **KH*RJ*KH*RJ**_

 _ **End of Day – Sunset**_

After being praised for doing an amazing job on the show, Ren wandered around outside the set in search of Kagome. He'd asked her to wait for him, but Van's disappearance was also concerning. Were the two together? It made Ren's stomach twist uncomfortably just thinking about the two being alone.

He knew he wasn't like Van. He wasn't as open and expressive when it came to his feelings, but it was mostly out of respect for Kagome. It wouldn't be good if he forced his romantic advances on her. He wanted things to happen naturally. Unlike with Haruka in the past, Ren didn't have to hold back when it came to Kagome. He was free to date her, and no one could stop him (save Kagome herself, of course).

But first, he had to find said young woman if he was ever going to confess his feelings.

After several minutes of coming up empty, the orange haired idol found his way towards the rooftop. The setting would be perfect, the sun was making its descent, and it was a classic spot for love confessions. He should've thought of it sooner.

Ren paused when he caught the sound of voices, stopping in his tracks as he listened to see what was going on. Eavesdropping wasn't his normal method of gaining information – in fact, he found the practice quite rude – but he made an exception for today. He could clearly hear that it was Van and Kagome talking, and it definitely was not a conversation he wanted to miss.

Van's voice was passionate and sincere as he said, "I'm in love with you, Gome-chan. I fell in love with you when I first heard your music."

"V-Van-kun…"

"Please say you'll go out with me?"

Ren's hands clenched at his sides, trepidation making sweat form on his forehead. He shouldn't be listening to this. It was private and only meant for the two people involved. Yet his feet wouldn't move, and he couldn't force his body to otherwise react. He had to know what Kagome's response would be.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was sweet and soft, sincere in her regret for rejecting him. "I'm sorry, Van-kun. I can't accept your feelings."

Crystal blue eyes widened in surprise. His heart, however, thumped rapidly in his chest. Could this mean…? Did he still have a chance with Kagome? He wasn't too late?

Van released a sigh of resignation. "I kind of figured this would happen, but I still gave it a shot." There was an obvious grin in his voice as he continued speaking. "It's okay, Gome-chan. I'm happy just knowing I was able to confess my feelings to you."

"I feel honored you even feel that way towards me."

The older brunette chuckled. "It's really not that surprising. You're very lovable. Don't be shocked when more guys start confessing their undying love for you."

"Oh geez…" she muttered, a blush staining her cheeks at the thought. "Don't even joke about that, Van-kun."

In response, he let out his famous boisterous laugh. Then, when he calmed down, he said, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Gome-chan. I have a feeling a certain someone will make sure you're taken care of."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Van didn't need to answer. He turned and walked away, making sure to cross paths with Ren, silently letting the orange haired male know that he'd known about his hiding spot and eavesdropping for a while. The older brunette winked.

"Don't make me a liar," was all he said, referring to the part where Kagome would be taken care of by 'a certain someone.'

Ren smirked. "I don't plan on it." Knowing there was no point in hiding anymore, he stepped into view. When his eyes landed on the raven haired beauty, his expression softened with the sheer love he felt for her. "Koneko…"

Kagome seemed surprised to see him suddenly there. "Ren…"

"Let's have that talk now."

"Alright. What did you want to talk about?" The only sign she allowed to show her nervousness was the way she clenched the fabric of her skirt in one hand.

He couldn't control his next actions even if he'd wanted to.

Ren stepped close enough to cup one of Kagome's cheeks tenderly before lowering his head to kiss her soundly on the lips. The way she melted against him, hands coming up to grip his suit jacket, was all the encouragement he needed to deepen the kiss and hold her that much closer to his body.

When they pulled a part to breathe, he smiled at the way she released a disappointed mew but he had some things he wanted to say, things that desperately needed to be said.

"I love you."

Amethyst eyes widened at the abrupt confession.

"I think I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Kagome Higurashi." An amused smirk twitched his lips upward. "Or maybe it was the first time I stole your cell phone to see if you were currently dating anyone."

The latter earned a laugh from her, eyes shining with happiness as she gazed at him. "Really? You mean it?"

Ren nodded in all seriousness. "Of course. I had to check for any competition. It was the only way I could figure out how best to win your heart."

Kagome pouted, lightly punching him in the arm. It got a chuckle from the orange haired idol. "You know that's not what I meant, you jerk," she scolded, though there wasn't real heat in the words.

"I know, I know," he teased. "I really do love you, Koneko. I don't care if you work for Raging Entertainment. I just want to call you mine."

A thoughtful look entered her eyes. "Maybe calling you a klepto had been more accurate than anticipated," she said, almost sounding like she was talking to herself.

Ren raised a brow. "Oh? And why is that?" he questioned, curious.

"Because you stole my heart, silly."

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone to reviewed, followed, and added this list of prompts to their favorites list! You're awesome ;)_

 _So, what sequel would you guys like to see next? I have to admit that these are getting addicting. Leave a comment below!_

 _~Celestial Law_


	25. Seijuro Akashi

**Disclaimer: Do not own, just these ideas/prompts – Check out previous chapters!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 025: Seijuro Akashi_

 **Anime** : Kuroko no Basuke

 **Prompt** : Hot Springs

 **Chapter Warning(s)** :

 **Author's Note** : _This chapter came out shorter than I had wanted :P_

 _ **KH*SA*KH*SA**_

Akashi sat, tapping away at his laptop keyboard. Papers were scattered around him, all important documents that needed review before either signing or discarding. It was simple, really, and something he'd been doing for years. Regardless, the work was tedious and seemed to never end.

And if it felt like he was rushing through the pile, well… he was. _Technically_ , he wasn't supposed to be working during his off time. _Technically_ , he had promised that he wouldn't.

 _Which is why I must finish this last email before she_ —Akashi's thought was cut off when he felt a distinctly feminine body press against his back, lush curves molding to his harder planes, and delicate arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind to dangle equally delicate hands against his chest. A diamond ring sparkled from a very specific finger, catching his eye. When he felt a dainty chin rest in the nook between his neck and shoulder, he froze. He knew he was in trouble.

"What are you doing, Sei-kun?" Her voice was soft with reproach.

Akashi cleared his throat. "Ah, Kagome…"

"You promised me you wouldn't work while we were here."

He cringed. No one – and he meant _no one_ – could make him react the way she did. Kagome Higurashi – now, as of a few hours ago, _Kagome Higurashi-Akashi_ – was normally a sweet and generous young woman with the kindest heart. However, once crossed, she was a force to be reckoned with. She had a rather infamous temper and an almost-cutthroat attitude when it came to business. It wasn't surprising she had taken over her father's company the same way Akashi had taken over his. In every way that mattered, she was his perfect fit.

An emperor, after all, needed his very own empress…

"Sei-kun, this is our honeymoon and we're at a very exclusive hot springs resort," said empress pointed out, like he hadn't realized it himself. "If you would rather be working, I'm sure I could find someone else to keep me company…"

Faster than the eye could follow, Akashi snapped his laptop shut, then easily flipped Kagome over until her petite figure sat in his lap. When she blinked up at him innocently, he scowled.

"Not necessary. You will not seek out other people's company, especially _male_ company. Ever again."

"Are you sure?" She cocked her head to the side, like a curious puppy. A devious gleam within her amethyst orbs, however, gave away her true intentions. "You seemed more interested in work than spending time with me."

Akashi's brow twitched. Only she would be so bold as to question him. "My orders are absolute."

Kagome's fingers gently played with the short hairs at the back of his neck, humming pleasantly. "It's so cute how you think your 'orders' affect me," she replied, a cheeky grin stretching across her lips.

Before the former Captain of the Generation of Miracles could respond, the raven haired beauty popped out of his lap to stand in front of him. The way her expression went from playful to seductive had his attention riveted in an instant.

"Come on, Sei-kun," she cajoled, "We're not supposed to be working. I want to spend time with my new husband." Her next words came out like a purr. "In the hot springs. Right now."

In the next instant, Kagome released a delighted squeal when Akashi tossed her over his shoulder, his destination obvious. She couldn't help but think, _Now whose orders are absolute?_

Behind every powerful man, after all, was an equally powerful woman. If there ever was someone who could stand beside Akashi without flinching, it was Kagome. She really, truly was the empress to his emperor.

And if she happened to know which buttons to push to get what she wanted…

She smiled, charming and calculative.

* * *

 ** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added these prompts to their favorites list! You rock!_**

 _ImmemorialMemory_ : I gave that some serious thought, but figured it would make the chapter even longer and would distract from what I wanted to write. Maybe another time ;) Thanks for reviewing!

 _kakashixangela_ : Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it :D I had a lot of fun plotting and writing it! As always, thank you so much for reviewing! And don't worry, I have a plan for a Laxus sequel (:

 _Guest_ : Thank you! I have a lot of fun writing these random prompts :D Those are great suggestions! I'll definitely put some thought into them, especially the ones with Donatello and Kakashi.

 _Guest_ : Ah, Mori is one of my favorite characters ;) he definitely should get more love from our favorite priestess :D Thanks for reviewing!

 _Animefan_ : Having Kagome as an epic songwriter would be so awesome! That would be quite original (: Thank you for your review!

 _Uchiha B_ : I was so happy to see that you had reviewed! Thank you so much! And yes, I agree. Yato and Kagome don't nearly have enough fics dedicated to them :P It's such a shame, they would make a wonderful couple.

 _fallingyuki_ : Thank you! (: I thought it would be interesting if they both felt a little bit of jealousy (then they would confess their feelings faster!) (Lol!) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 _TeaLovingShrineMaiden_ : I'm putting a lot (and I mean, A LOT) of thought into creating a Mamoru X Kagome sequel. Hopefully it comes out right :P Thank you for reviewing and your suggestion. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! (:

 _Applejax XD_ : Teppei Kiyoshi is so cool! I'd love a sequel with him :D I'll definitely think about how to plot that one!

 _Coolfire30_ : I hope that was a good reaction, haha Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter as well (:

 _~Celestial Law_


	26. Owen Grady

**Disclaimer: Do not own, just these prompt ideas/plots – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 026: Owen Grady_

 **Movie** : Jurassic World

 **Prompt** : Haunted

 **Chapter Warning(s)** : mentions of multiple character deaths

 **Author's Note** : Tried something a little different… a little more… _darker_ … shall we say?

 _ **KH*OG*KH*OG**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

When Mrs. Higurashi woke up that morning, she'd known something was wrong. She wasn't sure if it was some sort of latent priestess senses or just motherly intuition, but she knew Kagome would be making an appearance after one of her usual trips down the Bone Eater's Well. And it wouldn't be good.

So, when morning turned into noon, and noon turned into night, Mrs. Higurashi hoped – _prayed_ – that she was being overly sensitive. That everything was okay, and that Kagome and the others were safe and unharmed.

She had just convinced herself that everything was right in her world when Mrs. Higurashi heard the rattle of the front door sliding open. When it didn't close, her brows furrowed in worry. Grandpa had retired to his room more than an hour ago, and Souta was playing video games in the living room.

That only left one person…

She didn't waste time. She flew out of the kitchen, dread clutching tightly to her heart, almost making it impossible to breathe.

Skidding to a stop at the entrance to the house, Mrs. Higurashi gasped in horror at the sight that greeted her. A hand came up, cupping around her mouth as her mind refused to fully register what she bore witness to.

Kagome was barely standing, the front door wide open behind her. Her clothes were torn in several places, sweat-soaked and blood-stained. The various wounds that covered the young woman were horrific, and Mrs. Higurashi could even see a slice on her daughter's cheek that oozed too much blood.

But it was Kagome's eyes that worried the older woman the most. She had never seen such an empty expression before, especially from Kagome. Her normally lively and bright amethyst orbs were dull and dazed, like she had nothing left to live for. This wasn't a Kagome she was familiar with.

This was a Kagome that had seen war, experienced unspeakable trauma, and… death.

"Kagome…?" Mrs. Higurashi quietly inquired, afraid to speak any louder.

Kagome didn't even flinch in response. She remained still, her gaze unreadable and unfocused.

Then, "They're gone, Mama."

Mrs. Higurashi froze. Renewed horror washed over her. _What?_

"They're gone… They're all dead."

 _ **KH*OG*KH*OG**_

 _ **Years Later – Present Day**_

Owen's gaze was focused on his girlfriend of seven months with a worried expression. He knew that look – Hell, sometimes he'd get that dazed look too, when his mind wandered back to his days in the Navy. He had seen some things that could never be explained, had lived through events that had changed his life.

Normally, Kagome was bright and cheerful, full of bubbly energy and always had a kind word to say to anyone she came across. It was those traits that had first attracted Owen. Getting to know her, talking to her, is what sealed the deal.

Now, however, the expression that painted across Kagome's face... It was one word:

Haunted.

He didn't know her complete history, but he knew some things. He knew she'd traveled a lot during her teenage years. He knew she'd traveled with a group of friends that became a second family.

He also knew that her second family was gone, forever out of her reach. Dead.

He had never personally dealt with losing so many people close to him before, but Owen was determined to stay by Kagome's side no matter what. Her remaining family lived in Japan. She was essentially alone. Sort of like him. But they had each other, and that was enough.

"Babe?" Owen gently called out, not wanting to startle her.

Kagome blinked. The dull, haunted glaze in her eyes cleared slightly. She looked up, a small smile appearing when their eyes connected. "What is it, Owen?"

"You okay?"

Her voice came out soft, almost whispered too quietly for him to hear. "Just… one of those days. I'll be fine."

He had a feeling it was more than that, but let it go. For now.

Letting an indulgent smile appear on his face, Owen nodded. Wrapping strong arms around her waist, he pulled her closer into the security of his embrace and warmth. "One day, will you tell me about it? About everything that happened to you?"

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, shoulders slumping as tension left her body. Delicate hands came up to clutch at his vest. "One day," she promised.

"Good." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So, are you coming with me to the raptor cage or are you working with ACU today?" Owen had serious doubts about her working with the Asset Containment Unit. It was dangerous, the dinosaurs were unpredictable at best, and none of the specially trained forces used lethal weapons despite having them. It would only take one misstep for Kagome to be seriously harmed. Or worse.

Of course, working at the raptor cage wasn't any safer, but at least Owen could keep an eye on her there. Strangely, Blue and her sisters seemed to like Kagome. They could be temperamental and aggressive – they were blood-thirsty predators, after all – but around the raven haired beauty, they could be docile and a little more obedient than usual. But just because they acted like harmless cats didn't mean they would stay that way. Blue and her sisters could always turn around and attack at a moment's notice, and Owen wasn't willing to risk Kagome's safety.

"I…" Kagome answered hesitantly, "I think I want to spend time with Blue and her sisters."

"Consider it done."

 _ **KH*OG*KH*OG**_

As always, everyone watched Kagome's interactions with Blue and her sisters with a sense of awe tinged with disbelief. And, as always, Owen watched their interactions with conflicting emotions. On one hand, he felt proud that his girlfriend was so easily accepted among such vicious animals but, on the other hand, it filled him with a great sense of trepidation every time.

He watched as Blue rubbed her side against Kagome, almost as if sensing the raven haired beauty's lingering distress and wanted to comfort her. Charlie came up on Kagome's other side, head lowering to nudge her hand. The other two, Echo and Delta, surrounded the three as if acting as a barrier against the rest of the world. The way they would growl and bare their teeth at the other handlers said as much.

Barry came up to Owen's side. "It still amazes me how they behave around Kagome," he commented, a small smile on his face.

"Amazes me, too," Owen replied, though only sounded half convinced. He then admitted, "It mostly just scares the shit out of me."

"I don't blame you, my friend." Barry clapped a hand against Owen's shoulder. "I don't blame you. But at least she has you to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah…" It was true. Owen always kept his guard up, especially when Kagome was at the raptor cage and spending 'quality time' with Blue and her sisters. It made him nervous watching them, waiting for the moment he would need to jump in before total bloodshed occurred. It was nerve-wracking at best.

Owen leaned against the railing from the overhead observation deck, gaze intent as Blue and Charlie continued to give Kagome physical comfort. The raven haired beauty seemed to soak in the sensations, fingers lightly – fearlessly – gliding over the scaled bodies that surrounded her, one-by-one. Maybe that was the secret? Maybe that fearlessness was what made Kagome so different from other humans to the raptors? Instincts, after all, played a major role when it came to prey versus predator.

 _Or maybe Blue and the girls sense something from Kagome that made them immediately submissive?_

He wouldn't be surprised. Sometimes, when she didn't know he was looking, he saw a type of darkness enter her amethyst orbs. It was the sort of darkness that spoke of a life involving war and battles.

Fighting for survival.

Dealing death blows.

Becoming a warrior. An alpha.

Owen rubbed his bristled chin, contemplative now.

He may not be aware of everything that Kagome had experienced but he damn sure could take a few guesses.

 _ **KH*OG*KH*OG**_

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

As the days passed, Kagome's mood had seemed to darken and become more solemn. Owen watched with increasing worry as his girlfriend closed off more and more from society – and even from him. She stopped visiting Blue and her sisters; instead, taking jobs with ACU to handle unruly dinosaurs. If Owen didn't know better, he would have assumed Kagome needed the physical exertion to help combat the demons she was fighting internally. But it was just a guess on his part.

And then came the day the Indominus Rex broke free from its cage…

 _ **KH*OG*KH*OG**_

Kagome startled awake, her body screaming in protest at the sudden movement. Her head was pounding, vision blurry, and her left shoulder had to be dislocated from the numbing burn she felt. Blood was slowly leaking from an open wound along her hairline and from the corner of her mouth. Her clothes were in tatters, and her ACU cap was long gone, but all in all she was grateful to still be breathing.

Unlike the other members of her tactical team…

Amethyst eyes closed in frustrated regret, images replaying the utter annihilation they'd faced when trying to track and subdue that… genetic _monster_ the scientists had created. What had they been thinking when they'd concocted that creature?

Kagome softly scoffed. They _hadn't_ been thinking, that was the problem. Money and ambition had blinded them to the true danger their greed would inflict upon the mass population. She shouldn't be surprised. She should have known something like this was going to happen. She'd dealt with people like them before, hadn't she?

Her lips pressed together so tightly they became bloodless, quivering, as her thoughts drifted to that time so long ago when she was merely fifteen and clueless. Her bangs shadowed her eyes.

Bodies had littered the blood-soaked ground of massacred villages.

The stench of death would never leave her senses.

Screams would forever echo within her memories.

Blood would always stain her once pure hands.

And the faces of her friends – her second family – would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Now Kagome had more people to add to her list of tortured regret.

 _Not again…_

Throwing her head back, the former priestess released a soundless scream as her purification powers erupted from her body in a blinding light.

 _ **KH*OG*KH*OG**_

Owen was still in a state of denial over Kagome's death. It was unthinkable. She couldn't be gone. It was impossible. Their relationship hadn't even taken off – not really – and there was so much they still had to _do_. He refused to believe that the raven haired beauty was forever out of his reach.

He wouldn't – _couldn't_ – imagine a world where she wasn't in it.

It was that belief that kept him going, kept him moving. If he thought too long or too hard about the possibility, his legs shook and threatened to bring him down to his knees in despair. He had to stay focused. The lives of two young boys were at stake, even if their neglectful and hard-headed aunt was the reason Kagome may no longer be alive. It wasn't their fault, so they shouldn't be punished. As it stood, Owen could barely look at Claire without feeling rage consume him. So many lives could've been spared… _She_ could have been spared.

Owen was suddenly knocked off his feet when a giant rat with wings and big, sharp teeth decided it wanted to take a bite out of him. Oh hell no. This was not happening. Not to him.

Before he could bring up his gun to shoot the miniature terror, however, an arrow that glowed lavender pierced it. With a small cry, the winged creature disintegrated into ash. Owen blinked. _What the hell?_

"Are you just going to lay there or are you going to stand up sometime today?" an all-too-familiar voice questioned.

Eyes widening in shock – and a painful sort of hope – Owen quickly rolled back onto his feet. His gaze instantly locked onto the figure that stood a few feet away, clothes tattered and bloodstained, but standing strongly with a bow and quiver of arrows. Dirt and dried blood smudged her cheeks but Kagome was still gorgeous to him.

"Kagome…?" he murmured in disbelief.

Despite the panic and chaos surrounding them, Kagome tossed her boyfriend a saucy wink. "Were you expecting someone else?" In the next second, she drew an arrow, aimed, and fired into the sky. That same lavender light engulfed the arrow, turning several flying dinosaurs into nothing but glittering ash that rained down to the ground. "Come on, Owen. I'm not losing any more people. We have to get everyone to shelter."

A slow grin spread across Owen's face. The relief he felt could encompass the entire island they currently were trapped on. "That's my girl," he muttered, mostly talking to himself. He spoke louder to make sure she heard him. "Wait a second."

She made an impatient sound. "We don't have—"

His mouth slanted over hers, one arm wrapping around her waist to mold their bodies together. His other hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb smoothing over soft skin, wanting to make sure she was real and not a figment of his imagination. Everything disappeared, all of their senses focused on the other.

When they finally pulled apart, Owen grinned cheekily. "Okay. Let's go," he said, his tone a little too chipper under the circumstances. He shouldered his gun, ready to march back into battle with the attacking dinosaurs.

Kagome blinked, stunned at the abruptness. "Wha—Owen!"

"Come on, Kagome," he called back cheerfully. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me get these people to shelter?"

In response, Kagome growled and stomped after her boyfriend. Oh, he was _so_ going to get an earful once they were off this godforsaken island!

 _ **KH*OG*KH*OG**_

Owen took a seat on the hotel bed, showered and dressed in clothes he'd picked up at the nearest cheap clothing store. After the incident on the island, generous hotels had been kind enough to give the survivors a place to stay until they could figure out how to get back home. He couldn't help but feel grateful. Most of the Jurassic World employees, himself included, had lived on the island. And now all of that was gone, lost to the dinosaurs that shouldn't have been brought back to existence.

The bathroom door opening caught Owen's attention, and he looked up to see Kagome coming out of her own shower and dressed in comfortable clothes. He smiled, unable to stop himself. It was a miracle she'd survived facing the Indominus Rex, and he thanked every deity he could name for that miracle.

Kagome smiled, a touch of uncertainty in her eyes. "What's with that look?"

"Just glad you're… here. With me." Alive.

"Where else would I be?" she rhetorically replied. Coming to stand in front of Owen, she asked in concern, "How are you feeling?"

He raised one hand to cup her cheek. He couldn't get over the fact that she was real and this wasn't a dream. If it was, he never wanted to wake up. "I should be asking you that."

"I'm not the one all scratched up and bruised."

Owen's expression shifted into his most serious one. "That reminds me… Why aren't you? I saw your clothes, Kagome. I saw the blood. Yet you're not injured at all? How is that possible?" And what was the deal with her glowing arrows? The mysterious power she seemed to wield piqued his curiosity. What other secrets were his girlfriend hiding?

Kagome sighed in resignation, but answered, "I think it would be better if I showed you as well." Slowly lifting one hand, it started to glow lavender with her priestess powers. As she trailed the appendage along his nearest arm, the scratches and bruises healed within seconds. Owen's eyes widened. "It started on my fifteenth birthday, and my younger brother had lost our cat, Buyo…"


	27. Kazuya Shibuya

**Disclaimer: Check out the previous chapters for this – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 027: Kazuya "Naru" Shibuya_

 **Anime** : Ghost Hunt

 **Prompt** : Ice cream

 **Chapter Warning(s)** :

 **Author's Note** : _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this series of prompts to their favorites list! (:_

 _ **KH*KS*KH*KS**_

 _ **Shibuya Psychic Research**_

Mai Taniyama stared with intense reddish-brown eyes at the coupons held tightly within her grasp as if they held the answers to the universe. In some ways perhaps they did. Her current universe, for example, lay in the hands of Fate – and if she could work up the courage to ask one Kazuya "Naru" Shibuya a very important question.

The coupons were for a new ice cream parlor that had opened up not too far from their headquarters, and the shop was running a special for couples. It wasn't necessarily for couples in romantic relationships but it was definitely implied.

And Mai – diehard romantic that she was – really wanted to further her relationship with the often aloof Naru.

"Oh? What's this?" Masako Hara intoned, a touch of mockery coloring her voice. It broke Mai from her daydream, and she turned to spot the spirit medium entering the office. "Don't tell me those are two tickets to that new ice cream parlor, Taniyama. You wouldn't be thinking of asking a certain someone to go with you, right?"

Mai frowned. "So what if I was?" she fired back, not willing to submit to her rival in love. Although it seemed like Naru and Masako had a close relationship, there was nothing romantic about it. If there was, she was sure she would have seen clues.

The spirit medium tsked, crossing her arms over her chest. The way she shook her head indicated she thought the brown-haired young woman was an ignorant child.

"You clearly don't know Naru at all. A man of his sophistication wouldn't enjoy going to places like that, not when he can have the very best. Plus, he is a man. Men don't like sweet things."

From the nearby couch, Houshou Takigawa pouted. "I like sweets…" he mumbled.

Ayako Matsuzaki rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Here we go again," she muttered, referring to Masako and Mai's continued battle for the dark haired CEO of Shibuya Psychic Research.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" John Brown questioned in worry, his accent thickening as he watched the feuding young women. He was a peaceful man; conflict made him uncomfortable.

Ayako waved off his words. Flipping a magazine open, she treated the current situation like an everyday occurrence – which it was. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, they'll stop soon enough," Houshou commented, grinning.

Meanwhile, Mai bristled at Masako's tone and words. The spirit medium always liked to flaunt her 'close' relationship with Naru in Mai's face. Jealousy wasn't a pretty emotion to wear but it was human nature to feel that way when another female spent time with the guy you liked.

Before Mai could retort, the front glass door opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing, their attention immediately caught on a possible new case.

The young woman looked around seventeen, with long, raven-colored hair that fell in silken waves down to her hips. Her skin was smooth and pale, not a blemish in sight, and added emphasis to her amethyst eyes and pink, full lips. She was petite, standing at five-feet-five, with delicate hands and feet.

Currently, the near-angelic young woman wore a cream colored, off-the-shoulder dress that hugged generous curves and ended right above her knees, exposing shapely legs. On her feet, she wore ankle booties. To finish her look, she wore a thin chain around her neck that had a pinkish bauble dangling at the end.

Mai instantly switched to assistant mode, though she inwardly cringed at having such a beautiful female anywhere near Naru. Still, she plastered on a professional smile and greeted the new guest. "Hello, and welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. How can I help you?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," the newcomer introduced, smiling warmly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm actually here to meet someone, but I'm a bit early."

Mai blinked. "Who are you…?" Dread filled her. From the corner of her eye, she also noticed the way Masako stiffened in understanding.

One of the doors to the inner offices opened, and Lin Koujo stepped out. The older male stopped upon spotting Kagome. His normally reserved expression morphed into a friendly smile, further surprising the other occupants at the rare show of emotion.

"Lady Kagome."

Kagome's amethyst eyes sparkled, and her smile widened. "Lin," she practically squealed in happiness. Faster than expected, the raven haired beauty tackled Lin to the ground with her arms wrapped around his neck intimately.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the scene. Houshou's mouth moved up and down, wanting to make some sort of comment but unable to think of anything. John, on the other hand, blushed at the open display of affection.

Lin softly groaned from his spot on the hard, unforgiving floor. "Lady Kagome," he gently scolded, "how many times must you do this before realizing it is inappropriate?"

"But I love you," she drawled out playfully, arms tightening. She snuggled her head under his chin, humming cheerfully.

If he had the emotional capacity, he would have rolled his eyes. Instead, he sighed and sat up with the young woman in his arms and situated on his lap. "Be a good girl. He'll be out shortly," he instructed rather than respond to her declaration.

Kagome pouted for the briefest moment before her sunny smile reappeared. Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to Lin's jaw. In the background, their captive audience either gasped in shock or choked in disbelief.

"Fine. But I'm still determined to get you to say that you love me back one day," she chirped.

"Should I be worried then?" Naru's voice suddenly interrupted. Everyone turned their attention onto the dark haired young man as he exited his office with his usual stoic façade. Dark indigo eyes softened when they landed on Kagome, however. "You're early."

Kagome positively beamed. Quick as lightning, she was up and throwing herself at Naru the same way she had pounced on Lin. "Kazuya," she cried out happily, arms wrapping around his waist.

The way his facial features became tender with adoration was startling for the other members of SPR (except for Lin) to witness. Mai watched with widened eyes as Naru held Kagome in a gentle, intimate embrace. Her heart, however, splintered the tiniest bit.

"Are you ready to go?" Naru asked, his complete focus on the raven haired beauty.

Kagome nodded. "I can't wait to try their green tea ice cream. I heard that's their signature flavor," she enthused.

"Let's go then. I have the tickets in my pocket."

He grabbed her hand, fingers interlocked, and led the way out of the office amidst gaping onlookers and an indifferent Lin. He didn't otherwise acknowledge them, his thoughts centered on his date.

Once the couple was gone, several pairs of eyes zeroed in on the oldest male in the room, who looked irritated but resigned at his current predicament. He silently waited for them to react, to start screaming their questions.

Lin wasn't disappointed.

"Who was that?"

"Does she have any spiritual powers or abilities?"

"Why do you call her 'Lady'?"

"How do they know each other?"

"Where are they going?"

"Are they dating?"

The questions continued to bombard him. Finally, Lin had enough. With an icy glare and a raise of one hand beckoning for quiet, the others stopped talking to listen to whatever he had to say.

"You know her name – it's Kagome Higurashi. She is a priestess, the most powerful in history. Shibuya consults with her on difficult cases. She will, in fact, be joining our team. They met when she was fifteen, at her family's shrine. As for where they are going, I do not care, though Shibuya mentioned a new ice cream parlor. Yes, they are dating."

"What?" Mai screeched in horror. "The ice cream parlor? I thought he didn't like sweets?" The last was mostly directed at Masako, accusatory and angry.

Masako's thin frame shook with the revelation that Naru was taken. She sent a bitter glare at Mai since she couldn't actually confront the one she truly wished to. "Well, how was I supposed to know?" she shot back. "Part of Naru's appeal is the mystery that shrouds him."

Lin turned away from the two bickering girls. He had more important things to do than listen to them. "Shibuya doesn't care for sweet things," he informed placidly. "But he does like making Lady Kagome happy. And Lady Kagome has a notorious sweet tooth." With that, he walked back into his private office to get some work done without the interference of the SPR members bothering him.

 _ **KH*KS*KH*KS**_

 _ **With Kagome and Kazuya**_

" _Mm~_ " Kagome happily hummed as she took another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, letting the sweet, icy treat gradually melt on her tongue.

From across the small, circular table they were seated at, Kazuya watched with an indulgent smile as his girlfriend continued to enjoy her dessert. His own lay untouched in front of him, silver spoon buried in the quickly melting substance.

"Kazuya, you have to try this," she said, smiling widely as she offered a generous scoop. "Say _ahh~_ " She held it up to his mouth, patiently waiting for him to take the bite.

Without flinching, he leaned forward to accept the offering. He let the flavor burst on his tongue before swallowing. He smiled. "It's good."

She laughed, the sound like tinkling bells. "See? I told you."

His smile was tender as he used one hand to gently brush her hair behind a delicate ear. Seeing her so happy, so carefree, was all he had ever wanted. Her smile was his light in the darkness.

And Kazuya would do anything to keep Kagome just as she was in that moment.

* * *

 _*Next Chapter: Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields (Sailor Moon Crystal) (Sequel)_

 _Please don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and let me know what you think!_

 _~Celestial Law_


	28. Mamoru Chiba: Sequel

**Disclaimer: Check out the previous chapters – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 028: Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields_

Sequel to: "What would you dream about tonight?" (Chapter 6)

 **Anime** : Sailor Moon Crystal

 **Prompt** : (none)

 **Chapter Warning(s)** :

 **Author's Note** : _Thinking of making this into an actual story. What do you guys think? Leave your thoughts/suggestions at the bottom (:  
_

 ***Dedicated to** : TeaLovingShrineMaiden

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

 _ **Last Time:**_

" _Kagome," Mamoru muttered under his breath, still dazed and confused._

 _As if hearing him, Kagome's eyes immediately darted in his direction. Navy and amethyst clashed, an electric current passing between the two, as their respective worlds shifted and realigned._

 _Just as quickly, reality snapped back into place, and Mamoru could breathe again, a hidden weight leaving his shoulders. Unknowingly, his gaze softened, became tender, and he wondered…_

 _He wondered if she, perhaps, had dreamed of him too. If she remembered what they had shared a lifetime ago. If she, maybe, recalled the love they had felt for the other._

 _His thoughts continued to whirl, but his eyes never once wavered from hers. The two were caught up in their own world, both silent, emotions swirling within, as they ignored the confused glances of their audience._

 _Finally, Kagome parted her lips to softly murmur one word:_

 _"Mamoru."_

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

 _ **Present Time:**_

Mamoru couldn't stop staring at Kagome after the raven haired beauty had introduced herself to the class and was assigned a seat a couple of rows away from him. In the back of his mind, he wondered if his classmates thought he was being a creeper but he couldn't help it. His dream from last night was still fresh, and now a very real part of it was standing in front of him.

He had to speak to her. He had to know what Kagome knew. If she remembered anything from their past lives. If she remembered anything about… _them_. It was worth knowing and finding out, to finally understand if Mamoru was insane or gifted or cursed with these memories.

Mamoru finally got his chance when the bell signaling break dinged. He stood from his seat, intent on getting Kagome alone so that their conversation could be as private as possible. There was no way he'd want anyone to overhear them.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he politely asked.

From her seat, Kagome stared up at him with unreadable amethyst eyes. Mamoru unknowingly held his breath, waiting. Then she nodded. "Okay."

As the two walked out of the classroom, the blue eyed male knew they were being closely scrutinized by everyone. But he didn't care. Let them think what they wanted. It didn't matter.

The two were silent until they reached the rooftop. It was the only place where they would have the most privacy, and the last thing Mamoru wanted was for someone to intrude. He turned to face Kagome, not sure how to start the conversation. Although it seemed like she remembered him – at least his name – it was an awkward situation.

Kagome didn't seem to have the same qualms. Her gaze was direct, arms crossing under her breasts in an almost defensive gesture. "What did you wish to talk about," she paused for the briefest second, "Prince Mamoru?"

A scowl instantly colored his normally neutral expression. "You know I hate it when you call me that, Kagome," he lightly reprimanded. Inwardly, however, he was relieved. She must have memories of their past life if she was addressing him like that. His deep blue eyes softened as last night's dream once more entered his thoughts. "But I suppose you already know that. Correct?"

The way her brows furrowed in confusion instantly caught Mamoru's attention. "I don't understand what you mean," she said. "What are you talking about?"

It was his turn to furrow his brows. Alarm was starting to tingle along his body. "You called me ' _Prince Mamoru_ ,'" he pointed out slowly. "You would only call me that if you had memories of me from… _before_."

"I do," Kagome confirmed. "I've had these images in my head almost my whole life…"

"Me too." Mamoru took a step closer, one hand coming up to his chest. "I have dreams. About being the Prince of Earth. About traveling to the Moon Kingdom." A hint of desperation colored his tone. "About meeting you. About us falling in love, Kagome."

Kagome's arms dropped from their crossed position. As if his words had been a physical blow, she staggered back a couple of steps. Mamoru reached out to steady her, but she waved his concern away.

"I'm fine," she reassured, though her now-pale complexion said otherwise. Her eyes widened, shocked. "That can't be right." The last came out as if she were talking to herself. But of course he'd heard it.

That tingle of alarm grew more persistent. He dreaded asking, "What is that supposed to mean?" He physically braced himself for her response, his posture becoming stiff.

"Those… Those are not the memories I have."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "What?" he breathed out. His stomach dropped, and he swore his heart stopped beating for several seconds before restarting painfully. _No. No, that can't be right_.

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

 _ **Mamoru's Dream**_

Mamoru glanced around the Moon Kingdom. It was honestly beautiful. Everything, from the mansion to the greenery, seemed to glow with a luminous light that was enchanting and a little mystical. Things were different than on Earth, his home planet, but no less wondrous. His only regret was that the circumstances behind this visit involved talks of an alliance against an ever-growing evil.

The blue eyed male stopped in his tracks when he noticed a feminine figure sitting on the edge of a fountain. Her silky, raven colored hair gently moved with the breeze, and the small smile that appeared on her face as she watched tiny butterflies flutter in the air was beautiful. Mamoru felt his breath stall in his lungs when he caught sight of her gorgeous amethyst eyes.

 _Who is she?_ He silently wondered. He hadn't met too many of the occupants of the Moon Kingdom yet, but he would've definitely remembered her. She was too breathtaking to forget.

As if sensing his presence, the unknown young woman turned her head in his direction. Amethyst clashed with deep blue, and Mamoru distinctly felt his world shift on its axis. His heart started thumping within his chest as if trying to escape.

"Hello," she greeted, smiling sweetly. "You're Prince Mamoru, right?"

Mamoru had to mentally shake himself to regain his focus. He returned her smile with a polite and, unknowingly, charming one of his own. "You may call me Mamoru. And you are, milady?"

"Kagome," she answered. "It's nice to meet you… Mamoru." A pretty pink blush dusted her cheeks at the familiar way she addressed him, and Mamoru knew he would have to make her blush more often. She was adorable.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Kagome."

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

 _ **End of Dream – Mamoru's Bedroom**_

With his alarm ringing in the back of his fogged mind, Mamoru slowly sat up in bed and used one hand to cover his face to help scrub away the sleepiness. But not the memories. He'd had another dream of he and Kagome, this time of their first meeting.

Their connection had been so instant, even before they'd made eye contact. It was impossible to believe that they hadn't formed some sort of relationship. The attraction was too strong to ignore. There had to be a reason for why Kagome's memories were so different from his own.

 _Why didn't she remember we were in love?_

Mamoru's brows furrowed thoughtfully. There had to be a way to get her memories of them back. But how? After his accident, his mind had been a complete blank. All he could rely on were the images from his past life, which had led him to seeking out the Silver Crystal. If his dreams had been accurate, the legendary crystal held immense power. Anyone who wielded it would practically be unstoppable.

 _If I found the Silver Crystal_ , he thought, _not only could I cure my amnesia, I could unlock Kagome's memories of our time together_.

It was risky… But Mamoru knew it would be worth it. If it meant getting Kagome back into his life, he would do it. It should be strange how determined he was but it also made perfect sense to him. Being with Kagome felt right. They were destined to be together, weren't they?

And that was all the justification Mamoru needed.

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

Kagome stared warily at the blue eyed male. They were once more on the rooftop of their high school. Why she kept following his lead and letting him drag her into his crazy life she had no idea, but something… something about Mamoru Chiba was intriguing, and she couldn't help wanting to know more about him. It was insanity. She hadn't even known him more than twenty-four hours, yet here she stood with him.

Her conclusion? She must be losing her mind.

"So, what did you want to talk about this time?" she asked, mentally preparing herself. While she did admit to having dreams about her past life as a priestess of the Moon Kingdom, this was present-day Tokyo, Japan. Things – _she_ – was a lot different from then and now. She was the priestess of her family shrine, and a high school student. That's it. That's all she wanted to be.

Mamoru seemed to brace himself. "I was wondering," he started, "if you would be willing to share what memories you have?" He needed a starting point.

Kagome raised a single brow. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

Wondering what his game was, she shrugged. Telling him wouldn't make a difference. "I remember that you and Princess Usagi met at a ball the Moon Kingdom was hosting in honor of your arrival. It seemed like love at first sight for both of you. You danced the entire night together."

A frown touched his handsome features. That had been one of his dreams in the beginning, when he'd thought he'd been in love with the Moon princess. He didn't remember Kagome being there, however. "What else do you recall?" he questioned.

Kagome rubbed her forehead, expression contemplative and almost pained. "Not much else, I'm afraid. I remember a big battle. We were facing the Dark Kingdom…" Her eyes closed, trying to clear the fog in her mind. "Everything is a blur after that."

"It's alright, don't push yourself," Mamoru soothed, gently touching her shoulder. She had given him enough to start his search. There was no point in pushing, especially if it only pained her. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to suffer.

Amethyst eyes opened, and there was a gleam of sincere regret in her gaze. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, Prince…" She stopped herself. "Mamoru. I'm sorry, Mamoru."

"Like I said, it's alright," he repeated, smiling softly. "I think I may have a way for us to get our memories back."

His abrupt confession had Kagome's eyes widening, incredulous. "Why would you want them back?" she asked.

Mamoru didn't have a problem explaining that, when he was six-years-old, he and his parents had been in a car accident. Although he had been declared the only survivor, he had lived with amnesia ever since. His one source of comfort and identity had come from the memories of his past life as the Prince of Earth and – ultimately – of Kagome and the love they had shared. He didn't want to remember bits and pieces of his life, he wanted to remember _everything_.

Understanding gleamed within her amethyst eyes, and Kagome sighed with a hint of resignation. "Okay," she said, gaining Mamoru's full attention. "I'll help you find the Silver Crystal. But," she added, eyes sharpening, "it's only to help _you_ regain your memories back. I'm perfectly happy with the life I'm currently living. Got it?"

He frowned but nodded in acquiesce. If his theory was correct, it may not matter what Kagome wanted; once the Silver Crystal was recovered, it could awaken their memories from the past whether the person was agreeable or not. He'd just have to take the chance and hope for the best.

"So, what do we do first?" she asked.

Mamoru casually shrugged. "How do you feel about a little breaking-and-entering?"

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

"This is such a bad idea," Kagome deadpanned, eyes on the jewelry store the two high school students currently stood in front of.

Both had changed into different attire so that they couldn't be easily identified. Instead of her school uniform, Kagome had changed into a white silk blouse that was tucked into a black pencil skirt, with crimson pumps on her delicate feet. Around her neck, dangling from a long chain was a pinkish sphere she'd claimed was a family heirloom.

On the other hand, Mamoru was dressed in a tuxedo with an eye-catching gold accessory that connected to his white bowtie. Shielding his deep blue eyes from the sunlight was a pair of dark sunglasses. Overall, the two seventeen-year-olds looked chic and like they had just stepped out of a magazine cover.

"Come on, Kagome. It doesn't look that bad," Mamoru reassured, eying the security cameras he could see. A slight smirk curved his lips upward. "It'll be a piece of cake."

His companion scoffed. "That's not what I meant, Mamoru. I'm getting some serious negative vibes from this place." Goosebumps dotted her skin, and she rubbed her arms as if chilled. "Something is definitely not right here."

He could feel the same thing, though not to the extent Kagome could. He wasn't discouraged. If anything, that could only mean that they were on the right track. "I'm not worried."

"Maybe you should be."

Before Mamoru could respond to Kagome's pouty grumble, a balled up paper bounced off his head. He felt his brow tick as he stared at the harmless paper on the concrete. Where the heck had that come from?

Following the trajectory, he noticed a blonde middle school student. "Hey," he called out, "you shouldn't throw stuff around. Are you trying to give me bumps on the head, like you? I noticed you have two bumps already."

His words seemed to be the blonde's breaking point. She whipped around to face him, sky blue eyes flashing angrily. "These are not bumps," she exclaimed, hands gesturing to her hair style. "They're buns! Are you so dumb you couldn't tell the difference?"

From the sidelines, Kagome blinked at the two, a little shell shocked. However, the moment she'd laid eyes on the newcomer, she had felt an odd jolt within her chest. It was as if some part of her – something deep – had recognized the younger girl. What did that mean? How could that be? Kagome had never met her before in her life.

Mamoru ignored the pig-tail wearing female. Instead, he leaned down to unravel the paper ball. He blinked, incredulous, at the big '30' written in bold, red ink at the top.

"Between the two of us, bun head, you're the idiot. You need to study more. How in the world did you get 30 points? That's just embarrassing."

Finally, his eyes connected with the blonde's. Even through his sunglasses, a type of awareness shot between them, connecting them in a way that was unfamiliar but life changing. However, Mamoru only felt like he'd met her from somewhere before. It wasn't the same when he'd been reunited with Kagome in their classroom. With the raven haired beauty, there had been an instant attraction. With the blonde, he felt practically nothing.

Obviously, the unknown middle school student didn't feel the same way. She'd gone unnaturally quiet, her eyes never leaving Mamoru, and there was a pretty pink blush dusting her cheeks.

Kagome watched the scene with interest as the younger girl slowly backed away after taking her exam sheet from Mamoru. Her wide, sky blue eyes never left the older male, though she did have to come back when she forgot her school bag on the ground. Clutching the object to her chest like a lifeline, the unknown girl left without another word. Kagome, however, still couldn't shake the feeling she'd met the blonde somewhere before.

"I think you charmed her speechless, Mamoru," the raven haired beauty teased, smirking in amusement.

Her words seemed to snap Mamoru out of his thoughts. He rolled his eyes. "Don't make me laugh, Kagome." He turned his gaze onto the jewelry store once more, sliding his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to peek over the top. A sense of satisfaction settled within his chest. "This looks like a good place to start. The Silver Crystal could be here."

Kagome sighed in resignation. "I guess I'm adding 'cat burglar' to the resume."

"You're only a cat burglar if you actually steal something – and we're only doing that if the crystal is somewhere inside."

"And when exactly do you want to do this little… night time activity?"

Mamoru fixed his sunglasses back in place. When he turned to her, he smiled. "Tonight."

"… I was afraid you would say that."

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

 _ **Later that Night**_

"I didn't realize this would be a formal event," Kagome commented. "I feel so underdressed." In an almost self conscience gesture, she picked at the ends of her clothes.

Currently, she wore something similar to her family's priestess robes, though she'd added a few accessories. At the ends of her large sleeves, she had sewed on small, tinkling bells that jingled with every movement. On her feet, she wore black leather combat boots that matched the black leather fingerless gloves on her delicate hands. Slung over one shoulder, she had a quiver full of arrows along with a longbow that looked ancient but sturdy. Dangling from a long chain, she once more wore the pinkish sphere. Lastly, to hide her identity, she'd found a porcelain kitsune mask that was painted white, red, and black. Her voice was slightly muffled when she talked but still understandable.

On the other hand, Mamoru wore a tuxedo with a long cape and top hat. His face was covered with a white mask that mostly covered his deep blue eyes and, all in all, he looked cool, mysterious, and handsome.

"Don't," Mamoru said, referring to her insecurities about her clothes. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear."

Behind her kitsune mask, a pretty dusting of pink colored her cheeks. Embarrassed but pleased by the praise, she softly muttered, "Thank you… Mamoru."

He smiled. "Anytime, Kagome." Turning his focus onto the jewelry store, he said, "Let's go. I don't want to linger before someone spots us."

She gave one nod, determination shining in her amethyst eyes. "Right."

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

Kagome narrowed her eyes on the creature that was tormenting the blonde sailor scout. "That… thing… is unnatural," she stated. Without thought, she silently drew her bow and an arrow, carefully aiming at the monstrosity.

Mamoru nodded in agreement, brows furrowed as he took in the situation. While he knew that Kagome could handle herself, he also had the impression that the unknown blonde had a hidden depth of power. His instincts didn't normally steer him wrong. He just had to wait and see.

"Let's wait. I want to see what she'll do."

She shot her companion an incredulous look. "Are you crazy? She looks like she's about to cry."

"Have a little faith in me. I would never allow an innocent to be harmed."

Kagome huffed but lowered her weapon. "Alright. We'll play this out your way," she conceded. "But I'm stepping in the moment it looks like she's in mortal danger."

In the end, the two teenagers had to step in when it appeared as though Sailor Moon would be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of women being controlled by Morga. Kagome jumped into the fray to knock the attackers unconscious, while Mamoru acted as backup to make sure no one snuck up from behind. With a few words of encouragement from the masked male, Sailor Moon was able to find the strength to finish off Morga on her own, thus breaking the evil, life-draining control that had been placed upon the cursed jewelry.

And as she watched Tuxedo Mask leave, Sailor Moon had to wonder – with a love-struck expression – if she would ever see him again.

 _ **KH*MC*KH*MC**_

 _ **At the Top of Tokyo Tower**_

"Well, we didn't find the Silver Crystal," Kagome commented with a sigh. She removed her porcelain mask, exposing her angelic features to the cool breeze. She breathed in deeply, shoulders relaxing, and smile appearing. "But I will admit – that was pretty exhilarating."

Mamoru removed his own mask, knowing no one would be able to see their identities from so high up. "We'll find it eventually. The Silver Crystal has to be somewhere." He had to admit, however, spending time with Kagome like this had been amazing. Now more than ever he wanted her memories of them to resurface.

"You're right. We'll find it – and once we do, we'll restore your memories. With the two of us looking, it can't stay hidden forever."

 _It's not just my memories_ , he thought, deep blue eyes softening as he continued to gaze at the raven haired beauty. Her memories were at stake too. _I will find it_.

 _I will find the Silver Crystal... for you. For us_.

It was a solemn vow he made, one he would achieve even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 _To be continued?_

 ***TeaLovingShrineMaiden** : I hope you enjoyed the sequel! I had a lot of fun writing it, and it gave me ideas to keep developing it into a full-length story. What do you think? (:

 _Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this list of prompts to their favorites list! You're so awesome :D_

 _Would it be too bold to ask for 15 reviews?_

 _~Celestial Law_


	29. Azusa Asahina

**Disclaimer: Do not own – Check out my previous chapters; thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 029: Azusa Asahina_

 **Anime** : Brothers Conflict

 **Prompt** : Hot chocolate

 **Chapter Warning(s)** :

 **Author's Note** :

 _ **KH*AA*KH*AA**_

 _ **Age: 15**_

Azusa was leaving school with his brothers Tsubaki and Natsume when he noticed the charming café that had opened not too long ago. He recalled his classmates – especially the female ones – mentioning it, and he was curious.

Gaze intent on the one-story building, he didn't notice he'd stopped walking until Tsubaki's voice broke his concentration.

"What's up, Azusa?"

Natsume had also stopped, glancing over his shoulder to see what the holdup was.

Azusa's smile was calm as he looked at his brothers. "I think I'll get something to drink. I've heard good things about this place. Would you two like something?"

"I'm good," Natsume answered first. Knowing this would take a few extra minutes, he leaned against a nearby bike rack, arms crossed over his chest.

Tsubaki waved off his twin's offer, grinning his usual playful grin. "Maybe next time."

The darkest haired triplet nodded. "I'll be right back," he said.

When he entered the café, there was an instant feeling of warmth, of welcome. The air smelled faintly of coffee, hazelnut, and chocolate. Azusa couldn't help but breathe in deeply; the scents were simply delicious. He could see why so many would enjoy coming here.

"Welcome," a pleasant, feminine voice greeted – one Azusa knew, to his surprise.

Violet eyes widened as they connected with sparkling sapphire. "Kagome-chan?" he questioned. "I didn't realize you worked here." He hadn't realized she worked, period.

Kagome Higurashi was Natsume's classmate while Azusa and Tsubaki were assigned the class next door. She was smart and pretty, with a kind and compassionate personality that made her popular with male and female students. Azusa had only met her a few times, but he did know that she lived on a shrine with her mother, grandfather, and younger brother, and that she enjoyed archery and oden. He would have liked to learn more about Kagome, but he had the sneaking suspicion that her affections were aimed at Natsume. Azusa wasn't the type to interfere, and hoped his brother would soon realize what a great girl Kagome was. In the meantime, he would cherish the friendship that had developed.

Kagome grinned. "I just started a couple weeks ago." She winked. "So order your worst. I promise I'll make it perfect."

Azusa chuckled, finding her antics adorable. "Alright then. What would you recommend?" he asked.

"Definitely the hot chocolate," she answered, beaming. "The owner let me tinker with the recipe. I could tell you what I did, but it's a secret."

"One hot chocolate it is."

"Coming right up," she chimed out, smiling sweetly. "Can I get you anything else, Azusa-kun?"

Damn, even the way she said his name was cute. He swore he could feel his cheeks flushing the longer he interacted with her.

"N-No. Thank you, Kagome-chan," he replied, hoping his glasses blocked his blush from her view. He wished his fringe was long enough, and he gave serious thought to growing it out especially after today.

"It'll just be a couple minutes then."

Azusa nodded to show he heard and understood. While she turned to prepare the hot beverage, he couldn't help but notice the way she glanced shyly out the front window. He didn't have to look to know she had a perfect view of Natsume, and something in the vicinity of his chest clenched painfully. But he shook it off. It wasn't as if he hadn't suspected Kagome had romantic feelings for Natsume. This was just further proof.

Kagome's cheery voice cut into his thoughts. "Your hot chocolate is ready, Azusa-kun."

"Ah, thank you, Kagome-chan." His polite smile in place, he picked up the to-go cup of liquid chocolate and milk. Because the raven haired beauty was giving him such an expectant look, he humored her by taking a sip.

Delicious flavor burst on his tongue; warm chocolate, creamy milk, and something more he couldn't identify. Was that nutmeg he tasted? Cinnamon? It was hard to grasp but it was – literally and figuratively – on the tip of his tongue.

" _Mm~_ " he couldn't help but hum in pleasure. He took another sip.

"Well," Kagome asked, seemingly impatient for his criticism, "how is it?"

Azusa smiled, one word coming to mind. "Perfect."

 _ **KH*AA*KH*AA**_

 _ **Age: 17**_

Tsubaki shoved his textbook away, groaning. "I've had it," he announced. "I'm done studying. My brain can't take any more abuse."

The triplets were currently sitting around a low table in their spacious living room, all three surrounded by books and scattered papers, pencils, erasers, and other school-related paraphernalia. They were having an intense study session before their finals, but it appeared as though Tsubaki was the first to throw in the towel.

Natsume rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. When his cell phone silently vibrated, he grabbed it, quickly scanned the text, responded, and placed it back down before continuing his work.

Azusa, with an unsympathetic expression, scratched an answer onto his paper, gaze focused on the book in front of him. "Tsubaki, we started only fifteen-minutes ago," he scolded.

"It was fourteen-minutes too long," was the silver haired triplet's whine.

Without looking, Azusa's fist came down harshly on Tsubaki's head. As the other male cried out and moaned at the physical abuse, the darkest haired triplet snorted elegantly.

"Stop being lazy and get back to work. Your math scores have been atrocious."

"They weren't that bad," Tsubaki grumbled, pouting over being reprimanded.

Before more could be said, the doorbell rang. Azusa and Tsubaki looked up, confused, while Natsume breathed a sigh of relief as he stood from his spot.

"I'll get it," the orange-haired triplet needlessly volunteered.

Azusa blinked. "Who is it?" he inquired.

"Reinforcements," was all Natsume would say.

Azusa and Tsubaki traded curious glances, both mentally questioning who the visitor could be. They both received their answer when Kagome strolled in, tote bag slung over one shoulder, followed closely by Natsume.

The raven haired beauty smiled at the surprised males, lightly laughing. From behind, Natsume smirked in amusement. It wasn't often he was able to surprise his brothers, so he always took pleasure in being able to one-up them.

"Kagome-chan…?" Azusa questioned, stunned.

Kagome grinned, holding up the tote bag like a trophy. "Who wants some hot chocolate? We have a long night of studying ahead of us. We're going to need the sugar boost."

In response, Tsubaki summed up everything the triplets were thinking:

"You are a Goddess, Kagome-chan!"

 _ **KH*AA*KH*AA**_

 _ **Age: 21**_

Ever since graduating high school and going their separate ways for college, Azusa and Kagome had stayed in contact through email and video chat when time allowed. Over the years, their friendship had evolved and become something he deeply cherished. He could easily admit that Kagome was his best friend – after Tsubaki, of course. He told her about his studies, his frustrations with Tsubaki, his growing career as a voice actor, and everything in between. In return, Kagome regaled him with stories of studying in America, the different culture, the new friends she made, and the progress she was making towards her own degree.

Today, however, Azusa patiently sat in a café as he waited for Kagome's arrival. She was back in Japan for summer break, and they had made plans to meet up and catch up. This would be the first time he'd seen her face-to-face in over a year. To say he was nervous would be an understatement.

For the tenth time since arriving, he brushed his hands over his attire. He went with his usual outfit of casual slacks, a blue and white plaid shirt, a black blazer, and white leather business shoes. For accessories, he never did enjoy anything flashy, so wore a stark-white studded belt, and a metal chain hanging from his right leg. Perched on his nose, his glasses were perfectly polished, and his dark fringe had grown out to cover his left eye. Overall, he knew he was presentable but that didn't stop his nerves from getting to him.

The bell ringing over the café's door caught his attention, and Azusa looked up from his inspection. His violet eyes warmed the moment he caught sight of Kagome. She was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Azusa-kun," she called out, smiling brightly. She quickly made her way to the table and took a seat, shrugging off her light coat and purse to hang both on the back of her chair.

"Kagome-chan," he greeted back, smiling warmly.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting long."

He shook his head. "You aren't late. I just got here a few minutes ago," he reassured. Truthfully, he'd arrived almost half an hour early but that was mostly to make sure he got his breathing under control before she arrived. Whatever romantic feelings he had developed for Kagome back in high school had not waned; they had, in fact, grown steadily over time.

"Did you order anything yet?" she asked, blinking curiously.

Azusa passed one of the café's menus to the raven haired beauty. "No," he answered. "I wanted to wait for you."

Kagome softly chuckled. "You're such a gentleman, Azusa-kun." Opening the menu, her sapphire eyes glanced through the selections. "Have you eaten here before?"

"Yes, a few times. Their chicken salad croissant is a personal favorite of mine."

She snapped the menu closed, grinning. "I know what I'm having, then. What about you?"

Azusa smiled with a touch of exasperation. "Tsubaki has been pestering me to try the Red Velvet waffles," he replied.

One perfectly sculpted brow rose. "Does he like it?"

He sighed, using a pointer finger to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "It's more like he wants to know if _he'll_ like it."

Kagome lightly laughed. Azusa had to fight his lips from twitching upward at the sound. It was like listening to tinkling bells; soothing and enjoyable. He could spend every day just listening to her and her laugh.

"And, as his twin, you'd know his taste best. Right?" she giggled.

Azusa rolled his eyes. "Something like that. I think he's just lazy," he said. "But that's nothing unusual."

It wasn't long afterwards that a waitress came by to take their orders. She was young, maybe right out of high school, and pretty with a preppy personality. She also didn't mind making her attraction for Azusa known despite him being with Kagome. Thankfully, Kagome found it amusing while Azusa felt utterly embarrassed and uncomfortable. It was different from dealing with fans and, besides, normally Tsubaki was the favorite twin with his outgoing and easy personality.

"And what about drinks?" the waitress asked, gaze focused solely on Azusa. Her smile was wide, bright, and borderline predatory.

With a distinct laugh in her voice, Kagome answered, "Orange juice, please."

"I'll have hot chocolate. No whipped cream," Azusa ordered, trying his best to put some distance in his tone. His eyes had only been for Kagome since their first meeting, and he didn't think that would suddenly change. It had been six years and her hold on his heart had yet to loosen. Whether she knew it or not.

"Excellent," the waitress chirped. "Your drinks should be out soon. I'll be right back with them." With that, she flounced away, hoping the handsome, dark haired young man would watch the way she seductively swung her hips. She would be disappointed, however, because Azusa kept his attention on Kagome.

Said raven haired beauty wiggled her brows playfully. "She seemed nice," she heavily hinted, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Azusa rolled his eyes, scoffing. "No, thank you. I'm not interested," he replied. _I have eyes for only one person – and she's sitting right across from me_.

True to her word, the waitress came back with their drinks. She set them down with a flourish, obviously trying to catch Azusa's attention, then asked if either needed anything else while they waited for their food. When they answered in the negative, she gave another overly bright smile before leaving.

Kagome took a sip of her orange juice, letting the sweetly tangy flavor linger on her tongue as she watched Azusa also lift his mug to his lips. When he took a cautious slurp of the hot liquid, she couldn't help but ask, "So, how is it?"

Amusement shined in his violet orbs. He placed the cup back onto its saucer before answering.

"Not as good as yours, Kagome-chan. Not nearly as good."

The raven haired beauty beamed. Pride and a certain amount of smugness warmed her chest at the compliment. "Good," was all she said in response. She took another drink from her chilled cup, contentment settling over her.

 _ **KH*AA*KH*AA**_

 _ **Age: 24**_

Azusa woke slowly, struggling against the fog that clouded his mind and senses. He couldn't remember the last thing he did, let alone actually laying down to sleep. What happened? He felt weak, sluggish, and a little feverish. His gaze was blurry, so he concluded his glasses had been removed, but he could make out the white ceiling and bright, florescent lights. Where was he?

"You're awake," Kagome's sweet, soft voice floated into his ears. Azusa turned his head in the direction her voice came from. The raven haired beauty was standing at his bedside, hands tucked into the pockets of her doctor's coat. A stethoscope was around her neck, and her waist-length hair had been tied back into a high ponytail. "That's good. I've been worried about you, Azusa-kun."

"Kagome-chan…?" he mumbled. "What happened?" He was so confused. Why was he admitted into the hospital? And what was Kagome doing here? She normally worked in the pediatric ward, with Masaomi.

"You were brought in after you collapsed," Kagome answered, brows furrowed in worry. "You've been overworking yourself and it finally caught up with you." Picking up the patient chart, she read the report. "You've been diagnosed with meningitis. Right now, they were able to stabilize you, but you're going to be bedridden for a while."

"Bedridden? But I have so much work—"

Her smile was sharp, cutting off his protest, and daring him to further argue with her. "Seeing as how I'm your attending doctor, I wouldn't suggest neglecting my orders, Azusa-kun," she warned.

Azusa blinked, rather stunned that the normally kind and cheerful Kagome could have a spine made of unbendable steel. It was a side of her he hadn't seen before.

He liked it.

"How are you even here?" he asked next, knowing he couldn't win. "You don't work on this floor."

Kagome's smile gentled, became one he was more familiar with. "Masaomi-sensei called in a favor," she answered. "He asked me to monitor your treatment. I suppose he figured you would be more willing to listen to me."

Azusa chuckled. He was inwardly happy about what his eldest brother had unknowingly gifted him with. Ever since Kagome had moved back to Japan after medical school, it had been hard to pin her down for one of their usual outings since she was busy with establishing her place at the hospital. It was sheer luck she had landed a position working with Masaomi, thus reestablishing her connection with the Asahina family.

"He may be right," he replied.

She laughed lightly. "In that case, I'll leave you to get some more sleep. I'm sure your siblings will be by soon, too, so take this opportunity to rest. Doctor's orders."

Azusa nodded reluctantly. "Alright," he conceded. Before Kagome could leave the room completely, however, he added, "Thank you, Kagome-chan."

The raven haired beauty glanced at him from over her shoulder. "I would say 'anytime,' but let's not meet like this again. I like you better when you're healthy and taking care of yourself." With a wink, she quietly closed the door behind her.

It left Azusa alone to contentedly close his eyes, a small smile curving his lips as he thought about the beautiful doctor who had just exited.

 _ **KH*AA*KH*AA**_

 _ **Hospital Rooftop**_

Azusa had been in search of Kagome, and had been directed to the rooftop when one of the nurses had been kind enough to mention seeing the lovely doctor headed in that direction. He would have left it alone at that, but the nurse had added seeing Kagome going up with a handsome, _orange-haired_ young man. There was only one individual that Azusa could think of that matched that description, and it had his heart clenching in dread.

Natsume. What was he doing with Kagome? As far as Azusa knew, the two had stayed in contact after high school but he wouldn't call them 'close.' Had he misinterpreted their relationship? _Was_ there a relationship?

Azusa's brows furrowed. Natsume would have mentioned if he was dating someone, wouldn't he? Kagome definitely would have. That woman couldn't lie nor keep a secret to save her life. Besides, he had thought her romantic feelings for Natsume would have lessened since high school. Had he been wrong?

Heart pounding a mile a minute, sweat beading on his forehead, Azusa approached the door to the rooftop and quietly pushed it open. He had to investigate. He had to know. After his fight with Tsubaki, he had finally realized he had to start living for himself instead of sacrificing the things he loved for others.

Kagome happened to be the one thing – the one person – he loved the most.

The sound of muffled voices caught Azusa's attention, and he silently followed it to a hidden area that he could hide behind but still hear them.

"… is he doing?" Natsume's voice asked.

Kagome's voice could be heard next as she answered, "He's doing a lot better. He overworked himself, so being able to rest properly has done wonders."

"That's good. All of us were worried about him." The sound of Natsume's lighter could be heard then the telltale exhale as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Now we just have to work on you, Natsume-kun. I see you're still smoking. Ever thought about quitting?" There was playful edge to her tone. Azusa frowned, wondering how close they _really_ were.

Natsume chuckled, something he rarely did anymore. "I only smoke when I'm stressed," he defended himself. "Having one of my brothers collapse should be a good excuse."

"That was a few days ago, and hello, have you seen his doctor? She would never let anything bad happen to him. She's the best."

"As I seem to recall, she's more like a Goddess," Natsume replied, remembering what Tsubaki had called Kagome when the triplets had needed help with studying and she'd come to their rescue.

Kagome laughed out loud. Azusa's stomach was starting to hurt from clenching so hard, his heart on fire with his roiling emotions. He couldn't stand listening to them for much longer.

The two old friends continued to make small talk for a few more minutes until Kagome mentioned having to return to work, and Natsume citing the same. Azusa breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing in their conversation had been too alarming nor did it speak of romance in any way, shape, or form. Just the way he liked and preferred it.

Natsume was the first to leave but not without securing a brunch outing with Kagome to catch up. When Kagome was finally alone, Azusa came out of his hiding spot to make his presence known.

The raven haired beauty blinked in surprise. "Azusa-kun?"

Abruptly, he pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly to his leanly muscled frame. She froze for a second, surprised, before tentatively repeating his name. They had known each other for so many years, not once had the darkest haired triplet ever expressed himself so boldly. Her cheeks couldn't help flushing in embarrassment of their proximity.

Azusa buried his face in her sweet smelling hair, breathing in her wonderful scent and overall presence. "Sorry," he mumbled, though didn't honestly mean the apology. "I just want to be selfish for a few minutes, Kagome-chan."

Her eyes softened. "I think you're overdue for a bit of greed." She knew his personality well. He had the habit of putting others – especially Tsubaki – before himself. If it meant someone else's happiness, he would sacrifice his own.

"Then… will you listen to my selfish request?"

Kagome silently nodded.

He eased far enough away to gaze into her eyes, violet clashing with sapphire. They were so close, their noses practically brushed against each other, breaths mingling.

"Can you make me one your famous hot chocolates?" His smile was tender and heartbreakingly sweet. "It's been a while since I've had a cup."

She giggled. Reaching down, she blindly grasped one of his hands with one of her own, fingers laced together like two pieces of a puzzle. "I promise I'll make it perfect," she said, her words echoing a long-ago vow.

Azusa closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers. It felt right: the way they stood together, the way their fingers were intertwined, the way contentment settled over their beings.

"Thank you," he softly said. He was thanking Kagome for more than the hot chocolate, and they both knew it.

Her voice was equally soft. "You're welcome."

That day, their friendship had changed into something… more.

And they both knew that too.

 _ **KH*AA*KH*AA**_

 _ **Age: 27**_

Kagome sighed as she ran a hand through her raven tresses, a beautiful sapphire ring shining from a specific finger on her left hand, as she unlocked the front door to her apartment. She and Masaomi-sensei had just finished their shifts at the hospital, so they had carpooled back to the apartment complex. She was tired after working an overnight, but was glad to be home. Ever since returning from her honeymoon, it had felt like she'd been working nonstop.

She pouted. As a newly married woman, she wanted to spend time with her husband. They had tied the knot within the last year, yet it felt like she'd barely seen him.

 _Then again_ , she thought with an even deeper pout, _we both have demanding careers. I guess it's to be expected_. She didn't have to like – or agree with – it though.

"Welcome home," Azusa greeted, smiling warmly at _his wife_. He was standing in their kitchen, ingredients and cooking utensils spread out as he prepared breakfast for two. The near-girly apron he wore made the picture complete.

Kagome squealed happily, throwing herself into his arms. "Azusa-kun," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck while his fit perfectly around her trim waist. She grinned widely. "I didn't think you'd be home. I thought you and Tsubaki-kun were still promoting your new project in Kyoto."

"I caught an earlier train back," he replied. Gaze softening, he brushed her bangs out of her sapphire orbs. "I missed you. Natsume told me you'd be working overnight, so I wanted to be home to greet you when you came back." His expression shifted, brows furrowing, and lips pursed. "Why did I have to hear about that from Natsume? Have you been hanging out with him again, Kagome-chan?" Jealousy colored his tone towards the end.

She rolled her eyes. "You know nothing ever happened between me and Natsume-kun," she gently scolded, though her heart fluttered at his possessiveness. She loved it when her Azusa got all territorial and greedy. "Besides, it's no secret that his gaming company is working on a new game that involves the medical field. He's been consulting with me for months now."

"He could always ask Masaomi-nii-san," Azusa grumbled. "He's a doctor, too."

Deciding not to poke the bear while he was already sulky, Kagome changed the subject. She placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth before pulling away to glance around their messy kitchen. "What were you trying to make, Azusa-kun?" she questioned.

Azusa muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

"… hot chocolate."

Kagome could feel a sweat-drop forming on the back of her head. She gave her husband a placating look. "Don't worry. I'll make it. Okay? Go sit in the living room, and I'll let you know when breakfast is ready."

"Alright…"

* * *

 _Wow~! 22 reviews! I'm totally blushing from everyone's comments and support (: Thank you so much!_

 _I will start drafting my Sailor Moon/Sailor Moon Crystal X Inuyasha crossover, but nothing will probably be posted until 2019 - I hope everyone will understand and be patient (: Please leave any and all comments below in a review!_

 _I hope everyone had enjoyed the long weekend! :D_

 _Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this list of prompts to their favorites list!_

 _For this chapter, may I ask for 10 reviews, please?_

 _~Celestial Law_


	30. Touya Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: Do not own, except for this prompt idea – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompt"

 _Chapter 030: Touya Kinomoto_

 **Anime** : Cardcaptor Sakura

 **Prompt** : Antagonize

 **Chapter Warning(s)** :

 **Author's Note** :

 _ **KH*TK*KH*TK**_

 _Beep, beep, beep!_

Groaning, Touya slapped a hand down on his alarm, silencing the loud, disruptive noise. Rolling to the side of his bed, he sat up, one hand rubbing his eye to clear the sleepy fog clouding his vision. It was another morning, another day, of school and his various part-time jobs. But he wouldn't complain. He had plans. He had goals he wanted to accomplish. Besides, a little hard work never killed anyone.

Touya shook off the remaining grogginess, and stood to get ready for the day. Knowing his family the way he did, either his father or younger sister were currently in the kitchen making breakfast. The Kinomoto family shared the many chores around the house; tomorrow would be Touya's turn to cook.

After finishing his bathroom rituals, he dressed in his high school uniform, carefully adjusting his tie and carrying his school bag over one shoulder. His jacket was arranged over one arm to keep it from wrinkling.

As anticipated, Touya found Sakura in the kitchen, standing on a stool as she cooked and prepared lunch for the small family. Familial affection warmed his chest, as it often did when he thought about how much Sakura had grown over the years. Despite missing the presence of a mother-figure, she remained cheerful, optimistic, and kind. Her heart was one of the biggest that Touya had ever seen.

And he knew Sakura's destiny was going to unfold soon.

Grinning wickedly, the handsome brunette silently made his way behind his little sister. He felt a moment's satisfaction when she shrieked in surprise, his arm using her head as an armrest as he peered over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

"Touya!" Sakura practically screeched in annoyance, cheeks puffing out like a squirrel. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

He ignored her. Instead, he asked, "What are you making for breakfast, brat?" It definitely smelled good. His brow rose as he got a look at the ingredients. Pancakes. Eggs. Bacon. Toast. "Are you planning to feed an army or something?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed with a rosy hue, and she suddenly found looking at her older brother impossible. Her fingers fidgeted with nerves. "Do-Do you think I made too much?" she stuttered.

Touya's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Depends on who you're making all of this food for."

The front door opening and closing caught the siblings' attention. Then an all too familiar voice spoke, announcing their presence.

"Are you antagonizing poor Sakura again, Touya?" Kagome Higurashi came into view, amusement shining in her amethyst orbs. She wore the female high school uniform that matched Touya's, with her waist length, raven tresses pulled up into a high ponytail.

Beside Kagome, Yukito Tsukishiro and Souta Higurashi also came into view. Yukito chuckled. "Some would say that he has a sister complex," he commented in his gentle, kind voice.

Souta snickered behind a hand.

Kagome giggled.

Touya scowled, but moved away from Sakura to greet the newcomers. "Shut up," he huffed without any real heat. "What are you three doing here, anyway?"

"Sakura invited us," Souta answered, taking a seat at the dining room table as if this were his own house. In many ways, the Kinomoto residence was a second home to him and his older sister.

Kagome was, after all, dating Touya. And Souta and Sakura were classmates.

Kagome pouted. "Are you saying you didn't want to see your own girlfriend?"

The handsome brunette almost physically backpedaled. "I didn't mean it like that." He was quick to defend himself. "I was just surprised, that's all." The raven haired beauty had an infamous temper, however, when she was in the mood to _tease_ … Touya mentally shuddered.

"Good." Amethyst eyes sparkled. Delicate arms wrapped around his waist, and Touya breathed a sigh of relief as his own arms came up to wrap around Kagome's petite frame. When she hummed in contentment, snuggling her head under his chin, he didn't care who witnessed the way his features softened with affection for the young woman who had agreed to be his when they were only in middle school.

Sakura's voice broke into the couple's moment. "Kagome-nee, come sit down. Breakfast is ready." Touya lightly scowled at his little sister for the interruption. In response, the little brat stuck her tongue out.

She also had the gall to grab Kagome's hand and pull her away from the older Kinomoto sibling. "You can sit between me and Yukito-kun, Kagome-nee," Sakura continued, chirpy and somewhat smug. It had never been a secret that Sakura considered the raven haired beauty an older sister figure. It was only natural that she would want to spend as much time as possible with the older girl, too.

However, it didn't mean that Touya had to like it.

"You little brat," he growled, thoroughly aggravated.

Kagome laughed sheepishly, feeling an anime-style sweat drop forming on the back of her head. _It seems as though Touya isn't the only one who knows how to antagonize_ …

Yukito chuckled like this was any other day, commenting, "One can tell those two are definitely siblings, ne?"

Meanwhile, Souta ignored the scene. Instead, his hungry gaze was intent on the delicious smelling food. He let out a delighted hum as he crunched into a piece of bacon. " _Mm~_ "

* * *

 _Amazing~! You guys make me so happy with your reviews (: You know how to make a girl blush!_

 _Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this list of prompts to their favorites list!_

 _Would it be okay to ask for 7 reviews for this chapter? :P_

 _XOXO, Celestial Law_

 _Happy Monday~!_


	31. Barry Allen

**Disclaimer: Check out the previous chapters – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 031: Barry Allen/The Flash_

 **Movie** : Justice League, 2017

 **Prompt** : Hamburger

 **Chapter Warning(s)** :

 **Author's Note** :

 _ **KH*BA*KH*BA**_

 _ **Tokyo, Japan**_

Barry Allen pushed his hood back as he entered the now-familiar family restaurant. His eyes darted all over the place, checking for exits and entrances, and his fingers wouldn't stop fiddling with his jacket's zipper. It was triggered by compulsion, his body's need to continuously move. His superhuman abilities had changed his life in more than one way, and he couldn't say if he liked it or not.

But he had the Justice League now, so he supposed he was blessed in that aspect. He had people who understood him; people who saw him as useful and important instead of as a freak. Not many others could say the same.

"Ah, Allen-san," an older man's voice greeted, catching Barry's attention, "Back again, I see." Behind a pair of square glasses, his kind, wise eyes gleamed. "Would you like your usual table?"

Barry's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and his fingers increased their fiddling if possible. "Y-Yes, please," he answered.

"Right this way."

As soon as Barry sat down, a menu was placed in front of him – not that he needed it. He ordered the same thing every time. He was addicted, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. But it wasn't just the food he kept coming back for…

"Barry-kun," a sweet, accented voice chimed out. His brown eyes instantly snapped up to the owner of said voice. His hands finally stopped playing with his jacket's zipper as his entire focus was centered on the beautiful young woman, with raven colored hair and the most amazing amethyst eyes he'd ever seen. "Welcome back."

He gave a little, nervous wave of his hand. His facial features twitched with the desire to smile but struggled with the right expression he wanted to present. Why was he always second-guessing himself with this particular young woman? He wanted to be cool and smooth, like Bruce Wayne, but he knew that would never happen.

"H-Hi, Kagome," he greeted back.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Would you like your usual order?" she inquired, head tilted like a curious puppy.

Barry released a nervous chuckle. One hand came up to sheepishly rub the back of his head, further messing up his dark hair. "Am I that predictable?"

"Well, you've been coming here practically every day, at the same time, sitting at the same table, for about three weeks now." She giggled, the sound like wind chimes to his ears. "So, yes, I'd say you're a bit predictable, Barry-kun."

A fingernail started picking at the corner of the plastic menu. "The hamburgers here are really good," he said. But that wasn't the only reason why he kept coming back. Running at super speed from Central City to Tokyo wasn't the most convenient trip he'd ever taken. Neither was learning a little conversational Japanese, but that skill could only help him in the future. And Kagome's English wasn't half bad either.

Kagome lightly laughed, her pen jotting down his order onto a piece of paper. "One hamburger – extra sauce – with fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Is that right?"

"Sounds perfect," he replied, smiling boyishly.

"Coming right up. I'll be back with your shake in a few minutes, okay?"

"Thank you, Kagome."

When he was alone once more, Barry sighed as his fingers went back to fiddling with his jacket's zipper. He was even tempted to pull his hood back over his face to further hide his expression and overall embarrassment. He was screwing up with her. He was _always_ screwing up with Kagome. Why couldn't he say something flattering about her? Compliment her, even, instead of talking about food and his obscenely huge appetite.

Barry felt like bashing his head against the nearest brick wall. Or maybe he should curl up into a ball and start rolling around on the floor out of despair. Either sounded like a good option.

He didn't know how long he had silently sat there, stewing over how much of a screw up he was, but the next thing he knew Kagome was back and placing two glass cups of chocolate shakes on the table. He blinked, surprised. What…?

"I thought I would join you," Kagome announced, voice shy but determined. She stood near the seat across from him, obviously unsure of her welcome. "If that's okay with you, Barry-kun…?"

"Yes," he exclaimed a little too loudly but not caring. Still, he lowered his voice as to not be disruptive. "I mean, go-go ahead. I don't mind."

"Thank you." With that, Kagome took the seat across from the Metahuman, beaming a beautiful smile directly at him. Unknown to her, his heart skipped several beats – and it wasn't because he was running at super speed or facing a dangerous opponent.

Barry fiddled with the cold glass, not yet taking a sip of the frozen treat. "So," he started, hoping he wouldn't stutter too harshly, "a-are you on break or something?"

Her cheeks heated with color, and her eyes wouldn't meet his. "My boss said that I could take my break early…" she trailed off, coughing discreetly to hide her discomfort.

"And you decided to spend it… with me?" Hope had entered his tone, and he gazed at her with adoring eyes. He couldn't help it. His absolute dream girl was sitting across from him. In all of his fantasies, this would be his perfect first date with Kagome. Of course, there was that voice in the back of his head that said this couldn't be real, that she couldn't possibly be interested in a guy like him. He lacked self-confidence (except when he was The Flash – and even then it was questionable), and he knew how nerdy he could be.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome responded, tearing Barry's attention away from his self-recrimination. Her confused, rhetorical question spoke volumes and had his heart beating a mile a minute. The way she bit her bottom lip nervously was adorable. "Like I said, you've been coming here practically every day… I was kind of hoping it was because of something more than the hamburgers…"

It was Barry's turn for his cheeks to heat, though he couldn't help the goofy, boyishly charming grin that stretched across his face. Confidence boosted his next words out.

"Yeah," he answered. "Don't get me wrong – the hamburgers here are the best I've ever had, but…" He could feel the redness of his blush spread but he pushed forward. This moment was too important to screw up. And Barry Allen was done screwing up. " _You_ keep me coming back, Kagome."

The sweet, happy smile that appeared on her face was worth everything he'd gone through to get to this day.

"I was hoping you would say that," she replied, laughing happily at his confession.

With a grin that couldn't seem to waver, Barry finally brought up his shake and took his first drink.

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this list of prompts to their favorites list! You make this possible ;)_

 _QUESTION: Which character was your favorite to be paired up with Kagome, and why? Please choose from the amazing male leads that have already been posted and leave your answer in a review (:_

 _~Celestial Law_


	32. Asuma Mutsumi

**Disclaimer: Check out my previous chapters – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 032: Asuma Mutsumi_

 **Manga** : Kiss Him, Not Me!

 **Prompt** : Dango

 **Chapter Warning(s)** : _I felt that I had strayed from the prompt, but was still pleased with the ending result. Hope you guys feel the same (:_

 **Author's Note** :

 _ **KH*AM*KH*AM**_

 _ **Higurashi Shrine – Age: 8**_

Little Asuma gazed around the shrine with wide, excited eyes. He had always held a certain fascination with history, and the Higurashi Shrine was full of it. It was known for its many historical artifacts and sites. The Bone Eater's Well was said to devour the bones of demons that were thrown inside, the deceased spirits lingering and becoming one to create a magic vortex within the well's depths. There was also a sealed sword that belonged to the Great Dog General, one that is rumored to have the ability to open the gates to Hell.

But the one attraction Asuma was the most eager to see was the Tree of Ages. It was a scared cherry blossom tree that had stood for over five-hundred years. It had its scars from the tests of time, but it was still majestic and proud. He had done his best to read everything he could for just this moment.

Asuma ran ahead of his family, his excitement getting the best of him. He knew, however, that his mother would get upset if he wandered out of her sight, so made sure that he could still see her. That counted, right? If he could see her, then she could see him. It made perfect sense to his way of thinking.

He stopped right at the short fence that surrounded the Tree of Ages, his light brown eyes gazing at it with wonder and admiration. Pictures didn't do it justice, and he was close enough to touch a living legend. If this were a dream, he never wanted to wake up…

"Hi," a cute, cheery voice greeted, catching Asuma's attention. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from the tree in order to see who was speaking to him. He immediately smiled politely at the girl who appeared to be his age.

She was an adorable little girl, with raven colored hair that fell to her tiny shoulders. Her eyes were a mesmerizing amethyst, which stood out against her pale skin. She wore a cute blue dress that exposed the plain, white T-shirt she had underneath. On her small feet, she wore white stockings and a pair of brown Mary Janes.

"Hello," Asuma greeted back.

The little girl tilted her head to the side, like a curious kitten. Strangely, Asuma felt his heart skip a beat at the gesture, though he didn't understand why that happened.

"Are you visiting my family's shrine?" she inquired. She blinked large, curious eyes.

He gasped in surprise, eyes widening. "You get to live here?" he retorted, shocked and amazed. It would be amazing if he could live on a shrine too! To be surrounded by history all day, every day would be a dream come true.

She laughed like he told the best joke she had ever heard. "Of course, silly," she answered. "My grandpa runs the shrine. He says I'll take over for him some day." She shrugged at the last part. "But I don't know what that last part means. What am I taking over?"

Asuma didn't know either. "That's still amazing that you get to live on a shrine." He smiled, his calming, gentle aura wrapping around the two children unknowingly. "One day, I would like to live on a shrine. Or at a temple. Maybe a castle." Like one of the model castles he liked building so much.

The little girl clapped excitedly. "That would be so cool," she exclaimed, eyes sparkling at the prospect. Suddenly, she thrust a small hand out in the universal sign to shake hands. "My name's Higurashi Kagome, by the way. Nice to meet you."

He smiled. With one hand, he shook hers without hesitation. And if their hands lingered when they should have released each other, neither child noticed. "Mutsumi Asuma. Nice to meet you too, Kagome-chan."

"Hey, do you want some dango?" the now-identified Kagome asked, grinning brightly. "I made some with my Mama earlier. It's really good."

Asuma couldn't help grinning back. Her smile reminded him of the sun and her personality was so bubbly and contagious. He nodded to her offer. "Okay," he replied.

"Yay," she cheered. Then, with the hands still joined, she pulled her new companion along behind her. "Come on, Asuma-kun! It's this way."

 _ **KH*AM*KH*AM**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

Asuma blinked his eyes open, the memory from so long ago dispersing like fog but never far from his mind. It was a precious memory from his childhood, a moment he would never forget for as long as he lived. He still smiled tenderly whenever he thought of that day.

And now, ten years later…

"Asuma-kun," Kagome's voice happily called out. The door to the History Club room abruptly opened, admitting the petite, raven haired beauty with mesmerizing amethyst eyes.

Those same eyes locked onto him, and she beamed. "I found you. I'm sorry archery club took so long. I told you that you didn't have to wait."

Asuma shook his head, smiling gently at his childhood friend – and girlfriend of three years. He stood from his seat, grabbing his school briefcase. "Waiting for you is never a problem," he reassured. Before she could further protest, he added, "I got to sleep a little."

"Oh yeah? Did you dream about me?" she giggled.

One hand came up to caress her cheek, and his eyes softened when she leaned into his touch and purred like a content kitten. She had always been affectionate as a child and the trait had only grown the older she got, especially towards people she cared about.

"I dreamt about us," he honestly replied. "About the day we met."

Kagome's eyes shined, and her lips curved up. "That was a good day."

His eyes closed as his smile widened, his calming, gentle aura surrounding the two teens like a cocoon of warmth. "It was," he agreed simply.

"Hey, Asuma-kun, let's get dango on our way home today," the raven haired beauty eagerly suggested.

Asuma leaned down enough to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "Okay."

"Yay! Let's go – I know the perfect place." With that, she grabbed his hand, their fingers automatically interlocking, and started leading him in the right direction.

And all he could do was chuckle, realizing that this moment was an almost perfect replica of their first meeting.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and added this list of prompts to their favorites list! This is only possible because of you and your continued support~!_

 _NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER :_

 _James "Bucky" Barnes_

 _Get excited - This chapter will be Rated M! ;)_

 _Much love,_

 _Celestial Law_


	33. Bucky Barnes: III

**Disclaimer: Check out my previous chapters – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 033: James "Bucky" Barnes_

Sequel to: "December" (Chapter 4), "Dance" (Chapter 21)

 **Movie** : Captain America: Civil War

 **Prompt** : Supermarket

 **Chapter Warning(s)** : _Rated M for sexual content_

 **Author's Note** :

 _ **KH*BB*KH*BB**_

 _ **Bucharest, Romania**_

Bucky slowly opened his eyes. He never slept, not fully, not deeply, for as long as he could remember. He… drifted, he guessed. Rested but not without losing consciousness. It was hard, especially while surviving under Hydra's rule. He never knew when he would be summoned for his next assignment. Never knew when a knife would try to suddenly find its way into his back or through his heart.

But that part of his life was over now. Hydra had been (more or less) taken down. He knew from covert research that SHIELD was still trying to track down and eliminate all of its hidden members. None of it was his business anymore but he had to stay several steps ahead of either organization if he wanted to continue the life he was currently living.

And that life centered on the soft, warm body sleeping comfortably next to him.

Bucky carefully lifted one hand – the normal one – to gently brush the raven colored strands of hair that had fallen over his companion's face sometime during the night. His eyes unknowingly softened as he continued to gaze at her. Kagome.

Before 'waking up,' he'd been remembering that time a few years ago when they had shared their first dance in her front yard. That secluded house with its inviting warmth and his ultimate safe haven. He could still remember the sheer panic he'd felt when he realized he was in love with Kagome. He also remembered his vow to confess his feelings to her that night.

 _That had been… disastrous_ , he recalled with a mental wince. Due to his blunt, emotionally challenged personality, he had blurted his feelings out of nowhere. Of course it had surprised Kagome, and for several long moments she'd stared at him like he had sprouted two heads. Bucky couldn't honestly blame her. He had been so embarrassed, and had mentally bashed his head against a wall. If he wished his memories could be erased at that moment, he would have given almost anything to make it happen.

But then Kagome had surprised him.

 _"What?" she whispered, eyes wide in shock as she continued to stare at Bucky._

 _He shifted on his feet, an action that spoke volumes about his current emotional state. He never shifted, didn't fidget, didn't show nervousness. He shouldn't have confessed his feelings the way he did. It hadn't been the right time, hadn't been the right moment. He should have waited but he… hadn't wanted to._

 _So, with that thought, Bucky took a deep breath, mentally pulled up his big boy pants, and repeated, "I… love you, Kagome."_

 _"Really?" She still had that stunned look on her near-angelic features. He had never seen her so caught off guard before. He rather liked how adorable it made her look._

 _He nodded, remaining otherwise silent. He had said his piece. It was now her turn to decide what she wanted to do. He would follow whatever she decided. If she didn't want him as a lover, that was fine. He was willing to be whatever she needed. He just wanted her to know where he stood, emotionally-speaking._

 _When Kagome suddenly threw herself at him, it was Bucky's turn to be stunned. He caught her easily, his arms wrapping securely around her to hold her close. His metal arm cradled her gently while his other hand tangled in her long, silky hair._

 _He quietly held her, not daring to speak for fear of breaking the moment. His heart, however, thudded loudly in his chest._

 _"I love you, too, Bucky," she mumbled into his chest, snuggling her head under his chin._

 _If she could see his facial features, she would've laughed at the face he made. "Why?" He could list a million faults and reasons why it shouldn't be possible to love him. But happiness and relief flooded his system. His hold tightened around the raven haired beauty._

 _"Don't ruin this moment," she grumbled cutely, her own arms squeezing his middle in reprimand. "You're adorable."_

 _Bucky could feel his face scrunching up like he tasted something sour. "That's the second most offensive thing I've ever been called," he blandly stated. 'Raccoon Man' was still undoubtedly first._

 _In response, Kagome released that laugh that reminded him strongly of sunshine, warmth, and everything good in his life. He smiled, eyes closing in contentment as he continued to hold the single most important person in his world._

 _Silently, he hoped that night would never end_.

Kagome softly moaning from being woken up broke Bucky's concentration. He watched as she slowly blinked her amethyst eyes open, the fog clearing as wakefulness settled in. Her proceeding smile was gentle as she gazed at him. "Good morning," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the quietness of the little rundown apartment they were currently staying in.

It was definitely far from home, and Bucky regretted having to leave but he wouldn't regret keeping Kagome safe. Staying hadn't been an option when it became clear that someone was trying to track him down. Leaving her behind had also not been an option, so they'd made the hard decision to go on the run from his pursuers. Until they could shake them off completely, it was too risky to return to the house in the woods.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked. His hand went back to gently caressing her cheek.

"You were next to me, so yes, I slept perfectly." Love shined within her eyes, and she curled closer to his solid frame. "What about you? Did you sleep okay?"

Bucky smirked. "You were next to me." He smoothly rolled until he was hovering over Kagome, his strong arms caging her underneath him and holding his weight so that he wouldn't crush her. He enjoyed the way her eyes, still slumberous and sexy, darkened with desire, knowing exactly what he wanted. He leaned down, his lips leaving trails of kisses and nips on her neck and down to her chest and breasts. He used one hand to tug the blankets lower to further expose her skin to his touch and eyes.

When she moaned this time it was for an entirely different reason. "Again?"

In response, he used one leg to gently part her thighs.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" she panted. Despite her words, she didn't push him away or otherwise protest his advances. If anything, she encouraged him with the way she arched her hips or released one of her sexy mewls.

His normal hand reached between their bodies, testing her readiness. He found her warm, wet, and silky to the touch. He nearly groaned out loud. He wanted to taste her essence directly from the source, but he was so hard he knew he wouldn't last. As if in punishment, he harshly sucked a nipple into his mouth and nibbled the sensitive peak with his teeth. He felt a dark sort of satisfaction when she thrashed in response, her body silently begging for more.

"Bucky," she pleaded.

He released her nipple in order to push up and better observe his ministrations. He plunged one finger into her opening, going as deep as he could. When she cried out in pleasure, he used his thumb to stimulate her clit. Her hips nearly came off the bed from the dual stimulation but he easily corrected that by using his metal hand to pin her against the bed. She was at his mercy like this; her pleasure gave him pleasure.

Adding a second finger, he moved the digits in and out rapidly, a little roughly, knowing what she needed to finally go over the edge. His thumb still worked her clit, rolling and rubbing the little piece of flesh expertly. _Just a little… more_.

Then it happened. Kagome's inner muscles fluttered, squeezing his thrusting fingers. Liquid gushed from her opening and splashed across his hand. Her head was thrown back as she cried out her release, pleasure wracking through her entire body like white-lightning.

Bucky stopped his movements to watch as the woman he loved fell apart in his arms in the most erotic way possible. He felt a deep sense of male pride swell within his chest at the sight. It didn't matter how many times he was intimate with her. He did that. He was the one who brought her to orgasm. Him. No one else.

Kagome panted, still trying to climb down from the high he'd given her. Her senses were scrambled, her mind barely able to form a single thought. Her limbs were useless and limp. If the room they were staying in started to crumble, she wouldn't be able to move.

So it was with no surprise she barely felt it when Bucky manually wrapped her legs around his waist. She definitely felt it when he entered her, and she cried out again in pleasure at the way he stretched her insides and rubbed against her inner walls. She was still sensitive from her orgasm, and the sudden intrusion had her right on the edge all over again. _Kami-sama, I'm not going to last long_.

Her thoughts seemed to mirror Bucky's because his thrusts were wild, deep, and hard. The way he hammered into her proved just how close to losing control he was. His normal arm banded around her waist to forcefully help her meet his raging hips, while his metal hand gripped the already-abused headboard. The heavy iron bent even more in his hold than the previous night, twisting and turning.

"More… more," she gasped out, amethyst eyes glazed over with mindless pleasure. "Please… Bucky… _more!_ "

Unable to deny her, Bucky softly cursed as the last of his control shredded. The mattress squeaked in protest and the bed's frame smacked against the wall over and over with his vigorous lovemaking. This would leave bruises on both of them at the end but neither seemed to care. And with the way Kagome's nails scratched down his back, he'd be wearing her mark with a type of smugness only males would understand.

Their end was approaching. He could tell by the way her inner walls started to flutter, the way she started grinding her hips against his almost desperately. The sounds she released were also a dead giveaway. They were becoming wilder, more vocal. It was hot as hell knowing his girl was getting off because of him.

When she clamped down on his cock, milking him for everything he was worth, Bucky slanted his mouth against hers in a rough kiss that swallowed her cries of pleasure. Their bodies, coated in sweat, twitched and shook with their respective releases, and their kiss slowed, became gentler, the more they came back down. He only pulled back when breathing became an absolute necessity.

Bucky braced his elbows on the mattress, pushing his bigger frame up and off of Kagome. He gazed with tender eyes as she continued to lightly pant, her skin flushed a beautiful pink from their lovemaking. He used one hand to brush her bangs from her sticky forehead. "Okay?" he asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't gone too far nor hurt her.

Kagome grinned, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. "Better than okay," she answered.

He smirked. "Good." He pressed a kiss to her brow then rolled onto his back, making sure to drag her body with him to curl up against his side. "You should rest." There wasn't a lot they had to do that day. They could afford to sleep in a couple more hours.

She hummed in contentment, head cushioned on his shoulder. "Alright. You should, too." A yawn escaped and she cuddled closer before closing her eyes.

Bucky doubted he would actually sleep, but holding Kagome and keeping watch over her was the next best thing. With that thought in mind, he pulled her a little bit closer and closed his own eyes to at least rest for now.

Because when they woke again, he had plans to make.

 _ **KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Kagome pulled open the fridge door to glance at the available selection. Her lips pursed in displeasure at the sight that greeted her.

"Bucky, we need to go to the supermarket."

Sitting at the tiny table that barely fit his muscled frame, he calmly cleaned his knives. He would have been okay with guns too but getting those types of weapons across the globe was a lot harder and too much of a hassle. As it stood, his metal arm took care of most of the work when it came to disabling the enemy.

He grunted to show he heard her. "Too many cameras."

She huffed as she closed the fridge. "We don't have food," she pointed out.

"We'll survive," was the shrug-worthy response. They could always pick up food as they went. While it did expose them to the outside – and ultimately people – it did give Bucky more opportunities to check the perimeter. Walking around, listening to the people gossip, could give him the best indicator if their cover was still solid.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Unlike you big, strong super soldiers, normal humans like me need sustenance multiple times a day."

Bucky tossed a sexy smirk in her direction. "You're basically immortal."

"Well, immortals need to eat too," she mumbled, mock-petulantly. She approached his seated form and slid into his lap, arms hooking around his neck comfortably. "Come on, it'll be fun. It's not like we'll buy too much."

He knew he wouldn't be able to deny her anything. But they could compromise. "Not a supermarket. The local food stalls should have what we need," he suggested. It would also be outside, along the streets. Being enclosed didn't appeal to him in many ways.

She squealed in excitement. "Deal. Let's go right now."

 _ **KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Bucky glanced cautiously around, his baseball cap pulled low to hide his identity as much as possible as he observed his surroundings. He and Kagome had been shopping for about an hour and nothing had set his senses off, but he preferred to be on-guard. It was especially important because Kagome was with him. He would never risk anything happening to her. She was too integral to his life.

His eyes landed on a newsstand, noticing that the man behind the counter was gazing a little too intently in his direction. The other man's eyes were furrowed and suspicious, like he was trying to place where he'd seen Bucky before. Red flags immediately started flaring within his mind. No one should be able to recognize him from anywhere.

Unless they'd seen his picture on the Most Wanted list.

 _Time to go_. It wouldn't be good to stick around long enough for the guy to remember where he'd seen Bucky before. The moment he called it in to the authorities, Bucky knew he and Kagome would have to move fast to another foreign country.

With that thought in mind, the ex-soldier turned away and hunched his shoulders to further hide himself amongst the crowd. He needed to find Kagome. They should have enough supplies to last a decent amount of time by now.

Bucky found the raven haired beauty examining some vegetables, debating which ones looked good and ripe. "We need to leave," he softly, gruffly announced.

She didn't ask any questions and immediately put the produce down. He loved that she didn't need an explanation; she acted when others would've hesitated. She was a warrior in her own right, had fought countless battles and waged bloody wars in a long ago time that was considered more legend than history. Although Kagome seemed harmless, she knew how to defend herself. Bucky couldn't help but be in awe of her.

Kagome was his perfect partner.

With cautious glances as they walked back to their hideout, the couple kept their pace natural and stances relaxed. They didn't draw attention to themselves nor did they let on that they were trying to pinpoint any spies who could be watching them. The raven haired beauty even struck up an enthusiastic conversation about the fresh food she was able to purchase.

As they entered the apartment complex, something tingled along Kagome's senses. Her head cocked the slightest bit to the side, her attention fixated on the unusual presence she could feel within the building. It was human, yet… not. She blinked. _That sensation… It reminds me of Bucky_ …

"When we get to the room, we should start packing," Bucky softly instructed. "We'll leave tonight. I don't like this feeling I'm getting."

 _I think we might be too late_ , she thought. But kept that thought to herself. Whatever she was sensing didn't feel threatening. Just determined. Resigned. She also knew those feelings could change in an instant. And she was ready to put up one hell of a fight.

They silently entered the apartment, their footsteps light and even, with Bucky in the lead as he carefully observed the room.

So, when he saw Captain America – AKA Steve Rogers – in the kitchen, Bucky stiffened the slight bit before resignation settled over his body. His metal arm flexed the tiniest bit in preparation. A fight always broke out when that particular guy was involved. To Bucky, this time wouldn't be any different.

He saw the moment Rogers realized he wasn't alone. The other male's entire body seemed to clench, muscles bunching with awareness. Bucky used his normal arm to gently coax Kagome further behind him, using his own body as a human shield. When she gripped his sleeve in response, his brows furrowed. He knew she wasn't scared, so... _Something else is going on here_ , he concluded, his guard instantly coming up.

"Understood," Captain America said, seemingly to no one. He closed the journal he held, finally turning to face the apartment's occupants. He froze slightly at the sight of Kagome but he didn't let that stop him from facing his childhood friend and comrade. "You know me?"

Bucky responded, "You're Steve." He remembered that much. He remembered only certain things, certain moments of his life before Hydra. Most of it seemed happy; the guy he was before seemed that way too.

But he also knew that wasn't him anymore. Could never be him again.

"I read about you in a museum." That was true too. Back when he'd still been confused and feeling lost. He'd questioned himself over and over about why he had pulled Rogers out of the river. But then it hadn't mattered. Bucky had remembered Kagome, had remembered his promise to her. That had taken precedence regardless of the missing memories that had been wiped again and again. Finding her – being with her – had been what he wanted.

Said raven haired beauty spoke up, catching both males' attention. Drily, she pointed out, "I told you we should have gone to the supermarket."

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and added this list of prompts to their favorites list~! This is only possible because of you :D_

 _Tell me in a review what you guys thought of this chapter! I'm so curious~!_

 _XOXO_

 _~Celestial Law_

 _PS: For this chapter, I would like to boldly ask for 15 reviews! *bows*_

 _I hope everyone has a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (: If you feel like giving me a treat, please tell me what your favorite candy/candies are! Mine are Twix and Kit Kat! :3 but I also have a super soft spot for Sour Patch Watermelon and Swedish Fish :D_


	34. Makoto Tachibana

**Disclaimer: Check out previous chapters for this – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 034: Makoto Tachibana_

 **Anime** : Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

 **Prompt** : Beach/Summer

 **Chapter Warning(s)** :

 **Author's Note** : Takes place after the series ended

 _ **KH*MT*KH*MT**_

Contemplating his life was new for one Makoto Tachibana. He didn't usually question his decisions; he just did what felt natural. His easygoing personality helped with that, but he liked to believe that he also knew what he was doing. In high school, he had wanted to swim with his friends more than anything so, of course, that's what he had done. He worked hard, had revived the Iwatobi Swim Club, and had fun.

Now, years later, a college graduate and current swim teacher to cute elementary students, Makoto sat in his living room as he thought about the path he'd taken to get there. It had been admittedly long but worth it. He still stayed in contact with his friends from school. The twins, Ren and Ran, were growing fast. His career was solid and fulfilling. He lived in a wonderful apartment.

Most importantly, he was engaged to a beautiful woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Kagome Higurashi had majored in veterinary medicine, and was currently employed at one of the biggest pet hospitals in the area. They had met in college and, Makoto wasn't ashamed to admit, it had been love at first sight for him. She was smart, gorgeous, and kind. She was even cute when she was angry. He was still surprised she had agreed to go on a date with him, let alone agreed to marry him in the near future.

Overall, Makoto had nothing to complain about. And yet…

The front door opened and closed, snapping the green-eyed male out of his thoughts. In the next second, Kagome walked into view. She smiled once their eyes met, her entire face glowing with happiness.

"Welcome home," he greeted, his own warm, sweet smile curving his lips. He stood from the couch, his leanly muscled frame easily towering over her petite height to enfold her within his arms.

Kagome hummed in contentment. "I missed you," she replied.

He chuckled. "I missed you, too. How was your day?" He released her long enough to lead her to the couch. He retook his spot while gently coaxing her down beside him.

"It was okay. There were a few surgeries but everything went smoothly." Her amethyst orbs trailed over the papers scattered across the coffee table. "How was yours?"

Following the direction of her gaze, he sheepishly laughed. "I'm still working on the class syllabus for next year. I know I only teach swimming, but there's a lot to cover, especially the rules on safety in-and-out of the water. They're only children, after all."

"Yes, it's definitely important that they learn all of that," she agreed. She shot him a worried glance. "Summer will be over in a month, and you still have teacher meetings to attend before that. Will you be able to finish it in time?"

Makoto lifted one of her hands, pressing a tender kiss against her palm. "It'll be fine, Kagome. Don't worry." His green eyes turned serious. "But… there is something I would like to do before summer ends…"

"What's that?"

The smile that appeared on his face was serene. "I want to go to the beach."

Kagome's eyes widened, shocked. "But Mako-kun—" She knew of his fear of the ocean. He'd told her of his childhood, how he would visit a small fishing harbor and how an old fisherman would sometimes play with him. The same fisherman who gave Makoto two goldfish, but later drowned in a typhoon that same summer.

"I know," he gently cut her off. "But I've been thinking about my life, about everything. I am very lucky to have the things I do, and for the people who I get to share it with." Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead. "Meeting you especially has brought me a lot of happiness, Kagome. I think I'm ready to face my greatest fear because of it."

When said like that, there was no way she could protest even if she wanted to. As it stood, pride swelled within her chest for the man in front of her. Makoto Tachibana was an admirable individual, and she was glad to call him hers. She would support him no matter what.

"You know I won't stop you. When are you going?"

"We," he replied, grinning, "When are _we_ going. If you're not there, it's meaningless without you."

Kagome laughed, eyes shining with the love she felt for him. "Fine. When are we going?" she asked.

"Does next weekend work for you?"

 _ **KH*MT*KH*MT**_

Dressed casually in a strapless white summer dress with matching slippers on her delicate feet, Kagome shaded her eyes from the bright sunlight with a hand as she watched Makoto face his greatest fear: the ocean. Her sweet-natured fiancé was dressed similarly, wearing khaki shorts, a striped tank top, a casually unbuttoned dress shirt, and orange slippers on his feet. The sunglasses blocked his expression, but she knew he wore a pensive look. Not many could see what she could, like the way his broad shoulders were stiff or how his hands would twitch or clench at odd intervals. Perhaps he wasn't ready? Maybe coming to the beach had been a bad idea after all?

Kagome quietly approached him, stopping just behind his shoulder so that her voice would carry directly to his ears. "Mako-kun…?"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Without looking, he reached behind himself until his hand grasped hers, their fingers interlocking instinctively. She could see the way his expression shifted, became softer and more at peace.

"Mako-kun?"

He smiled. "I'm glad I came here… with you, Kagome. I don't think I would've had enough courage to do this on my own."

She softly shook her head, disagreeing. "You have always been brave. You would have come here sooner or later, whether or not I was with you." She squeezed his hand. "Don't sell yourself short."

Makoto chuckled. "You always know just what to say." It was part of her charm, part of the reason he had fallen so deeply in love with the raven haired beauty. She was the light that guided him out of his darkest moments with a single smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Not… yet. There's one more thing I need to do."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, curious. "What's that?" she asked.

He finally turned to face her fully, his smile spreading boyishly across his features even though she couldn't see his eyes through the dark lenses.

"When it gets dark… I want to go for a swim," he answered.

 _ **KH*MT*KH*MT**_

 _ **That Night**_

Trepidation shined within amethyst orbs as they gazed upon the tall, leanly muscled young man that stretched and generally got ready for a swim. In the ocean. At night. The sun had only set approximately twenty-minutes ago but it was practically pitch black. Their only source of light came from the street lamps or randomly passing cars with their headlights on.

"This feels risky. I don't like it," she commented. It wasn't the first time she'd voiced her anxiety, and she doubted it would be her last.

Makoto gave his lovely fiancée a tender, reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine, Kagome. You worry too much."

She sighed, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Do you really need to do this, Mako-kun?"

"Yes. I do."

She grumbled, "You better be able to say that in a few months on our wedding day, you lunatic."

He chuckled, finding her grouchiness adorable. "I love you, too," he replied. To tease her further, he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her pouty lips. He smirked when she scrunched her nose cutely in response to his affection. "Don't be like this, Kagome. I'll just be in the water for a few minutes. You won't even have time to miss me."

"Then let me go in with you," she argued. She was a strong swimmer, especially after being with Makoto for several years. She knew how to handle herself in the water. "Isn't it safer to have two people going in? We could watch out for each other."

Makoto was shaking his head before she even finished speaking. "I'm not risking you. I'd rather have you on land than out in the water, especially this late." He held his hand up when her mouth opened to argue. "If anything happens – which I doubt – you'll be my first response. You'll be able to get help a lot faster from here."

She hated when he used logic. "I wish you had asked the guys to come too…" Then, at least, she could rest a little easier. All of his friends were extremely strong swimmers; two had even competed in the Olympics.

"But I wanted to have a small vacation with just you." His smile was back to being charming and boyish. She hated when he used that look, too. Makoto managed to get away with a lot of things by using that look.

Kagome huffed. "Just get in the water already, and get this over with," she said. Her eyes sharpened however as she pierced him with her gaze. "You better be careful out there, Mako-kun, I'm warning you."

"Yes, Ma'am," he responded promptly, knowing better than to disobey her when she used _that tone_. He remembered the last time she'd used it on Rin Matsuoka and the shark hadn't listened. Makoto shuddered. Needless to say, Rin had developed a _very healthy_ fear for the petite young woman.

Makoto lightly jogged into the cool water, letting the waves ripple around his legs and the rest of his body the further out he went. He slipped his goggles over his eyes, took a deep breath then plunged into the ocean he had feared for so long.

As soon as the water enveloped his head, his heart gave a heavy thump, but he continued with his mission. It was too important to give up now, not when he had come so far. He'd been surrounded by water his whole life, and he knew all of the risks and dangers. If he panicked now, his ability to hold his breath underwater would be compromised. Staying calm was integral.

He started slow but steady, gaining speed as time passed. His arms cut through the waves like butter, his limbs moving instinctively as muscle memory took over. Swimming in the ocean was definitely different than swimming in a pool but the principle was the same. The resistance the waves provided, sucking him in and out, added a depth of challenge. But he breathed through it, his mind clearing and his soul finding a bit of peace with his childhood trauma.

Makoto wasn't sure how long he'd been swimming for, but he sensed more than felt that it had been a significant amount of time. He paused, letting himself float for a second, then kicked off back to shore. Kagome was probably ready to skin him alive by now.

When he surfaced, he easily wiped his face clear of the water while pushing his goggles up to rest on his forehead. He was barely winded from the short swim but the cooler night air sent goosebumps up and down his spine.

And that was when Makoto spotted Kagome, thigh-deep in the water, swiftly making her way towards him. "Kagome," he exclaimed, slight panic seizing his lungs and squeezing his heart.

In a few long strides, he reached the raven haired beauty and easily lifted her into his arms and out of the salty water. He carried her onto shore, where he gently placed her back onto her feet. His hands gripped her shoulders, eyes frantically roving over her body to check for injuries.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked.

She brushed his hands off. "I'm fine, Mako-kun," she reassured. "You were just taking so long, and I…" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said, tenderly brushing his thumb against her cheek. "I didn't mean to be out there for so long."

Kagome shook her head, dismissing his apology. "It's fine." Her amethyst eyes gazed at him intently, like she was searching for something within his soul. "Are you okay, Mako-kun?" Her question had more than one meaning, and they both knew it.

Makoto smiled, his green eyes serene. "I'm perfect." And he was. He had faced his greatest fear, and conquered it. He would always miss the old fisherman who had played with him but now his memory was no longer tainted by tragedy. "Let's come back to the beach next weekend," he suggested, his smile widening boyishly.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this list of prompts to their favorites list! This is only possibly because of you (:_

 _NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER:_

 _Newt Scamander from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Please leave a review at the bottom!_

 _I hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween :D_

 _~Celestial Law_


	35. Newt Scamander

**Disclaimer: Check out previous chapters for this – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 035: Newt Scamander_

 **Movie** : Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

 **Prompt** : Rain/Umbrella

 **Chapter Warning(s)** :

 **Author's Note** :

 _ **KH*NS*KH*NS**_

Newt rolled his sleeves down after taking care of his magical charges. Most times, the work and physical labor helped tire him enough to get a restful night's sleep, but tonight had him a little more edgy than usual. There was something, like static electricity, in the air that had his senses tingling. Or maybe it was the anticipation of finally arriving in New York. Whatever the case, he was restless and wide awake.

Knowing he wouldn't be retiring to bed soon, he decided to visit the ship's deck and get some fresh air rather than stay cooped up in his assigned room. Hearing the ocean's waves crashing and flowing against the ship soothed his mind and body. Hopefully the same could be said tonight.

Grabbing his coat and an umbrella, Newt silently made his way above deck. At that time of night, he only came across one or two crew members, so nodded in acknowledgement then continued walking without a word.

The moment he pushed the door open to the outside, a light rain slapped him in the face and the temperature dropped an easy ten-degrees. Newt didn't seem to notice, though his shoulders relaxed at the chill in the air and the salt in the breeze. He breathed in deeply, eyes closing in contentment.

Slowly, blue eyes opened. It was then the traveling wizard noticed that he wasn't alone. Standing as still as a statue near the railing, a young woman gazed out at the sea almost as if in a trance. The wind threaded through raven-black hair, and rustled the black coat she wore for warmth and protection. From what Newt could make out in the dark and through the rain, her facial features were near-angelic, her skin was pale and smooth, and she stood nearly a head shorter than he. What was most fascinating, he figured, were her eyes. The light was dim, so appeared violet in color but he guessed it had to be closer to amethyst. It was truly remarkable.

Suddenly realizing that he was staring, Newt snapped his eyes away from the unknown female, cheeks heating with embarrassment. He knew he could be socially awkward, but staring was unbecoming. He was a gentleman, first and foremost.

 _She's standing in the rain… without an umbrella…_

Newt's gaze swiftly went from the umbrella in his hand to the young woman, back and forth, trying to come to a decision. His hand clenched around the object in his grasp, proof of his raging thoughts and emotions. Would it be weird to offer shelter from the rain? Did he just walk up to her and offer the umbrella? Would that seem creepy? What if she just wanted to be left alone?

 _Why was this so bloody difficult?_ It wasn't like he was asking her out to tea and biscuits. _Although that would be lovely_ , he concluded, but shook his head in the next second to clear his thoughts. He hadn't even spoken to her yet, and he was already planning their first outing. Perhaps he was spending too much time with his magical creatures… They did, after all, rely only on their instincts.

 _But they may have a point_.

Newt took a deep breath, braced himself for rejection, then walked over to the raven haired beauty that was able to twist his insides into knots without even looking at him.

"E-Excuse me, Miss…?" He popped the umbrella open and, with his gaze pointedly looking to the far right, held it over her head to block the rain from further soaking her hair and clothes.

She seemed to snap out of her daze at the sound of his voice. Turning to look at him, she smiled prettily when she noticed that he was sharing his umbrella with her. "Oh, thank you," she said, gesturing above. "That was very kind of you, Mister…?"

"Ah," he began awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Ah, Newt. Newt Scamander." His eyes cautiously looked up, wanting to see her reaction.

"Mr. Newt Scamander," she repeated, his name rolling off her tongue in an enticing manner. Her voice had an Asian accent, he unconsciously notated, filing away the piece of information for later.

"And your name, if I may ask?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," she answered, smiling brightly.

He continued to hold the umbrella, not wishing to lose whatever contact he had with Kagome. It was the strangest thing, but Newt felt he was in exactly the right place with the right person. He'd never felt that way before, not with anyone. It was… _intriguing_ … and deserved further analysis.

"Is this your first time to New York?" he asked.

The raven haired beauty nodded, smiling gently. "Yes," she answered, "My home is actually in Japan. I'm… coming here for a personal reason."

Newt cocked his head to the side, curious. "You've come a long way then, Ms. Kagome." When she nodded in agreement, he then asked, "If you don't mind my asking… What's your personal reason?"

The way she nibbled her bottom lip proved she was debating whether to answer him or not. Finally, she responded, "My companion is waiting for me on the other side."

"Ah, your-your husband?" If he didn't feel awkward before, he certainly did now. He knew his cheeks were starting to resemble tomatoes, his pale skin not helping his situation.

Kagome shifted on her feet the slightest bit, an action that didn't go unnoticed. "No," she whispered, "not my husband." Her hands fidgeted, her fingertips picking at the edges of her clothing. Her unique amethyst eyes would no longer look directly at him.

And suddenly Newt knew why the lovely young woman was headed to New York. It was quite common, unfortunately, though a closely kept secret amongst those involved. In this day and age, it wasn't unusual to see show girls or establishments that catered to certain individuals with specific needs.

She was someone's mistress.

His expression was frozen, stunned beyond belief. He knew, because Kagome quietly said, "I hope you don't think less of me, Mr. Scamander."

Newt snapped out of his stupor. "No, no," he quickly replied. "Never less of you, Ms. Kagome. I am just… surprised." It was true. The last thing he expected was to find out that the raven haired beauty lived as someone's mistress. She seemed destined – for lack of better term – for something more. Even he could see that she could be infinitely special. So he told her exactly that, in his own awkward, introverted way.

Kagome laughed, her eyes shining but once more looking at him. Inwardly, he could admit to liking this expression on her face more than her previous one. "Thank you," she gratefully said, "That was very sweet of you to say." She paused, contemplative, before offering, "Would you be interested in a cup of tea, Mr. Scamander? The dining cabin should still be serving light refreshments."

A small, crooked smile curved his lips. "Yes. Yes, that sounds lovely." It didn't matter that she technically belonged to another man. He had enough respect for the female race to know she was her own person, and only went where she wanted to. And he really wanted to get to know Kagome Higurashi. She was intriguing, warm, and mysterious.

 _ **KH*NS*KH*NS**_

It may have been a day or two since going their separate ways, but Kagome couldn't help thinking about Newt Scamander. He was an interesting man, and his aura… She'd come across ones with similar auras before, but his was uniquely his own. It was a swirl of colors and emotions; all warmth, intelligence, and peaceful. His magic was mostly centered around animals, she could tell, and his specialty was the same. His magic was powerful and he would be quite formidable. Newt didn't actually admit to being a wizard but, then again, wizards and non-magical beings were not allowed to marry, let alone interact. Kagome may not have been classified as a 'witch' but she knew magic all too well. She was after all born with her own special skill set.

Opening the front door to the spacious apartment, the raven haired beauty stepped inside before nudging the door shut with a foot. In her arms, she carried a brown package filled with groceries. She didn't know what it was, but she got the feeling she was going to be housing some guests very soon.

Suddenly, she froze. Her senses were tingling, alerting her to the fact that she wasn't alone in the living space.

Carefully, she scanned every corner that she could see until she stopped on a side table. The presence wasn't threatening. In fact, the creature was frightened and confused, obviously lost and unable to find his way home. Kagome's heart melted.

"It's alright now," she soothed. "You can show yourself. I won't harm you."

An ape-like creature with silver, silky fur appeared as if by magic. He stared at her with black, doleful eyes, and she could feel her expression becoming even softer.

She smiled, not wishing to scare the unknown creature even more. "Hello, my name is Kagome. Would you like to stay here while we wait for your keeper to pick you up? He must be worried about you."

The Demiguise seemed to understand what she said, because it nodded shyly.

"Excellent." She cocked her head to the side, like a curious kitten. "Do you like tea?"

 _ **KH*NS*KH*NS**_

"I know where we could go to hide out," Newt had said to his small group, knowing he was about to get into even more trouble but not caring. They were in desperate need of support, and he could only think about _her_. He had regretted parting ways at the dock but he was proud of himself for getting her address beforehand. He never thought he would see Kagome again, and here he was running back to her for help and shelter.

He was about to implode her world, yet he was determined to protect her. He was in fact confident that he could. He'd hide her away in his expandable suitcase with his magical creatures if that was his last resort.

Without giving further explanation, Newt guided his small group of allies to the complex that housed the raven haired beauty he'd befriended on the boat. Rain had started to fall from the dark sky by the time they arrived, but he chose to ignore it.

Knocking, he waited patiently for the occupant to answer the summons.

"Where are we, Newt?" Jacob Kowalski inquired, wondering if this was a secret base for wizards. As a non-magical being, everything had been so thrilling and exciting – not to mention frightening. It made him question reality and his own sanity, but he couldn't argue what his eyes had seen and what he had experienced so far since accidentally running into Newt and unknowingly switching their suitcases.

In a distracted voice, Newt answered, "A friend's place." A crooked smile unconsciously appeared on his facial features.

Queenie Goldstein's head tilted to the side curiously, her eyes focused on the male wizard. Warm affection filled her chest, the emotion Newt was currently feeling, and she smiled. "You must really like her," she commented, though it came out as more of a statement.

The way his cheeks flushed was more than an answer, but before he could actually voice a response, the door opened. The group of four looked up at the occupant.

Kagome smiled upon spotting Newt, her aura positively glowing. "Good evening, Mr. Scamander," she greeted, then nodded a welcome to the other three. "I see you have some guests with you. Hello."

"Ms. Kagome," Newt greeted back, tipping his head in a gentlemanly gesture.

"Why does it feel as though we only meet when it's raining?"

It was a rhetoric question and they both knew it. Still, it made him smile. "We need your help," he said.

She opened the front door a bit wider, not hesitating to assist them. "Of course." She gestured for them to enter her home. "I believe I also found something that belongs to you as well." The Demiguise stared at the newcomers, casually eating some carrots she'd provided. "He's been wonderful company but I think he's ready to return home."

Tina Goldstein observed everything with a critical eye, her lips starting to thin with suspicion and a hint of disapproval. "Are you a witch?" she asked in a straightforward manner. If the Asian beauty was, she was definitely new to the states. Not to say Tina knew every single witch and wizard, but she felt she would have heard about this particular one.

Kagome smiled gently. "No, not a witch," she answered. "But I have my own special abilities I can use to assist you."

"You do?" Newt interrupted, once again shocked and stunned by her answer. He had a feeling this particular young woman would never cease to amaze him.

She nodded. "We have a lot to talk about, you and I. Would you all care for a cup of tea? That would be perfect for this type of weather."

 _ **KH*NS*KH*NS**_

From a small shelter that protected them from the potion disguised as rainfall to erase the New Yorkers' memories, Kagome and Newt watched as Frank continued to fly around the buildings. The Thunderbird seemed pleased to finally be free and spread his wings despite not being home in Arizona. It was a true joy to watch such a majestic creature find its freedom, and the two were relieved that everything was over and they were alive.

The fight had been brutal, and both sides had lost members. However, a powerful criminal had been captured and taken into custody in the end. He'd been disguised for the longest time, presumed dead or hiding underground. Good had won over evil – the only result anyone could hope for.

But there were regrets. Queenie would have to say goodbye to Jacob despite the two falling in love. It was illegal for Jacob to know anything about the wizarding world. He wouldn't even remember befriending Newt. The non-magical male had been a good friend and ally; everyone would be sad to see him leave, to live a life without the memory of their time together.

And Kagome knew her time was up as well. But she smiled sweetly for Newt's sake, one hand reaching down to link with his. "I guess this is goodbye, Newt Scamander."

"Yes, it would seem so," he responded in a soft, melancholy tone. He squeezed her hand, wishing things could be different. But rules were rules.

"Don't be so sad," she gently reproached. "We've been through a lot, haven't we? At least one of us will remember it." Her priestess powers may help to eventually bring the memories back, but she didn't dare voice her thoughts. In the past, anyone who tried to tamper with her mind had failed. She had always been able to bring herself back. But what if this time was different? She didn't want to give Newt false hope.

With that, she released his hand and stepped away from the shelter. She closed her eyes, tilting her face up, expecting the rain to drench her, washing away the wonderful memories she'd made in just a few short days.

But nothing happened.

Slowly, cautiously, Kagome reopened her eyes. Her gaze was met by a seemingly invisible barrier covering her head, acting like an umbrella against the rainfall. It was reminiscent of a very special first meeting.

"I want both of us to remember everything, Kagome," Newt said, catching her attention. When she turned, she saw that his wand was acting as the handle for the makeshift umbrella protecting her. He wore a shy, crooked smile. "Why don't you… come to Europe with me?"

"Europe?" Her amethyst eyes widened at the offer, obviously surprised. "But what about—"

"Leave him. You deserve better." His cheeks heated at the bold statement. He'd never said something like that before. He rather liked it. What he didn't like, however, was thinking about Kagome with another man. He couldn't be good enough for her if he wasn't willing to marry her. At least that's what Newt thought. He'd been right when he had first thought she was infinitely special, was destined for something more brilliant.

Kagome lightly laughed, tears of happiness starting to cloud her vision. "That's not what I was going to say. I was going to ask about the potion to erase my memories…" She pointed upward, to the sky, to add emphasis.

Newt shrugged, becoming his awkward, adorable self again. "We will just… bend the rules," he replied. His school record was more than enough proof that he was used to doing that. And it wasn't as if Kagome was completely without magic. She was just not properly trained as a witch. She could be the exception to the rule.

"Bend the rules?" she scoffed. "I think you mean we'll be breaking them." She bit her bottom lip. After everything she'd been through with this man, she didn't think she could go back to her life as a mistress. She'd felt a connection with Newt since meeting him on the boat to New York. That connection wasn't something easily ignored. "What would I do in Europe?"

"Whatever you wanted, I suppose," he answered. "But… I would like assistance with completing my book… If you're willing, of course."

The smile that appeared on her face was tender. "I'd love to."

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this series of prompts to their favorites list~! You guys are rock stars! (:_

 _I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please leave me a review at the bottom ;)_

 _XOXO_

 _~Celestial Law_

* * *

 **RIP Stan Lee**

 **December 28, 1922 - November 12, 2018**

 **You will be dearly missed, but never forgotten**


	36. Jason Todd

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognizable, just this prompt/idea – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 036: Jason Todd/Red Hood_

 **Animated Film** : Batman: Under the Red Hood

 **Prompt** : Holding Hands

 **Chapter Warning(s)** : _Rated T_

 **Author's Note** : Jensen Ackles (" _Supernatural_ ") voiced Jason "Red Hood" Todd ;)

 _ **KH*JT*KH*JT**_

"You're angry again," a soft, feminine voice commented. A soothing hand brushed through unruly coal-dark locks as her calming aura washed over the violently erratic one of her boyfriend. The way it lashed out, refusing to be comforted, made her flinch. But she didn't stop trying, knowing she would eventually wear him down.

Jason Todd scoffed, "What gave me away?" His posture spoke of denial, his very soul refusing her gentleness and kindness, yet he didn't move from his seated position on her couch. He didn't knock her hand away. He didn't try to stop the way she tried so hard for him. He knew he had a bad temper – anyone with eyes could see that from miles away. He knew he could be violent and cruel. But he had one rule:

He would never hurt her. He would never harm or lash out at Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi was the light to his darkness, the sunshine in his dreary world. She was the goodness that centered him, made him complete. She accepted every part of him, stood by him no matter what. At the best of times, he was an asshole who didn't deserve the angelic young woman, yet she continued to smile for him. If something ever happened to her…

His fists clenched tightly, and he closed his eyes to try to reign in the fury that always seemed to engulf him.

"Jason…"

He breathed in deeply through his nose. "Sorry," he gritted out. He forced his shoulders to relax. He exhaled. "Sorry." He sounded more in-control now, more like his usual self when he was with her. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"You don't have to apologize," she quietly said. She leaned into his side, her delicate chin resting against one broad shoulder. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

He couldn't. Part of being a superhero, even as a sidekick, meant keeping secrets. He would never burden her with the things he'd seen and done in the name of justice. In reality, he wished he could do _more_. To his way of thinking, a rabid dog was put down for its own good. What made criminals any different? They didn't need to be locked up.

They needed to be treated like the rabid dogs they were.

Jason turned until his eyes could lock with Kagome's. Instead of words, he gently cupped her cheek with one hand, thumb brushing across silky skin. His gaze softened. If something ever happened to her…

He'd kill them. There was no other option. There would be no compromise. No mercy.

"Just hold my hand. That's all I need."

With a beautiful smile curving her pink lips, she grasped the hand that wasn't caressing her cheek. Their fingers linked together, like pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly.

And just that simply, Jason felt all of the rage and violence swirling within him disappear.

 _ **KH*JT*KH*JT**_

 _ **Lazarus Pit**_

Kagome stared at the being that stood directly across from her with cold amethyst eyes. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her coat, but one hand gripped the hidden dagger within. She was normally a peaceful person – she was raised as a priestess after all – but she couldn't find her usual calm. Hadn't in fact since she'd been informed that Jason had died in an explosion. Murdered.

She'd been grief-stricken, almost inconsolable, and had lashed out at the one person she hadn't wanted to see: Batman. The dark vigilante had known about her existence, her relationship with Jason, so had paid her a personal visit to deliver his condolences. In her despair, she had said some very unfavorable things, had cursed at him, and blamed him for Jason's death.

How could someone protect the citizens of an entire city when they couldn't even protect the one who stood beside them?

Kagome locked away the utter rage that consumed her, letting the iciness in her heart take over. It was safer that way. Feeling too much often led to uncontrollable fluctuations in her priestess powers. She would unleash it when the time was right. She had a list. A list of people she would personally hunt down.

She'd start here first. With Ra's al Ghul.

"Why did you call me here?" she asked. Her voice was stoic, her features a beautiful porcelain mask.

"I have a proposal for you, Ms. Higurashi."

She didn't move a muscle, didn't blink.

Ra's al Ghul shifted the slightest bit, his only show of nerves. He hadn't lived as long as he did by being ignorant. He knew exactly who the young woman was, who she used to be.

And unlike the superheroes of modern times, she had killed before. He had zero doubt she would be willing to do it again.

He spoke fast, knowing his time was limited. If he wanted to survive even one more night, he would have to make it worth her while. "I can bring him back. I can bring him back to life." Despite being faced with an all-powerful priestess, he did feel guilt over Robin's untimely death. He was responsible and he had to make it right. "Think of it as a peace offering."

Slowly, contemplative, Kagome tilted her head to the side. "How?" was all she asked.

"The Lazarus Pit." He gestured to their surroundings. "With this, your Jason can come back to life as though he had never died."

Amethyst orbs narrowed, suspicious. Abruptly, her body was engulfed with her priestess powers, swirling and fluctuating in warning. Ra's al Ghul flinched at the display of raw power. "If this is some sort of trick…" Memories of Kikyo's resurrection came to mind, and the hand gripping the dagger became tighter. There was no way Kagome would ever allow that to happen again.

"No trick. No scheme. A peace offering, like I said."

She was silent for a few minutes, waging an inner war with herself and what she wanted versus the natural order of things. Her heart gave a painful pang at the thought of Jason. Perhaps it was his destiny to die when he did. Maybe she shouldn't mess with fate by bringing him back from the dead.

But if that were true, why was she suddenly faced with this opportunity? Ra's al Ghul could've brought Jason back without her knowing. It wasn't like the older male needed her permission.

Kagome finally answered, resigned, "Do it." Her hand released the dagger.

 _ **KH*JT*KH*JT**_

She watched the ritual that would bring Jason back to life with apprehension, her crossed arms tightening around herself. She didn't like to think that she was cheating death but she was willing to face the consequences for her actions. If it became necessary… If Jason came back a monster…

She would be the one to put him back in his grave.

Suddenly, Jason's bandaged body emerged from the Lazarus Pit, flailing and screaming as though he were in horrific pain and losing his mind all at once. The way he struggled to escape the bubbling pit was alarming, and Kagome immediately took action.

"Get him out of there," she barked out, her feet moving before the words finished passing her lips.

The men Ra's al Ghul assigned to the task were ineffective. In his madness, Jason was able to throw them off as if they were pieces of paper. He continued screaming and yelling, obviously confused and terrified. It broke something in Kagome's heart to see Jason act like that. He was going insane right in front of her eyes.

"Jason!" she screamed, desperate.

Her voice seemed to echo and bounce off the cavern walls, the sound vibrating and reverberating around them.

And Jason stopped. His chest heaved with heavy breaths, his eyes uncovered from the bandages but wide and frightened. Unseeing. He wanted to run, to escape the hell he had just left. He obviously didn't know where he was and desperately needed to find something – someone – familiar.

Kagome held up both hands in a soothing, nonthreatening gesture as she approached the erratic young man. "Jason?" she softly questioned. "Do you recognize me?"

He continued to gasp for air, but his eyes changed. They became calmer, less wild. And completely focused on the raven haired beauty. A flicker of recognition seemed to spark within his pupils, but he didn't take a step forward as if afraid. Of her? Of himself?

Cautiously, she held out one hand, palm up. "Take my hand."

When he didn't move for several moments, she feared he wouldn't comply with her simple request, but she breathed a sigh of relief when he finally did. With jerky, uncoordinated movements, he gently grabbed her offered hand. At the contact, his breathing seemed to ease and he didn't appear as untamed. His stance became more open, more accepting, and less tense.

His voice was raspy when he spoke. "Ka..go.. me…?"

Her smile was watery but relieved. The longer they seemed to interact, the more he seemed to regain himself. "I'm here," she reassured. She squeezed his hand. "I'm never leaving you again, Jason. I swear it."

Her words acted as a balm. The way his eyes softened made her heart flutter.

"Let's go. I'll take you home, okay?"

In response, Jason silently nodded. The way his shoulders relaxed, his posture loosening, made her more and more confident that everything was going to be okay now. She would do whatever she had to do, no hesitation.

As the couple walked out, hands clasped, they passed Ra's al Ghul. Kagome paused, which meant Jason stopped too, though he seemed disinterested in everything and everyone except for his companion.

The priestess narrowed her eyes in warning at the older male. "As far as you know, he was driven insane and escaped by jumping off the cliff. Understood?" It was a rhetorical question and everyone knew it.

Ra's al Ghul nodded in response.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

With that, the raven haired beauty led Jason out of the cavern and away from the Lazarus Pit – and hopefully into a better future.

 _ **KH*JT*KH*JT**_

 _ **~Five Years Later~**_

The moment Kagome entered her apartment, she knew she wasn't alone. The many shadows decorating the walls and corners made it easy for him to hide, but his presence would never escape her notice. Memories of that night, so similar to this one, years ago assaulted her. She could almost hear his voice – deep, masculine, mysterious – as he informed her of Jason's death. Her jaw clenched.

"Ms. Higurashi," Batman greeted, stepping out from the darkness. The dim light that shone through a window from a streetlamp was the only illumination.

"…I would say it was nice to see you, but we both know I would be lying," she replied, voice edged with ice.

The dark vigilante stood silent for several moments, absorbing her words like a physical blow. In many ways, he deserved them. "I had a few questions I wanted to ask you."

She scoffed. "What makes you think I will answer them?" She waved a dismissive hand. "Please just leave. We have nothing to talk about."

When she made a move to exit the room, Batman announced, "It's about Jason." After facing the one calling himself 'Red Hood,' he'd had his suspicions. Everything pointed to one direction. A direction he did not like to fathom.

Kagome didn't even flinch at the name, though her eyes darkened to violet with her roiling emotions. She looked him directly in the eye, daring him to continue. "Well," she sarcastically bit out, "we both know where he is, don't we?"

"He's come back." He watched her carefully, waiting for some sign that she knew what was going on. Knew where Jason was hiding. "You two were together for a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to… pay you a visit."

She was a perfectly blank canvas – and it made Batman all the more suspicious. But it wasn't like he could interrogate her. There was no proof, no evidence that pointed at her in any way. Had that been purposeful on Jason's part? From what Batman knew, Jason had always been extremely protective of the raven haired beauty. Not even Ra's al Ghul had admitted to her involvement. Who exactly was Kagome Higurashi?

"He's dead." Her whispered words were eerie as was the haunted expression on her face. It sent shivers down his spine. "Jason has been dead for five years. Why… Why would you say something like that?"

His lips thinned into a bloodless line. With clenched fists, he bowed his head the slightest bit out of respect. Even if she knew anything about Jason's resurrection or his current criminal activities, he wouldn't be able to break her. Something inside… Something inside of Kagome had broken a long time ago. Probably around the time Jason Todd had been murdered.

"I apologize for being insensitive." He backed up until he was near the point of entry he'd created. "If he seeks you out, Ms. Higurashi… Please notify me at once. It's for your own safety. He's not stable. I don't know what he's capable of."

The moment he disappeared, swallowed up by the night, Kagome murmured, "You may not know what he's capable of… but I do."

From the bedroom, the door opened and Jason walked out, his Red Hood mask removed. "You okay?" he asked, brows furrowed in concern.

She smiled, the earlier icy aura she gave off dissipating as her stiff posture relaxed. "I'm fine." Amethyst orbs scanned him from head to toe. "How about you? You're not injured, right?"

He raised a cocky brow, smirking. "Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I'm okay." His tone softened, became affectionate. "I'm home, aren't I?" A single hand was offered, palm up. "Just hold my hand. That's all I need."

With a soft laugh, she easily grasped his hand with one of her own. Their fingers intertwined, like pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. "I'm never leaving you," she softly vowed like she'd done when they were in the Lazarus Pit.

"I know. I'm never leaving you either."

 _ **KH*JT*KH*JT**_

Kagome shivered, pulling the lapels of her coat closer to soak in as much warmth as she could. She was standing directly under a streetlamp with a single suitcase full of her personal belongings, as Jason had instructed earlier. He didn't explain everything that was going to happen that particular night, but she knew it had to be something big. Perhaps life-altering.

It was nearing midnight when the crunch of footsteps were heard, and the raven haired beauty whipped around to face whoever it was. One hand instantly went into a coat's pocket where she'd hidden a small handgun. It wasn't her personal favorite, but Jason had insisted she carry one since he'd put his little plan into action. It was a safety measure both had agreed to years ago.

"It's okay, it's me," Jason said, holding up both hands in the universal sign of surrender.

When the light's illumination casted its glow on him, she gasped at his state. His clothes were tattered and ripped in several places. Soot and other debris covered him from head to toe. His black mask was even torn, barely clinging to his handsome features. Blood and cuts covered practically every inch of skin that had been exposed.

"What happened to you?" she asked, horrified.

Jason shrugged. Being revived from the Lazarus Pit had some perks, it seemed. He didn't feel pain the way normal humans did, and his reflexes were a lot faster. His body was more durable, too. "Had a run-in with a bomb," he casually answered.

When she opened her mouth to reprimand him, he pressed a finger against her lips. He smiled. "Let's go. I don't want to stick around here any longer than needed. You can scold me later."

"You can bet your ass I'm going to do more than scold you," she muttered.

He tossed her a saucy wink. "Kinky."

The way her nose scrunched in the cutest expression of disgust and frustration had him chuckling.

"Did you do what you needed to do?" she then softly questioned. "Did you get your closure?"

He hummed for a second then shook his head. "No," he answered. "But I realized a few things, so I guess that works for me." He grabbed the handle of her suitcase with one hand, and grabbed one of hers with the other. He squeezed her fingers. "Let's leave Gotham. This city isn't for us."

With an understanding smile, she nodded. Gotham wasn't the place for them. So they were going to find it on their own.

Holding hands, the couple disappeared into the quiet night to find their one place just for them. Together.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this list of prompts to their favorites list~! Your continued support, kind words, and overwhelming generosity is what makes this all possible (:_

 _I'm actually quite proud how this chapter turned out. What are your thoughts on it? Please leave a review at the bottom! :D_

 _~Celestial Law_


	37. Hatori Sohma

**Disclaimer: Check out the previous chapters – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

 _Chapter 037: Hatori Sohma_

 **Anime** : Fruits Basket

 **Prompt** : Delirious/Cold

 **Chapter Warning(s)** :

 **Author's Note** : I love writing a comical Kagome ;D

 _ **KH*HS*KH*HS**_

Kagome coughed, pulling the blanket until it covered half of her face. Her cheeks were flushed with fever and sweat dotted across her forehead. Her vision was blurry and her throat felt like it was on fire from scratchiness and irritation. She hated to admit it, but it was inevitable.

She had a cold. She was sick. An invalid. It was awful. Disgusting. Gross.

She released a soft moan of despair, closing her eyes.

From her bedside, Hatori gazed at his wife of two years with a blank expression. He didn't have to ask, he could practically read her thoughts without her saying a single word. She had the tendency to be a little… _dramatic_ … when she was confined to bed rest.

He blamed her time spent with Shigure and Ayame. He'd always known those two would corrupt her if given the opportunity. He sorely regretted leaving her alone with them for any length of time, especially during their high school days. He really should have known better.

"You have a cold," he bluntly stated. It was like ripping a bandage off. The quicker and cleaner he got it over with, the sooner he could deal with the fallout. And there would be one.

The small cry Kagome released was filled with anguish. The way she rolled onto her side, facing away from him, was also expected. It was even cute the way she lightly kicked her feet back and forth under the covers in a mini tantrum. Hatori had to force his facial features to remain neutral instead of the amused smirk he wanted to reveal.

"Why?" she cried out, voice muffled by the blanket and pillows. "Why, Kami-sama? Why? Haven't I been faithful? Why would you curse me with this damned cold? I haven't done anything wrong." There was a pause, then, "Okay, maybe I did hide Shigure's manuscript so that he would get into trouble with his agent, but! But it was only because that jerk hid my favorite paperweight."

 _Paperweight?_ Hatori silently questioned, brows furrowing only the tiniest bit. But he didn't voice his thoughts. He knew she wasn't yet done ranting and 'confessing her sins.'

As if she had read his mind, she continued, "The paperweight that looks like Buyo. I love that paperweight, and the jerk still hid it because he thought it would be funny to see me running around like a chicken with its head cut off." A tiny fist slammed into the pillow. "It's making me mad just thinking about it again. That stupid dog!" In the next second she was back to wailing, "And then there was the dress that Ayame made. I told him it wasn't pretty so that he would give it to me – for free! But I really, really loved that dress. Hatori did, too! The moment he saw me in it, he rip—"

"Alright, Kagome," he interrupted, cheeks flushing with an uncharacteristic blush. He distinctly remembered that particular night with crystal-clear clarity. Needless to say, they'd had an _active_ evening, one he would like to repeat sometime in the future – without the possibility of anyone else overhearing her talk about it while in the grips of the common cold. "That's enough. You're delirious right now."

She buried her head under the pillow in an overly dramatic, distressed manner. When she spoke next, her voice came out even more muffled. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't deserve to be punished like this, damn it!"

Hatori did the only thing he could do. He gently petted her over the blankets and pillows that covered her petite figure. He sighed.

"Why do you always become like this when you get sick?"

* * *

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!_

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added these random prompts to their favorites list~! Your constant support and kind words make this possible (:_

 _*NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER :_

 _Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Young Justice)_

 _Please look forward to it! And remember to leave a review at the bottom! :D_

 _XOXO_

 _~Celestial Law_


End file.
